Doki Doki Literature Club Act V
by spudmantwo
Summary: A short re-imagining of what might've happened had Monika not deleted the game, but instead chose to let it run its more "natural" course.
1. Day 1

**Update 10/2019**

Hello all,

It's been a while since you heard from me and you probably weren't ever expecting another update. Since I'm sure you've all read enough from me and I've bored you with words enough, I will keep things as brief as possible and then talk more at lengths after I hit the main point. A long time ago, someone approached me about turning this fanfic into a full fledged mod for DDLC. Well, you can find the link here ( git hub (d o t) c o m (slash) Jokeyz (slash) DDLCHE) to download. For those unfamiliar with github, simply click the "Clone or Download" button and "Download as zip". Copy the files in the "DDLCHE-master" folder into your DDLC install directory and then delete the " ". You should be able to pick it up and play all the way through to the credits, progressing down any of the routes. If you have any problems with getting the mod to run or come across bugs/errors, feel free to contact me either through here or directly through Discord ( spudmantwo #3039 ).

More Information:

While I had considered making this in the past, my own artistic limitations had always prevented me. However, with the work of that individual we were eventually able to create it. Unfortunately, development stopped just short of full compeletion. I actually have worked professionally as a real software engineer on other visual novels before for certain companies, so I took it upon myself to carry this project across the finish line.  
While the very end may not have come out as well polished as many of the other sections and I'm sure there will be grammatical errors, I am still proud to give unto you all, what I would call the finished product. If you come across any unaccredited assets, please contact me and let me know if you want inclusion or the assets to be removed.

I'd like to remind everyone that this is a mod for DDLC and that it is imperative you complete the base game first. While there are many parts of the story that remain unchanged, there is large swathes of things that were rewritten (even from this fanfic such as adding poem responses).  
If you're interested in something more original than I advise you to stay tuned as I have another story that is in it's second final draft stage and I'd like to share with people soon, should they decide that my original writing fancies them. I will most likely be putting that on AO3 as well as putting that on here to start out with. To stop myself from being too long winded, I'll cut it off here and say the most important words I want to say you to all.

Thank you all for your continued support!

* * *

 **Foreword:**

First off, obligatory all characters are the intellectual property of their original creators. Please support the official release. Secondly, this is designed as a fan work that takes place after the end of the game. If you haven't already played through the entirety of Doki Doki Literature Club, STOP NOW. GO PLAY IT! THIS WILL JUST SPOIL THE ORIGINAL EXPERIENCE. With that out of way, the small explanation needed for where this story takes place. This takes place in the event that instead of deleting everything at the end, that Monika agrees to try and make the game what you originally wanted to experience. A completely normal romantic visual novel. There are four different paths to choose from as the story can then go in four different directions. I'd recommend you read whomever's story interests you most first. If that's Sayori, then read hers. If it's Yuri's then skip to hers. If it's Natsuki's then jump there. If it's Monika's, well, you get the point. I would also reccomend you read the read others if you'd like to see the different ways things could have turned out. The endings are mostly consistent with each other, with minor variations based upon how you, the player, would have changed each girl's life. I would also like to point out that while a large portion of the text comes from the varying outcomes from the game's script, there are very distinct and key differences, so if you find yourself reading something familiar, be careful as I've most likely snuck in a small change to keep you on your toes. With that, let's start a new game!

* * *

 **Update: 1/8/2018:**

Hello again everyone. It's SpudManTwo again. Upon a couple of requests I have written and now included two more additional routes for people to go down if they would so choose. As a few have pointed out, if this truly did become a visual novel, there would also be a typical "harem" ending as well as an ending where you end up with none of the girls. Thanks again for all the reads and views, I take my time to read every single message and review and I truly appreciate everyone's feedback. At this point, this story is concluded. If anyone can make a compelling enough reason for me to continue this story, whether it be something I overlooked or enough people wanting it, then I may try to reopen it, but for the time being, it is finished and will be seeing no new additions. Thank you again for reading and have a wonderful day! 3

For Russian ( русский ) Translation as provided by aleksds1:

/readfic/6351791  
/fic112966

* * *

 **Story Start:**

?: Heeeeeeeyyy!

I see an annoying girl running toward me from the distance, waving her arms in the air like she's totally oblivious to any attention she might draw to herself.

That girl is Sayori, my neighbor and good friend since we were children.

You know, the kind of friend you'd never see yourself making today, but it just kind of works out because you've known each other for so long?

We used to walk to school together on days like this, but starting around high school she would oversleep more and more frequently, and I would get tired of waiting up.

But if she's going to chase after me like this, I almost feel better off running away.

However, I just sigh and idle in front of the crosswalk and let Sayori catch up to me.

Sayori: Haaahhh...haaahhh...

Sayori: I overslept again!

Sayori: But I caught you this time!

You: Maybe, but only because I decided to stop and wait for you.

Sayori: Eeehhhhh, you say that like you were thinking about ignoring me!

Sayori: That's mean!

You: Well, if people stare at you for acting weird then I don't want them to think we're a couple or something.

Sayori: Fine, fine.

Sayori: But you did wait for me, after all.

Sayori: I guess you don't have it in you to be mean even if you want to~

You: Whatever you say, Sayori...

Sayori: Ehehe~

We cross the street together and make our way to school.

As we draw near, the streets become increasingly speckled with other students making their daily commute.

Sayori: By the way...

Sayori: Have you decided on a club to join yet?

You: A club?

You: I told you already, I'm really not interested in joining any clubs.

You: I haven't been looking, either.

Sayori: Eh? That's not true!

Sayori: You told me you would join a club this year!

You: Did I...?

I'm sure it's possible that I did, in one of our many conversations where I dismissively go along with whatever she's going on about.

Sayori likes to worry a little too much about me, when I'm perfectly content just getting by on the average while spending my free time on games and anime.

Sayori: Uh-huh!

Sayori: I was talking about how I'm worried that you won't learn how to socialize or have any skills before college.

Sayori: Your happiness is really important to me, you know!

Sayori: And I know you're happy now, but I'd die at the thought of you becoming a NEET in a few years because you're not used to the real world!

Sayori: You trust me, right?

Sayori: Don't make me keep worrying about you...

You: Alright, alright...

You: I'll look at a few clubs if it makes you happy.

You: No promises, though.

Sayori: Will you at least promise me you'll try a little?

You: Yeah, I guess I'll promise you that.

Sayori: Yaay~!

Why do I let myself get lectured by such a carefree girl?

More than that, I'm surprised I even let myself relent to her.

I guess seeing her worry so much about me makes me want to ease her mind at least a little bit - even if she does exaggerate everything inside of her head.

The school day is as ordinary as ever, and it's over before I know it.

After I pack up my things, I stare blankly at the wall, looking for an ounce of motivation.

You: Clubs...

Sayori wants me to check out some clubs.

I guess I have no choice but to start with the anime club...

Sayori: Hellooo?

You: Sayori...?

Sayori must have come into the classroom while I was spacing out.

I look around and realize that I'm the only one left in the classroom.

Sayori: I thought I'd catch you coming out of the classroom, but I saw you just sitting here and spacing out, so I came in.

Sayori: Honestly, you're even worse than me sometimes... I'm impressed!

You: You don't need to wait up for me if it's going to make you late to your own club.

Sayori: Well, I thought you might need some encouragement, so I thought, you know...

You: Know what?

Sayori: Well, that you could come to my club!

You: Sayori...

Sayori: Yeah?

You: ...There is no way I'm going to your club.

Sayori: Eeeehhhhh?! Meanie!

Sayori is vice president of the Literature Club.

Not that I was ever aware that she had any interest in literature.

In fact, I'm 99% sure she only did it because she thought it would be fun to help start a new club.

Since she was the first one to show interest after the one who proposed the club, she inherited the title "Vice President".

That said, my interest in literature is guaranteed to be even less.

You: Yeah. I'm going to the anime club.

Sayori: C'mon, please?

You: Why do you care so much, anyway?

Sayori: Well...

Sayori: I kind of told the club yesterday I would bring in a new member...

Sayori: And Natsuki made cupcakes and everything...

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: Don't make promises you can't keep!

I can't tell if Sayori is really that much of an airhead, or if she's so cunning as to have planned all of this out.

I let out a long sigh.

You: Fine... I'll stop by for a cupcake, okay?

Sayori: Yes! Let's go~!

And thus, today marks the day I sold my soul for a cupcake.

I dejectedly follow Sayori across the school and upstairs - a section of the school I rarely visit, being generally used for third-year classes and activities.

Sayori, full of energy, swings open the classroom door.

Sayori: Everyone! The new member is here~!

You: I told you, don't call me a 'new member-'

Eh? I glance around the room.

Girl 1: Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure meeting you.

Girl 1: Sayori always says nice things about you.

Girl 2: Seriously? You brought a boy?

Girl 2: Way to kill the atmosphere.

Girl 3: What a nice surprise!

Girl 3: Welcome to the club!

You: ...

All words escape me in this situation.

This club...

 _...is full of incredibly cute girls!_

Natsuki: What are you looking at?

Natsuki: If you want to say something, say it.

You: S-Sorry...

Yuri: Natsuki...

Natsuki: Hmph.

The girl with the sour attitude, whose name is apparently Natsuki, is one I don't recognize.

Her small figure makes me think she's probably a first-year.

She is also the one who made cupcakes, according to Sayori.

Sayori: You can just ignore her when she gets moody~

Sayori says that quietly into my ear, then turns back toward the other girls.

Sayori: Anyway! This is Natsuki, always full of energy.

Sayori: And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!

Yuri: D-Don't say things like that...

Yuri, who appears comparably more mature and timid, seems to have a hard time keeping up with people like Sayori and Natsuki.

You: Ah... Well, it's nice to meet both of you.

Sayori: And it sounds like you already know Monika, is that right?

Monika: That's right.

Monika: It was about time I saw you again.

Monika smiles bitter-sweetly.

We do know each other - well, we rarely talked, but we were in the same class last year.

Monika was probably the most popular girl in class - smart, beautiful, athletic.

Basically, completely out of my league.

So, having her smile at me feels a little...

You: Y-You too, Monika.

Sayori: Come sit down! We made room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me or Monika.

Sayori: I'll get the cupcakes~

Natsuki: Hey! I made them, I'll get them!

Sayori: Sorry, I got a little too excited~

Yuri: Then, how about I make some tea as well?

The girls have a few desks arranged to form a table.

As Sayori mentioned, it's been widened so that there is one space next to Monika and one space next to Sayori.

Natsuki and Yuri walk over to the corner of the room, where Natsuki grabs a wrapped tray and Yuri opens the closet.

Still feeling awkward, I take a seat next to Sayori.

Natsuki proudly marches back to the table, tray in hand.

Natsuki: Okaaay, are you ready?

Natsuki: ...Ta-daa!

Sayori: Uwooooah!

Natsuki lifts the foil off the tray to reveal a dozen white, fluffy cupcakes decorated to look like little cats.

The whiskers are drawn with icing, and little pieces of chocolate were used to make ears.

Sayori: So cuuuute~!

Monika: Your baking skills continue to impress me Natsuki!

Natsuki: Ehehe. Well, you know.

Natsuki: Just hurry and take one!

Sayori grabs one first, then Monika. I follow.

Sayori: It's delicious!

Sayori talks with her mouth full and has already managed to get icing on her face.

I turn the cupcake around in my fingers, looking for the best angle to take a bite.

Natsuki is quiet.

I can't help but notice her sneaking glances in my direction.

Is she waiting for me to take a bite?

I finally bite down.

The icing is sweet and full of flavor - I wonder if she made it herself.

You: This is really good.

You: Thank you, Natsuki.

Natsuki: W-Why are you thanking me? It's not like I...!

 _(Haven't I heard this somewhere before...?)_

Natsuki: ...Made them for you or anything.

You: Eh? I thought you technically did. Sayori said-

Natsuki: Well, maybe!

Natsuki: But not for, y-you know, _you!_ Dummy...

You: Alright, alright...

I give up on Natsuki's weird logic and dismiss the conversation.

Yuri returns to the table, carrying a tea set.

She carefully places a teacup in front of each of us before setting down the teapot next to the cupcake tray.

You: You keep a whole tea set in this classroom?

Yuri: Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission.

Yuri: After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?

You: Ah... I-I guess...

Monika: Ehehe, don't let yourself get intimidated, Yuri's just trying to impress you.

Yuri: Eh?! T-That's not...

Insulted, Yuri looks away.

Yuri: I meant that, you know...

You: I believe you.

You: Well, tea and reading might not be a pastime for me, but I at least enjoy tea.

Yuri: I'm glad...

Yuri faintly smiles to herself in relief.

Monika raises an eyebrow.

Monika: So, what made you consider the Literature Club?

You: Um...

I was afraid of this question.

Something tells me I shouldn't tell Monika that I was practically dragged here by Sayori.

You: Well, I haven't joined any clubs yet, and Sayori seemed really happy here, so...

Monika: That's okay! Don't be embarrassed!

Monika: I'll make sure you feel right at home, okay?

Monika: As president of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone!

You: Monika, I'm surprised.

You: How come you decided to start your own club?

You: You could probably be a board member for any of the major clubs.

You: Weren't you a leader of the debate club last year?

Monika: Ahaha, well, you know...

Monika: To be honest, I can't stand all of the politics around most clubs.

Monika: It feels like nothing but arguing about the budget and publicity and how to prepare for events...

Monika: I'd much rather take something I personally enjoy and make something special out of it.

Monika: And if it encourages others to get into literature, then I'm fulfilling that dream!

Sayori: Monika really is a great leader!

Yuri also nods in agreement.

You: Then I'm surprised there aren't more people in the club yet.

You: It must be hard to start a new club.

Monika: You could put it that way.

Monika: Not many people are very interested in putting out all the effort to start something brand new, not to mention keep it going...

Monika: Especially when it's something that doesn't grab your attention, like literature.

Monika: You have to work hard to convince people that you're both fun and worthwhile.

Monika: But it makes school events, like the festival, that much more important.

Monika: I'm confident that we can all really grow this club before we graduate!

Monika: Right, everyone?

Sayori: Yeah!

Yuri: We'll do our best.

Natsuki: You know it!

Everyone enthusiastically agrees.

Such different girls, all interested in the same goal...

Monika must have worked really hard just to find these three.

Maybe that's why they were all so delighted by the idea of a new member joining.

Though I still don't really know if I can keep up with their level of enthusiasm about literature...

Yuri: So what kinds of things do you like to read?

You: Well... Ah...

Considering how little I've read these past few years, I don't really have a good way of answering that.

You: ...Manga...

I mutter quietly to myself, half-joking.

Natsuki's head suddenly perks up.

It looks like she wants to say something, but she keeps quiet.

Yuri: N-Not much of a reader, I guess...

You: ...Well, that can change...

What am I saying?

I spoke without thinking after seeing Yuri's sad smile.

You: Anyway, what about you, Yuri?

Yuri: Well, let's see...

Yuri traces the rim of her teacup with her finger.

Yuri: My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds.

Yuri: The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing to me.

Yuri: And telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive.

Yuri goes on, clearly passionate about her reading.

She seemed so reserved and timid since the moment I walked in, but it's obvious by the way her eyes light up that she finds her comfort in the world of books, not people.

Yuri: But you know, I like a lot of things.

Yuri: Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well.

Yuri: Isn't it amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop?

Yuri: Anyway, I've been reading a lot of horror lately...

You: Ah, I read a horror book once...

I desperately grasp something I can relate to at the minimal level.

At this rate, Yuri might as well be having a conversation with a rock.

Monika: Really? I wouldn't have expected that, Yuri.

Monika: For someone as gentle as you...

I don't Yuri notices but that sounded a little sarcastic.

Yuri: I guess you could say that.

Yuri: But if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I really can't put it down.

Yuri: Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment.

Natsuki: Ugh, I hate horror...

Yuri: Oh? Why's that?

Natsuki: Well, I just...

Natsuki's eyes dart over to me for a split second.

Natsuki: Never mind.

Monika: That's right, you usually like to write about cute things, don't you, Natsuki?

Natsuki: W-What?

Natsuki: What gives you that idea?

Monika: You left a piece of scrap paper behind last club meeting.

Monika: It looked like you were working on a poem called-

Natsuki: Don't say it out loud!

Natsuki: And give that back!

Monika: Fine, fine~

Sayori: Ehehe, your cupcakes, your poems...

Sayori: Everything you do is just as cute as you are~

Sayori sidles up behind Natsuki and puts her hands on her shoulders.

Natsuki: _I'm not cute!_

You: Natsuki, you write your own poems?

Natsuki: Eh? Well, I guess sometimes.

Natsuki: Why do you care?

You: I think that's impressive.

You: Why don't you share them sometime?

Natsuki: N-No!

Natsuki averts her eyes.

Natsuki: You wouldn't...like them...

You: Ah...not a very confident writer yet?

Yuri: I understand how Natsuki feels.

Yuri: Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence.

Yuri: The truest form of writing is writing to oneself.

Yuri: You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart.

Monika: Do you have writing experience too, Yuri?

Monika: Maybe if you share some of your work, you can set an example and help Natsuki feel comfortable enough to share hers.

Yuri: ...

You: I guess it's the same for Yuri...

Sayori: Aww... I wanted to read everyone's poems...

We all sit in silence for a moment.

Monika: Okay!

Monika: I have an idea, everyone~

Natsuki and Yuri: ...?

Natsuki and Yuri look quizzically at Monika.

Monika: Let's all go home and write a poem of our own!

Monika: Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other.

Monika: That way, everyone is even!

Natsuki: U-Um...

Yuri: ...

Sayori: Yeaaah! Let's do it!

Monika: Plus, now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond of the club. It might even lighten the load.

Monika: Isn't that right?

Monika smiles warmly at me once again.

You: Hold on...there's still one problem.

Monika: Eh? What's that?

Now that we're back to the original topic of me joining the club, I bluntly come forth with what's been on my mind the entire time.

You: I never said I would join this club!

You: Sayori may have convinced me to stop by, but I never made any decision.

You: I still have other clubs to look at, and...um...

I lose my train of thought.

All four girls stare back at me with dejected eyes.

Monika: B-But...

Yuri: I'm sorry, I thought...

Natsuki: Hmph.

Sayori: Please...

You: Y-You all...

I...I'm defenseless against these girls.

How am I supposed to make a clear-headed decision when it's like this?

That is, if writing poems is the price I need to pay in order to spend every day with these beautiful girls...

You: ...Right.

You: Okay, I've decided, then.

You: I'll join the Literature Club.

One by one, the girls' eyes light up.

Sayori: Yesss! I'm so happyyy~

Sayori wraps her arms around me, jumping up and down.

You: H-Hey-

Yuri: You really did scare me for a moment...

Natsuki: If you really just came for the cupcakes, I would be super pissed.

Monika: Then that makes it official!

Monika: Welcome to the Literature Club once again!

You: Ah...thanks, I guess.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: I think with that, we can officially end today's meeting on a good note.

Monika: Everyone remember tonight's assignment:

Monika: Write a poem to bring to the next meeting, so we can all share!

Monika looks over at me once more.

Monika: I look forward to seeing how you progress.

Monika: Ehehe~

You: Y-Yeah...

Can I really impress the class star Monika with my mediocre writing skills?

I already feel the anxiety welling up inside me.

Meanwhile, the girls continue to chit-chat as Yuri and Natsuki clean up their food.

Sayori: Hey, since we're already here, do you want to walk home together?

That's right - Sayori and I never walk home together anymore because she always stayed after school for clubs.

You: Sure, might as well.

Sayori: Yaay~

With that, the two of us depart the clubroom and make our way home.

The whole way, my mind wanders back and forth between the four girls:

Sayori,

Natsuki,

Yuri,

and, of course, Monika.

Will I really be happy spending every day after school in a literature club?

Perhaps I'll have the chance to grow closer to one of these girls...

Alright!

I'll just need to make the most of my circumstances, and I'm sure good fortune will find me.

And I guess that starts with writing a poem tonight...


	2. Day 2: Natsuki

Monika: Hi again!

Monika: Glad to see you didn't run away on us yet. Hahaha!

You: Nah, don't worry.

You: This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word.

Well, I'm back at the Literature Club.

I was the last to come in, so everyone else is already hanging out.

Yuri: Thanks for keeping your promise.

Yuri: I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you.

Yuri: Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it...

Natsuki: Oh, come on! Like he deserves any slack.

Natsuki: Sayori told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year.

Natsuki: And last year, too!

Natsuki: I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what...

Natsuki: But if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it.

Monika: Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom.

Natsuki: M-M-M...!

Natsuki finds herself stuck between saying "Monika" and "Manga".

Natsuki: Manga is literature!

Swiftly defeated, Natsuki plops back into her seat.

Sayori: Don't worry, guys~

Sayori: He always gives it his best as long as he's having fun.

Sayori: He helps me with busywork without me even asking.

Sayori: Like cooking, cleaning my room...

Yuri: How dependable...

You: Sayori, that's because your room is so messy it's distracting.

You: And you almost set your house on fire once.

Sayori: Is that so... Ehehe...

Yuri: You two are really good friends, aren't you?

Yuri: I might be a little jealous...

Sayori: How come? You two can become good friends too!

Yuri: U-Um...

You: S-Sayori-

Sayori: Hmm?

You: ...

As usual, Sayori seems oblivious to the weird situation she just put me into.

Sayori: Oh, oh! Yuri even brought you something today, you know~

Yuri: W-Wait! Sayori...

You: Eh? Me?

Yuri: Um... Not really...

Sayori: Don't be shy~

Yuri: It's really nothing...

You: What is it?

Yuri: N-Never mind!

Yuri: Sayori made it sound like a big deal when it's really not...

Yuri: Uuuuh, what do I do...

Sayori: Eh? I'm sorry, Yuri, I wasn't thinking...

I guess that means it's up to me to rescue this situation...

You: Hey, don't worry about it.

You: First of all, I wasn't expecting anything in the first place.

You: So any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise.

You: It'll make me happy no matter what.

Yuri: I-Is that so...

You: Yeah. I won't make it a big deal if you don't want it to be.

Yuri: Alright...

Yuri: Well, here.

Yuri reaches into her bag and pulls out a book.

Yuri: I didn't want you to feel left out...

Yuri: So I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy.

Yuri: It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read.

Yuri: And we could, you know...

Yuri: Discuss it...if you wanted...

Th-This is...

How is this girl accidentally being so cute?

She even picked out a book she thinks I'll like, despite me not reading much...

You: Yuri, thank you! I'll definitely read this!

I enthusiastically take the book.

Yuri: Phew...

Yuri: Well, you can read it at your own pace.

Yuri: I look forward to hearing what you think.

Now that everyone's settled in, I expected Monika to kick off some scheduled activities for the club.

But that doesn't seem to be the case.

Sayori seems to be cheering up Monika about something in the corner.

Yuri's face is already buried in a book.

I can't help but notice her intense expression, like she was waiting for this chance.

Meanwhile, Natsuki is rummaging around in the closet.

I end up waiting around for Monika and Sayori since to finish their chat and then approach them. I know those two best right now. Maybe I'll tell them tomorrow.

Monika: By the way, did you remember to write a poem last night?

You: Y-Yeah...

My relaxation ends.

I can't believe I agreed to do something so embarrassing.

I couldn't really find much inspiration, since I've never really done this before.

Monika: Well, now that everyone's ready, why don't you find someone to share with?

Sayori: I can't wait~!

Sayori and Monika enthusiastically pull out their poems.

Sayori's is on a wrinkled sheet of loose leaf torn from a spiral notebook.

On the other hand, Monika wrote hers in a composition notebook.

I can already see Monika's pristine handwriting from where I sit.

Natsuki and Yuri reluctantly comply as well, reaching into their bags.

I do the same, myself.

Who should I show my poem to first?

Natsuki walks up to me and takes my poem and thrusts hers into my hands.

Her poem is called "Eagles Can Fly"

Monkeys can climb

Crickets can leap

Horses can race

Owls can seek

Cheetahs can run

Eagles can fly

People can try

But that's about it.

Natsuki: Yeah...

Natsuki: I told you that you weren't gonna like it.

You: I like it.

Natsuki: What?

Natsuki: Just be honest!

You: I am.

You: Why are you so convinced that I wouldn't like it?

Natsuki: Well-

Natsuki: Because!

Natsuki: Everyone in high school thinks that writing has to be all sophisticated and stuff...

Natsuki: So people don't even take my writing seriously.

You: But isn't the point of poems for people to express themselves?

You: Your writing style wouldn't make your message any less valid.

Natsuki: Yes! Exactly!

Natsuki: I like when it's easy to read, but it hits you hard.

Natsuki: Like in this poem.

Natsuki: Seeing everyone around you do great things can be really disheartening...

Natsuki: So I decided to write about it.

You: Yeah, I understand.

Natsuki: But the other nice thing about simple writing is that it puts more weight on the wordplay.

Natsuki: Like I set up for a rhyme at the end, but then made it fall flat on purpose.

Natsuki: It helps bring out the feeling in the last line.

You: So you did...

You: I guess more went into it than I realized.

Natsuki: That's what it means to be a pro!

Natsuki: I'm glad you learned something.

Natsuki: Didn't expect that from the youngest one here, did you?

You: Yeah...guess not.

I decide to humor her with that last comment.

I don't really care how old everyone is, but if Natsuki is feeling proud then I won't take that away from her.

I continue to share my poem with others, until everyone has read it.

You: Phew...

I glance around the room.

That was a little more stressful than I anticipated.

It's as if everyone is judging me for my mediocre writing abilities...

Even if they're just being nice, there's no way my poems can stand up to theirs.

This is a literature club, after all.

I sigh.

I guess that's what I ended up getting myself into.

Across the room, Sayori and Monika are chatting.

My eyes land on Yuri and Natsuki.

They gingerly exchange sheets of paper, sharing their respective poems.

As they read in tandem, I watch each of their expressions change.

Natsuki's eyebrows furrow in frustration.

Meanwhile, Yuri smiles sadly.

Natsuki: _(What's with this language...?)_

Yuri: Eh?

Yuri: Um...did you say something?

Natsuki: Oh, it's nothing.

Natsuki dismissively returns the poem to the desk with one hand.

Natsuki: I guess you could say it's fancy.

Yuri: Ah- Thanks...

Yuri: Yours is...cute...

Natsuki: Cute?

n Did you completely miss the symbolism or something?

Natsuki: It's clearly about the feeling of giving up.

Natsuki: How can that be cute?

Yuri: I-I know that!

Yuri: I just meant...

Yuri: The language, I guess...

Yuri: I was trying to say something nice...

Natsuki: Eh?

Natsuki: You mean you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say?

Natsuki: Thanks, but it really didn't come out nice at all!

Yuri: Um...

Yuri: Well, I do have a couple suggestions...

Natsuki: Hmph.

Natsuki: If I was looking for suggestions, I would have asked someone who actually liked it.

Natsuki: Which people _did_ , by the way.

Natsuki: Sayori liked it.

Natsuki: And he did, too!

Natsuki: So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own.

Natsuki: First of all-

Yuri: Excuse me...

Yuri: I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style.

Yuri: I don't expect it to change anytime soon, unless of course I come across something particularly inspiring.

Yuri: Which I haven't yet.

Natsuki: Nn...!

Yuri: And they both liked my poem too, you know.

Yuri: He even told me he was impressed by it.

Natsuki suddenly stands up.

Natsuki: Oh?

Natsuki: I didn't realize you were so invested in trying to impress our new member, Yuri.

Yuri: E-Eh?!

Yuri: That's not what I...!

Yuri: Uu...

Yuri: You...You're just...

Yuri stands up as well.

Yuri: Maybe you're just jealous that he appreciates my advice more than he appreciated yours!

Natsuki: Huh! And how do you know he didn't appreciate _my_ advice more?

Natsuki: Are you that full of yourself?

Yuri: I...!

Yuri: No...

Yuri: If I was full of myself...

Yuri: ...I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!

Natsuki: Uuuuuu...!

Sayori: U-Um!

Sayori: Is everyone okay...?

Natsuki: Well, you know what?!

Natsuki: I wasn't the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger as soon as a boy started showing up!

Yuri: N-Natsuki!

Monika: Um, Natsuki, that's a little-

Natsuki and Yuri: This doesn't involve you!

Sayori: I-I don't like fighting, guys...!

Suddenly, both girls turn towards me, as if they just noticed I was standing there.

Yuri: She- She's just trying to make me look bad...!

Natsuki: That's not true!

Natsuki: She started it!

Natsuki: If she could get over herself and learn to appreciate that _simple_ writing is more effective...

Natsuki: Then this wouldn't have happened in the first place!

Natsuki: What's the point in making your poems all convoluted for no reason?

Natsuki: The meaning should jump out at the reader, not force them to have to figure it out.

Natsuki: Help me explain that to her!

Yuri: W-Wait!

Yuri: There's a reason we have so many deep and expressive words in our language!

Yuri: It's the only way to convey complex feelings and meaning the most effectively.

Yuri: Avoiding them is not only unnecessarily limiting yourself...it's also a waste!

Yuri: You understand that, right?

You: Um...!

Natsuki and Yuri: Well?

You: ...

How did I get dragged into this in the first place?!

It's not like I know anything about writing...

But whomever I agree with, they'll probably think more highly of me!

menu:

So, of course that's going to be...!

You: Um...

You: Yuri!

You: You're really talented.

Yuri: Eh? W-Well...

You: But Natsuki has a point!

You: I think that...

I wrack my brain in an attempt to back myself up.

You: I think that conveying feelings with few words...

You: Can be just as impressive as well!

You: It lets the reader's imagination take over.

You: And Natsuki's poem did a really good job at that!

Natsuki: ...Yeah!

Natsuki: It did, didn't it?!

Natsuki: Ahah!

Natsuki: Shows how much _you_ know!

Yuri: T-That's not...

You: Natsuki...

You: I think that's enough.

Natsuki: Huh?

Natsuki: Me?

Natsuki: But she was so mean to me...!

Natsuki's voice whines.

You: Look...

You: What we talked about yesterday was right.

You: Writing is a really personal thing.

You: And sharing it can definitely be hard.

You: It looks like we learned that today.

You: Even small criticism can lead to something pretty heated.

I glance over my shoulder.

Sayori is nodding vigorously.

You: Yeah, so...

You: You don't need to feel threatened.

You: You're a great writer, Natsuki.

Natsuki: Ah-

Natsuki's voice gets caught in surprise.

Natsuki: ...Thanks for noticing.

She finally mutters that, barely audible.

You: Yuri...

Yuri: ...?

Yuri looks at me dejectedly.

With a face like that, I can't help but feel bad for her as well.

You: I'm sure that Natsuki didn't mean everything she said.

You: So you don't need to feel threatened, either.

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: If you say so...

Natsuki: Hey...!

Natsuki: It's not like you need to apologize _for_ me.

Natsuki: Sheesh.

Natsuki takes a breath.

Natsuki: I...

Natsuki: The thing about...

Natsuki: Uu...

Natsuki glances around the room.

Natuski: _Would everyone stop staring at me?_

Unsurprisingly, Natsuki has a harder time with it than she boasted.

Sayori and Monika look away.

Natsuki: Hmph.

Natsuki: Anyway...!

Natsuki: The thing about your boobs. I didn't mean it, okay?

Natsuki: That's all.

Natsuki looks away, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Sayori: Yeah! You're naturally beautiful, Yuri!

You: Sayori?!

Yuri: ...

Yuri: I-I'll go make some tea...

Sayori: Ehh?

Sayori: I was just trying to help!

You: I'm sure she appreciated it, Sayori.

I pat Sayori on the shoulder.

Monika: Well, now that we're past that...

Monika: Everyone's read each other's poems, right?

Monika: I hope that it was worthwhile for everyone!

Monika: Especially for our newest member!

Monika: And to be honest...

Monika: It's a nice change of pace from the lazing around we got a little too used to. Although the occasional laziness isn't too bad either

Monika: Ahahaha!

You: Ah, so my joining the club was responsible for ruining the atmosphere...

Monika: No, not at all, not at all!

Monika: There's still time before we go home.

Monika: So we'll all relax for a bit.

Monika: Of course, besides chatting, we do literature-related things in the clubroom...

Monika: So maybe you can take the chance to pick up a book, or do some writing.

Monika: After all, that's what the club is for!

Sayori: I disagree, Monika!

Monika: Eh? About what?

Sayori: That's not the most important thing about the literature club!

Sayori: The most important thing...

Sayori: Is having fun!

Monika: Ahaha, of course...

Monika: Well, I guess that's why you're the Vice President, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe...

In the end, though, Monika's right.

Being in the Literature Club probably means I can't spend all my time doing nothing.

But in the end...

...I guess it's been worth it so far.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: It's just about time for us to leave.

Monika: How did you all feel about sharing poems?

Sayori: It was a lot of fun!

Yuri: Well, I'd say it was worth it.

Natsuki: It was alright. Well, mostly.

Monika: How about you?

You: ...Yeah, I'd say the same.

You: It was a neat thing to talk about with everyone.

Monika: Awesome!

Monika: In that case, we'll do the same thing tomorrow.

Monika: And maybe you learned something from your friends, too.

Monika: So your poems will turn out even better!

You: ...

I think to myself.

I did learn a little more about the kinds of poems everyone likes.

With any luck, that means I can at least do a better job impressing those I want to impress.

I nod to myself with newfound determination.

Sayori: Ready to walk home?

You: Sure, let's go.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori beams at me.

It truly has been a while since Sayori and I have spent this much time together.

I can't really say I'm not enjoying it, either.

You: Sayori...

You: About what happened earlier...

Sayori: Eh? What do you mean?

You: You know, between Yuri and Natsuki.

You: Does that kind of thing happen often?

Sayori: No, no, no!

Sayori: That's really the first time I've seen them fight like that...

Sayori: I promise they're both wonderful people.

Sayori: You don't... You don't hate them, do you?

You: No, I don't hate them!

You: I just wanted your opinion, that's all.

You: I can see why they'd make good friends with you.

Sayori: Phew...

Sayori: You know...

Sayori: It's nice that I get to spend time with you in the club.

Sayori: But I think seeing you get along with everyone is what makes me the happiest.

Sayori: And I think everyone really likes you, too!

You: That's-!

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: Every day is going to be so much fun~

You: Sigh...

It looks like Sayori still hasn't caught onto the kind of situation I'm in.

Sure, being friends with everyone is nice, but...

...Does it really need to stop there?

You: We'll just have to see what the future holds, Sayori.

I pat Sayori on the shoulder.

I said that more to myself than to her, but it's easy to use Sayori as an internal monologue sometimes.

Sayori: Okay~!

Yeah...

Let's do this!


	3. Day 3: Natsuki

Another day passes, and it's time for the club meeting already.

I've gotten a little more comfortable here over the past couple days.

Entering the clubroom, the usual scene greets me.

Sayori: Hi ~

You: Yo, Sayori.

You: Looks like you're in a good mood today.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: I'm just still not used to you being in the club, that's all.

You: I see...

You: ...That's a pretty simple thing to get you in a good mood.

You: But I guess it's always the simple things with you, anyway.

Sayori: Speaking of which...

Sayori: I'm kinda hungry...

Sayori: Will you come with me to buy a snack?

You: No thanks.

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: T-That's not like you at all!

You: I have my reasons.

You: Why don't we take a look at your purse, Sayori?

Sayori: E-Eh?

Sayori: Why that...all of a sudden?

You: No reason, really.

You: I just wanted to look at it.

Sayori: A-Ah...

Sayori nervously retrieves her coin purse.

She fumbles with the latch and gets it open.

Then, she turns it upside-down and lets its contents spill onto the desk.

Only two small coins fall out.

Sayori: A-Ahaha...

You: I knew it...

You: I can see right through you, Sayori.

Sayori: That's not fair!

Sayori: How did you even know?

You: It's simple.

You: If you had enough money in the first place, you would have bought a snack before coming to the clubroom.

You: So, either you're not hungry and wanted an excuse to take a walk...

You: Or, you planned to conveniently forget that you spent all your money, so that I would lend you some!

You: But there's one more thing...

You: ...You're always hungry!

You: And so, that only leaves the one option!

Sayori: Uwaaa~!

Sayori: I give up!

Sayori: Don't make me feel guiltyyy!

You: If you feel guilty, that means you deserve to feel guilty...

Yuri: Ahaha.

Yuri suddenly giggles.

You: Eh?

I didn't notice that she was listening in.

Her face is in her book, as always.

Yuri: A-Ah!

Yuri: I wasn't listening or anything-!

Yuri: It was just...something in my book...

Sayori: Yuriiii...

Sayori: Tell him to let me borrow some money...

Yuri: That's-!

Yuri: Don't get me involved like that, Sayori...

Yuri: Besides...

Yuri: You should only buy what you can responsibly afford...

Yuri: And frankly, after pulling a mischievous little stunt like that, your suffering is fair enough retribution.

You: ...

Yuri: Ah-!

Yuri: Did I just...

Yuri: I-I didn't mean that!

Yuri: I got too absorbed into my book...

Yuri: Uu...

Sayori: Ahaha!

Sayori: I really like when you speak your mind, Yuri...

Sayori: It doesn't happen much, but it's a fun side of you!

Yuri: That's...

Yuri: There's no way you could think that...

Sayori: You were right, though...

Sayori: I did something bad and now I have to accept the revolution.

Yuri: Retribution...

Sayori: That!

Yuri: Still, coming from you, Sayori...

Yuri: I guess there's a little devil inside all of us, isn't there?

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: Don't let her fool you.

You: Sayori knows exactly what she's doing.

You: After all, she told you guys she was bringing me to the club before she even told me...

Sayori: B-But...!

Sayori: You wouldn't have come if it weren't for the cupcakes...

Sayori: So I had to trick Natsuki into making them!

You: Come on, give me more credit than that, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe...

 _Pwap!_

Sayori: Kyaa-!

Out of nowhere, something smacks Sayori in the face and tumbles onto the desk.

Sayori: Ow...

Sayori: What was-

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: A-A cookie!

Sure enough, it's a giant cookie wrapped in plastic.

Sayori glances around.

Sayori: I-Is this a miracle?

Sayori: It's because I paid my restitution!

You: Retribution...

Yuri: Actually, that one almost worked...

Natsuki: Ahahaha!

Natsuki: I _was_ just gonna give it to you.

Natsuki: But then I heard you blab about the cupcakes.

Natsuki: It was totally worth seeing your reaction, though. Ahaha!

Sayori: N-Natsuki!

Sayori: That's so nice of you!

Sayori: I'm so happy...

Sayori hugs the cookie.

You: Jeez, just eat it...

Sayori rapidly tears open the wrapper and takes a big bite.

Sayori: Sho good...

Sayori: Mmf-!

Sayori suddenly clasps her hands over her mouth.

Sayori: I bit my tongue...

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: You're going through a lot over just one cookie.

Natsuki takes a bite of her own cookie.

Sayori: Ah, yours looks really good too, Natsuki!

Sayori: Can I try it?

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Beggars can't be choosers!

Sayori: But yours is chocolate...

Natsuki: Yeah, why do you think I gave you that one?

Sayori: Fine...

Sayori: Still, I'm really happy that you shared this one with me.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori gets out of her seat and goes behind Natsuki, then wraps her arms around her.

Natsuki: Ah- Jeez...

Natsuki: I get it, I get it.

Cookie still in hand, Natsuki reaches up to nudge Sayori off of her.

Sayori: ... _Om._

Sayori suddenly leans down and takes a bite out of Natsuki's cookie.

Natsuki: _H-Hey!_

Natsuki: Did you seriously just do that?!

Sayori: Uhuhuhu!

Mouth full, Sayori trots away to safety.

Yuri and I laugh as well.

Natsuki: Jeez! You're such a kid sometimes!

Natsuki: Monika! Can you tell Sayori-

Natsuki: -Eh?

Natsuki glances around.

Monika isn't in the clubroom.

Natsuki: Ugh...

Natsuki: Where's Monika, anyway?

Yuri: Good question...

Yuri: Have any of you heard anything about her being late today?

Sayori: Not me...

You: Yeah, I haven't either.

Yuri: Hm...

Yuri: That's a bit unusual.

Sayori: I hope she's okay...

Natsuki: Of course she's okay.

Natsuki: She probably just had something to do today.

Natsuki: She's pretty popular, after all...

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: You don't think she...

Sayori: She has a...!

Yuri: Ahaha. I wouldn't be surprised.

Yuri: She's probably more desirable than all of us combined.

Sayori: Ehehe, that's true...

Natsuki: Excuse me?!

Suddenly, the door swings open.

Monika: Sorry! I'm super sorry!

You: Ah, there you are...

Monika: I didn't mean to be late...

Monika: I hope you guys weren't worried or anything!

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: Monika chose the club over her boyfriend after all!

Sayori: You're so strong-willed!

Monika: B-Boyfriend...?

Monika: What on Earth are you talking about?

Monika quizzically glances at me.

You: Ah, never mind that...

You: What held you up, anyway?

Monika: Ah...

Monika: Well, my last period today was study hall.

Monika: To be honest, I kind of just lost track of time...

Monika: Ahaha...

Natsuki: That makes no sense, though.

Natsuki: You would have heard the bell ring, at least.

Monika: I must not have heard it, since I was practicing harp...

Yuri: Harp...?

Yuri: I wasn't aware you played music as well, Monika.

Monika: Ah, I don't, really...!

Monika: I kind of just started recently.

Monika: Something about the feeling of the strings on my fingers.

Sayori: That's so cool!

Sayori: You should play something for us, Monika!

Monika: That's...

Monika looks at me.

Monika: Maybe once I get a little bit better, I will.

Sayori: Yay~!

You: That sounds cool.

You: I'd also look forward to it.

Monika: Is that so?

Monika: In that case...

Monika: I won't let you down.

Monika smiles sweetly.

You: Ah...

You: I didn't mean any pressure or anything like that!

Monika: Ahaha, don't worry.

Monika: I've been practicing a whole lot recently.

Monika: It's become pretty cathartic to me.

You: I see...

You: In that case, best of luck.

Monika: Thanks~!

Monika: So, I didn't miss anything, did I?

You: Not...not really.

I choose to leave out Sayori's mischievous escapade.

I'm sure Natsuki will end up complaining to her, anyway.

It looks like everyone has already settled down.

Sayori somehow already finished her entire cookie.

Yuri is back to her book, and Natsuki disappeared into the closet.

Natsuki: Ugh...!

I hear Natsuki utter an exasperated sigh from within the closet.

She seems to be annoyed by something.

I approach her, in case she needs a hand.

You: You looking for something in there?

Natsuki: Freaking Monika...

Natsuki: She never puts my stuff back in the right spot!

Natsuki: What's the point in keeping your collection organized if someone else is just gonna mess it up?

Natsuki slides a bunch of stacked books and boxes across the shelf.

You: Manga...

Natsuki: You read manga, right?

You: Ah-

You: ...Sometimes...

Manga is one of those things where you can't admit you're really into it until you figure out where the other person stands.

You: ...How did you know, anyway?

Natsuki: I heard you bring it up at some point.

Natsuki: Besides, it's kind of written on your face.

What's that supposed to mean...?

You: I-I see...

There's a lone volume of manga amidst a stack of various books on the side of one of the shelves.

Curious, I pull it out of the stack.

Natsuki: _There_ it is!

Natsuki snatches it out of my hand.

She then turns to a box of manga and slips the volume right into the middle of the rest.

Natsuki: Aah, much better!

Natsuki: Seeing a box set with one book missing is probably the most irritating sight in the world.

You: I know that feel...

I get a closer look at the box set she's admiring.

You: Parfait Girls...?

It's a series I've never heard of in my life.

That probably means it's either way out of my demographic, or it's simply terrible.

Natsuki: If you're gonna judge, you can go do it through the glass on that door.

She points to the classroom door.

You: H-Hey, I wasn't judging anything...!

You: I didn't even say anything.

Natsuki: It was the tone of your voice.

Natsuki: But I'll tell you one thing.

Natsuki: Consider this a lesson straight from the Literature Club: Don't judge a book by its cover!

Natsuki: In fact-

Natsuki pulls out the first volume of Parfait Girls from the box.

Natsuki: I'm gonna show you exactly why!

She shoves the book right into my hands.

You: Ah...

I stare at the cover.

It features four girls in colorful attire striking animated feminine poses.

It's...exceedingly "moe".

Natsuki: Don't just stand there!

You: Uwa-

Natsuki grabs my arm and pulls me out of the closet.

She then takes a seat against the wall, beneath the windowsills.

She pats on the ground next to her, signaling me to sit there.

You: Wouldn't chairs be more comfortable...?

I take my seat.

Natsuki: Chairs wouldn't work.

Natsuki: We can't read at the same time like that.

You: Eh? Why's that?

You: Ah...I guess it's easier to be close together like this...

Natsuki: -!

Natsuki: D-Don't just say that!

Natsuki: You'll make me feel weird about it!

Natsuki crosses her arms and scootches an inch away from me.

You: Sorry...

I didn't exactly expect to be sitting this close to her, either...

Not that I can say it's a particularly bad thing.

I open the book.

It's only a few seconds before Natsuki once again inches closer, reclaiming the additional space while she hopes I won't notice.

I can feel her peering over my shoulder, much more eager to begin reading than I am.

Natsuki: Wow, how long has it been since I read the beginning...?

You: Hm?

You: You don't go back and flip through the older volumes every now and then?

Natsuki: Not really.

Natsuki: Maybe sometimes after I've already finished the series.

Natsuki: Hey, are you paying attention?

You: Uh...

I am, but nothing's really happened yet, so I can talk at the same time.

It looks like it's about a bunch of friends in high school.

Typical slice-of-life affair.

I kind of grew out of these, since it's rare for the writing to be entertaining enough to make up for the lack of plot.

You: So...

You: What should I expect from this?

You: Is there going to be plot?

Natsuki: Well, obviously!

Natsuki: You think I would enjoy something that didn't have a plot?

Natsuki: I mean...

Natsuki: Well, I guess I know what you're saying...

Natsuki: A lot of the beginning is about simple things...

Natsuki: Like there's a really funny chapter where they're obsessed with a guy at the ice cream shop...

Natsuki: But that just helps you get to know the characters!

Natsuki: And besides, it's still entertaining.

Natsuki: But later on, there's all kinds of drama...

Natsuki: Like when they get into all their backstories, and when some of the romance starts to happen...

Natsuki: That's really what makes it so good.

Natsuki: There are so many touching parts.

You: Ah, is that so?

You: It sounds like you really know what you're talking about.

You: Maybe I underestimated you.

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: ...Hey, wait!

Natsuki: What's _that_ supposed to mean?!

You: Uwa-

Natsuki gives me a little shove.

You: I just meant that I haven't yet seen you at your full power...

Natsuki: Hmph. Good save.

You: Ah... This chapter seems like it's about baking.

You: This is just a guess, but is there a lot of baking in this manga?

Natsuki: Well-

Natsuki pauses for a moment, as if she doesn't want to admit something.

Natsuki: ...Yeah.

Natsuki: Why does that matter?

You: It doesn't, I was just curious...

You: Since you enjoy baking too, right?

Natsuki: That's-

Natsuki: Just a coincidence!

Natsuki: I just happened to get into baking around the same time I got this manga.

Natsuki: Like I would ever get into anything because it's in a manga.

Natsuki: I feel bad for anyone that impressionable.

Natsuki: Ahaha!

Definitely not a coincidence...

I guess that explains Natsuki's interest in baking.

Still, of all the hobbies to pick up from a manga, that's definitely one of the better ones.

Not to mention she's really good at it, so who am I to judge?

...

We read on for a few more minutes.

I've finished a couple chapters at this point.

You: ...

You: ...Are you sure this isn't boring for you?

Natsuki: It's not!

You: Even though you're just watching me read?

Natsuki: Well...!

Natsuki: I'm...fine with that.

You: If you say so...

You: ...I guess it's fun sharing something you like with someone else.

You: I always get excited when I convince any of my friends to pick up a series I enjoy.

You: You know what I mean?

Natsuki: ...?

You: Hm?

You: You don't?

Natsuki: Um...

Natsuki: That's not...

Natsuki: Well, I wouldn't really know.

You: ...What do you mean?

You: Don't you share your manga with your friends?

Natsuki: Could you not rub it in?

Natsuki: Jeez...

You: Ah... Sorry...

Natsuki: Hmph.

Natsuki: Like I could ever get my friends to read this...

Natsuki: They just think manga is for kids.

Natsuki: I can't even bring it up without them being all like...

Natsuki: 'Eh? You still haven't grown out of that yet?'

Natsuki: Makes me want to punch them in the face...

You: Urgh, I know those kinds of people...

You: Honestly, it takes a lot of effort to find friends who don't judge, much less friends who are also into it...

You: I'm already kind of a loser, so I guess I gravitated toward the other losers over time.

You: But it's probably harder for someone like you...

Natsuki: Hm.

Natsuki: Yeah, that's pretty accurate.

 _...Wait, which part?_

Natsuki: I mean, I feel like I can't even keep it in my own room...

Natsuki: I don't even know what my dad would do if he found this.

Natsuki: At least it's safe here in the clubroom.

Natsuki: 'Cept Monika was kind of a jerk about it...

Natsuki: Ugh! I just can't win, can I?

You: Well, it paid off in the end, didn't it?

You: I mean, here I am, reading it.

Natsuki: Well, it's not like that solves any of my problems.

You: Maybe...

You: But at least you're enjoying yourself, right?

Natsuki: -

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: ...So?

You: Ahaha.

Natsuki: Jeez, that's enough!

Natsuki: Are you gonna keep reading, or what?

You: Yeah, yeah...

I flip the page.

Suddenly, Natsuki starts laughing.

Natsuki: Ahahaha!

Natsuki: I totally forgot that happens!

Natsuki puts her finger on one of the panels.

Natsuki: Minori is my favorite character.

Natsuki: You always feel a little bad for her, since she's so unlucky.

Natsuki: But it gets especially bad when-

Natsuki: Uu...

Natsuki: I shouldn't be talking about that yet!

Natsuki: Just finish this chapter!

Natsuki's voice sparkles with excitement.

It's a stark contrast to her usual bossy tone.

But if she's not used to sharing her favorite manga with her friends, I can understand why.

It's hard to express in words the feeling you get when connecting with someone like that.

And being able to provide that to Natsuki, for whom it's a rare experience...

The thought makes me smile a little to myself.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

You: Eh?

Monika: Are you all ready with today's poems?

You: ...

Natsuki: Oh, come on!

Natsuki: Could your timing be any worse?

Monika: Sorry~!

Monika: I just need to make sure we have enough time.

Monika: Though you do look pretty cozy over there. Ahaha!

Natsuki: Eh...?

Natsuki: A-Ah!

Natsuki suddenly notices how close she's gotten to me.

She hastily slides herself a good twelve inches away from me.

You: Alright...

You: Guess I'll stop here for now.

I close the book and hand it towards Natsuki.

Natsuki: You're just giving it back...?

Natsuki: Don't you want to know what happens?

You: Ah... Yeah, but...

You: Monika just said-

Natsuki: Don't be dumb.

Natsuki: Just take it home with you.

You: Eh?

You: ...Is that really alright?

I say that mostly because I really didn't plan on using my spare time to read this...

Natsuki: Well, of course.

Natsuki: It would take forever to finish if you didn't take it home.

Natsuki: Just finish that one before tomorrow, so we can start the next one.

Natsuki: And if it gets bent, I'll kill you.

You: By tomorrow...?

I only got partway through the volume so far.

I might fall behind on some shows if I try to get through this...

But I suppose that's a necessary sacrifice in exchange for seeing Natsuki's enthusiastic face.

Or am I more scared of what will happen if I _don't_ finish it...?

You: Alright, then!

I stand up.

I return to where I put my stuff and carefully slip the book into my bag.

I dig my poem out of my bag and hand it to her.

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki reads my poem.

She keeps glancing at me, then back at the poem.

By now, she must have read it more than once.

Natsuki: ...Aren't you supposed to be bad at this?

You: ...Is that a compliment?

Natsuki: N-No! I mean... You know...

Natsuki struggles to find the words she wants.

Natsuki: I just...expected a lot less after what you showed me yesterday.

Natsuki: That's all.

You: Well, I guess I just got lucky with this one.

Natsuki: Y-Yeah! Exactly!

Natsuki: You just got lucky, you know?

Natsuki: Don't get used to it.

Natsuki: You won't always manage to write poems this cute. I mean-!

Natsuki: I mean well-written! No, I mean-

You: Ah, so that's how it is. My poem is cute?

Natsuki: No! Why are you smiling?! It's not like I like cute things!

Natsuki shoves my poem back towards me.

Natsuki: H-Huh! Reading it again, I decided that it's not so great after all.

Natsuki: It's too cute and doki-doki.

Natsuki: It would only impress...you know, girls...who like those kinds of things.

Natsuki: Ahaha!

For some reason, Natsuki is incredibly easy to see through.

Natsuki: Well, anyway...!

Natsuki: You're gonna read mine now, right?

Natsuki: Judging by your tastes, you'll probably like it a lot.

Natsuki: You'll probably learn something, too. Don't forget who the _real_ pro is.

Natsuki hands over her poem.

Hers is called Amy Likes Spiders

You know what I heard about Amy?

Amy likes spiders.

Icky, wriggly, hairy, ugly spiders!

That's why I'm not friends with her.

Amy has a cute singing voice.

I heard her singing my favorite love song.

Every time she sang the chorus, my heart would pound to the rhythm of the words.

But she likes spiders.

That's why I'm not friends with her.

One time, I hurt my leg really bad.

Amy helped me up and took me to the nurse.

I tried not to let her touch me.

She likes spiders, so her hands are probably gross.

That's why I'm not friends with her.

Amy has a lot of friends.

I always see her talking to people.

She probably talks about spiders.

What if her friends start to like spiders too?

That's why I'm not friends with her.

It doesn't matter if she has other hobbies.

It doesn't matter if she keeps it private.

It doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt anyone.

It's gross.

She's gross.

The world is better off without spider lovers.

And I'm gonna tell everyone.

It's not only super cute, but I can tell it's about something else.

I wonder if this is how Natsuki thinks people feel.

She looks at me expectantly.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: We're all done reading each other's poems, right?

Natsuki seems upset about the timing, but it couldn't have better for me.

Monika: I have something extra planned today, so if everyone could come sit at the front of the room...

Natsuki: Is this about the festival?

Monika: Well, sort of~

Natsuki: Ugh. Do we really have to do something for the festival?

Natsuki: It's not like we can put together anything good in just a few days.

Natsuki: We'll just end up embarrassing ourselves instead of getting any new members.

Yuri: That's a concern of mine as well.

Yuri: I don't really do well with last-minute preparations...

Monika: Don't worry so much!

Monika: We're going to keep it simple, okay?

Monika: We won't need much more than a few decorations.

Monika: Sayori has been working on posters, and I've designed some pamphlets we can give out during the event.

Natsuki: Okay, that's great and all...

Natsuki: But that doesn't tell us what we're actually going to be doing for the event.

Monika: Ah, sorry! I thought you heard about it already.

Monika: We're going to be performing!

Natsuki: Performing?

Yuri: P...

Yuri: Um, Monika...

Monika: Yeah! We're going to be having a poetry performance.

Monika: Each of us are going to choose a poem to recite during the event.

Monika: But the cool part is, we're also going to let anyone else come up and recite poems too!

Monika: Sayori's putting it on all the posters in case anyone wants to prepare ahead of time.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori, who's been coloring a poster, holds it up for us to see.

Natsuki: Are you kidding me, Monika?

Natsuki: You didn't...you didn't already start putting those posters up, did you?

Monika: Eh? Well, I did...

Monika: Do you really think it's that bad of an idea...?

Natsuki: Well, no.

Natsuki: It's not a bad idea.

Natsuki: But I didn't sign up for this, you know!

Natsuki: There is _no_ way I'm going to be performing in front of a group of people like that!

Yuri: I...I agree with Natsuki!

Yuri: I could never...in my life...do something like that...

Imagining it, Yuri shakes her head in fear.

Sayori: Guys...

Monika: No, Sayori...

Monika: I understand where they're coming from.

Monika: Remember that Natsuki and Yuri have never shared their poems with anyone until just a couple days ago...

Monika: It's a lot to ask for them to recite their poems out loud to a whole room full of people.

Monika: I guess I kind of overlooked that.

Monika: So, I'm sorry.

Natsuki: ...

Monika: ...But!

Monika: I still think we should give it our best!

Monika: We're the only ones responsible for the fate of this club.

Monika: If we start the event and each put on a good performance...

Monika: Then it will inspire others to do the same!

Monika: And the more people who perform, the better we'll be able to show everyone what literature is all about!

Sayori: Yeah!

Sayori: It's about expressing your feelings...

Sayori: Being intimate with yourself...

Sayori: Finding new horizons...

Sayori: And having fun!

Monika: That's right!

Monika: And it's those reasons that we're all in this club today.

Monika: Don't you want to share that with others?

Monika: To inspire them to find the same feelings that brought you here in the first place?

Monika: I know you do.

Monika: I know we all do.

Monika: And if all it takes is standing in front of the room for two minutes and reciting a poem...

Monika: ...Then I know you can do it!

Natsuki: ...

Yuri: ...

Natsuki and Yuri remain silent.

Sayori looks worried.

I guess that leaves me no choice...

You: I agree...

You: I don't think it's too much to ask.

You: I think that Sayori and Monika have been trying really hard to get new members.

You: The least we can do is help them out a little bit.

Natsuki: Well...maybe, but...

Natsuki: ...

It looks like Natsuki doesn't have any arguments left.

Natsuki: Uu...

Natsuki: ...Okay, fine!

Natsuki: I guess I'll just have to get it over with.

Sayori: Alright~!

Monika: Phew...

Monika: Thanks, Natsuki.

Monika: What about you, Yuri...?

Yuri: ...

Yuri dejectedly glances around at everyone else's expectant faces.

Yuri: Sigh...

Yuri: I-I guess I don't really have a choice...

Sayori: Ahaha! That's everyone!

Sayori: You're the best, Yuri~

Yuri: This club is seriously going to be the death of me...

Monika: Oh gosh...

Monika: You'll be fine, Yuri.

Monika: But anyway...

Monika: Let's move onto the main event!

Monika: I want each of you to choose a poem of yours.

Monika: We're going to practice reciting them in front of each other.

Natsuki: N-N-No way!

Yuri: Monika...!

Yuri: This is too sudden...!

Monika: Well, if you can't recite your poem in front of the club, how do you expect to do it in front of strangers?

Yuri: Oh no...

Monika: Don't worry.

Monika: I'll start off to help everyone feel a little more comfortable.

Sayori: Can I go next?

Monika: Ahaha. Of course.

Monika: Now, let's see...

Monika flips through her notebook to the specific poem she has in mind for herself.

She then stands behind the podium.

Monika: The title of this poem is _The Way They Fly_.

Monika: Ahem...

Monika begins reciting her poem.

Her clear, confident voice fills the room.

More than that, her inflection is pristine.

She knows exactly how to apply emotion behind each line she recites, bringing the words to life.

Is this something she's done before, or is she simply a natural?

I glance around me.

Everyone has their eyes on Monika.

Sayori looks amazed.

Yuri has an intense expression on her face that I don't understand.

Finally, Monika finishes the recitation.

The four of us applaud.

Monika takes a breath and smiles.

Sayori: That...that was so good, Monika!

Monika: Ahaha, thank you very much.

Monika: I was just hoping to set a good example.

Monika: Are you ready to go next, Sayori?

Yuri: I...I'll go next!

Sayori: Uwah! Yuri's fired up all of a sudden!

Yuri clutches a sheet of paper between her hands and stands up.

Keeping her head down, she walks quickly over to the podium.

Yuri: This poem is called-!

Yuri anxiously glances at each of us.

Sayori: You can do it, Yuri...

Yuri: It...It's called... _Afterimage of a Crimson Eye_.

Yuri's voice shakes as she starts reading the poem.

Just a moment ago, she practically refused to do this.

Why is she suddenly putting in so much effort?

As Yuri gets past the first couple of lines, her voice changes.

It's almost like what happens when Yuri gets absorbed into her books.

Her quivering words transform into the sharp syllables of a fierce and confident woman.

The poem is full of twists and turns in its structure that she enunciates with perfect timing.

This must be a rare glimpse into the whirling fire Yuri keeps concealed inside her head...!

Suddenly, she's finished.

Everyone is stunned.

Yuri snaps back into reality and glances around her, as if she bewildered even herself.

Yuri: I...

...It's up to me to save this situation.

I'm the first to start applauding.

Everyone joins me afterward, and we give Yuri the recognition she deserves.

It's not that we didn't want to applaud for her.

But we were caught so off-guard that we must have forgotten.

As we applaud, Yuri holds the poem to her chest and rushes back into her seat.

Monika: Yuri, that was really good.

Monika: Thank you for sharing.

Yuri: ...

Looks like Yuri is down for the count...

Sayori: Okaay~

Sayori: I guess I'm next, then!

Sayori hops out of her chair and cheerfully walks to the podium.

Sayori: This one's called... _My Meadow_.

Sayori: Ah...

Sayori: ...Ahaha!

Sayori: Sorry, I giggled...

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: Sayori...

Sayori: It's a lot harder than I thought!

Sayori: How did you guys do it so easily?

Monika: Ah...

Monika: Try not to think of it like you're reciting to other people.

Monika: Imagine you're reciting it to yourself, like in front of a mirror, or in your own head.

Monika: It's your poem, so it'll come out the best that way.

Sayori: I see, I see...

Sayori: Okay, then...

Sayori begins her poem.

Somehow, it feels like her soft voice was made as a perfect match.

The poem isn't aimlessly cheery like Sayori is.

It's serene and bittersweet.

If I were to read this on paper, I probably wouldn't think much of it...

But hearing it come from Sayori's voice almost gives it a whole new meaning.

Maybe this is what Sayori meant when she said she likes my poems.

It's like I get to reach more deeply into someone I thought I knew through and through.

Sayori finishes, and we applaud.

Sayori: I did it~!

You: Good job, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe, everyone liked it.

Sayori: I guess that's a good sign~

You: What does that even mean...?

Monika: It came out nicely, Sayori.

Monika: The atmosphere of the poem fits you really nicely.

Monika: But it might be that other poems wouldn't work quite as well with that kind of delivery...

Sayori: Eh? I don't really understand...

Monika: In other words, I've seen poems of yours where that sort of gentle delivery wouldn't work as well.

Monika: They might need a little more force behind them, depending on what you're reading...

Sayori: Oh, I know what you mean!

Sayori: That's...well, I've been practicing that kind of thing...

Sayori: It's just embarrassing to do in front of everyone...

Sayori: Ehehe...

Monika: Then next time, I'm going to make you pick a poem that challenges you a little more.

Monika: We don't have much time before the festival, you know?

Sayori: Okaaaaay.

Monika: Now, who's next...?

Monika: Natsuki?

Natsuki: Hmph.

Natsuki: It's not like I can compare to you guys, anyway...

Natsuki: Might as well lower everyone's standards a little before I have to do it.

Natsuki looks directly at me.

Sayori: Natsuki...

You: It's fine, it's fine.

You: I might as well get it over with.

You: But it's not like I have much of a selection of what to read...

You: I'll just have to go with what I wrote for today.

I stand up and step in front of the podium.

Everyone has their eyes on me, making me feel terribly awkward.

I recite my poem.

Since I'm not exactly confident in my own writing, it's hard to put energy into it.

Despite that, once I finish, I receive applause anyway.

You: Sorry I'm not really as good as everyone else...

Monika: Don't worry about it so much.

Monika: I think it's less about your abilities, and more about your lack of confidence in your writing.

Monika: That's something that'll improve over time, though.

You: Yeah... Maybe.

Monika: Alright, then!

Monika: That just leaves you, Natsuki.

Natsuki: Yeah, yeah.

Natsuki: I'm going.

Natsuki begrudgingly gets out of her seat and makes her way to the podium.

Natsuki: The poem is called...

Natsuki: It's called...

Natsuki: W-Why are you all looking at me?!

Monika: Because you're presenting...

Natsuki: Hmph...

Natsuki: Anyway...the poem is called _Jump_.

Natsuki takes a breath.

Once she starts reciting the poem, her sour attitude disappears a little.

While she's still a little unenthused, her poem has a rhythm and rhyme to it.

It's Natsuki's trademark style, and it works surprisingly well when spoken aloud.

The words feel like they bounce up and down, as if giving life to the poem.

Natsuki finishes, and everyone applauds.

She huffs back to her seat.

Monika: That wasn't so bad, was it?

Natsuki: Easy for you to say...

Natsuki: You'd better not make me do that again.

Monika: Ah, well...

Monika: Do you at least feel prepared enough to recite a poem in front of other people?

Natsuki: I mean, doing it in front of other people will be way easier!

Natsuki: I can put on whatever face I want for other people.

Natsuki: But when it's just my friends...

Natsuki: It's just...embarrassing.

Sayori: That's a surprise, Natsuki...

Sayori: I think it would be the other way around for me.

Natsuki: Well, that's just how it is, so...

Monika: Well, I guess in that case...

Monika: You won't have much to worry about for the festival.

Monika: That said, I want to thank everyone for coming through.

Monika: It might be hard, but I hope that you all have an idea of what it's like now.

Monika: Make sure you pick a poem and get enough practice before the festival, okay?

Monika: I'll be making pamphlets, so let me know ahead of time what you'll be reciting.

You: Jeez...

You: I should probably find some other poem to recite instead.

Monika: That's fine, too!

Monika: It doesn't have to be your own.

Monika: It's just nice to see how much you care about the club.

Monika: It makes me really happy.

You: Ah... Yeah, no problem...

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: I think that's about it for today.

Monika: I know the festival is coming up, but let's try to write poems for tomorrow, as well.

Monika: It's been working out really nicely so far, so I'd like to continue that.

Monika: As for the festival, we'll finish planning tomorrow, and then we'll have the weekend to prepare.

Monika: Monday's the big day!

Sayori: I can't wait~!

Yuri: I can do this... I can do this...

You: Alright-

I stand up.

There's no way I'll be able to find the same enthusiasm as Sayori and Monika, but I'll do my best to get through it.

If it's for the sake of the club...

And impressing Monika...

Then I'll have to do my best.

You: Ready to go, Sayori?

Sayori: Yep!

Natsuki: Look at you two, always going home together like that.

Monika: It's kind of adorable, isn't it?

Sayori: Ehehe~

You: Jeez, guys...

You: Don't make such a big deal out of it.

Yuri: It must be a little nice, though...

You: Well...

You: Ah...

How am I supposed to respond to that?

Sayori: It's okay you don't have to say it.

You: ...Whatever. Let's go already.

I walk home with Sayori once more.

Even though it's only been a few days, a lot of things have already changed.

But today, Sayori is being a little quieter than usual on the way home.

You: Hey, Sayori...

Sayori: ...

Sayori: ...Sorry! I was spacing out!

You: Ah, no wonder...

Sayori: Um...

Sayori: I was...thinking about something from earlier.

Sayori: I like how we get to...

Sayori: I-I mean...

Sayori fumbles with her words.

Sayori: So...let's just say that one day, Natsuki asked to walk home with you...

You: Huh?!

Sayori: What would you do?

You: What kind of question is that...?

You: You're kind of putting me on the spot here...

Sayori: Ehehe...

Well...

I would walk home with Natsuki.:

You: Walking home with Natsuki, huh...

Why does the thought of that make my heart pound...?

You: I mean...

You: I think I would be afraid of what she'd do to me if I turned her down...

Sayori: Isn't she so cute and fun to be around?

You: That has nothing to do with what I just said!

Sayori: Ahaha! You admitted it!

You: Jeez...

You: There's not even any point in speculating something that's never going to happen.

Sayori: Well, maybe...

Sayori: But I just like to think about it.

Sayori: I can only make you so happy.

You: Sayori...

You: I can't figure out how you're seeing things in your head right now.

Sayori: Sorry...

You: Everyone is different...

You: Nobody in the club is a replacement for you.

Sayori: Hmm...

Sayori: If you say so...

The conversation trails off, and I'm left feeling awkward.

But it was kind of her fault for trapping me with such a weird question...

I can't just lie to her.

But if there's something that makes her happy, I would hate to take that away from her.

That's why I said there's no point in speculating.

Then again, the festival is only a few days away...

Who knows what will happen in that time?


	4. Day 4: Natsuki

Monika: Aw, man...

Monika: I'm the last one here again!

You: Don't worry, I just walked in too.

Yuri: Were you practicing harp again?

Monika: Yeah...

Monika: Ahaha...

Yuri: Doesn't that hurt your fingers? You must be really ambitious.

Yuri: Starting this club, and now picking up harp...

Monika: Well, maybe a little. But it's not ambition...

Monika: But I guess it's more of catharsis.

Monika: Besides, remember that the club wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you.

Monika: And I'm super happy that you're all willing to help out for the festival, too!

Natsuki: Aaah, I can't wait for the festival!

Natsuki: It's gonna be great!

m Eh?

Monika: Weren't you complaining about it just yesterday, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Well, yeah.

Natsuki: I'm not talking about _our_ part of the festival.

Natsuki: But it's a whole day of school where we get to play and eat all kinds of delicious food!

You: You sound a bit like Sayori all of a sudden...

Natsuki: Monika! Do they usually have fried squid?

Monika: Squid...?

Monika: That's a pretty specific thing to look forward to...

Natsuki: Oh, come on.

Natsuki: Are you saying you don't like squid?

Natsuki: You, of all people?

Monika: Eh? I didn't say I don't like it.

Monika: Besides, what do you mean by 'you of all people'?

Natsuki: Because!

Natsuki: It's right in your name!

Natsuki: Mon-ika!

Monika: Eh?!

Monika: That's not how you say my name at all!

Monika: Also, that joke still makes no sense in translation!

Natsuki: ...?

Monika: Ah...never mind!

Monika: Let's just focus on our own event for now, okay?

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: Fine, fine.

Natsuki: Your reactions aren't as fun as Yuri's or Sayori's, anyway.

Yuri: Excuse me...

You: Where is Sayori, anyway...?

You: Oh, there you are.

Sayori is sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, looking down at nothing.

I walk over to her.

You: Hey, Sayori.

I wave my hand in front of her face.

Sayori: Eh-?

You: You're spacing out again.

Sayori: A-Ah...

Sayori: Ehehe, sorry...

Sayori: Don't mind me.

Sayori: You can go talk to everyone else.

You: Huh...

You: Is everything alright?

Sayori: O-Of course!

Sayori: Why wouldn't it be?

You: It just feels like you're a little off...

You: Sorry for assuming things.

Sayori: Jeez, you worry too much about me.

Sayori: I'm fine, see?

Sayori shows me a big smile.

Sayori: Don't let me distract you from having fun with everyone.

You: Well...alright.

You: If you say so.

I worriedly glance at Sayori before turning back toward everyone else.

But the conversation has already dispersed, with everyone back at their usual activities.

Maybe I should ask Monika if she's noticed anything about Sayori recently...

Since they've been preparing for the festival, they must be spending a lot of time together.

I timidly approach Monika, who is shuffling through some papers at her desk.

Monika: What's up?

You: Hey, this might sound a little strange, but...

You: Have you noticed anything up with Sayori recently?

Monika: Anything up with her...?

Monika: Oh you must mean...

You: Maybe I'm reading into it a little too much, but she seems a bit downcast today...

Monika: Still?

Monika: I can't say I've noticed anything extra about her...

Monika peers across the room at Sayori, who is idly dragging a rubber eraser up and down her desk.

Monika: Maybe I am going to have to do something...

Monika: But I'm surprised I'm not the one asking you.

Monika: You certainly know her a lot better than I do.

You: Yeah, but she's never really like this...

You: She's always talked to me about things that bothered her.

You: But this time, when I asked her, she was really dismissive.

You: ...Sorry, I know it's not your problem!

You: I just wanted to ask if you knew anything, so I'll drop it now...

Monika: No, no...

Monika: It's absolutely partly my problem.

Monika: I'm the President after all.

Monika: I mean, I'm also friends with her...

Monika: And I also intend to take care of club members, you know?

Monika: Maybe I'll try talking to her myself...

You: Eh? Are you sure about that...?

You: She seemed like she wanted to be left alone...

Monika: Are you sure?

Monika: Maybe she just has a hard time bringing it up with the person of interest...

You: Person of interest...?

You: What do you mean by that?

Monika: I'm saying that maybe the thing on her mind is you.

You: Me...?

You: How on Earth would you come to that conclusion?

Monika: Well...

Monika: I probably shouldn't say too much, but...

Monika: Let's just say I know this matter far better than you do...

You: Eh...?

Monika: Besides, she's been so much happier ever since you've joined the club.

Monika: It's like an extra light was turned on inside of her.

You: What?

You: No way...

You: Sayori...is always like that.

You: She's always been full of sunshine.

You: It's not any different now than it always has been.

Monika: Ehehe.

Monika: You're so funny. You still haven't noticed?

Monika: Have you thought that maybe you've always seen her as so cheerful...

Monika: ...because that's just how she is when she's around you?

You: ...

Monika: Ah...I've said too much.

Monika: I'll try to talk to her and make sure that things don't get too bad.

You: Ah...

You: Alright...

Monika smiles meaningfully.

I know she said to not worry about it...

But I already know that I won't be able to get her words out of my head.

Monika stands up from her desk and walks across the room to where Sayori is sitting.

I watch her kneel down next to Sayori and gently talk to her.

But she's keeping her voice so quiet that I can't hear her from here.

I sigh and sit myself down.

I know Sayori told me not to worry about her, and to have fun with everyone else...

But that's impossible to do when she's behaving like this.

Exactly how much do I care about her, that I'm letting this weigh me down so much?

Now it feels like I'm the one behaving out of the ordinary...

But there's nothing I can do besides wait for Monika.

Natsuki: Hey, you.

You: Eh?

I look up to see Natsuki next to me.

Natsuki: Are you just gonna sit there and keep staring at nothing?

Natsuki: There isn't that much time, so...

You: Ah, sorry.

You: I didn't mean to make you worry or anything.

Natsuki: I-It's not like I'm worried!

Natsuki: I was just...

Natsuki glances down at her side.

She's holding a volume of manga in her hand.

You: That's right...

You: Something just came up for a minute, but we can get started now.

You: I won't make you wait any longer.

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Now you're making me feel like a jerk.

Natsuki: If something's bothering you, then you can just tell me to leave you alone, and I will.

Natsuki: I mean...

Natsuki: Assuming you didn't feel like talking about it or anything...

She practically mumbles that last part.

You: Nah...I'm probably making it seem like a bigger deal than it is.

You: I've just been thinking about Sayori, that's all.

Natsuki: S-Sayori...?

Natsuki: Thinking about her...?

You: Yeah, she seems pretty down today.

You: But she didn't want to admit it to me.

You: So I can't help but wonder if something happened to her.

Natsuki: Oh...

Natsuki exhales.

Natsuki: Well, first of all...

Natsuki: You should really work on your phrasing!

Natsuki: But anyway...

Natsuki: You're her best friend, right?

You: Yeah, I guess so...

Natsuki: Yeah.

Natsuki: Then in that case, I think you should trust her a little more.

Natsuki: If she needed you, then you would be the first person she would go to, right?

You: Well... I guess that's true.

Natsuki: I mean, some people just have those days.

Natsuki: You can't always avoid it.

Natsuki: If anything, she probably doesn't want you to worry about her because it's not important.

You: Yeah, that's kind of what she said to me...

You: Maybe it's not right for me to go against her wishes.

Natsuki: Exactly.

Natsuki: If she needs you to worry about her, then it'll be a lot more obvious.

You: Yeah...

You: I should have thought of it that way from the start.

Natsuki fiddles with the book she's holding in her hands.

Natsuki: She...

Natsuki: She really means a lot to you, doesn't she...?

You: Ah-

You: Don't get the wrong idea or anything...!

You: We've just been friends for a long time.

You: It's normal to be worried about your friends.

You: I mean, you were worried about me, so-

Natsuki: I was not!

Natsuki: Jeez...if you're fine, then let's hurry and get started already!

You: Yeah, yeah...

Natsuki: ...

It's not long before Natsuki comes up to me expectantly.

You: Yeah, yeah.

You: Don't worry, I kept my promise.

I pull the first volume of Parfait Girls out from my bag.

Natsuki takes it from my hands, then quickly turns it over, presumably to check for wrinkles.

You: Hey, I'm not that careless...

You: I handle manga all the time, you know.

Natsuki: I just wanted to make sure!

Natsuki: Can you blame me for being paranoid?

Natsuki: I don't give people my manga every day, you know.

You: That's true...

You: I don't blame you.

Natsuki: Well anyway, let me put this one back.

Natsuki: I'm gonna get the next one, okay?

Natsuki makes her way to the closet.

I follow.

Natsuki: So you're gonna tell me everything you thought, right?

Natsuki: Where did this volume leave off again? I forget.

You: Ah, the chapter ended when Minori and Alice found-

Natsuki: _Monika!_

Natsuki's voice resonates out from inside the closet.

You: Eh...?

I peer inside.

All of Natsuki's books are lined up on the top shelf.

Natsuki: Did you move my manga again?!

Monika: Ah, sorry, sorry!

Monika: The teacher got mad at me again for taking up so much space in her closet...

Monika: So I had to move some stuff around and clean up a little bit.

Monika: It's all still there, I just had to organize it a bit!

Natsuki: Ugh...

The top shelf is far above Natsuki's head.

She makes a futile hop, trying to figure out how to reach her manga.

Natsuki: Jeez...!

Natsuki: This is so inconvenient!

Natsuki: I'm moving these all back down.

Natsuki: There's plenty of room on these shelves.

Natsuki: And besides...

Natsuki: They're really pretty to look at when they're all lined up!

Natsuki: Why would you waste that on the top shelf?

You: Ah, Natsuki...

You: There's a stool on the wall there.

In the closet, there's a collapsible stool that's hanging on the wall.

You: If you want, I can reach up there and hand them to you...

Natsuki: I can get them myself!

Natsuki grabs the stool from the wall and unfolds it.

Natsuki: You think I'm too short or something?

You: I mean-

Natsuki: I _knew_ it!

Natsuki: Well, you know what?

Natsuki: Just watch me!

Natsuki hops onto the stool, which ends up being a little wobbly because of its collapsible design.

Natsuki: A-Ah...

You: Careful...

Natsuki: I know what I'm doing!

Standing on the stool, Natsuki's fingertips reach the top shelf.

The stool would be enough for me to easily grab the books, but Natsuki is being stubborn as usual.

Natsuki: U-Uuuh...

Natsuki uses her fingers to scoot one of the smaller boxes to the edge of the shelf.

Natsuki: See...?

Natsuki: Kyah-!

The box suddenly tips.

Natsuki barely catches it before it falls to the floor.

The stool wobbles.

Natsuki: Wawaa-

Losing balance, Natsuki hops off the stool.

Thankfully, she was able to stay on her feet.

She holds the box triumphantly.

Natsuki: T-There!

Having almost fell, Natsuki is a bit shaken up.

You: Jeez...

You: No need to prove yourself to me.

You: There's no way you'll be able to get the bigger boxes like that.

You: I can reach them, so just-

Natsuki: I said I can do it!

Natsuki: I don't want your help, okay?

You: Sigh...

Natsuki: I'm gonna get a chair, so just hang on.

Natsuki forces her way past me out of the closet.

Natsuki: Let's see...

The classroom chairs have the desks attached, so they're too inconvenient to fit into the closet.

Natsuki: Aha!

Natsuki trots over to the teacher's desk, which has a computer chair behind it.

She rolls it on its wheels back over to the closet.

You: Ah-

It's a little dangerous, since the chair swivels and rolls.

But I've already learned my lesson, so I keep my mouth shut.

Ush-

Natsuki climbs onto the chair, then slowly balances onto her feet.

Since she refuses my help, I take a seat with my back against the side of the doorway and simply watch.

Natsuki: Aha! There we go!

Natsuki: See? I can easily do it now.

Natsuki grabs a stack of manga and bends down to put it on the shelf below.

Natsuki: W-Wahh-

The chair swivels.

Natsuki catches herself on the shelf.

Natsuki: What are you doing?

Natsuki: Can you at least hold the chair steady instead of sitting and doing nothing?

 _(Who was it who told me not to help...?)_

You: Yeah, yeah...I got you.

I hold the chair while Natsuki reaches back up.

You: -!

I can...

You: Guh-

I force myself to turn away.

Natsuki seriously didn't think this through...!

Once she realizes, I'll be dead!

Natsuki: Hup-

Natsuki wraps her arms around the Parfait Girls box set, easily the largest one on the shelf.

Natsuki: Uu...heavy...

Natsuki: Hey...

Natsuki: I-I don't think I can bend down without falling...!

Natsuki: Hurry and take this one...

You: Eh?

You: But then I have to let go of the chair...

Natsuki: That's fine...!

Natsuki: Just for a second!

Natsuki: Hurry up...

You: Alright...!

You: Let me just stand up.

I slowly release my grip from the chair.

Natsuki: What do you mean 'stand up'?

Natsuki looks down at me.

Natsuki: Why are you all the way back-

Natsuki: E-Eh...?

Natsuki looks like she just realized something, but she'll lose her balance if she moves.

You: Natsuki, the box-

Natsuki: _W-What are you looking at?!_

You: -!

Natsuki: You're trying to look at my...m-my...

Natsuki's legs shake.

You: I-I'm not! I was just-

You: -Natsuki, don't try to move!

You: Just give me the box!

Natsuki: You...you perv!

Natsuki: You set me up!

Natsuki: Go away!

Natsuki: Get out!

You: But-

Natsuki: I'll do it myself!

Natsuki: A-Ah-

The chair suddenly swivels beneath Natsuki's feet.

You: Natsuki-!

Natsuki: _Kyaaaaa!_

The scene turns to chaos in a split second.

The chair flies from under Natsuki's feet.

Frantically, I try to catch her.

The box topples out of her hands, and the books go flying.

You: I got you-

 _Crash!_

The full force of Natsuki's body against me throws me to the ground.

A whole bunch of books pelt me in the face.

Natsuki tries to shield herself with her own arms as her face lands straight on my chest.

You: Ungh...

My right arm and my back seriously felt the impact.

Natsuki: U-Uu...

Slowly, Natsuki comes to her senses.

You: Ghk-!

She presses her arms straight into me to prop herself up.

Natsuki: Eh...?

Natsuki seems to realize that it's not the floor that's beneath her.

Natsuki: G-Guuuuu...!

Natsuki: Gross! Gross!

You: Ghak-!

A fist pounds into my chest.

Natsuki then hoists herself to her feet.

Natsuki: What were you thinking?!

Natsuki: You sicko!

Monika: Everything okay over there...?

Monika: I heard a loud noise...

Monika suddenly peers in.

Natsuki: Monika!

Natsuki: See what happens when you put the manga on the top shelf?!

Natsuki: Are you trying to kill your club members or something?

Natsuki: Jeez!

Monika: S-Sorry, sorry!

Monika: Ahaha...

Natsuki: Oh, and one more thing.

Natsuki: It seems like your most recent club member is a total pervert.

Natsuki: So I hope you're happy.

You: I didn't-!

Somehow, it's impossible for me to explain this whole bizarre situation to Monika.

You: I didn't do anything, I swear...!

Monika: I know, I know, don't worry~

Monika says that quietly to me.

Looks like I'm off the hook...

Natsuki: Oh no...!

Natsuki: My...my...

You: Eh?

I look down.

Natsuki is kneeling on the floor, holding one of the books that are scattered all over.

There's a large diagonal crease along the page that she's desperately trying to smooth out.

You: Ah, it must have landed on the page...

Natsuki tries a bit more to fix the crease, but she can't get it out.

Suddenly, she gives up and slams the book shut, then throws it to the floor.

Instead of continuing to yell, she just lowers her head.

Natsuki: _Sob_

You: ...Natsuki, are you-

Natsuki: No!

Natsuki's voice squeaks.

I see tears on her face.

You: Ah...

You: I'll help get the crease out, okay?

You: It's partially my fault, so...

Natsuki shakes her head, still looking down.

Natsuki: No...

Natsuki: I don't even care that much...

Natsuki: I'm just...

Natsuki: Having a really bad day today...

Natsuki sobs again.

Natsuki: I didn't mean to take it out on you...

Natsuki: I really didn't mean to!

You: It's...it's fine.

You: ...Is there anything you want to talk about?

Natsuki shakes her head.

Natsuki: Just...

Natsuki: Every day...

Natsuki: ...is...so hard.

Natsuki: I just want to...

Natsuki: ...come to the club and...

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki falls silent again.

I can't press her, so I can only do what I know how to do.

You: Alright...

You: Well, I'll help clean this up.

You: And I'll move the rest of your manga for you.

You: Ah.

I pick up volume 2 of Parfait Girls.

You: We'll set this one aside.

You: This'll help cheer you up a bit, right?

You: We can get started on it once I'm done here.

Natsuki looks up with her glossy eyes.

Her lip quivers.

Natsuki: You're...

Natsuki: You're really nice to me...

You: Eh?

That sounds really strange, coming from Natsuki.

I didn't expect it at all.

You: Well...

You: I'm just treating you like a friend, you know?

Natsuki: Nn...

Natsuki lowers her head and stifles another sob.

I'm not sure what happened to her today, but being nice is the least I could do.

The next couple minutes are silent between us as I begin gathering the scattered books.

I make sure to slip them into the box in their correct order.

After a little bit, Natsuki starts helping.

It isn't long before we're done, and I hoist the box onto the shelf where Natsuki wanted to put it.

Then, I get on the stool and quickly finish moving the rest of her books from the top shelf.

You: Alright-!

You: That should do it.

I hop off the stool.

Natsuki averts her gaze.

Natsuki: T-Thanks...

You: Ahaha...

You: It's nothing.

Natsuki is holding the volume I set aside in her hands.

You: Alright, I'm ready.

Natsuki: Good.

Natsuki: Even if you weren't, I'd make you anyway.

Natsuki: You're taking responsibility for what you said.

Natsuki: The thing about cheering me up.

You: If you insist!

We sit in the same spot as last time, and I open the second volume.

Natsuki's mood quickly improves, laughing and pointing things out to me.

She's surprisingly sharp, making note of a lot of subtle repeated jokes and background elements.

In the end, I'm pretty impressed by how everything ties together in this manga.

I guess Natsuki has good taste after all.

After some time, Monika gets our attention as usual, and it's time to share poems again.

You: Guess I'll be holding onto this for now.

Natsuki: Yep!

Natsuki: Even you sound more enthusiastic this time.

You: Well, I'm starting to get into it, you know.

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: Told you.

You: Yeah, yeah...

I return to my seat and slip the book into my bag.

Before I know it, everything is back to normal.

Everyone goes to retrieve their poems, and I do the same.

I make eye contact with Monika, and she smiles at me.

I wonder what she was talking about with Sayori...

Either way, Sayori seems to be back to her usual peppy self.

Natsuki seems excited and hands me her poem

It's called "I'll Be Your Beach"

Your mind is so full of troubles and fears

That diminished your wonder over the years

But today I have a special place

A beach for us to go.

A shore reaching beyond your sight

A sea that sparkles with brilliant light

The walls in your mind will melt away

Before the sunny glow.

I'll be the beach that washes your worries away

I'll be the beach that you daydream about each day

I'll be the beach that makes your heart leap

In a way you thought had left you long ago.

Let's bury your heavy thoughts in a pile of sand

Bathe in sunbeams and hold my hand

Wash your insecurities in the salty sea

And let me see you shine.

Let's leave your memories in a footprint trail

Set you free in my windy sail

And remember the reasons you're wonderful

When you press your lips to mine.

I'll be the beach that washes your worries away

I'll be the beach that you daydream about each day

I'll be the beach that makes your heart leap

In a way you thought had left you long ago.

But if you let me by your side

Your own beach, your own escape

You'll learn to love yourself again.

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: ...Why are you looking at me like that?

Natsuki: If you don't like it, then just say it.

Natsuki: I won't...get mad.

You: No, it's not that I don't like it...!

You: It was just...a little surprising to read.

You: Er...I guess I'm not used to hearing such nice things coming from you...

Natsuki: D-Don't just say that!

Natsuki: Dummy...

Natsuki: What do you think...the point of writing is?

Natsuki: Expressing things that you can't just say...

You: Yeah...I understand.

You: I'm sorry for missing the point sometimes.

You: I always mean well...

You: And...I'm happy that you showed this to me.

You: I liked it.

Natsuki: Well...yeah...

Natsuki: I'm...I'm a pro, so...

Natsuki mumbles, completely failing to sound confident like she usually does.

Natsuki: Just...

Natsuki: Remember that...I can think these things sometimes, too!

Natsuki: You know, when you're nice to me, it's...

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: ...Meaningful.

You: Ah...I'm glad.

Sensing Natsuki is satisfied, I start to hand the poem back to her.

But as I do so, Natsuki takes my hands and pushes them back away.

Her small, soft hands surprise me with their assertion.

Natsuki: I don't want it.

You: Eh...?

You: Why not?

Natsuki: I just don't!

Natsuki: Jeez...

I realize what Natsuki is doing.

Unable to be honest, she's trying to give me the poem in a roundabout way.

You: Well...in that case, I'm going to keep it.

Instead of teasing her, I choose to go along with it.

Natsuki: ...Good.

Natsuki: If you didn't, I would...

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: Never mind...

Natsuki: Just...I'm glad that you want it.

Natsuki backpedals on her words and leaves it at that.

Despite her best efforts to hide her expression, I can see her faintly smiling to herself.

Natsuki: That's all for now, so...

Natsuki: Go put it away before someone sees it, okay?

You: Ah...yeah.

You: I'll go do that.

With that, I return to my seat so that I can put away Natsuki's poem.

Monika: ...Okay, you three!

Monika: We're all done sharing poems, right?

Monika: Why don't we start figuring out-

Natsuki: Hold on a second!

Natsuki: Is it just me, or did you say something strange just now?

Monika: Eh...?

Yuri: Something did sound a bit unusual...

Yuri: That's right.

Yuri: You deviated from your usual catchphrase when addressing the club.

Monika: C-Catchphrase?

Monika: I don't have a catchphrase...

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Why is the mood so weird today?

Natsuki: Look, even Yuri isn't immune to it.

Yuri: Uu...

Yuri: Stagnating air is common foreshadowing that something terrible is about to happen...

You: In _your_ books, maybe!

You: Look, the only thing different is that Sayori isn't here.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: ...It seems you're right.

Monika: Sigh...

Monika: Sayori always seems to keep the club functioning normally.

Monika: It's almost like everything's balance is thrown off a little when she's not around...

Natsuki: Where the heck did she run off to, anyway?

Natsuki: I thought she just went to pee.

Yuri: Natsuki, please show some decency...

Natsuki: Oh, come on.

You: Ah, she actually wasn't feeling too well and went home early...

Yuri: Is that so...?

Yuri: I hope she's alright...

Natsuki: Seriously?

Natsuki: Of all the times to not go home with her, you pick the time she's not feeling well?

Natsuki: So much for you two being all lovey-dovey.

You: Ah-no!

You: First of all, stop misunderstanding my friendship with Sayori!

You: And second...

You: She's kind of been avoiding me today, so I didn't want to force it...

Yuri: Hooooh?

You: _That curious expression coming from Yuri, of all people?_

Monika: Calm down, guys...!

Monika: I talked to her earlier, and everything is going to be fine.

Monika: I promise.

Monika makes eye contact with me, reassuringly.

You: What did she say...?

Monika: Anyway, we need to figure out the rest of the festival preparations, so...

Monika: Let's decide what everyone will be doing this weekend.

Natsuki: I already know what _I'm_ doing!

Monika: That's right.

Monika: Natsuki will be making cupcakes.

Monika: But we might need a lot of them, and different flavors...

Monika: Can you handle that all by yourself, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Challenge accepted!

Monika: And as for myself...

Monika: I'm going to be printing and assembling all the poetry pamphlets.

Monika: Sayori will be helping me design them.

Monika: And as for Yuri...

Monika: ...

Monika: Yuri, you can...

Monika: Ah... Um...

Natsuki: ...?

Monika: Guys...

Monika: Can you help me remember something for Yuri...?

Yuri: I...

Yuri: I'm useless...

Monika: N-No!

Monika: That's not it at all!

Monika: You're the most talented person here, you know!

Monika: I had a plan and everything, I just can't remember it.

Natsuki: ...

Monika: N-Now Natsuki's pouting, too?

You: Jeez, even I can tell now...

You: I guess I never gave Sayori enough credit, but I can tell things are even harder on you when she's not around.

Monika: Ah...

Monika: That may be the case...

Monika: But if I can't do this on my own, then there's no way we'll ever make any headway.

Monika snaps her fingers, having remembered what it was.

Monika: So, Yuri...!

Monika: You have beautiful handwriting, you know?

Monika: So you should make some banners and decorations to help set the atmosphere.

Yuri: Atmosphere...?

Yuri: Um, about that...

Yuri: I...

Yuri: I love atmosphere!

Yuri's expression suddenly changes as she stares at her desk in focus and starts nodding to herself.

You: Your mind is already racing, I see...

Monika: That's great!

Monika: You'll be a wonderful help, Yuri.

Monika: I'm sorry I had forgotten that.

Monika: But anyway...

Monika: That just leaves one person.

You: The one who is truly useless.

Monika: Ahaha! Don't say that.

Monika: In fact...

Monika: I'd say you're the most important one here.

Monika: Both Natsuki and Yuri have some pretty heavy tasks to handle.

Monika: It would probably go a long way to give one of them a hand.

Monika: You could always help me out, as well...

Monika: I would be really appreciative of that.

You: Ah-

You: That's...

Is Monika suggesting I spend the weekend with one of my club members?

How on Earth are they going to respond to a suggestion like that...?

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: I...suppose I wouldn't mind a bit of help...

Natsuki: Well, even if you don't know how to bake, there's always some dirty work I could give to you.

Natsuki: It's not like Monika's going to give me a choice, and you shouldn't be sitting on your butt anyway...

Natsuki tries to mumble a bunch of excuses like that.

Yuri: Um...

Yuri: If I recall, Natsuki...

Yuri: You mentioned that you would like to handle the baking on your own.

Yuri: They may not like to be around if you only make him out to be a nuisance...

Yuri: So therefore...

Yuri: He may be more suited to assisting with the decorations.

Natsuki: Hold on! I never said that!

Natsuki: How hard could it be to make a few decorations, anyway?

Natsuki: Sounds more like you're just making excuses for him to-

Yuri: W-What are you saying?!

Yuri: It will be extremely meticulous work...

Natsuki: And baking isn't?

Natsuki: Just what do you think-

Monika: Guys, guys!

Monika: Let's settle down for a moment...

Monika: In the end, I think it's up to him to decide how he'd like to contribute.

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Can we just settle this already?

Monika: Yeah...

Monika: You're okay with this, right?

Monika: In the end, it's up to you.

You: Ah...

You: Of course.

Natsuki: Hmph.

Yuri: Very well...

Monika: In that case...

Everyone looks straight at me.

You: Well, baking sounds like it could be fun...

You: And you guys made it sound like a lot of work, so it could probably use two people.

Natsuki: Don't worry!

Natsuki: Baking is a ton of fun!

Natsuki: You'll definitely agree!

Monika: Eh?

Monika: Just a minute ago you were saying that-

Natsuki: Th-That's because-!

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: ...Never mind, okay?

Monika: Well, anyway...

Monika: You'll be fine by yourself, right, Yuri?

Yuri: Of course.

Yuri: I'm used to it, after all...

Monika: ...

You: ...

Monika: That's...good...

Even though Yuri is being melodramatic, it's a little hard to not feel bad...

Natsuki: So, that's everything, right?

Natsuki: Anything else we need to talk about?

Monika: No, I think that's it...

Monika: Are you guys excited?

Natsuki: Yes!

Natsuki: Everything except the performance is gonna be awesome!

You: I don't think that really counts...

Monika: What about you?

You: Me?

You: Ah, I guess you could say I'm interested to see how it'll turn out...

Monika: That's good enough for me!

Monika: What about you, Yuri?

Monika: ...Yuri?

Natsuki: She's still sulking.

Yuri: ...

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki starts pouting, too.

Natsuki: It's not...

Natsuki: I mean, it's not that big of a deal or anything...

You: Well, it might not be just that...

Natsuki: ...?

You: I think that Yuri might just be feeling a little underappreciated in general.

You: Having to come up with something for her to do, and then nobody offering to help.

Natsuki: That doesn't mean...

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: Uu...

Natsuki glances back and forth between everyone with a worried expression.

Natsuki: Look...

Natsuki goes over and puts her hands down on Yuri's shoulders.

Natsuki: Yuri.

Natsuki: You really are the most talented one here.

Natsuki: And...

Natsuki: And you're going to help make the event a lot more fun and welcoming.

Natsuki: I mean, the cupcakes will probably help a lot too...

Natsuki: But you're gonna make the atmosphere special.

Natsuki: That'll be really important for the way that people feel during the performances.

Natsuki: So...

Natsuki: You need to stop being dumb and give yourself a little more credit!

Natsuki releases her hands and turns around to face the other direction.

Yuri: ...

Yuri: You didn't...really mean that, did you?

Natsuki: Um...

Natsuki: N-Not really, but...

Yuri isn't the only one surprised.

Monika and I are also taken aback by Natsuki's words.

Natsuki, of all people, to be saying such encouraging things.

But I begin to understand.

Natsuki was trying to sound like Sayori.

Even if it didn't work perfectly, I can tell that she tried to say something Sayori would say at a time like this.

Because Sayori always helps everyone smile and feel good about themselves.

Yuri: I'm sorry...for being dumb.

Yuri: I'm going to do my best.

Yuri: And all of us are going to make it a really great event.

Natsuki: Yeah.

Monika: Yeah!

Monika: I hope to see everyone do their best.

Monika: But with that...

Monika: There's nothing more for today.

Monika: So I guess it's time for us to head out.

Natsuki: Okay, but I'm staying here a bit longer.

Natsuki: I barely got to do any reading today, so...

Monika: Fair enough, there's nothing wrong with that.

Everyone packs up their things.

I start to follow Monika and Yuri out the door as they chat between each other.

Natsuki: Um, where are you going?

You: Eh...?

Natsuki: We still need to figure out our plans for this weekend.

Natsuki: You literally would've gotten home and realized that you didn't even have a way to contact me.

You: Oh, that's true...

You: I have no idea how that slipped my mind.

Natsuki: Jeez, good thing I stopped you.

Natsuki: I'm giving you my number, okay?

Natsuki: You'd better not make it weird or anything!

You: Why would I do that...?

Natsuki: Hmph...

Natsuki gives me her number.

Natsuki: Okay...

Natsuki: I'm coming over on Sunday.

Natsuki: I'll bring all the ingredients.

You: Wait!

You: You're coming to _my_ house?

Natsuki: Well, yeah.

Natsuki: What's wrong with that?

You: I mean...

You: I just figured that since I'm the one helping, I would be going to your house...

Natsuki: Yeah, right.

Natsuki: Like I could have a guy over my house...

Natsuki: My dad would kill me.

You: Really?

You: That's kinda strict, if you ask me.

Natsuki: Yeah, how do you think I feel?

Natsuki: I can't do anything when my dad is home...

Natsuki: Anyway...I just needed to complain for a second.

Natsuki: We have each other's numbers now.

Natsuki: That's all I needed from you.

Natsuki: I guess I'll text you when I'm coming over.

You: Alright, fine by me.

Natsuki: Yeah.

Natsuki: I'm really gonna show you why I love baking so much.

Natsuki: So you'd better look forward to it.

You: Oh?

You: Didn't you say you were just going to give me the dirty work?

Natsuki: Well-!

Natsuki: I was...just saying that.

Natsuki: It's not like I could act like...in front of everyone...

Natsuki: That I was looking forward to this.

You: Wait, really?

Natsuki: Well, kind of!

Natsuki: Just because...I never got to bake with someone else before.

Natsuki: That's all it is, so...

You: Alright, I get it.

You: Sorry for overreacting.

You: Anyway, I'll be heading out now.

You: See you on Sunday.

Natsuki: Ah-

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: ...Never mind.

I can't believe this!

Natsuki is going to be coming to my house on Sunday...?


	5. Weekend: Natsuki

It's already Sunday.

I've been getting increasingly anxious about Natsuki's upcoming visit.

I keep telling myself there's no reason to be nervous, but it doesn't help much.

I wonder if she'll act any different when it's just the two of us?

Meanwhile, she's been texting me a lot.

We sent each other one after exchanging numbers to double-check, but it turned into conversation.

She's almost a different personality on the phone, using tons of emoji and cute language.

She also really likes complaining about things, but I kind of saw that one coming.

But putting Natsuki aside...

I haven't heard a thing from Sayori since she left club early the other day.

It's not like we text each other all the time or anything...

I've been worried about her in the back of my mind.

Between what Sayori said, and what Monika said...

Is it really okay for me to put Sayori's feelings aside when she might need me?

I think back to what Monika said and decide not to worry about it for now.

Before I know it, Natsuki texts me to let me know she's outside the front door.

Without delay, I open the front door to let her in.

You: ...

Natsuki: 'Sup?

You: ...Hey.

I don't know what I was expecting, but seeing Natsuki in something other than her school uniform totally threw me off.

Seeing her in such cute clothes makes the uniform seem totally unfitting in comparison.

Natsuki: Jeez, don't make it feel so awkward already!

Natsuki: It's gonna be a long afternoon, so don't be weird just because you're not used to seeing me outside of school.

Natsuki: Anyway, I'm coming in.

You: I see you brought a lot of stuff...

Natsuki is carrying a large bag that is probably full of baking supplies.

Natsuki: Well, I didn't want to come all this way to find out that your kitchen isn't equipped for the job.

Natsuki: You bought everything I asked you to, right?

You: Yeah, I did.

Yesterday, Natsuki asked me to buy a bunch of ingredients if I didn't already have them at home.

Natsuki: Good!

Natsuki: Glad I could count on you to do your part.

You: Well...of course.

I'm surprised to hear Natsuki suddenly say that, rather than something snarky like she usually does.

Could it be that she is a little different outside of school after all?

You: Anyway, let's go to the kitchen...

Natsuki: What, you're not even gonna offer to take this heavy bag from me?

Natsuki: Where's your hospitality?

You: Come on...

You: Since when did I need to be a gentleman?

I grab the bag Natsuki holds out to me.

You: Ghk-

You: This is ridiculously heavy-!

Natsuki: Ahaha!

Natsuki: I carried that all the way here.

Natsuki: Are you impressed?

You: I see now...

You: Yeah, I am impressed, Natsuki.

You: It seems like I always underestimate you.

Natsuki: Ehehe~

Natsuki: It's because I'm so small, isn't it?

Natsuki: You jerk.

Natsuki hits a fist into my chest.

You: Hey, hey.

You: Your size has nothing to do with it.

You: Do you really hate being small that much?

Natsuki: Eh?

Natsuki: Um...

Natsuki: It's not like I hate it...

Natsuki: I mean, sometimes I like proving people wrong when they only think I'm worth my size.

Natsuki: It's fun when I get to be small and also better than other people.

Natsuki: But...

Natsuki: ...Jeez, never mind!

Natsuki: What are you making me say?

Natsuki: Don't think you can make me talk about weird things just because we're not at school!

Natsuki: Are we getting started, or what? There's a lot of stuff I gotta teach you.

You: Ahaha.

Natsuki: What?

You: That's a little bit more like you.

You: You're more fun when you just speak your mind like that.

Natsuki: H-Hey!

Natsuki: Now you _are_ treating me like a kid!

Natsuki: I was just trying to be a little nicer to you, you know.

Natsuki: And just because I don't have a mature and sexy figure like Yuri doesn't mean you should treat me like-

Natsuki: A-Ah-

Natsuki catches her words, and her face turns red.

You: Natsuki...

Natsuki: Forget it!

Natsuki: I didn't say anything!

You: I should apologize.

Natsuki: Eh?

You: I appreciate that you were trying to be nicer.

You: I should have been a little more considerate, too.

You: But also...

You: If that's what you're thinking, then you should know that there are tons of guys who are into body types like yours.

Natsuki: Ah...

Natsuki: How would...you know that, anyway?

You: Just trust me on this one.

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: ...Gross.

You: Hey!

You: Was that to me?

Natsuki: Who else?

You: Man...

You: Let's just get started already.

Natsuki: Ahaha!

Natsuki: You get all sour when a girl calls you gross.

Natsuki: I finally found your weakness.

Natsuki smiles deviously.

You: Please spare me...

Well, if Natsuki decides to dish out more insults like that, there's no way I'm not fighting back.

But she's satisfied enough for now, finally starting to pull things out of her bag so we can get started.

Before long, the whole kitchen is a mess.

Spoons, dirty bowls, flour, spilled fluid, and plastic bags are strewn about every countertop.

The mixer isn't big enough to make all the batter at once, so we've had to do it several times.

Meanwhile, Natsuki is babysitting all of my movements to make sure I don't mess up her precious baking.

Natsuki: Where did you put the food coloring?

Natsuki: The batter's going in the oven soon, so I need to fill the trays.

You: I think it's still in the bag next to the table.

You: What are you using it for?

Natsuki: To color the batter, of course!

Natsuki: I'm making each tray a different color.

Natsuki: That way, even if the flavors aren't different, everyone can still pick their favorite.

You: Ah, that's a cute idea.

You: Are we doing anything like that with the icing?

Natsuki: Do you want to?

You: Ah...

You: You're asking me?

You: I don't really have a preference, so...

Natsuki: Come on...

Natsuki: You're not putting any heart into this at all!

Natsuki: Can't you at least try to have fun?

You: I'm having fun...

I'm not really sure what Natsuki is trying to get out of me.

Meanwhile, I see her separate the batter into smaller bowls and put a few drops of food coloring into each.

You: Ah, that does look pretty cool.

Natsuki: See?

Natsuki: It's not like baking is just about following instructions.

Natsuki: The presentation is where you get to be creative and have the most fun.

Natsuki: It's a million times more worth it in the end if just looking at it makes everyone's eyes lighten up.

You: Like the ones you made on my first day, huh?

I recall Natsuki proudly presenting her cat-shaped cupcakes, and Sayori and Monika's delighted expressions.

I wonder if I can make Natsuki proud like that, too.

You: Yeah...

You: Maybe I will use the food coloring, then.

Natsuki: Sounds like you're starting to understand.

Natsuki: Just make sure you completely finish mixing the icing before you mess with the food coloring.

You: Yeah, it's getting there.

We were using the electric mixer for the batter, so I got stuck with a whisk and a huge bowl for the icing.

Natsuki: Eh?

Natsuki: The icing's still all lumpy!

Natsuki: Are you even trying?

You: Well, yeah...

You: It'll just take a little longer.

Natsuki: Jeez, I'll be here all night if you do it like that.

Natsuki: Here, look.

Natsuki grabs the whisk from me and uses her other hand to tilt the bowl back.

Natsuki: You really need to...beat...the crap out of it!

After a few seconds, the consistency of the icing has already improved.

Natsuki: See?

As if to emphasize, Natsuki sticks a finger in the icing and pops it in her mouth.

I reluctantly start to do the same.

Natsuki: Hey!

Natsuki suddenly grabs my wrist.

Natsuki: I don't want _your_ gross fingers in my icing.

You: Your icing, eh?

You: Are you forgetting who did all the work?

I start to fight back, trying to inch my finger toward the bowl.

Natsuki: Don't make me beat the crap out of you next!

You: I'd like to see you try!

I push harder, just enough for my finger to reach the icing.

I triumphantly scoop some with my finger just as Natsuki tugs with all her might.

You: Ah-!

The force of Natsuki pulling me causes me to stumble, making her stumble in turn.

Natsuki: Gross!

Natsuki: You got it on my face!

You: Whose fault is that?!

There's a big glob of icing on Natsuki's cheek.

Natsuki: Nnn-

She tries to reach it with her tongue, but it's too far away.

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: You know what?

Natsuki: Take this!

Natsuki instead wipes it off with her finger before shoving her finger toward my own face.

You: You wish-!

I'm faster.

I grab her wrist with my hand before it reaches my face.

Natsuki tries to use her other hand to fight back, but I grab that one as well.

Natsuki: Ahahaha! Stop!

You: Not until you apologize for calling me gross!

Natsuki: Fine, fine!

Natsuki: I'm sorry for calling you gross.

Natsuki: You know I don't mean it.

Natsuki: It's just fun seeing you react to it.

Natsuki: ...You do that to me all the time, you know!

Natsuki: Saying dumb things just to get a reaction out of me.

Natsuki: You really shouldn't tease girls like that.

You: Is that so?

You: In that case, I probably shouldn't do this, either...

I take Natsuki's finger and put it in my mouth, licking off the icing.

Natsuki: W-W-What-?

Natsuki: D-Did you seriously just-

Natsuki: A-Ah-

Natsuki is so surprised that she can't even figure out how to get mad at me.

Her face is entirely red.

Natsuki: You really shouldn't do that kind of thing to girls...unless you really like them...

Natsuki: You know that...right?

You: ...

What kind of question is she asking me, just like that?

How did the mood turn to this so quickly?

You: I...

Natsuki gazes at me in silence.

I notice her shallow breaths.

Why am I starting to feel dizzy...?

Natsuki: Eh?!

Out of nowhere, the fire alarm starts going off.

Natsuki rushes over to the oven.

You: Is something burning?

You: I thought you didn't put the cupcakes in yet.

Natsuki: _Cough_

Natsuki: No wonder...

Natsuki: You left a dirty tray in here, dummy!

Natsuki: How could you make a mistake like that?

You: You should have checked before turning the oven on!

Natsuki: Don't blame me for your mistakes!

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki uses an oven mitt to grab the blackened tray out of the oven.

She sets it on top of the stove.

In another moment, the fire alarm stops.

Natsuki: Anyway...

Natsuki: I'm...putting them in the oven now.

You: Yeah...

The tension from the moment before still lingers over our heads.

But the moment has already been lost.

I watch as Natsuki slides the cupcake trays into the oven.

Then, I reluctantly pick up the whisk and continue with the icing, like nothing ever happened.

Natsuki: Ahh, that smells so good!

The cupcakes are ready to be pulled out of the oven.

As soon as Natsuki opens the oven door, a blast of sweet-smelling warm air fills the room.

Natsuki: Look at how cute they all look!

She proudly shows off the different-colored cupcakes in each of the trays.

You: They'll look even better once we add the icing.

Natsuki: Not like you need to tell _me_ that!

Natsuki: I brought decorating stuff, so I hope you can get creative.

Natsuki: Here, scoop the icing into these bags.

Natsuki hands me some plastic bags.

Natsuki: I have these nozzles that will make it look nice and fluffy.

Natsuki: This one can even make flowers!

Natsuki: We probably won't be using it this time, though.

You: What's this one for?

I pick up one of the nozzles that has a much thinner tip than the others.

Natsuki: That one's really thin, so you can use it to make stripes or other patterns.

Natsuki: But you can also use it to write stuff on a cake.

Natsuki: Like, 'happy birthday!' or whatever.

You: Huh, I see...

You: That gives me an idea, actually.

Natsuki: Eh?

You: Well, it's a literature event, right?

You: We could make it more literature-themed by writing a different word on each of the cupcakes.

You: It would be fun to see people choose their cupcake based on a word they like.

Natsuki: Uu...

You: Hm?

Natsuki: I was kind of expecting you to say something really stupid...

Natsuki: But that's actually...a really cute idea, so...

You: Ahaha.

You: Maybe I'm getting it from you.

Natsuki: W-What's that supposed to mean?

Natsuki: I'm not cute!

You: Come on...

You: We're not at school, nobody's judging.

You: You can't dress and act like this and not expect me to think you're cute.

Natsuki: W-Well...

Natsuki's voice trails off.

Natsuki: Same with you...

You: Eh?

You: Did you say something?

Natsuki: N-No, nothing!

Natsuki: Let's just do the icing!

Natsuki picks up the pace and fastens a nozzle onto each of the bags.

Natsuki: There's a lot to do, so we shouldn't be wasting time!

Natsuki: Here, I'll show you how to do it.

Without giving me a chance to think about before, Natsuki quickly moves on.

She shows me how to apply the icing, and then we each get to work.

When we're finally finished, Natsuki puts them all side by side to admire our work.

Natsuki: Look at how pretty they are together!

You: Yeah, they are, aren't they?

Natsuki: Uu... I wish I could have one now!

You: Well, there's no reason you can't, right?

You: I don't see any harm in that.

Natsuki: Well, yeah, but...

Natsuki: My dad's making dinner tonight, so I really need to save my appetite.

You: Ahaha.

You: Sayori's the exact opposite in that regard.

You: If she was here, we'd probably be down ten cupcakes already.

You: And she would still eat dinner.

Natsuki: Come on, that's just unhealthy!

Natsuki: Besides, when my dad cooks, I need to eat as much of it as I can...

Natsuki: ...Well, anyway!

Natsuki: I was hoping we would have time for manga, but I need to be home for dinner...

You: Ah, already?

You: That's a shame.

Natsuki: It's your fault for working so slowly!

Natsuki: You should have thought about that.

Natsuki: It's not like you'll always have this chance.

You: Man...

As usual, Natsuki places the blame on me.

Natsuki: You can bring the cupcakes tomorrow, right?

Natsuki: If you and Sayori each carry some, then you can probably do it in one trip.

You: Yeah, I can do that.

You: And don't worry, I won't let her eat any.

Natsuki: Ahaha.

Natsuki: I wish she would listen to me the way she listens to you.

You: Ah...

You: Yeah.

I again think back to the conversation I had with Sayori earlier today.

I felt so helpless.

Sayori always does listen to me, but at that point it felt like she couldn't listen to me at all.

Natsuki: Okay, I'm all packed up.

Natsuki: Good work today!

You: You too.

You: I'll walk you out...I guess.

Just like that, Natsuki is already about to leave.

It feels like the afternoon went by in a flash.

More than that...

Did I even take the opportunity to get closer to her, like I wanted?

Natsuki: Well...

Natsuki: I guess I'll be off, then...

Natsuki: Thanks for all the help and everything...

Natsuki: I'll see you tomorrow.

You: Wait, Natsuki.

Natsuki: Eh?

You: What you said before...about not always having this chance.

You: It doesn't have to be that way at all!

You: I had fun today.

You: You showed me how fun baking can be, like you wanted.

You: But aside from that...

You: You can come over anytime, okay?

You: I think that if possible, I'd like to spend more time like this.

You: If you want to read manga, or go out somewhere-

Natsuki: Um-

Natsuki: Do you...really mean that?

Natsuki looks at me tensely, like she's trying to hide her expression.

You: Yeah.

You: I want to spend more time with you.

Natsuki: I thought you only cared about getting this done...

Natsuki: Uu...

Natsuki: I'm sorry I had to leave so early today.

Natsuki: I really didn't want to!

Natsuki: I would really...stay here longer if I could.

Natsuki: I feel the same way as you, so...

Natsuki suddenly gets closer to me.

You: Wait, Natsuki-

Standing inches from me, Natsuki looks up at me.

I feel her fingers gently clutch at the sides of my shirt, as if holding onto me.

Her rose-colored cheeks and matching eyes fill my vision, along with her slightly-parted lips.

What is happening...?

My head starts to go dizzy as I feel her soft breaths against me.

Natsuki: I've felt it...

Natsuki: For a while now...

Natsuki: -!

Natsuki suddenly jumps back.

Natsuki: I should go...

Clearly flustered, Natsuki hurries off.


	6. Festival: Natsuki

It's the day of the festival.

Of all days, I expected this to be the one where I'd be walking to school with Sayori.

But Sayori isn't answering her phone.

I considered going to her house to wake her up, but decided that's a little too much.

Meanwhile, the preparations for the event should be nearly complete.

I managed to carry all the cupcakes myself by carefully stacking two trays.

Natsuki is already texting up a storm, but I can't respond, thanks to my hands being full.

Funnily enough, I probably feel the same way as Natsuki about the event.

I'm more excited for it to be over so I can spend time with Yuri at the festival.

But knowing Monika, I'm sure the event will be great, too.

Monika: Oh hey!

Monika: You're the first one here.

Monika: Thanks for being early!

You: That's funny, I thought at least Yuri would be here by now.

Monika is placing little booklets on each of the desks in the classroom.

They must be the ones she prepared that has all the poems we're performing.

In the end, I found a random poem online that I thought Monika would like, and submitted it.

So, that's the one I'll be performing.

Monika: I'm surprised you didn't bring Sayori with you.

You: Yeah, she overslept again...

You: That dummy.

You: You'd think that on days this important, she'd try a little harder...

I say that but immediately get a sinking sensation in my stomach

I only said it because it's the way I'm used to thinking.

But...

Maybe I should have gone to wake her up after all?

Monika: Ahaha.

Monika: You shouldn't worry about her so much.

Monika: I told you that I would make sure that she's fine.

Monika: It's kinda hurtful that you'd think I'd go back on my word.

I want to trust Monika, but something just doesn't sit right with me.

Monika: Hey, do you want to check out the pamphlets?

Monika: They came out really nice!

You: Yeah, sure.

I grab one of the pamphlets laid out on the desks.

You: Oh yeah, they really did.

You: Something like this will definitely help people take the club more seriously.

Monika: Yeah, I thought so too!

I flip through the pages.

Each member's poem is neatly printed on its own page, giving it an almost professional feel.

I recognize Natsuki's and Yuri's poems from the ones they performed during our practice.

For a minute, I swear I see something happen with Sayori's poem, but it's the same one she practiced.

Monika: What's wrong?

You: Ah, nothing...

Monika: _Sigh_

Monika: I guess you'll just never trust me after all...

Monika: Not that I blame you.

I check my phone and suddenly see a message from Sayori.

She apologizes for waking up late and says that she'll be at school soon.

I feel oddly relieved.

I apologize about not waiting for her and tell her to hurry up.

Not too much longer, everyone else shows up.

Natsuki inspects and cupcakes and touches a couple of things that got damaged on the way.

The entire festival starts to pick up as a lot of guests start showing up.

I feel nervous in front of everyone.

But if the other four can do it, then so can I.

I get up and give my poem before anyone shows up.

The entire club applauds, but it feels like a hollow victory.

Still, I'm just glad to have it be over with.

Immediately after me, is Natsuki.

She gets up and she seems fairly calm.

There's not too many people here yet.

I guess something about the crowd is still getting to her a little bit though.

She seems to search around in the crowd for support.

She makes eye contact with me.

She smiles and goes right into me.

If cuteness had a sound, I'm sure everyone in the room was hearing it.

Every word is bustling with energy and happiness.

The crowd gives a fairly warm reception and applauds for her.

Natsuki walks over to me, with her usual confidence.

Natsuki: Since we're both already done.

Natsuki: Do you want to go check out the rest of the festival.

You: I don't see why not.

Natsuki and I manage to slip away from the literature club.

The entire day is blast.

She seems so excited by everything and it's adorable.

It may just be me, but she feels slightly different than usual.

In a good way, though.

Like she's not trying to hide anything.

All of a sudden though, she jumps behind me in a panic.

You: Is everything okay?

Natsuki: Oh no, why is _he_ here?

Natsuki: Quick, we've got to hide.

Natsuki: I don't want him to see you.

Natsuki's acting weird and runs away.

I have no idea who she was talking about.

Suddenly a fairly large man comes up to me.

Man: Excuse me, but you wouldn't have happened to see my daughter?

You: I doubt it. Who's your daughter?

Man: Her name's Natsuki.

Man: I could have sworn I saw you with her earlier.

Oh so Natsuki must be hiding from her dad.

I can't fathom why though...

You: Oh yeah, I did see her earlier.

Man: Oh yeah?

Man: Where?

Is it just me or does this guy seem a little aggressive?

You: Well she was just around here a couple minutes ago.

You: But I don't really know where she ran off to.

Man: You'd do best to stay away from her.

Man: I wouldn't want her getting someone tied up in this.

You: I don't really know what you're talking about.

You: We're just in the literature club together.

Man: Hmph.

Man: Well you better keep that in mind.

Man: If you see her, tell her she needs to come see me.

Man: I told her that she was going to be spending today with me.

What is this guy's problem?

You: Uh sure, I'll make sure to tell her that.

You: But I don't know if I'll see her again.

You: There's a lot of people around today.

You: You could try checking the literature club's performances to see if she went back there.

Man: Whatever.

The man stomps away a few minutes later.

I breathe a sigh of relief and start to walk away.

I feel someone pull me into a little nook.

I see that it's Natsuki.

She must have been hiding right here through all of that.

Natsuki: I'm sorry about all that.

Natsuki: I hate him.

Natsuki: He's always telling me what to do.

Natsuki: I wish I could just run away.

You: Things are that bad, huh?

Natsuki: I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to drag you into all of this.

Natsuki: Forget any of it happened, please.

I feel so bad for her.

Things must really not be good at home.

No wonder she spends so much time at the club.

I wish there was something I could do.

You: Hey Natsuki

You: Anytime you want a break.

You: You know, from home.

You: Well, you're more than welcome to spend as much time at my place as you want.

Natsuki blushes

Natsuki: Do you really mean that?

Natsuki: Are you really going to take that much responsibility of me?

You: Yeah

Natsuki: What about after we graduate?

Natsuki: How long are you willing to put up with me?

You: Well...

You: I guess forever if that's what it takes.

Natsuki: Do you really mean that?

You: Yes

She grabs onto me and hugs me tight,

Natsuki: Will you promise me you won't make this weird?

What is she talking about?

Natsuki: I'm not going to repeat this, but...

Natsuki: I may kinda, sorta, like you...

Natsuki: There I said it.

You: Well, I kinda, sorta, like you too.

Natsuki's entire face flushes red.

Natsuki: Yeah well, I guess that makes a couple then.  
Natsuki: So you better mean it when you say you're gonna take care of me.

I nod my head.

I'm not entirely sure what all I just signed up for.

But I'm happy, nonetheless.

By the time we had finished talking, the festival was already over.

I felt bad about Natsuki missing out on the festival, but she said she liked how she spent her time more.


	7. Epilogue: Natsuki

The rest of the year seemed to fly past.

Despite the weird beginning, The Literature Club was amazing.

I loved spending time with everyone so much.

I was amazed at how similar Natsuki and Yuri seemed to be once they got past their differences.

It wasn't long until those two ended up being best friends.

The club really has pulled everyone together and made them better.

That beind said, I remember Monika coming to tell us sad news.

She said something about the administrators saying the club had to be disbanded.

We didn't let that stop us though.

We all continued to get together anyways.

Monika never seemed to join us after that though.

I don't know if she felt guilty about not being able to protect the club or what.

Last thing we heard was that she moved away.

Nobody ever got to say goodbye or anything.

She just kind of, disappeared one day.

It was like she just stopped existing.

We didn't let it affect us though.

The remaining girls and I became the best of friends.

And in a very certain case, more than friends.

I remember us going through graduation together.

I looked at Natsuki and couldn't wait to see what the future would bring.

It took some arranging but we managed to get her out of her house after we graduated.

Then when I left to go to university, she came with me.

She found a job at a nearby bakery and started working there immediately.

She did really well and brought the bakery a lot of business.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone though, she was always incredibly talented.

Once I graduated from University, Natsuki had enough money saved up to start her little baked goods stand.

The stand exploded in popularity.

She ended up having to expand and buy a real store not long after.

Yuri still stops by the shop every day to get some baked goods as well as Sayori.

Sayori can't ever seem to get enough and Yuri ends up bringing in business with her writing and book discussions.

It took years for it to happen, but Natsuki eventually reached out to her family.

Things are still strained, but it seems like she's happy still being connected to everyone.


	8. Day 2: Monika

Monika: Hi again!

Monika: Glad to see you didn't run away on us yet. Hahaha!

You: Nah, don't worry.

You: This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word.

Well, I'm back at the Literature Club.

I was the last to come in, so everyone else is already hanging out.

Yuri: Thanks for keeping your promise.

Yuri: I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you.

Yuri: Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it...

Natsuki: Oh, come on! Like he deserves any slack.

Natsuki: Sayori told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year.

Natsuki: And last year, too!

Natsuki: I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what...

Natsuki: But if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it.

Monika: Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom.

Natsuki: M-M-M...!

Natsuki finds herself stuck between saying "Monika" and "Manga".

Natsuki: Manga is literature!

Swiftly defeated, Natsuki plops back into her seat.

Sayori: Don't worry, guys~

Sayori: He always gives it his best as long as he's having fun.

Sayori: He helps me with busywork without me even asking.

Sayori: Like cooking, cleaning my room...

Yuri: How dependable...

You: Sayori, that's because your room is so messy it's distracting.

You: And you almost set your house on fire once.

Sayori: Is that so... Ehehe...

Yuri: You two are really good friends, aren't you?

Yuri: I might be a little jealous...

Sayori: How come? You two can become good friends too!

Yuri: U-Um...

You: S-Sayori-

Sayori: Hmm?

You: ...

As usual, Sayori seems oblivious to the weird situation she just put me into.

Sayori: Oh, oh! Yuri even brought you something today, you know~

Yuri: W-Wait! Sayori...

You: Eh? Me?

Yuri: Um... Not really...

Sayori: Don't be shy~

Yuri: It's really nothing...

You: What is it?

Yuri: N-Never mind!

Yuri: Sayori made it sound like a big deal when it's really not...

Yuri: Uuuuh, what do I do...

Sayori: Eh? I'm sorry, Yuri, I wasn't thinking...

I guess that means it's up to me to rescue this situation...

You: Hey, don't worry about it.

You: First of all, I wasn't expecting anything in the first place.

You: So any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise.

You: It'll make me happy no matter what.

Yuri: I-Is that so...

You: Yeah. I won't make it a big deal if you don't want it to be.

Yuri: Alright...

Yuri: Well, here.

Yuri reaches into her bag and pulls out a book.

Yuri: I didn't want you to feel left out...

Yuri: So I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy.

Yuri: It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read.

Yuri: And we could, you know...

Yuri: Discuss it...if you wanted...

Th-This is...

How is this girl accidentally being so cute?

She even picked out a book she thinks I'll like, despite me not reading much...

You: Yuri, thank you! I'll definitely read this!

I enthusiastically take the book.

Yuri: Phew...

Yuri: Well, you can read it at your own pace.

Yuri: I look forward to hearing what you think.

Now that everyone's settled in, I expected Monika to kick off some scheduled activities for the club.

But that doesn't seem to be the case.

Sayori seems to be cheering up Monika about something in the corner.

Yuri's face is already buried in a book.

I can't help but notice her intense expression, like she was waiting for this chance.

Meanwhile, Natsuki is rummaging around in the closet.

I end up waiting around for Monika and Sayori since to finish their chat and then approach them. I know those two best right now. Maybe I'll tell them tomorrow.

Monika: By the way, did you remember to write a poem last night?

You: Y-Yeah...

My relaxation ends.

I can't believe I agreed to do something so embarrassing.

I couldn't really find much inspiration, since I've never really done this before.

Monika: Well, now that everyone's ready, why don't you find someone to share with?

Sayori: I can't wait~!

Sayori and Monika enthusiastically pull out their poems.

Sayori's is on a wrinkled sheet of loose leaf torn from a spiral notebook.

On the other hand, Monika wrote hers in a composition notebook.

I can already see Monika's pristine handwriting from where I sit.

Natsuki and Yuri reluctantly comply as well, reaching into their bags.

I do the same, myself.

Who should I show my poem to first?

Monika.

The whole sharing poems was her idea anyways.

I hand her my poem as she passes me hers. She reads mine so fast that I haven't even looked at hers yet.

I look at the title, "Hole in the Wall"

It would never be me.

The accidental ink stain in an otherwise perfect picture.

I throw away the pen that leaked everywhere.

From memory I repaint the entire picture.

Taking note of the colors that are no longer vibrant to me.

I lay aside everything, taking care not to disturb the picture once more.

I look at the hole once more with my already burned eyes.

I sigh and give back to it the picture I stole.

It covers the hole and stops others from peering through.

Eyes shall burn no more.

But now I know that he's there.

I must return to him, what I stole away.

Monika: So...what do you think?

You: Hmm...it's very...freeform, if that's what you call it.

You: Sorry, I'm not really the right person to ask for feedback...

Monika: Ahaha. It's okay.

Monika: Yeah, that kind of style has gotten pretty popular nowadays.

Monika: That is, a lot of poems have been putting emphasis on the timing between words and lines.

Monika: When performed out loud, it can be really powerful.

You: What was the inspiration behind this one?

Monika: Ah...

Monika: Well, I'm not sure if I know how to put it...

Monika: I guess you could say that I had some kind of epiphany recently.

Monika: It's been influencing my life a bit.

You: An epiphany?

Monika: Yeah...something like that.

Monika: I'm kind of nervous to talk about deep stuff like that, because it's kind of coming on strongly...

Monika: Maybe after everyone feels safer with each other.

Monika: Anyway...

Monika: Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day!

Monika: Sometimes when you're writing a poem - or a story - your brain gets too fixated on a specific point...

Monika: If you try so hard to make it perfect, then you'll never make any progress.

Monika: Just force yourself to get something down on the paper, and tidy it up later!

Monika: Another way to think about it is this:

Monika: If you keep your pen in the same spot for too long, you'll just get a big dark puddle of ink.

Monika: So just move your hand, and go with the flow!

Monika: ...That's my advice for today!

Monika: Thanks for listening~

I continue to share my poem with others, until everyone has read it.

You: Phew...

I glance around the room.

That was a little more stressful than I anticipated.

It's as if everyone is judging me for my mediocre writing abilities...

Even if they're just being nice, there's no way my poems can stand up to theirs.

This is a literature club, after all.

I sigh.

I guess that's what I ended up getting myself into.

Across the room, Sayori and Monika are chatting.

My eyes land on Yuri and Natsuki.

They gingerly exchange sheets of paper, sharing their respective poems.

As they read in tandem, I watch each of their expressions change.

Natsuki's eyebrows furrow in frustration.

Meanwhile, Yuri smiles sadly.

Natsuki: (What's with this language...?)

Yuri: Eh?

Yuri: Um...did you say something?

Natsuki: Oh, it's nothing.

Natsuki dismissively returns the poem to the desk with one hand.

Natsuki: I guess you could say it's fancy.

Yuri: Ah- Thanks...

Yuri: Yours is...cute...

Natsuki: Cute?

n Did you completely miss the symbolism or something?

Natsuki: It's clearly about the feeling of giving up.

Natsuki: How can that be cute?

Yuri: I-I know that!

Yuri: I just meant...

Yuri: The language, I guess...

Yuri: I was trying to say something nice...

Natsuki: Eh?

Natsuki: You mean you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say?

Natsuki: Thanks, but it really didn't come out nice at all!

Yuri: Um...

Yuri: Well, I do have a couple suggestions...

Natsuki: Hmph.

Natsuki: If I was looking for suggestions, I would have asked someone who actually liked it.

Natsuki: Which people did, by the way.

Natsuki: Sayori liked it.

Natsuki: And he did, too!

Natsuki: So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own.

Natsuki: First of all-

Yuri: Excuse me...

Yuri: I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style.

Yuri: I don't expect it to change anytime soon, unless of course I come across something particularly inspiring.

Yuri: Which I haven't yet.

Natsuki: Nn...!

Yuri: And they both liked my poem too, you know.

Yuri: He even told me he was impressed by it.

Natsuki suddenly stands up.

Natsuki: Oh?

Natsuki: I didn't realize you were so invested in trying to impress our new member, Yuri.

Yuri: E-Eh?!

Yuri: That's not what I...!

Yuri: Uu...

Yuri: You...You're just...

Yuri stands up as well.

Yuri: Maybe you're just jealous that he appreciates my advice more than he appreciated yours!

Natsuki: Huh! And how do you know he didn't appreciate my advice more?

Natsuki: Are you that full of yourself?

Yuri: I...!

Yuri: No...

Yuri: If I was full of myself...

Yuri: ...I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!

Natsuki: Uuuuuu...!

Sayori: U-Um!

Sayori: Is everyone okay...?

Natsuki: Well, you know what?!

Natsuki: I wasn't the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger as soon as a boy started showing up!

Yuri: N-Natsuki!

Monika: Um, Natsuki, that's a little-

Natsuki and Yuri: This doesn't involve you!

Sayori: I-I don't like fighting, guys...!

Suddenly, both girls turn towards me, as if they just noticed I was standing there.

Yuri: She- She's just trying to make me look bad...!

Natsuki: That's not true!

Natsuki: She started it!

Natsuki: If she could get over herself and learn to appreciate that simple writing is more effective...

Natsuki: Then this wouldn't have happened in the first place!

Natsuki: What's the point in making your poems all convoluted for no reason?

Natsuki: The meaning should jump out at the reader, not force them to have to figure it out.

Natsuki: Help me explain that to her!

Yuri: W-Wait!

Yuri: There's a reason we have so many deep and expressive words in our language!

Yuri: It's the only way to convey complex feelings and meaning the most effectively.

Yuri: Avoiding them is not only unnecessarily limiting yourself...it's also a waste!

Yuri: You understand that, right?

You: Um...!

Natsuki and Yuri: Well?

You: ...

How did I get dragged into this in the first place?!

It's not like I know anything about writing...

But whomever I agree with, they'll probably think more highly of me!

So, of course that's going to be...!

You: N-Natsuki...

Natsuki glares at me, drying up any words I had in my mouth.

So instead, I turn to Yuri.

You: Yuri...

Yuri: ...

But Yuri's expression is so defenseless that I can't bring myself to say anything to her.

You: ...

I grasp at straws and then look over to see Monika sitting in a desk quietly. She looks up at me quizzically. After a second, she smiles at me.

Monika: Hey now, be careful with our new member. We don't want to scare him away, do we?

Natsuki: Well she started.

Monika: Sayori, can you talk to them?

Sayori looks incredibly uncomfortable.

Monika gets up from her desk and leaves the room.

Yuri: See what you've done now?

You: Is Monika okay?

Sayori: Yeah, the fighting must have just gotten to her a little bit. You can go check on her if you want. I'm sorry for all this.

I decide to take Sayori's offer and leave before things get anymore heated.

I hear yelling as soon as I step out and then the room goes silent.

I guess Sayori must be calming them back down.

I find Monika hiding near a water fountain nearby.

I can't tell if it's just me but her eyes look a little red.

She looks up at me. She instantly seems like her normal self.

Monika: Sorry about that...

Monika: They really shouldn't have tried to get you involved.

Monika: It's probably better for us to stay out of this...

Monika: We'll go back inside once Sayori's got it under control.

Monika: Ahaha...

Monika: Some president I am, right?

Monika: I can't even confront my own club members properly...

Monika: I just wish I was able to be a little more assertive sometimes.

Monika: But I never have it in me to put my foot down against others...

Monika: You understand, right?

Monika: Anyway...

Monika: Don't let this want to make you spend less time with the others.

Monika: I appreciate you coming to check up on me though.

Monika smiles. Something about this smile seems way less forced than her others. Almost like this one doesn't have anything to hide.

A couple minutes go by before we head back to the club room.

I carefully open the door, hoping that everything is taken care of.

What I see I can hardly believe.

Yuri and Natsuki are sitting right next to each other drinking tea.

They are giggling and seem to be getting along.

I see Sayori smiling nearby and she comes over to talk to us.

You: Wow Sayori, what did you say to make this happen?

Sayori: That's a secret.

Sayori: I hope that this doesn't sour your taste of the club though.

Sayori: They may have not shown it the right way but everyone here got all excited over you being here.

Monika: Sayori, you always amaze me.

Monika: Things are just awful when you're not around.

Sayori blushes at the compliment

Sayori: Well I appreciate that Monika, but if it weren't for you. None of us would even be here.

Sayori: So don't be too hard on yourself, okay?

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: It's just about time for us to leave.

Monika: How did you all feel about sharing poems?

Sayori: It was a lot of fun!

Yuri: Well, I'd say it was worth it.

Natsuki: It was alright. Well, mostly.

Monika: How about you?

You: ...Yeah, I'd say the same.

You: It was a neat thing to talk about with everyone.

Monika: Awesome!

Monika: In that case, we'll do the same thing tomorrow.

Monika: And maybe you learned something from your friends, too.

Monika: So your poems will turn out even better!

You: ...

I think to myself.

I did learn a little more about the kinds of poems everyone likes.

With any luck, that means I can at least do a better job impressing those I want to impress.

I nod to myself with newfound determination.

Sayori: Ready to walk home?

You: Sure, let's go.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori beams at me.

It truly has been a while since Sayori and I have spent this much time together.

I can't really say I'm not enjoying it, either.

You: Sayori...

You: About what happened earlier...

Sayori: Eh? What do you mean?

You: You know, between Yuri and Natsuki.

You: Does that kind of thing happen often?

Sayori: No, no, no!

Sayori: That's really the first time I've seen them fight like that...

Sayori: I promise they're both wonderful people.

Sayori: You don't... You don't hate them, do you?

You: No, I don't hate them!

You: I just wanted your opinion, that's all.

You: I can see why they'd make good friends with you.

Sayori: Phew...

Sayori: You know...

Sayori: It's nice that I get to spend time with you in the club.

Sayori: But I think seeing you get along with everyone is what makes me the happiest.

Sayori: And I think everyone really likes you, too!

You: That's-!

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: Every day is going to be so much fun~

You: Sigh...

It looks like Sayori still hasn't caught onto the kind of situation I'm in.

Sure, being friends with everyone is nice, but...

...Does it really need to stop there?

You: We'll just have to see what the future holds, Sayori.

I pat Sayori on the shoulder.

I said that more to myself than to her, but it's easy to use Sayori as an internal monologue sometimes.

Sayori: Okay~!

Yeah...

Let's do this!

I can't wait to get the chance to talk to her a little more...


	9. Day 3: Monika

Another day passes, and it's time for the club meeting already.

I've gotten a little more comfortable here over the past couple days.

Entering the clubroom, the usual scene greets me.

Sayori: Hi ~

You: Yo, Sayori.

You: Looks like you're in a good mood today.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: I'm just still not used to you being in the club, that's all.

You: I see...

You: ...That's a pretty simple thing to get you in a good mood.

You: But I guess it's always the simple things with you, anyway.

Sayori: Speaking of which...

Sayori: I'm kinda hungry...

Sayori: Will you come with me to buy a snack?

You: No thanks.

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: T-That's not like you at all!

You: I have my reasons.

You: Why don't we take a look at your purse, Sayori?

Sayori: E-Eh?

Sayori: Why that...all of a sudden?

You: No reason, really.

You: I just wanted to look at it.

Sayori: A-Ah...

Sayori nervously retrieves her coin purse.

She fumbles with the latch and gets it open.

Then, she turns it upside-down and lets its contents spill onto the desk.

Only two small coins fall out.

Sayori: A-Ahaha...

You: I knew it...

You: I can see right through you, Sayori.

Sayori: That's not fair!

Sayori: How did you even know?

You: It's simple.

You: If you had enough money in the first place, you would have bought a snack before coming to the clubroom.

You: So, either you're not hungry and wanted an excuse to take a walk...

You: Or, you planned to conveniently forget that you spent all your money, so that I would lend you some!

You: But there's one more thing...

You: ...You're always hungry!

You: And so, that only leaves the one option!

Sayori: Uwaaa~!

Sayori: I give up!

Sayori: Don't make me feel guiltyyy!

You: If you feel guilty, that means you deserve to feel guilty...

Yuri: Ahaha.

Yuri suddenly giggles.

You: Eh?

I didn't notice that she was listening in.

Her face is in her book, as always.

Yuri: A-Ah!

Yuri: I wasn't listening or anything-!

Yuri: It was just...something in my book...

Sayori: Yuriiii...

Sayori: Tell him to let me borrow some money...

Yuri: That's-!

Yuri: Don't get me involved like that, Sayori...

Yuri: Besides...

Yuri: You should only buy what you can responsibly afford...

Yuri: And frankly, after pulling a mischievous little stunt like that, your suffering is fair enough retribution.

You: ...

Yuri: Ah-!

Yuri: Did I just...

Yuri: I-I didn't mean that!

Yuri: I got too absorbed into my book...

Yuri: Uu...

Sayori: Ahaha!

Sayori: I really like when you speak your mind, Yuri...

Sayori: It doesn't happen much, but it's a fun side of you!

Yuri: That's...

Yuri: There's no way you could think that...

Sayori: You were right, though...

Sayori: I did something bad and now I have to accept the revolution.

Yuri: Retribution...

Sayori: That!

Yuri: Still, coming from you, Sayori...

Yuri: I guess there's a little devil inside all of us, isn't there?

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: Don't let her fool you.

You: Sayori knows exactly what she's doing.

You: After all, she told you guys she was bringing me to the club before she even told me...

Sayori: B-But...!

Sayori: You wouldn't have come if it weren't for the cupcakes...

Sayori: So I had to trick Natsuki into making them!

You: Come on, give me more credit than that, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe...

 _Pwap!_

Sayori: Kyaa-!

Out of nowhere, something smacks Sayori in the face and tumbles onto the desk.

Sayori: Ow...

Sayori: What was-

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: A-A cookie!

Sure enough, it's a giant cookie wrapped in plastic.

Sayori glances around.

Sayori: I-Is this a miracle?

Sayori: It's because I paid my restitution!

You: Retribution...

Yuri: Actually, that one almost worked...

Natsuki: Ahahaha!

Natsuki: I _was_ just gonna give it to you.

Natsuki: But then I heard you blab about the cupcakes.

Natsuki: It was totally worth seeing your reaction, though. Ahaha!

Sayori: N-Natsuki!

Sayori: That's so nice of you!

Sayori: I'm so happy...

Sayori hugs the cookie.

You: Jeez, just eat it...

Sayori rapidly tears open the wrapper and takes a big bite.

Sayori: Sho good...

Sayori: Mmf-!

Sayori suddenly clasps her hands over her mouth.

Sayori: I bit my tongue...

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: You're going through a lot over just one cookie.

Natsuki takes a bite of her own cookie.

Sayori: Ah, yours looks really good too, Natsuki!

Sayori: Can I try it?

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Beggars can't be choosers!

Sayori: But yours is chocolate...

Natsuki: Yeah, why do you think I gave you that one?

Sayori: Fine...

Sayori: Still, I'm really happy that you shared this one with me.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori gets out of her seat and goes behind Natsuki, then wraps her arms around her.

Natsuki: Ah- Jeez...

Natsuki: I get it, I get it.

Cookie still in hand, Natsuki reaches up to nudge Sayori off of her.

Sayori: ... _Om._

Sayori suddenly leans down and takes a bite out of Natsuki's cookie.

Natsuki: _H-Hey!_

Natsuki: Did you seriously just do that?!

Sayori: Uhuhuhu!

Mouth full, Sayori trots away to safety.

Yuri and I laugh as well.

Natsuki: Jeez! You're such a kid sometimes!

Natsuki: Monika! Can you tell Sayori-

Natsuki: -Eh?

Natsuki glances around.

Monika isn't in the clubroom.

Natsuki: Ugh...

Natsuki: Where's Monika, anyway?

Yuri: Good question...

Yuri: Have any of you heard anything about her being late today?

Sayori: Not me...

You: Yeah, I haven't either.

Yuri: Hm...

Yuri: That's a bit unusual.

Sayori: I hope she's okay...

Natsuki: Of course she's okay.

Natsuki: She probably just had something to do today.

Natsuki: She's pretty popular, after all...

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: You don't think she...

Sayori: She has a...!

Yuri: Ahaha. I wouldn't be surprised.

Yuri: She's probably more desirable than all of us combined.

Sayori: Ehehe, that's true...

Natsuki: Excuse me?!

Suddenly, the door swings open.

Monika: Sorry! I'm super sorry!

You: Ah, there you are...

Monika: I didn't mean to be late...

Monika: I hope you guys weren't worried or anything!

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: Monika chose the club over her boyfriend after all!

Sayori: You're so strong-willed!

Monika: B-Boyfriend...?

Monika: What on Earth are you talking about?

Monika quizzically glances at me.

You: Ah, never mind that...

You: What held you up, anyway?

Monika: Ah...

Monika: Well, my last period today was study hall.

Monika: To be honest, I kind of just lost track of time...

Monika: Ahaha...

Natsuki: That makes no sense, though.

Natsuki: You would have heard the bell ring, at least.

Monika: I must not have heard it, since I was practicing harp...

Yuri: Harp...?

Yuri: I wasn't aware you played music as well, Monika.

Monika: Ah, I don't, really...!

Monika: I kind of just started recently.

Monika: Something about the feeling of the strings on my fingers.

Sayori: That's so cool!

Sayori: You should play something for us, Monika!

Monika: That's...

Monika looks at me.

Monika: Maybe once I get a little bit better, I will.

Sayori: Yay~!

You: That sounds cool.

You: I'd also look forward to it.

Monika: Is that so?

Monika: In that case...

Monika: I won't let you down.

Monika smiles sweetly.

You: Ah...

You: I didn't mean any pressure or anything like that!

Monika: Ahaha, don't worry.

Monika: I've been practicing a whole lot recently.

Monika: It's become pretty cathartic to me.

You: I see...

You: In that case, best of luck.

Monika: Thanks~!

Monika: So, I didn't miss anything, did I?

You: Not...not really.

I choose to leave out Sayori's mischievous escapade.

I'm sure Natsuki will end up complaining to her, anyway.

It looks like everyone has already settled down.

Sayori somehow already finished her entire cookie.

Yuri is back to her book, and Natsuki disappeared into the closet.

I'm really curious to talk to Yuri a little bit more...

But at the same time, I would feel bad for distracting her from reading.

I catch a glimpse of the cover of her book.

It looks like the same book that she lent to me...

More than that, she seems to be on the first few pages.

Yuri: Ah...

Crap-

I think she noticed me looking at her...

She sneaks another glance at me, and our eyes meet for a split second.

Yuri: ...

But that only makes her hide her face deeper in her book.

You: Sorry...

You: I was just spacing out...

I mutter this, sensing I made her uncomfortable.

Yuri: Oh...

Yuri: It's fine...

Yuri: If I was focused, then I probably wouldn't have noticed in the first place.

Yuri: But I'm just re-reading a bit of this, so...

You: That's the book that you gave me, right?

Yuri: Mhm.

Yuri: I wanted to re-read some of it.

Yuri: Not for any particular reason...!

You: Just curious, how come you have two copies of the same book?

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: Well, when I stopped at the bookstore yesterday-

Yuri: Ah, that's not what I meant...

Yuri: I mean-

Yuri: I...just happened to buy two of them.

You: Ah, I see.

There's something fairly obvious here that Yuri isn't telling me, but I decide to let it go.

You: I'll definitely start reading it soon!

Yuri: I'm glad to hear...

Yuri: Once it starts to pick up, you might have a hard time putting it down.

Yuri: It's a very engaging and relatable story.

You: Is that so...?

You: What's it about, anyway?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: Mmm...

Yuri closes the book and scans her eyes over the back.

The book is titled "Portrait of Markov".

There's an ominous-looking eye symbol on the front cover.

Yuri: Alright...

Yuri: I just wanted to make sure I don't accidentally give anything away.

Yuri: Basically, it's about this girl in high school who moves in with her long-lost younger sister...

Yuri: But as soon as she does so, her life gets really strange.

Yuri: She gets targeted by these people who escaped from a human experiment prison...

Yuri: And while her life is in danger, she needs to desperately choose who to trust.

Yuri: No matter what she does, she ends up destroying most of her relationships and her life starts to fall apart...

You: That's kind of-!

That's kind of dark, isn't it?

Yuri made it sound like it was going to be a nice story, so that dark turn came from nowhere.

Yuri: Ahaha.

Yuri gently giggles, all of a sudden.

Yuri: Are you not a fan of that sort of thing?

You: No, it's not that...

You: I mean, I can definitely enjoy those kinds of stories, so don't worry.

Yuri: I hope so...

Yeah... I totally forgot that Yuri is into those things.

She's so shy and reclusive on the outside, but her mind seems to be completely different.

Yuri: It's just that those kinds of stories...

Yuri: They challenge you to look at life from a strange new perspective.

Yuri: When horrible things happen not just because someone wants to be evil...

Yuri: But because they have their own goals, or their own philosophy that they believe in.

Yuri: Then suddenly, when you thought you related to the protagonist...

Yuri: They're made out to be the naive one for letting their one-sided morals interfere with the villain's plans.

Yuri: I'm...I'm rambling, aren't I...?

Yuri: Not again...

Yuri: I'm sorry...

You: Hey, don't apologize...!

You: I haven't lost interest or anything.

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: I guess it's alright, then...

Yuri: But I feel like I should let you know that I have this problem...

Yuri: When I let things like books and writing fill my thoughts...

Yuri: I kind of forget to pay attention to other people...

Yuri: So I'm sorry if I end up saying something strange!

Yuri: And please stop me if I start talking too much!

You: That's-

You: I really don't think you need to worry...

You: That just means you're passionate about reading.

You: The least I can do is listen.

You: It's a literature club, after all...

Yuri: Ah-

Yuri: That's...

Yuri: Well, that's true...

You: In fact...

You: I might as well get started reading it, right?

Yuri: Y-You don't have to!

You: Ahaha, what are you saying?

You: Just a moment ago, you said you were looking forward to it.

Yuri: ...

You: Let me just get the book...

I quickly retrieve the book that I had put into my bag.

You: Alright...it's fine if I sit here, right?

I slip into the seat next to Yuri's.

Yuri: Ah...!

Yuri: Yeah...

You: Are you sure?

You: You seem a little apprehensive...

Yuri: That's...

Yuri: I'm sorry...

Yuri: It's not that I don't want you to!

Yuri: It's just something I'm not very used to...

Yuri: That is, reading in company with someone.

You: I see...

You: Well, just tell me if I end up distracting you or anything.

Yuri: A-Alright...

I open the book and start the prologue.

I soon understand what Yuri means about reading in company.

It's as if I can feel her presence over my shoulder as I read.

It's not a particularly bad thing.

Maybe a little distracting, but the feeling is somewhat comforting.

Yuri is in the corner of my eye.

I realize that she's not actually looking at her own book.

I glance over.

It looks like she's reading from my book instead-

Yuri: S-Sorry!

Yuri: I was just-!

You: Yuri, you really apologize a lot, don't you?

Yuri: I...I do?

Yuri: I don't really mean to...

Yuri: Sorry...

Yuri: I mean-!

You: Ahaha.

You: Here, this should work, right?

I slide my desk until it's up against Yuri's, then hold my book more between the two of them.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: I suppose so...

Yuri timidly closes her own copy.

Once we each lean in a little bit, our shoulders are almost touching.

It feels like my left arm is in the way, so instead I use my right hand to hold the book open.

You: Ah, I guess that makes it kind of difficult to turn the page...

Yuri: Here...

Yuri takes her left arm and holds the left side of the book between her thumb and forefinger.

You: Ah...

I do the same with my right arm, on the right side of the book.

That way, I turn a page, and Yuri slides it under her thumb after it flips to her side.

But in holding it like this...

We're huddled even closer together than before.

It's actually kind of distracting me...!

It's as if I can feel the warmth of Yuri's face, and she's in the corner of my vision...

Yuri: ...Are you ready?

You: Eh?

Yuri: To turn the page...

You: Ah...sorry!

You: I think I got a bit distracted for a second...

I glance over at Yuri's face again, and our eyes meet.

I don't know how I'll be able to keep up with her...

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: That's okay.

Yuri: You're not as used to reading, right?

Yuri: I don't mind being patient if it takes you a bit longer...

Yuri: It's probably the least I can do...

Yuri: Since you've been so patient with me...

You: Y-Yeah...

You: Thanks.

We continue reading.

Yuri no longer asks me if I'm ready to turn the page.

Instead, I just assume that she finishes the page before me, so I turn it by my own volition.

We continue the first chapter in silence.

Even so, turning each page almost feels like an intimate exchange...

My thumb gently letting go of the page, letting it flutter over to her side as she catches it under her own thumb.

You: Hey, Yuri...

You: This might be a silly thought, but...

You: The main character kind of reminds me of you a little bit.

Yuri: You...think so?

Yuri: How does she?

You: Well, I guess she's more blunt in a lot of ways...

You: But she also second-guesses all of the things that she says and does.

You: Like she's afraid she'll do something wrong.

You: It's not like I can see into your head or anything...

You: But they're kind of reminiscent of some of your mannerisms.

Yuri: I-I see...

Yuri remains silent for a moment.

Yuri: But...

Yuri: That's probably...

Yuri: ...a terrible thing to have in common with her!

Yuri: Uuuh, that's so embarrassing that you think that...

You: W-Wait!

You: I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything!

You: Sorry, I really didn't know you were self-conscious about that sort of thing...

Yuri: ...

You: I guess I more meant that it's kind of cute...

Yuri: A-Ah-

Yuri: What are you saying all of a sudden...?

Yuri: I...!

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Yuri: ...!

Monika: I think it's about time we share today's poems with each other.

Monika: We might not have enough time if we wait too long.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri exhales, spared from finishing her thought.

Monika: Is that alright, Yuri?

Monika: You look kind of down...

Monika: I'm sorry if you haven't been looking forward to this...

Yuri: Ah, it's not...

Yuri: ...It's fine.

Yuri releases her hand from the book, causing it to close on top of my thumb.

You: Alright...

You: I guess I'll do some more reading tonight.

You: Or would you prefer I only read it with you?

Yuri: Um...!

Yuri: I...guess I don't have too much of a preference either way...

You: Hmm...

You: In that case, I'll read a little more tonight.

You: It'll be more fun to read with you after it picks up a bit, you know?

Yuri: That's good reasoning.

Yuri: In that case, feel free to finish the first two chapters in your own time.

You: Alright!

I stand up.

I make a mental note of where I left off in the book, then slip it back into my bag.

I notice Monika and Sayori have finished the conversation.

I turn to Monika and put out my hand, waiting for her poem.

She sighs and hands one over while taking mine.

Once again, she reads it in an instant.

Nervously, I read the title of hers, "Save Me"

The colors, they won't stop.

Bright, beautiful colors

Flashing, expanding, piercing

Red, green, blue

An endless

cacophany

Of meaningless

noise

The noise, it won't stop.

Violent, grating waveforms

Squeaking, screeching, piercing

Sine, cosine, tangent

Like playing a chalkboard on a turntable

Like playing a vinyl on a pizza crust

An endless

poem

Of meaningless

words.

Choose Her

You: Hm...

You: It's even more abstract than your last one, huh?

Monika: Ahaha...

Monika: I guess it's just the way I write...

Monika: I'm sorry if you don't like it.

You: No, I never said that.

You: It's just a kind of thing I've never really seen before, I guess.

Monika: I kind of like playing with my space on the paper...

Monika: Choosing where and how to space your words can totally change the mood of the poem.

Monika: It's almost like magic.

Monika: The way I wrote the lines really short makes it feel like they're trying to speak over the noise.

You: I see...

You: It's still hard for me to tell what it's about, though.

Monika: Ahaha.

Monika: Sometimes asking what a poem is about isn't the right question.

Monika: A poem can be as abstract as a physical expression of a feeling.

Monika: Or a conversation with the reader.

Monika: So putting it that way, not every poem is _about_ something.

Monika: Anyway...

Monika: Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day!

Monika: Sometimes you'll find yourself facing a difficult decision...

Monika: ...

Monika: ...

Monika: ...

Monika: Think it over carefully.

Monika: You never want to take things too far.

Monika: You have no idea what you may end up getting yourself in.

Monika: Wait...is this tip even about writing?

Monika: What am I even talking about?

Monika: Ahaha!

Monika: ...That's my advice for today!

Monika: Thanks for listening~

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: We're all done reading each other's poems, right?

Monika: I have something extra planned today, so if everyone could come sit at the front of the room...

Natsuki: Is this about the festival?

Monika: Well, sort of~

Natsuki: Ugh. Do we really have to do something for the festival?

Natsuki: It's not like we can put together anything good in just a few days.

Natsuki: We'll just end up embarrassing ourselves instead of getting any new members.

Yuri: That's a concern of mine as well.

Yuri: I don't really do well with last-minute preparations...

Monika: Don't worry so much!

Monika: We're going to keep it simple, okay?

Monika: We won't need much more than a few decorations.

Monika: Sayori has been working on posters, and I've designed some pamphlets we can give out during the event.

Natsuki: Okay, that's great and all...

Natsuki: But that doesn't tell us what we're actually going to be doing for the event.

Monika: Ah, sorry! I thought you heard about it already.

Monika: We're going to be performing!

Natsuki: Performing?

Yuri: P...

Yuri: Um, Monika...

Monika: Yeah! We're going to be having a poetry performance.

Monika: Each of us are going to choose a poem to recite during the event.

Monika: But the cool part is, we're also going to let anyone else come up and recite poems too!

Monika: Sayori's putting it on all the posters in case anyone wants to prepare ahead of time.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori, who's been coloring a poster, holds it up for us to see.

Natsuki: Are you kidding me, Monika?

Natsuki: You didn't...you didn't already start putting those posters up, did you?

Monika: Eh? Well, I did...

Monika: Do you really think it's that bad of an idea...?

Natsuki: Well, no.

Natsuki: It's not a bad idea.

Natsuki: But I didn't sign up for this, you know!

Natsuki: There is _no_ way I'm going to be performing in front of a group of people like that!

Yuri: I...I agree with Natsuki!

Yuri: I could never...in my life...do something like that...

Imagining it, Yuri shakes her head in fear.

Sayori: Guys...

Monika: No, Sayori...

Monika: I understand where they're coming from.

Monika: Remember that Natsuki and Yuri have never shared their poems with anyone until just a couple days ago...

Monika: It's a lot to ask for them to recite their poems out loud to a whole room full of people.

Monika: I guess I kind of overlooked that.

Monika: So, I'm sorry.

Natsuki: ...

Monika: ...But!

Monika: I still think we should give it our best!

Monika: We're the only ones responsible for the fate of this club.

Monika: If we start the event and each put on a good performance...

Monika: Then it will inspire others to do the same!

Monika: And the more people who perform, the better we'll be able to show everyone what literature is all about!

Sayori: Yeah!

Sayori: It's about expressing your feelings...

Sayori: Being intimate with yourself...

Sayori: Finding new horizons...

Sayori: And having fun!

Monika: That's right!

Monika: And it's those reasons that we're all in this club today.

Monika: Don't you want to share that with others?

Monika: To inspire them to find the same feelings that brought you here in the first place?

Monika: I know you do.

Monika: I know we all do.

Monika: And if all it takes is standing in front of the room for two minutes and reciting a poem...

Monika: ...Then I know you can do it!

Natsuki: ...

Yuri: ...

Natsuki and Yuri remain silent.

Sayori looks worried.

I guess that leaves me no choice...

You: I agree...

You: I don't think it's too much to ask.

You: I think that Sayori and Monika have been trying really hard to get new members.

You: The least we can do is help them out a little bit.

Natsuki: Well...maybe, but...

Natsuki: ...

It looks like Natsuki doesn't have any arguments left.

Natsuki: Uu...

Natsuki: ...Okay, fine!

Natsuki: I guess I'll just have to get it over with.

Sayori: Alright~!

Monika: Phew...

Monika: Thanks, Natsuki.

Monika: What about you, Yuri...?

Yuri: ...

Yuri dejectedly glances around at everyone else's expectant faces.

Yuri: Sigh...

Yuri: I-I guess I don't really have a choice...

Sayori: Ahaha! That's everyone!

Sayori: You're the best, Yuri~

Yuri: This club is seriously going to be the death of me...

Monika: Oh gosh...

Monika: You'll be fine, Yuri.

Monika: But anyway...

Monika: Let's move onto the main event!

Monika: I want each of you to choose a poem of yours.

Monika: We're going to practice reciting them in front of each other.

Natsuki: N-N-No way!

Yuri: Monika...!

Yuri: This is too sudden...!

Monika: Well, if you can't recite your poem in front of the club, how do you expect to do it in front of strangers?

Yuri: Oh no...

Monika: Don't worry.

Monika: I'll start off to help everyone feel a little more comfortable.

Sayori: Can I go next?

Monika: Ahaha. Of course.

Monika: Now, let's see...

Monika flips through her notebook to the specific poem she has in mind for herself.

She then stands behind the podium.

Monika: The title of this poem is _The Way They Fly_.

Monika: Ahem...

Monika begins reciting her poem.

Her clear, confident voice fills the room.

More than that, her inflection is pristine.

She knows exactly how to apply emotion behind each line she recites, bringing the words to life.

Is this something she's done before, or is she simply a natural?

I glance around me.

Everyone has their eyes on Monika.

Sayori looks amazed.

Yuri has an intense expression on her face that I don't understand.

Finally, Monika finishes the recitation.

The four of us applaud.

Monika takes a breath and smiles.

Sayori: That...that was so good, Monika!

Monika: Ahaha, thank you very much.

Monika: I was just hoping to set a good example.

Monika: Are you ready to go next, Sayori?

Yuri: I...I'll go next!

Sayori: Uwah! Yuri's fired up all of a sudden!

Yuri clutches a sheet of paper between her hands and stands up.

Keeping her head down, she walks quickly over to the podium.

Yuri: This poem is called-!

Yuri anxiously glances at each of us.

Sayori: You can do it, Yuri...

Yuri: It...It's called... _Afterimage of a Crimson Eye_.

Yuri's voice shakes as she starts reading the poem.

Just a moment ago, she practically refused to do this.

Why is she suddenly putting in so much effort?

As Yuri gets past the first couple of lines, her voice changes.

It's almost like what happens when Yuri gets absorbed into her books.

Her quivering words transform into the sharp syllables of a fierce and confident woman.

The poem is full of twists and turns in its structure that she enunciates with perfect timing.

This must be a rare glimpse into the whirling fire Yuri keeps concealed inside her head...!

Suddenly, she's finished.

Everyone is stunned.

Yuri snaps back into reality and glances around her, as if she bewildered even herself.

Yuri: I...

...It's up to me to save this situation.

I'm the first to start applauding.

Everyone joins me afterward, and we give Yuri the recognition she deserves.

It's not that we didn't want to applaud for her.

But we were caught so off-guard that we must have forgotten.

As we applaud, Yuri holds the poem to her chest and rushes back into her seat.

Monika: Yuri, that was really good.

Monika: Thank you for sharing.

Yuri: ...

Looks like Yuri is down for the count...

Sayori: Okaay~

Sayori: I guess I'm next, then!

Sayori hops out of her chair and cheerfully walks to the podium.

Sayori: This one's called... _My Meadow_.

Sayori: Ah...

Sayori: ...Ahaha!

Sayori: Sorry, I giggled...

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: Sayori...

Sayori: It's a lot harder than I thought!

Sayori: How did you guys do it so easily?

Monika: Ah...

Monika: Try not to think of it like you're reciting to other people.

Monika: Imagine you're reciting it to yourself, like in front of a mirror, or in your own head.

Monika: It's your poem, so it'll come out the best that way.

Sayori: I see, I see...

Sayori: Okay, then...

Sayori begins her poem.

Somehow, it feels like her soft voice was made as a perfect match.

The poem isn't aimlessly cheery like Sayori is.

It's serene and bittersweet.

If I were to read this on paper, I probably wouldn't think much of it...

But hearing it come from Sayori's voice almost gives it a whole new meaning.

Maybe this is what Sayori meant when she said she likes my poems.

It's like I get to reach more deeply into someone I thought I knew through and through.

Sayori finishes, and we applaud.

Sayori: I did it~!

You: Good job, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe, everyone liked it.

Sayori: I guess that's a good sign~

You: What does that even mean...?

Monika: It came out nicely, Sayori.

Monika: The atmosphere of the poem fits you really nicely.

Monika: But it might be that other poems wouldn't work quite as well with that kind of delivery...

Sayori: Eh? I don't really understand...

Monika: In other words, I've seen poems of yours where that sort of gentle delivery wouldn't work as well.

Monika: They might need a little more force behind them, depending on what you're reading...

Sayori: Oh, I know what you mean!

Sayori: That's...well, I've been practicing that kind of thing...

Sayori: It's just embarrassing to do in front of everyone...

Sayori: Ehehe...

Monika: Then next time, I'm going to make you pick a poem that challenges you a little more.

Monika: We don't have much time before the festival, you know?

Sayori: Okaaaaay.

Monika: Now, who's next...?

Monika: Natsuki?

Natsuki: Hmph.

Natsuki: It's not like I can compare to you guys, anyway...

Natsuki: Might as well lower everyone's standards a little before I have to do it.

Natsuki looks directly at me.

Sayori: Natsuki...

You: It's fine, it's fine.

You: I might as well get it over with.

You: But it's not like I have much of a selection of what to read...

You: I'll just have to go with what I wrote for today.

I stand up and step in front of the podium.

Everyone has their eyes on me, making me feel terribly awkward.

I recite my poem.

Since I'm not exactly confident in my own writing, it's hard to put energy into it.

Despite that, once I finish, I receive applause anyway.

You: Sorry I'm not really as good as everyone else...

Monika: Don't worry about it so much.

Monika: I think it's less about your abilities, and more about your lack of confidence in your writing.

Monika: That's something that'll improve over time, though.

You: Yeah... Maybe.

Monika: Alright, then!

Monika: That just leaves you, Natsuki.

Natsuki: Yeah, yeah.

Natsuki: I'm going.

Natsuki begrudgingly gets out of her seat and makes her way to the podium.

Natsuki: The poem is called...

Natsuki: It's called...

Natsuki: W-Why are you all looking at me?!

Monika: Because you're presenting...

Natsuki: Hmph...

Natsuki: Anyway...the poem is called _Jump_.

Natsuki takes a breath.

Once she starts reciting the poem, her sour attitude disappears a little.

While she's still a little unenthused, her poem has a rhythm and rhyme to it.

It's Natsuki's trademark style, and it works surprisingly well when spoken aloud.

The words feel like they bounce up and down, as if giving life to the poem.

Natsuki finishes, and everyone applauds.

She huffs back to her seat.

Monika: That wasn't so bad, was it?

Natsuki: Easy for you to say...

Natsuki: You'd better not make me do that again.

Monika: Ah, well...

Monika: Do you at least feel prepared enough to recite a poem in front of other people?

Natsuki: I mean, doing it in front of other people will be way easier!

Natsuki: I can put on whatever face I want for other people.

Natsuki: But when it's just my friends...

Natsuki: It's just...embarrassing.

Sayori: That's a surprise, Natsuki...

Sayori: I think it would be the other way around for me.

Natsuki: Well, that's just how it is, so...

Monika: Well, I guess in that case...

Monika: You won't have much to worry about for the festival.

Monika: That said, I want to thank everyone for coming through.

Monika: It might be hard, but I hope that you all have an idea of what it's like now.

Monika: Make sure you pick a poem and get enough practice before the festival, okay?

Monika: I'll be making pamphlets, so let me know ahead of time what you'll be reciting.

You: Jeez...

You: I should probably find some other poem to recite instead.

Monika: That's fine, too!

Monika: It doesn't have to be your own.

Monika: It's just nice to see how much you care about the club.

Monika: It makes me really happy.

You: Ah... Yeah, no problem...

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: I think that's about it for today.

Monika: I know the festival is coming up, but let's try to write poems for tomorrow, as well.

Monika: It's been working out really nicely so far, so I'd like to continue that.

Monika: As for the festival, we'll finish planning tomorrow, and then we'll have the weekend to prepare.

Monika: Monday's the big day!

Sayori: I can't wait~!

Yuri: I can do this... I can do this...

You: Alright-

I stand up.

There's no way I'll be able to find the same enthusiasm as Sayori and Monika, but I'll do my best to get through it.

If it's for the sake of the club...

And impressing Monika...

Then I'll have to do my best.

You: Ready to go, Sayori?

Sayori: Yep!

Natsuki: Look at you two, always going home together like that.

Monika: It's kind of adorable, isn't it?

Sayori: Ehehe~

You: Jeez, guys...

You: Don't make such a big deal out of it.

Yuri: It must be a little nice, though...

You: Well...

You: Ah...

How am I supposed to respond to that?

Sayori: It's okay you don't have to say it.

You: ...Whatever. Let's go already.

I walk home with Sayori once more.

Even though it's only been a few days, a lot of things have already changed.

But today, Sayori is being a little quieter than usual on the way home.

You: Hey, Sayori...

Sayori: ...

Sayori: ...Sorry! I was spacing out!

You: Ah, no wonder...

Sayori: Um...

Sayori: I was...thinking about something from earlier.

Sayori: I like how we get to...

Sayori: I-I mean...

Sayori fumbles with her words.

Sayori: So...let's just say that one day, Yuri asked to walk home with you...

You: Huh?!

Sayori: What would you do?

You: What kind of question is that...?

You: You're kind of putting me on the spot here...

Sayori: Ehehe...

Well...

I would still walk home with Sayori.:

You: Sayori...

You: You really think I would ditch you for Yuri?

Sayori: Eh?!

Sayori: B-But...

Sayori: She's so beautiful and smart...

You: Jeez...

You: I already see her in the club every day.

You: Besides, you always seem to really like going home together...

You: I wouldn't just ruin that for you.

Sayori: You're so silly...

Sayori: You think about me too much sometimes.

Sayori: Yuri would deserve it if she wanted it, so...

You: Sayori, I've already made up my mind.

You: I really can't figure you out sometimes...

Sayori: Sorry...

You: Besides, what's the point in speculating something that's never going to happen?

Sayori: Hm...

The conversation trails off.

It's kind of a weird thing for Sayori to care so much about...

But I want to respect her and keep her happy, too.

Then again, the festival is only a few days away...

Who knows what will happen in that time?


	10. Day 4 Monika

Monika: Aw, man...

Monika: I'm the last one here again!

You: Don't worry, I just walked in too.

Yuri:Were you practicing harp again?

Monika: Yeah...

Monika: Ahaha...

Yuri:Doesn't that hurt your fingers? You must be really ambitious.

Yuri:Starting this club, and now picking up harp...

Monika: Well, maybe a little. But it's not ambition...

Monika: But I guess it's more of catharsis.

Monika: Besides, remember that the club wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you.

Monika: And I'm super happy that you're all willing to help out for the festival, too!

Natsuki: Aaah, I can't wait for the festival!

Natsuki: It's gonna be great!

m Eh?

Monika: Weren't you complaining about it just yesterday, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Well, yeah.

Natsuki: I'm not talking about _our_ part of the festival.

Natsuki: But it's a whole day of school where we get to play and eat all kinds of delicious food!

You: You sound a bit like Sayori all of a sudden...

Natsuki: Monika! Do they usually have fried squid?

Monika: Squid...?

Monika: That's a pretty specific thing to look forward to...

Natsuki: Oh, come on.

Natsuki: Are you saying you don't like squid?

Natsuki: You, of all people?

Monika: Eh? I didn't say I don't like it.

Monika: Besides, what do you mean by 'you of all people'?

Natsuki: Because!

Natsuki: It's right in your name!

Natsuki: Mon-ika!

Monika: Eh?!

Monika: That's not how you say my name at all!

Monika: Also, that joke still makes no sense in translation!

Natsuki: ...?

Monika: Ah...never mind!

Monika: Let's just focus on our own event for now, okay?

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: Fine, fine.

Natsuki: Your reactions aren't as fun as Yuri's or Sayori's, anyway.

Yuri:Excuse me...

You: Where is Sayori, anyway...?

You: Oh, there you are.

Sayori is sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, looking down at nothing.

I walk over to her.

You: Hey, Sayori.

I wave my hand in front of her face.

Sayori: Eh-?

You: You're spacing out again.

Sayori: A-Ah...

Sayori: Ehehe, sorry...

Sayori: Don't mind me.

Sayori: You can go talk to everyone else.

You: Huh...

You: Is everything alright?

Sayori: O-Of course!

Sayori: Why wouldn't it be?

You: It just feels like you're a little off...

You: Sorry for assuming things.

Sayori: Jeez, you worry too much about me.

Sayori: I'm fine, see?

Sayori shows me a big smile.

Sayori: Don't let me distract you from having fun with everyone.

You: Well...alright.

You: If you say so.

I worriedly glance at Sayori before turning back toward everyone else.

But the conversation has already dispersed, with everyone back at their usual activities.

Maybe I should ask Monika if she's noticed anything about Sayori recently...

Since they've been preparing for the festival, they must be spending a lot of time together.

I timidly approach Monika, who is shuffling through some papers at her desk.

Monika: What's up?

You: Hey, this might sound a little strange, but...

You: Have you noticed anything up with Sayori recently?

Monika: Anything up with her...?

Monika: Oh you must mean...

You: Maybe I'm reading into it a little too much, but she seems a bit downcast today...

Monika: Still?

Monika: I can't say I've noticed anything extra about her...

Monika peers across the room at Sayori, who is idly dragging a rubber eraser up and down her desk.

Monika: Maybe I am going to have to do something...

Monika: But I'm surprised I'm not the one asking you.

Monika: You certainly know her a lot better than I do.

You: Yeah, but she's never really like this...

You: She's always talked to me about things that bothered her.

You: But this time, when I asked her, she was really dismissive.

You: ...Sorry, I know it's not your problem!

You: I just wanted to ask if you knew anything, so I'll drop it now...

Monika: No, no...

Monika: It's absolutely partly my problem.

Monika: I'm the President after all.

Monika: I mean, I'm also friends with her...

Monika: And I also intend to take care of club members, you know?

Monika: Maybe I'll try talking to her myself...

You: Eh? Are you sure about that...?

You: She seemed like she wanted to be left alone...

Monika: Are you sure?

Monika: Maybe she just has a hard time bringing it up with the person of interest...

You: Person of interest...?

You: What do you mean by that?

Monika: I'm saying that maybe the thing on her mind is you.

You: Me...?

You: How on Earth would you come to that conclusion?

Monika: Well...

Monika: I probably shouldn't say too much, but...

Monika: Let's just say I know this matter far better than you do...

You: Eh...?

Monika: Besides, she's been so much happier ever since you've joined the club.

Monika: It's like an extra light was turned on inside of her.

You: What?

You: No way...

You: Sayori...is always like that.

You: She's always been full of sunshine.

You: It's not any different now than it always has been.

Monika: Ehehe.

Monika: You're so funny. You still haven't noticed?

Monika: Have you thought that maybe you've always seen her as so cheerful...

Monika: ...because that's just how she is when she's around you?

You: ...

Monika: Ah...I've said too much.

Monika: I'll try to talk to her and make sure that things don't get too bad.

You: Ah...

You: Alright...

Monika smiles meaningfully.

I know she said to not worry about it...

But I already know that I won't be able to get her words out of my head.

Monika stands up from her desk and walks across the room to where Sayori is sitting.

I watch her kneel down next to Sayori and gently talk to her.

But she's keeping her voice so quiet that I can't hear her from here.

I sigh and sit myself down.

I know Sayori told me not to worry about her, and to have fun with everyone else...

But that's impossible to do when she's behaving like this.

Exactly how much do I care about her, that I'm letting this weigh me down so much?

Now it feels like I'm the one behaving out of the ordinary...

But there's nothing I can do besides wait for Monika.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

After some time passes, Monika calls out to the clubroom.

Monika: Why don't we share our poems now?

Before I know it, everything is back to normal.

Everyone goes to retrieve their poems, and I do the same.

I make eye contact with Monika, and she smiles at me.

I wonder what she was talking about with Sayori...

Either way, Sayori seems to be back to her usual peppy self.

Sayori comes up to me.

Sayori: Hey, I'm super sorry about earlier.

Sayori: I'm not feeling right so I'm going to go home.

Sayori: Don't worry about walking me home or anything.

Sayori: I wouldn't want to distract you from having fun here.

With that Sayori immediately leaves.

No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to understand what's going on with her.

Monika comes up to me.

Monika: I tried my best to talk to her, really.

Monika: Somethings just aren't easily undone.

Monika: But I will uphold my promise to make sure she'd alright.

You: Thanks...

I'm not sure why Monika seems so guilty about all of this, but I'm glad she seems so devoted to fixing it.

Monika: In the meantime, do you want to read my poem?

She hands me her poem.

It's called "The Lady who Knows Everything"

An old tale tells of a lady who wanders Earth.

The Lady who Knows Everything.

A beautiful lady who has found every answer,

All meaning,

All purpose,

And all that was ever sought.

And here I am,

a feather

Lost adrift the sky, victim of the currents of the wind.

Day after day, I search.

I search with little hope, knowing legends don't exist.

But when all else has failed me,

When all others have turned away,

The legend is all that remains - the last dim star glimmering in the twilit sky.

Until one day, the wind ceases to blow.

I fall.

And I fall and fall, and fall even more.

Gentle as a feather.

A dry quill, expressionless.

But a hand catches me between the thumb and forefinger.

The hand of a beautiful lady.

I look at her eyes and find no end to her gaze.

The Lady who Knows Everything knows what I am thinking.

Before I can speak, she responds in a hollow voice.

"I have found every answer, all of which amount to nothing.

There is no meaning.

There is no purpose.

And we seek only the impossible.

I am not your legend.

Your legend does not exist."

And with a breath, she blows me back afloat, and I pick up a gust of wind.

Before I can even respond, Monika has turned away.

It's like she doesn't even bother to read my poems.

She's already strided away before I can speak up.

Monika: ...Okay, you three!

Monika: We're all done sharing poems, right?

Monika: Why don't we start figuring out-

Natsuki: Hold on a second!

Natsuki: Is it just me, or did you say something strange just now?

Monika: Eh...?

Yuri:Something did sound a bit unusual...

Yuri:That's right.

Yuri:You deviated from your usual catchphrase when addressing the club.

Monika: C-Catchphrase?

Monika: I don't have a catchphrase...

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Why is the mood so weird today?

Natsuki: Look, even Yuri isn't immune to it.

Yuri:Uu...

Yuri:Stagnating air is common foreshadowing that something terrible is about to happen...

You: In _your_ books, maybe!

You: Look, the only thing different is that Sayori isn't here.

Yuri:Ah...

Yuri:...It seems you're right.

Monika: Sigh...

Monika: Sayori always seems to keep the club functioning normally.

Monika: It's almost like everything's balance is thrown off a little when she's not around...

Natsuki: Where the heck did she run off to, anyway?

Natsuki: I thought she just went to pee.

Yuri:Natsuki, please show some decency...

Natsuki: Oh, come on.

You: Ah, she actually wasn't feeling too well and went home early...

Yuri:Is that so...?

Yuri:I hope she's alright...

Natsuki: Seriously?

Natsuki: Of all the times to not go home with her, you pick the time she's not feeling well?

Natsuki: So much for you two being all lovey-dovey.

You: Ah-no!

You: First of all, stop misunderstanding my friendship with Sayori!

You: And second...

You: She's kind of been avoiding me today, so I didn't want to force it...

Yuri:Hooooh?

You: _That curious expression coming from Yuri, of all people?_

Monika: Calm down, guys...!

Monika: I talked to her earlier, and everything is going to be fine.

Monika: I promise.

Monika makes eye contact with me, reassuringly.

You: What did she say...?

Monika: Anyway, we need to figure out the rest of the festival preparations, so...

Monika: Let's decide what everyone will be doing this weekend.

Natsuki: I already know what _I'm_ doing!

Monika: That's right.

Monika: Natsuki will be making cupcakes.

Monika: But we might need a lot of them, and different flavors...

Monika: Can you handle that all by yourself, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Challenge accepted!

Monika: And as for myself...

Monika: I'm going to be printing and assembling all the poetry pamphlets.

Monika: Sayori will be helping me design them.

Monika: And as for Yuri...

Monika: ...

Monika: Yuri, you can...

Monika: Ah... Um...

Natsuki: ...?

Monika: Guys...

Monika: Can you help me remember something for Yuri...?

Yuri:I...

Yuri:I'm useless...

Monika: N-No!

Monika: That's not it at all!

Monika: You're the most talented person here, you know!

Monika: I had a plan and everything, I just can't remember it.

Natsuki: ...

Monika: N-Now Natsuki's pouting, too?

You: Jeez, even I can tell now...

You: I guess I never gave Sayori enough credit, but I can tell things are even harder on you when she's not around.

Monika: Ah...

Monika: That may be the case...

Monika: But if I can't do this on my own, then there's no way we'll ever make any headway.

Monika snaps her fingers, having remembered what it was.

Monika: So, Yuri...!

Monika: You have beautiful handwriting, you know?

Monika: So you should make some banners and decorations to help set the atmosphere.

Yuri:Atmosphere...?

Yuri:Um, about that...

Yuri:I...

Yuri:I love atmosphere!

Yuri's expression suddenly changes as she stares at her desk in focus and starts nodding to herself.

You: Your mind is already racing, I see...

Monika: That's great!

Monika: You'll be a wonderful help, Yuri.

Monika: I'm sorry I had forgotten that.

Monika: But anyway...

Monika: That just leaves one person.

You: The one who is truly useless.

Monika: Ahaha! Don't say that.

Monika: In fact...

Monika: I'd say you're the most important one here.

Monika: Both Natsuki and Yuri have some pretty heavy tasks to handle.

Monika: It would probably go a long way to give one of them a hand.

Monika: You could always help me out, as well...

Monika: I would be really appreciative of that.

You: Ah-

You: That's...

Is Monika suggesting I spend the weekend with one of my club members?

How on Earth are they going to respond to a suggestion like that...?

Yuri:Ah...

Yuri:I...suppose I wouldn't mind a bit of help...

Natsuki: Well, even if you don't know how to bake, there's always some dirty work I could give to you.

Natsuki: It's not like Monika's going to give me a choice, and you shouldn't be sitting on your butt anyway...

Natsuki tries to mumble a bunch of excuses like that.

Yuri:Um...

Yuri:If I recall, Natsuki...

Yuri:You mentioned that you would like to handle the baking on your own.

Yuri:They may not like to be around if you only make him out to be a nuisance...

Yuri:So therefore...

Yuri:He may be more suited to assisting with the decorations.

Natsuki: Hold on! I never said that!

Natsuki: How hard could it be to make a few decorations, anyway?

Natsuki: Sounds more like you're just making excuses for him to-

Yuri:W-What are you saying?!

Yuri:It will be extremely meticulous work...

Natsuki: And baking isn't?

Natsuki: Just what do you think-

Monika: Guys, guys!

Monika: Let's settle down for a moment...

Monika: In the end, I think it's up to him to decide how he'd like to contribute.

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Can we just settle this already?

Monika: Yeah...

Monika: You're okay with this, right?

Monika: In the end, it's up to you.

You: Ah...

You: Of course.

Natsuki: Hmph.

Yuri:Very well...

Monika: In that case...

Everyone looks straight at me.

But of course, I'm going to go with-

You: Well, I guess I should probably be helping Monika...

Monika's head snaps up so fast that I swear it broke for a second.

Monika: Really?

Natsuki: Hold on one second!

Yuri:Y-Yeah!

Natsuki: Monika, you're the one who needs the least help out of all of us!

Monika: Eh? But...

Yuri:I agree with Natsuki.

Yuri:Not only is your work already most suitable for one person...

Yuri:But you already have Sayori as well.

Monika: But for once he actually...

Monika: Ah...

Natsuki: That doesn't matter.

Natsuki: You were the one who probably scared him into picking you in the first place.

Natsuki: You're the club president, Monika.

Natsuki: You're supposed to make responsible decisions for the club!

Yuri:Monika, you shouldn't let any ulterior motives interfere with this decision.

Monika: Ulterior motives?

Monika: Are you serious, Yuri?

Monika: In fact, it sounds like you guys are the ones with ulterior motives!

Natsuki: _Excuse_ me?

Monika: Otherwise...this wouldn't have been made into such a big deal in the first place!

Yuri:That's...completely false, Monika!

Natsuki: Yeah!

Natsuki: We have a lot of work to do, you know!

Natsuki: We won't do as good of a job if you make us work alone.

Monika: Ah...maybe...that's true...

Yuri:Think of the club, Monika...

Yuri:If we want our event to succeed, then we need to appropriately distribute our resources.

Monika: Um...

Monika: Ah...

Natsuki: So are you going to do the right thing, _President_?

Monika: Okay, okay!

Monika: I'll do it!

Monika: Sigh...

Monika: It's...technically most logical for him to help one of you two.

Monika: So...

Monika: I guess...that's what we'll do.

Was it just me or does Monika seem more defeated than usual?

Monika: Do you have a preference?

You: Well, I'll probably be most useful helping out Yuri...

Yuri:M-Me...?

Natsuki: Are you serious?

Natsuki: Why would you-

Monika: Natsuki.

Monika: I can already tell you're about to say something mean.

Natsuki: N-No...

Natsuki: I was just saying-

Natsuki: Ugh...

Monika: So, you'll be helping Yuri then?

You: Yeah.

You: That's what I'm going to do.

Yuri:I'm glad.

Yuri:I have a bad habit of overthinking these sorts of things...

Yuri:So I think your assistance will be very useful.

Monika: That's great to hear.

Monika: Natsuki, will you be able to handle the baking yourself?

Natsuki: I mean, yeah.

Natsuki: I already said I would be fine.

Monika: Okay, okay...

Everyone can tell that Natsuki is feeling a little sour.

You: So...is that everything we needed to go over?

Monika: Yeah, that should be about it.

Monika: Are you guys excited?

Yuri:Well, 'excited' may not be the right word...

Yuri:But I suppose I'm looking forward to it a little bit.

Monika: Do you feel the same way?

You: Me?

You: Ah, I guess you could say I'm interested to see how it'll turn out...

Monika: That's good enough for me!

Monika: What about you, Natsuki?

Natsuki: ...

Yuri:Natsuki!

Natsuki: What?

Natsuki: Why is everyone yelling at me?

Natsuki: I didn't even do anything...!

Yuri:N-no-!

Yuri:That's not what I meant at all!

Yuri:A-Ah...

Yuri anxiously glances between everyone in the room.

Yuri:I-I'm sorry for this!

Yuri:I don't really know why he picked me...

Yuri:And also...

Yuri:Your cupcakes are the best cupcakes I've ever had!

Yuri:They go really well with my tea!

Yuri:And nothing that I do for the event will compare to that, so...

Yuri:So...

Natsuki: I get it, I get it.

Natsuki: I'm kinda surprised, though...

Yuri:W-Why?

Natsuki: Um...

Natsuki: Well, I'm the one acting immature...

Natsuki: I already know that.

Natsuki: But you're trying to cheer me up all of a sudden...

Yuri:I-I know I'm not very good at it...

Yuri:I'm sorry if I said something bad!

Natsuki isn't the only one surprised.

Monika and I are also taken aback by Yuri's words.

When she already has trouble with words, trying to cheer someone up must be far out of her own comfort zone.

But I begin to understand.

Yuri was trying to sound like Sayori.

Even if it didn't work perfectly, I can tell that she tried to say something Sayori would say at a time like this.

Because Sayori always helps everyone smile and feel good about themselves.

Natsuki: No...

Natsuki: I kinda appreciated it.

Natsuki: I'm sorry...for making a big deal out of nothing.

Natsuki: But I'm going to say this.

Yuri:...?

Natsuki: You better bet that my cupcakes are going to be the best part of the whole event!

Yuri:Ah...

Yuri:...I believe you.

Monika: Yeah!

Monika: I hope to see everyone do their best.

Monika: But with that...

Monika: There's nothing more for today.

Monika: So I guess it's time for us to head out.

Natsuki: Alright, let's get out of here, then.

Everyone packs up their things.

I start to follow Monika and Natsuki out the door as they chat between each other.

Yuri:U-Um-!

You: Eh?

I turn around.

Yuri:Sorry...

Yuri:I realized that I don't have any way of contacting you this weekend...

You: Oh, you're right.

You: I can't believe that slipped my mind.

You: Should I give you my phone number?

Yuri:I think...that would be the best way, yes.

You: Alright, then...

Yuri and I exchange phone numbers.

Yuri:Okay.

Yuri:Then, I'll be stopping by your house on Sunday...

You: Eh?

You: My house?

Yuri:I-Is that a problem...?

You: No, not at all...

You: I just thought that I would be the one going to your house, since I'm the one helping you.

Yuri:Ah, I suppose that makes sense...

Yuri:But, if you don't mind...

Yuri:I think I would prefer going to your house.

You: Alright.

You: In that case, it won't be a problem.

I decide not to press Yuri for a reason.

It's not like it should matter much either way, so I'll just need to make sure my room is clean.

You: I hope I manage to make myself useful in some way...

You: I'm not nearly as creative as you are.

Yuri:Don't underestimate yourself.

Yuri:I think that we'll make a very productive team.

Yuri:Even if you only chose me because you felt bad or something...

You: Wait...!

You: You don't actually think that, do you?

Yuri:...

Yuri:I...don't know.

Yuri:It's difficult to come up with any other reason you may have chosen me...

You: You're forgetting the one reason with the most common sense!

You: I chose to help you because that's what I want to do.

Yuri:B-But...

Yuri thinks to herself with an extremely tense expression.

You: Yuri...you're overthinking this.

You: You wanted me to point out when you're overthinking, right?

Yuri:Eh...?

Yuri:I...didn't realize...

You: I'm telling you, I want to.

You: That's all there is to it.

You: Do you believe me?

Yuri:I...

Yuri thinks really hard again.

She looks straight into my eyes for a long while.

Yuri:...I believe you!

As if it took her tremendous effort, Yuri finally says that and relaxes her expression.

Yuri:And I'm really looking forward to Sunday.

You: Yeah...

You: I am too.

After that exchange, I make my way out the door, and Yuri follows.

Even though I would have preferred to do this with Monika...

It seems like she's been down recently and could use someone to talk to.

But who knows what might end up happening when we're outside of school?

She seemed so excited to get to spend time together too..

It's not like we feel _that_ way about each other...

I have nothing to worry about.

If I just go with it, then I'll have a good time.


	11. Weekend: Monika

It's already Sunday.

I've been getting increasingly anxious about Yuri's upcoming visit.

I keep telling myself there's no reason to be nervous, but it doesn't help much.

Yuri is clearly an introvert and also an intimate person in general.

There's no doubt that she'll open up a little bit when it's just the two of us.

Meanwhile, we've even been texting occasionally.

She was extremely apprehensive at first, but it wasn't long before I was already learning more about her.

But putting Yuri aside...

I haven't heard a thing from Sayori since she left club early the other day.

I've been worried about her in the back of my mind.

Between what Sayori said, and what Monika said...

Is it really okay for me to put Sayori's feelings aside when she might need me?

I decide to visit Sayori before Yuri comes over.

Rather than asking, I simply tell her "I'm coming over", much like we've done in the past.

Once I reach Sayori's house, I knock on the door before entering it myself.

Again, we used to play so often that we've made it a habit of simply entering each other's houses like we were family.

The house is quiet.

Sayori isn't anywhere on the first floor, so I assume she's up in her room.

It's already strange of her not to run down and greet me.

I head up to her bedroom, where I finally find her.

You: Sayori?

Sayori: Hi~

I sit down in her room.

Sayori forces a smile, but it's easy to tell that she's different.

There's a minute of silence between us.

Sayori: You haven't come over like this in a long time, have you?

You: Ah... I guess you're right.

You: It has been a long time.

You: Not much has really changed, has it?

Sayori's room is as messy as it's always been.

I also recognize the same stuffed animals and wall decorations that she's had for years now.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: If you came over more often, it wouldn't be such a mess.

You: That's because I end up cleaning it for you...

Sayori: How come you suddenly wanted to come over today?

Sayori: Aren't you supposed to see Yuri today?

You: Yeah, but...

You: ...Wait, how did you know that?

Sayori had already left by the time we decided that last meeting.

Sayori: Monika told me.

Sayori: It's only natural for her to keep me informed about the festival preparations, right?

You: Ah, that's true...

You: But what about you?

You: Aren't you going to be helping Monika today?

Sayori: Of course!

Sayori: But I'm just helping her online.

Sayori: We didn't plan to meet up or anything.

You: Ah, so it's just me and Yuri, then...

Sayori: Yep~

There's more silence between us.

Sayori stares in a random direction.

Everything about her behavior is really uncharacteristic.

I finally get to the point.

You: I just...wanted to see how you were doing.

You: After you left on Friday.

You: When something's wrong, you can't hide it from me!

You: I know you too well.

You: So...

Sayori smiles, shaking her head.

Sayori: That's no good.

You: Eh?

Sayori: Why can't it just be like it's always been?

Sayori: This is all my fault.

Sayori: If I didn't get so weak and accidentally express my feelings...

Sayori: If I didn't make that stupid mistake...

Sayori: Then you wouldn't have been worried about me at all.

Sayori: You wouldn't have come here.

Sayori: You wouldn't have even been thinking about me right now.

Sayori: But this...is just my punishment, isn't it?

Sayori: I'm getting punished for being so selfish.

Sayori: I think that's why the world decided to have you come over today.

Sayori: It just wants to torture me.

Sayori: Ehehe~

You: Sayori!

I grab Sayori by the shoulders.

You: What on Earth are you saying?!

You: Are you listening to yourself right now?

You: I know something happened to you.

You: There's no other explanation for you to be like this.

You: So tell me, already...!

You: Until I know, I won't be able to stop thinking about it!

Sayori: Ah...

Sayori: Ahaha...

Sayori gives me an empty smile.

Sayori: You really put me in a trap.

Sayori: But...

Sayori: You're wrong.

Sayori: Nothing happened to me.

Sayori: I've always been like this.

Sayori: You're just seeing it for the first time.

You: Seeing what?

You: What are you talking about, Sayori?

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: You're really just going to make me say it, aren't you?

Sayori: I guess I have no choice this time.

Sayori: The thing is...

Sayori: I've had really bad depression my whole life.

Sayori: Did you know that?

Sayori: Why do you think I'm late to school every day?

Sayori: Because most days, I can't even find a reason to get out of bed.

Sayori: What reason is there to do anything when I fully know how worthless I am?

Sayori: Why go to school?

Sayori: Why eat?

Sayori: Why make friends?

Sayori: Why make other people put their energy and caring to waste by having them spend it on me?

Sayori: That's what it feels like.

Sayori: And that's why I just want to make everyone happy...

Sayori: Without anyone worrying about me.

You: ...

I'm in shock.

I can't even figure out how to respond.

How is it possible that Sayori kept this from me the entire time that I've known her?

Did she really want so badly for me to just not think about her?

You: ...Why, Sayori?

Sayori: Eh...?

You: Why is it that you've never told me about this?

You: It almost feels like I've been betrayed as your close friend.

You: Because if I knew, I would have done everything I could to support you!

You: Even if there's only so much that I could do...

You: I would have tried a little bit harder to make every day a little better for you.

You: That's why I'm your friend!

You: All you had to do was tell me!

Sayori: You don't understand at all.

Sayori: Why do you think I didn't tell you?

Sayori: Because if I told you, then you would have to waste effort caring about me instead of doing important things.

Sayori: I don't want to be cared about.

Sayori: It's bittersweet, when people try to care about me.

Sayori: It feels nice sometimes.

Sayori: But it also feels like a bat being swung against my head.

Sayori: Ahaha~

Sayori: That's why I wanted so badly for you to make friends with everyone else...

Sayori: Helping everyone be happy together is the best thing for me.

Sayori: But then, I discovered something else, too.

Sayori: Seeing you make friends and get closer with everyone in the club...

Sayori: It feels like a spear going through my heart.

Sayori: So, that's why.

Sayori: That's why I decided the world just wants to torture me.

Sayori: Every path leads to nothing but hurt.

Sayori: Ahaha~

You: You're right that I don't understand...

You: I don't understand your feelings at all, Sayori.

You: But I don't need to understand.

You: Whatever it takes for me to help you stop hurting...

You: That's what I'll do.

Sayori: No.

Sayori: There's nothing.

Sayori: Nothing at all.

Sayori: The only thing that could have helped is if everything could be like it always was.

Sayori: But I was selfish.

Sayori: I finally showed you what a horrible person I am.

Tears streak down Sayori's face.

Sayori: I made you join the literature club because I was selfish.

Sayori: And I was punished by my heart hurting in a way that I couldn't understand.

Sayori: And now you came here and I made you hurt, too.

Sayori: I'm just weak and selfish.

Sayori: That's all I am.

Sayori: And that's why I'm going to accept these punishments.

Sayori: Because I deserve every last one...!

Without thinking, I once again grab Sayori's shoulders.

This time, I pull her into a tight embrace.

Sayori: A-Ah-

You: Sayori.

You: I don't care if you feel selfish.

You: I'm really happy that you convinced me to join the club.

You: Seeing you every day makes it worthwhile enough.

You: If I make friends with everyone else, then that's just a bonus.

You: But please never underestimate how much I care about you.

You: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Sayori isn't hugging me back.

Despite my arms being wrapped around her, Sayori's arms remain at her sides.

She starts sobbing next to my ear.

Sayori: No...

Sayori: Don't do this...to me...

Sayori: Please don't do this...

Sayori: I...

Sayori barely manages to speak between her sobs.

I don't know if I'm doing the right thing.

But all I want is for her to know that I care.

You: If you have it in you to call yourself selfish, then you have to let me be selfish too.

You: No matter what it takes, I'll figure out what needs to change.

You: I'll make these feelings go away.

You: And if there's anything that you need me to do...

You: Then you'd better tell me.

You: I'll get mad if you don't.

Sayori: ...

Sayori: I...don't know...

Sayori: I don't know...

Sayori: I don't know.

Gently, Sayori finally puts her arms around me in return.

Sayori: I don't know anything.

Sayori: It's all really scary...

Sayori: I don't understand any of my feelings...

Sayori: The only time I'm not feeling nothing is when I'm feeling pain.

Sayori: But...

Sayori: Your hugs are so warm...

Sayori lets me go.

As she does so, I let her go as well.

You: The festival is tomorrow.

Sayori: Yeah...

You: It's going to be fun, right?

Sayori: Yeah.

You: How would you like for me to spend it all with you?

Sayori: U-Um...

Sayori: Ah-

You: It's what I want.

You: I promise.

Sayori: I...

Sayori: I think that would be nice, then...

You: Yeah.

Sayori wipes her eyes.

If I could spend the whole day here, I would.

You: Of all days, this has to be the one where I have other plans...

You: Maybe I should cancel-

Sayori: No, don't-!

Sayori: Please don't...

Sayori: If you did that...then I really wouldn't forgive you.

You: But...

You: It's almost time for Yuri to meet me at my house...

You: At the very least, do you want to come along and help out?

You: It would be fun.

To my surprise, Sayori shakes her head.

Sayori: I'm sorry.

Sayori: I don't know if that would be very good for me today.

Sayori: You understand, right?

You: Ah...

You: It's...kind of hard for me to fully understand.

You: But I'm trying my hardest.

Sayori: It's okay.

Sayori: Don't worry too much about it.

Sayori: I'll see you tomorrow, okay?

You: ...Alright.

You: I look forward to it.

I say goodbye to Sayori and exit her house.

On the way home, I find myself still feeling uneasy.

But it's hard for me to keep thinking about it when Yuri is about to come over, too...

I think Sayori is right.

I shouldn't be worrying too much, and we're definitely going to have a great time tomorrow.

I should just focus on what's ahead of me!

Before I know it, Yuri texts me to let me know she's outside the front door.

Without delay, I open the front door to let her in.

You: I see you brought a lot of stuff with you.

Yuri: That's right.

Yuri: And did you manage to find everything I asked you to buy as well?

You: Yeah, pretty much.

You: At least, I hope I got everything right.

Yuri: I'm sure it will be fine.

I take Yuri to my room.

The first thing she does is glance around curiously, which makes me feel anxious.

Yuri: It's so clean...

You: Ahaha...

You: I cleaned it before you came over, so...

Yuri: That's very considerate of you to do.

You: Ah, no...

You: I would be really embarrassed for my room to be a mess while you were here.

Yuri: Hmm...

Yuri: Well, I do enjoy cleaning...

Yuri: I would have gladly helped you clean.

You: Ah-

You: That would be even more embarrassing!

You: Wait, don't look in there-!

I snatch Yuri's wrist, which was in the process of opening a desk drawer of mine.

Yuri: A-Ah...

Yuri: I'm sorry...!

Yuri: I wasn't thinking for some reason...

Yuri: I was just spacing out!

You: It's fine, it's fine...

I let go of Yuri's wrist.

She puts both of her hands firmly in her lap, as if making sure she's keeping track of them.

You: So, um...

You: Should we...get started?

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: Yes...

Yuri: Um, I have a few things planned that you can help with...

Yuri: Decorations and other atmospheric enhancements.

You: Atmospheric enhancements...?

Yuri: You know...

Yuri: Mood lighting, aromatherapy candles...

You: Oh, wow.

You: I didn't know you planned on taking it that far.

Yuri: Of course.

Yuri: I want to help take our guests to a faraway place.

Yuri: Although many will stop by just out of curiosity...

Yuri: And for...cupcakes, I guess...

Yuri: I'm determined to provide an experience that will leave them wanting more.

You: That's great.

You: It's easy to forget that you're a pretty intense person.

Yuri: Ah-

Yuri: Intense...?

You: I guess that's the best way to put it.

Yuri: Is that...a bad thing?

You: No, not at all.

You: It's something that I like about you, actually.

Yuri: I-Is that so...?

Yuri: That makes me feel relieved...

Yuri: And kind of happy...

You: Yeah, no need to be so anxious.

You: You can relax a little.

Yuri: Relax...

Yuri: I brought some things for relaxation.

Yuri: I was going to use them during the poetry event...

You: Oh yeah? Like what?

Yuri: Let's see...

Yuri rummages through her bag.

She pulls out a few candles and a wooden cylinder-shaped object.

Yuri: I did some shopping on the way here, so I happen to have these in my bag.

Yuri: I planned to cover the windows in black paper and use the candles to light the room.

Yuri: I think that would be amazing, don't you?

You: Yeah, that would be really neat.

You: What's that wooden thing, though?

Yuri: Oh, this?

Yuri: It's a diffuser for essential oils.

Yuri: How familiar are you with aromatherapy?

You: Not familiar at all...

Yuri: Ah, is that so?

Yuri: It's one of my favorite contributors to a positive atmosphere.

Yuri: Depending on the oils or herbs you choose, you can change the mood of the air itself.

Yuri: You can even feel it permeate through your body.

Yuri: Relaxation, positive energy, romance, reflection...

Yuri: It's almost like magic.

Yuri takes the cylinder and pushes a switch on the bottom.

In just a moment, a thin ray of vapor begins to spout through a small hole on the top.

You: Wow, that smells wonderful.

You: What kind of mood is that one for?

Yuri: This is a Jasmine essential oil.

Yuri: It smells a little sweet and flowery, right?

You: Yeah, that's a good way to describe it.

Yuri: I chose Jasmine for the event because it provides more than relaxation.

Yuri: Jasmine enhances your emotions and helps you feel them flow through your body.

Yuri: You feel warmer, and your heart pounds more heavily.

Yuri: Don't you think that will be perfect for sharing our poems?

You: It does sound suitable...

You: But you seem to know a lot about this, so I'll trust your opinion with anything.

Yuri smiles gently, clearly enjoying herself.

She again reaches into her bag and pulls out several spools of thin ribbon.

You: What are those for?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: Did you purchase the origami paper I asked you to get?

You: Yeah, I have it over here...

Yuri: We won't be using the paper for folding origami.

Yuri: What I'd like to do is write a different word on each paper.

Yuri: We'll need about a hundred of them.

You: Oh yeah?

You: What will those be used for?

Yuri: Well, I'm going to cut pieces of ribbon to hang from the doorway of the classroom.

Yuri: Then, we can fasten the paper onto the ribbons to create a doorway curtain.

Yuri: Wouldn't that be beautiful?

Yuri: It would also catch the eye of those passing by the room...

Yuri: It may attract some to peek inside.

You: That's really creative!

You: I had no idea you'd be so good at this, Yuri.

Yuri: Is...that so?

Yuri: Well, I suppose I do get a little intense...as you'd put it.

Yuri: Uhuhu.

Yuri giggles with red cheeks.

Is it just me, or is she more relaxed when it's just the two of us?

Or maybe it's the excitement she feels from sharing something that she enjoys.

Yuri: Here's a marker

Yuri: You can write any characters you want.

Yuri: I'll help you once I finish cutting the ribbons.

You: Ah, alright.

Sitting on the floor together, the two of us get to work.

I carefully draw a different character on each paper, doing my best to manage my bad handwriting.

Yuri unravels a long strand of red ribbon to her desired length.

Then, she reaches into her bag once more and pulls out a pocket knife.

You: Eh...?

The knife is strangely beautiful.

The silver handle has an intricate pattern of waves etched into it.

The blade itself is gently tinted blue.

You: That's no ordinary pocket knife...

You: It looks really fancy.

Yuri: A-Ah...

Yuri: Well...

Embarrassed, Yuri looks away.

You: What is it?

Yuri: You're going to think it's weird...

You: Yuri, whatever it is, I have no reason to judge.

You: To each their own, you know?

Yuri: If you promise you won't be weirded out...

You: Yeah, I promise.

Yuri: Alright...

Yuri: The thing is, I'm kind of into knives...

Yuri: They're just...so pretty...

Yuri: I-I can't help it!

Yuri: I don't know what it is...

Yuri: The combination of craftsmanship and feeling of danger, maybe...

Yuri: Uu, what am I saying...?

Yuri: Please don't think I'm weird for this...

You: Ahaha.

Yuri: You're laughing at me...

You: No, I'm not laughing at you.

You: It's just funny how nervous you got about sharing.

You: It's...well, it's an interesting thing to be into, I guess.

You: But I think it kind of suits you.

Yuri: Suits me...?

You: Yeah... It's kind of intense. Ahaha.

You: Besides, it's a really cool-looking knife, I can't deny that.

Yuri: It is, isn't it...?

Yuri relaxes her expression once again.

Yuri: Would you like to hold it?

You: Sure, I'll check it out.

Yuri carefully hands me the knife, with the handle facing me.

I take it and turn it around in my hands.

It feels heavy, and extremely solid.

Where do you even get a knife like this...?

Curious of its sharpness, I feel the point of the knife with my index finger.

You: Ow-!

Yuri: Why did you do that?!

You: I didn't expect it to be that sharp...!

You: I barely touched it at all.

Yuri: I-It's my fault!

Yuri: I should have warned you...

Yuri: This knife is extremely sharp...

Yuri: It can cut through skin like it's paper.

Yuri: Oh no...

A small drop of blood trickles down the side of my finger.

Yuri takes my hand and gives the wound a closer look.

Yuri: Ah...

She stares at it and noticeably fidgets.

You: If you're squeamish, I'll go wash it off now-

You: A-Ah!

Without warning, Yuri puts my finger in her mouth and licks the wound.

I feel her tongue curl around my finger.

Startled, I instinctively pull my hand back.

Yuri: O-Oh...

Yuri: P-Please forgive me!

Yuri: I wasn't thinking!

Yuri: I...

Yuri lowers her head, her face burning up.

You: Yuri...

Yuri: That's the most embarrassing thing I've ever done...

Yuri: How could I do something like that?

Yuri: I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

You: Ah...

Sure, it was a little weird, and it took me by surprise...

But I guess she was just trying to help, right...?

You: Yuri, I think you're overreacting a little...

Yuri: Uuuh...

She doesn't lift her head.

What if she doesn't recover from this for the rest of the afternoon?

You: Alright, you know what...

This might be a stupid thing to do, but I do it anyway.

I take Yuri's hand and lick her index finger in return.

Yuri: D-Did you really just do that?

You: N-Now we're even...

Yuri: ...

Yuri just looks at me like I did something wrong.

You: Ahaha...

You: I knew that would be a bad idea...

If not for the sweet aroma of the Jasmine oil, the air would be extremely heavy right now.

Yuri: You're so weird.

Yuri giggles shyly.

You: Eh...?

Yuri calling _me_ weird?

I have no response to that...

Yuri: Where do you keep your bandages?

You: Ah...

You: I don't think I need one, actually.

You: It was a tiny cut.

You: Look, it already stopped bleeding.

Yuri: I see...

Yuri: That's relieving.

The tension is quickly lifted.

Yuri: Hey, I wanted to ask you something.

You: What's that?

Yuri: Have you noticed something up with Monika lately?

To be honest, I don't Monika that well. I've only known her in passing and never spent time with her.

You: I can't really say, why?

Yuri: Something just seems off to me.

Yuri: Like she's lying to us about something.

You: What do you mean?

Yuri: Playing a harp shouldn't be causing that much damage to one's fingers.

You: What do you think it is then?

Yuri: I don't know, but the marks on her fingers aren't just a harp.

You: How would you know?

Yuri: Uh...

Yuri: Just call it a woman's intuition.

Yuri: Besides, it's not like I'd know too much about that kind of stuff.

We each resume our respective activities.

I watch Yuri's knife cut through the ribbon like it's nothing but air.

Meanwhile, I continue to make progress on the paper.

After we finish attaching the paper to the ribbons, we lay them all out side by side.

It looks better than I expected and will be very effective as a door curtain.

You: It looks great.

You: Good thinking coming up with this, Yuri.

Yuri: Ah, thanks...

Yuri: It's just something I saw online, really.

Yuri: Are you ready to move onto the next task?

You: Yeah, let's do it.

You: What do you have in mind?

Yuri: I'd like to create a banner.

Yuri: That's why I asked you to buy the paint tablets.

You: Ah, that's right.

One of the items Yuri had asked me to buy was a kit of watercolor paint tablets.

Yuri: We'll need about six cups of water to put each of the tablets in.

Yuri: Do you mind fetching those for us?

You: Of course not.

You: Six cups of water...

You: I'll be right back in a minute.

Yuri: Thank you very much.

Yuri: Oh, and just a little bit of water is okay.

Yuri: If you fill the cups too much, it will be too diluted.

Taking Yuri's advice, I decide to use small plastic bathroom cups rather than full-sized glasses.

I put them on a plate to catch any paint that drips, then bring it back into my room.

You: Yuri?

Yuri: Yes?

I come in to see Yuri quickly unrolling her sleeve, pulling it back over her arm.

You: Ah, nothing...

You: Your face is a little red.

You: Is it too hot in here, or anything?

Yuri: Ah-

Yuri: No, not at all!

Yuri: There's nothing wrong, so...

Yuri: Let's mix the paint.

Yuri hurriedly dismisses me and takes it upon herself to unwrap the tablets, dropping them into the cups.

Yuri: So...

Yuri: I thought we would do something simple that would look very nice.

Yuri: I'd like to paint a gradient across the banner...

Yuri: Starting with the colors for a sunrise, then daytime, then sunset and nighttime.

Yuri: Once it dries, I'll write an inspirational quote across the banner.

Yuri: We can hang it on the wall behind the podium at the front of the classroom.

You: Ah, neat.

You: What are you going to write?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: ...It will be more fun to surprise you.

Yuri smiles at me.

You: If you say so...

After rolling out the banner, Yuri and I kneel on opposite sides so we don't get in the way of each other.

Yuri uses a brush and adds a few dots of different colors across the banner to serve as a color guide when we paint.

You: This kind of reminds me of elementary school...

Painting on a banner with watercolors feels a lot like the art class projects we had back then.

It's relaxing.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: I'm sorry if this feels too childish...!

You: No, I didn't mean that at all.

You: It's kind of fun, you know?

Yuri: ...Yeah.

Yuri: It is fun.

Yuri: I'm glad you feel that way, too.

Yuri stops painting for a moment, thinking to herself.

Yuri: For me...

Yuri: I don't need to go out and do crazy things to have fun.

Yuri: In fact, I usually don't even want to.

Yuri: I just like when I can spend time with one other person...

Yuri: Even if it's something simple, like reading - it doesn't even matter if we don't talk much.

Yuri: Just having a friend next to me makes things feel a little bit nicer.

Yuri: I think that's all it takes for me to be happy.

You: Is that so...?

Even if Yuri and I are quite different, I can understand where she's coming from.

I feel that way about things like anime and games, where simply sharing the experience with someone can make me happy.

You: I think I feel the same way.

Yuri smiles gently.

Yuri: I knew you'd understand...

Yuri leans over the banner to grab an unused paintbrush.

But I move at the same time, causing my head to bump into hers.

Yuri: Kya-!

You: S-Sorry!

Yuri reels back, and I quickly lift my hands in surprise.

You: Are you hurt?

Yuri: N-No, I'm not hurt.

Yuri: It just startled me...that's all.

Yuri: Sorry, I should have asked you to get it for me...

You: It's not your fault.

You: Ah, your face...

There are droplets of paint on Yuri's face and neck.

Yuri: Is there something on my face?

You: Yeah, I accidentally got paint on you...

You: Sorry, it's totally my fault!

You: I'll get a towel right away.

I rush out and fetch a small towel, then I dampen it with hot water.

I return to my room and kneel back down in front of her.

You: Here...

I pat down Yuri's face and neck with the towel.

Yuri: Ah-

You: Is something wrong?

Yuri: It's hot...I just didn't expect it.

You: Sorry...

You: I didn't want to use cold water.

Having finished, I start to retract my hand.

But Yuri suddenly holds my wrist.

Yuri: Wait-

You: Eh?

Yuri: Just...for a little longer.

Yuri: It feels really nice...

You: Ah...

I keep my hand still against Yuri's neck.

She looks into my eyes.

It's an intense expression that I recognize from when she reads her books...

Almost as if she's lost in a daze, enveloped by her own thoughts.

She breathes gently, half through slightly-parted lips.

What is happening...?

Is it the aroma of the Jasmine oil giving me this dizzy feeling?

Yuri's gentle fingers, wrapped around my wrist, send a tingling sensation through my arm.

And suddenly, her face seems to be much closer to mine than it was just a moment ago...

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri slowly pulls away.

Yuri: Sorry...

Yuri: I've been feeling a little light-headed today.

Yuri: I didn't mean to space out...

You: I-It's fine...

The moment is over as soon as it began.

Yuri picks up her brush again.

But her movements seem clumsier, like she's unable to focus.

I remain silent, forced to ignore the event that just transpired.

I hesitantly retrieve my own brush and continue following Yuri's example.

You: That should do it...

I finish filling the night sky with white dots that looks like stars.

Looking at the banner as a whole, it's very pretty and natural-looking.

Yuri: I think it came out better than I expected.

Yuri: I'm really happy with the results.

You: Yeah, me too.

You: Are you going to add the lettering now?

Yuri: Ah, not yet...

Yuri: It needs to dry first.

You: That's true, but won't that take a while?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: Perhaps it would be best to leave it here, then have you bring it in the morning.

Yuri: I can do the lettering in the classroom before our event starts.

Yuri: Is that okay?

You: That's totally fine.

Yuri: Wonderful.

Yuri: In that case...

Yuri: I don't think there's anything more for us to do here.

You: Phew.

Yuri: Ahaha.

Yuri: You say that like you're glad it's over.

Yuri: Was I wrong to assume that you were at least enjoying yourself a little bit?

You: Ah, no, it's not that.

You: I'm just glad that we managed to get everything done.

Yuri: I see.

Yuri: I am, too.

Yuri: I was a little concerned about time...

Yuri: I need to start making dinner soon.

You: Ah...

You: So you don't have any time left?

I was secretly hoping we would have extra time after finishing the work...

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: ...

Yuri thinks to herself.

Yuri: I-I think it would be too irresponsible of me to wait much longer...

Yuri: I'm sorry!

Yuri: I was hoping there would be more time as well...

You: It's probably my fault.

You: Sorry for being such a slow worker.

Yuri: No, it's not your fault at all.

Yuri: And...the important thing is that we got everything done, right?

You: Yeah...

Yuri: So...

Yuri: I shouldn't be disappointed...or anything.

Gathering all her things, Yuri seems to look a little downcast.

I understand why.

It sounded like she rarely gets the opportunity to spend time with friends in a relaxed environment.

But that doesn't mean this is the last time it can happen...

Once Yuri packs up, I walk her out the front door.

Yuri: Thank you very much for having me today.

You: No problem, I'm glad I was able to help.

You: Just let me know if there's anything else you need me to bring tomorrow.

Yuri: I will.

Yuri: Well, then...

Yuri fidgets.

Yuri: I guess...I'll see you tomorrow.

You: Wait-

I kind of say that without thinking.

You: About today...

You: It's fine that we didn't have as much time as we wanted.

You: Because we can do this again.

You: Whenever you want, you can come over, or we can go out somewhere-

You: Ah, I forgot you don't like going out much-

As I stumble over my words, Yuri simply smiles bashfully.

You: Anyway...

You: You know what I'm trying to say, so...

Yuri: You're very thoughtful.

Yuri takes a step closer to me, then briefly squeezes my hand.

Yuri: I kind of like that about you...

You: Well...

How am I supposed to respond to that?

But I don't even get a chance to, as Yuri suddenly pulls back.

Yuri: S-Sayori-?

You: Eh?!

Sayori: Ah...

Sayori: H-Hi...

You: Sayori-!

You: Just now, we weren't-

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: It's okay.

Sayori: I just stopped by to say hi~

Yuri: U-Um...

Yuri: Well, it's nice to see you...

Yuri: I'm sorry, but I'm already on my way to leave!

Sayori: Aw, really?

Sayori: That's too bad...

Yuri: I'm sorry...

Yuri: But we'll all be together at the festival tomorrow, so...

Yuri: So that's fine, right?

Sayori: Of course!

Sayori beams.

Yuri: Y-Yeah, so...

Yuri: I'll see you tomorrow!

Clearly embarrassed, Yuri hurries off.

Sayori waves goodbye after her.

You: Sayori-

You: I thought you didn't want to come over today!

Sayori: Ahaha, well...

Sayori: I tried staying in my room...

Sayori: But my imagination was being really mean to me...

Sayori: So I had to come here and see it for myself.

You: See what?

You: What are you talking about?

Sayori: You know...

Sayori: How much fun you were having with.

Sayori: And how close you got to her.

Sayori: It makes me...really happy...

Sayori: That you've made such good friends.

Sayori: That's all that matters to me.

Tears start to fall down Sayori's face.

Sayori: That's all that matters to me-!

Sayori: Why am I feeling this way?

Sayori: I'm supposed to be happy for you.

Sayori: Why does it feel like my heart is splitting in half?

Sayori: It hurts so much...

Sayori: Everything hurts so much...

Sayori: This would be so much better if I could just disappear!

You: Sayori, don't say that!

Sayori: It's true!

Sayori: If I wasn't here, then you wouldn't have to waste your sympathy on me!

Sayori: You wouldn't have to put up with me being selfish!

Sayori: Monika was wrong...

Sayori: I should just...

You: Monika...?

You: Monika was wrong about what?

Sayori: ...

You: Sayori...

You: What I said before is true.

You: I'm not going to let this continue.

You: Caring about you like this isn't the burden your mind is making it out to be.

You: It's something that makes me happy.

You: It's something that I wouldn't trade for anything else.

You: So, even if it takes an entire lifetime...

You: I'm going to be by your side until you don't feel any more pain.

Sayori: B-But...

Sayori looks away.

I put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

Sayori: I'm scared...

Sayori: I'm really scared...

You: What are you scared of, Sayori?

Sayori: I'm scared that...

Sayori: That I might like you more than you like me...

You: Sayori...?

Sayori: It's true, isn't it?

Sayori: I was weak and started to like you too much...

Sayori: I did this to myself.

Sayori: I like you so much that I can't stand it!

Sayori: That's how I feel!

Sayori: And...and...

You: That's enough, Sayori...

You: I don't want you to hurt anymore.

I slide my hand down Sayori's arm and squeeze her hand in my own.

You: Do you remember how I said I always know what's best for you?

You: Do you still believe me?

Wordlessly, Sayori nods.

You: Even if you don't understand all of your own feelings...

You: I know what you need the most right now.

You: And that's what I'm going to give to you.

You: Sayori...

You: You'll always be my dearest friend.

You: What you need most is for things to be like they've always been.

You: Monika told me the truth...

You: She told me how much happier you seemed after I joined the club.

You: I know you're struggling with some really difficult feelings right now.

You: But...

You: Please trust me that I know what's best...and what will make you happy in the end.

You: I promise I'll help get things back to the way they were.

Sayori: I...

Sayori: I...see...

Sayori forces a smile through an incredibly pained expression.

Sayori: Ahaha...

Sayori: Is this what it feels like...to get stabbed in the chest?

Sayori: I should write a poem about this...

You: Sayori-

Sayori: It's okay.

Sayori: This is just my punishment...remember?

Sayori: For being so selfish...

Sayori: So please...

Sayori: Please don't worry about these stupid feelings.

Sayori: I know you're right.

Sayori: I knew this whole time that there's no happiness down that path.

Sayori: That's why I came here...

Sayori: Just so I could get the answer I needed to hear.

Sayori: And the other thing...

Sayori: You're also right that I just want it to go back to the way it was.

Sayori: I realize that now.

Sayori: You really do know me better than anyone.

Sayori: I'll trust you with anything...

Sayori: Anything at all...

Sayori: So...

Sayori: I'm sorry.

Sayori: Let's just be friends then...

Fumbling for something to say, I say the only thing that comes to mind.

You: Did you Monika get everything done you needed to?

It seems to work as Sayori becomes distracted.

Sayori: I haven't heard from her at all

Sayori: Which is weird, because she's typically good about responding back quickly.

You: Do you think everything is alright?

Sayori: I was actually thinking about going to check up on her.

Sayori: She doesn't live that far away from here.

Sayori: Would you want to come with me?

You: Um well...

You: Sure

Why do I suddenly feel nervous about visiting Monika?

Sayori starts to lead the way there.

You: Hey Sayori

Sayori: Yeah?

You: I really mean it.

You: I know things are bad right now.

You: But I'm going to be your friend through all of this.

You: I want to help you through this.

Sayori smiles at that.

The smile is genuine.

It's not too long until we arrive at Monika's house.

It's massive and seemingly empty.

There's not a light on in the place.

Sayori cautiously walks up and rings the doorbell.

There's no answer.

Sayori: Monika!

Sayori: Monika are you home?!

It takes a couple minutes but we hear movement from inside the house.

The lights turn on room by room.

Eventually we are greeted at the door by Monika.

She's still wearing her sleeping clothes and seems to not be ready at all for the day.

Her entire face goes red and then she slams the door closed immediately.

Monika: Uhh

Monika: Uhh

Monika: Give me five minutes.

A few minutes go by and Monika opens the door again.

She's clearly just rushed herself through getting dressed.

Even still, I can't believe how remarkable she looks in something besides her school uniform.

She welcomes us inside.

Monika: What brings you here?

Monika: I didn't mess something up again, did I?

Sayori: No, it's not anything like that.

Sayori: We were just worried is all.

Sayori: You weren't answering me back and...

You: We wanted to make sure you're okay?

Monika seems completely blown away by this.

Monika: Well this is a surprise.

Monika: I'm sorry for not answering you, Sayori.

Monika: I was really tired and spent most of the day in bed.

Sayori: Are you feeling alright?

Monika: I think so.

Monika: Just a lazy day I guess.

Sayori: Well now that we're here, shouldn't we work on the stuff for the festival?

Monika panics for a second.

Monika: Oh no!

Monika: I completely forgot.

Monika: I mean we never get to...

Monika: I'm so sorry Sayori.

Sayori: It's fine, I'm sure we can put something together.

Monika comes back a few minutes later with everything we need to make the posters and pamphlets.

Well, more or less.

We all spend the next few hours rushing through everything and trying to get it all done.

With three people working on it, the work gets done pretty fast.

The entire time, Monika seems slightly on edge though.

Before I know it, everything is all done and taken care of.

Monika: I'm still so sorry for dragging you two into this.

Monika: I really didn't mean to.

Monika: I guess I just haven't felt like doing anything recently.

Sayori: It's okay.

Sayori: We all have days like that.

Sayori: What's important is having friends around that can help you with that?

Sayori: Isn't that right?

Sayori looks directly at me.

You: Absolutely.

Monika apologizes again before we end up leaving.

All in all, it was actually really fun.

I don't know why I don't try to spend more time with her.

Sayori: You noticed it too right?

You: Noticed what?

Sayori: She must've spent all day in bed.

You: Hmm

You: Yeah I thought about that but I didn't want to say anything.

Sayori: I hope whatever is bringing her down isn't anything too bad.

You: What do you mean?

Sayori: Oh, so you didn't notice?

You: Notice what?

Sayori: Something is definitely up with her.

Sayori: I just hope it all ends up working out.

You: How do you even know something is up?

Sayori: Let's just call it a woman's intuition.

You: Sayori.

Sayori: Hmm?

You: I completely give up on ever understanding you.

Sayori giggles a little bit.

Sayori: That's fine.

Sayori: As long as we're friends.

Sayori: That's what matters.

As I lay in bed, I think back to what Yuri and Sayori mentioned.

Monika must be really great for all of her club members to worry about her so much.

Maybe I'll try to spend some time with her at the festival and make sure everything is okay.


	12. Festival: Monika

It's the day of the festival.

Of all days, I expected this to be the one where I'd be walking to school with Sayori.

But Sayori isn't answering her phone.

I considered going to her house to wake her up, but decided that's a little too much.

Meanwhile, the preparations for the event should be nearly complete.

The banner Yuri and I painted is dry, and I gently rolled it up to take with me.

She sent me a pleasant text reminding me not to forget anything, and I reassured her.

Funnily enough, I probably feel the same way as Natsuki about the event.

I'm more excited for it to be over so I can spend time with everyone at the festival.

But knowing Monika, I'm sure the event will be great, too.

Monika: : Oh hey!

Monika: : You're the first one here.

Monika: : Thanks for being early!

You: That's funny, I thought at least Yuri would be here by now.

Monika: is placing little booklets on each of the desks in the classroom.

They must be the ones she prepared that has all the poems we're performing.

In the end, I found a random poem online that I thought Monika would like, and submitted it.

So, that's the one I'll be performing.

Monika: : I'm surprised you didn't bring Sayori with you.

You: Yeah, she overslept again...

You: That dummy.

You: You'd think that on days this important, she'd try a little harder...

I say that but immediately get a sinking sensation in my stomach

I only said it because it's the way I'm used to thinking.

But...

Maybe I should have gone to wake her up after all?

Monika: : Ahaha.

Monika: : You shouldn't worry about her so much.

Monika: : I told you that I would make sure that she's fine.

Monika: : It's kinda hurtful that you'd think I'd go back on my word.

You: No, it's not like that you.

You: I trust you really.

You: I just can't help but worry about Sayori sometimes.

Monika: If you say so.

I pick up one of the pamphlets we made

You: These really did turn out well.

Monika: You really think so?

Monika: I mean it's mostly because I had so much help.

You: Well I certainly had fun doing it.

Monika: That's good to hear.

Monika: I'd ask you to stop by some other time.

Monika: But I don't want to be a hassle.

Monika continues setting everything up.

I can't help but think back to what Sayori and Yuri mentioned yesterday.

I check my phone and suddenly see a message from Sayori.

She apologizes for waking up late and says that she'll be at school soon.

I feel oddly relieved.

I apologize about not waiting for her and tell her to hurry up.

She asks if I've talked to Monika yet.

I don't know what to tell her, so I just wait for her to get here and see for herself.

Meanwhile, Yuri and Natsuki show up.

Yuri puts the final touches on the banner.

You: Hey Yuri

Yuri jumps so hard that she almost messes up the banner.

Yuri: Yeah?

You: About what you mentioned about Monika.

Yuri: Ah

Yuri: Forget about it.

Yuri: It was out of line for me to make such baseless assumptions.

Yuri: I'd hate to be someone who started a rumor.

You: I was just going to ask if you know anything I could for her.

You: Sayori and I visited her last night.

You: Monika definitely seems to be off.

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: If it was me...

Yuri: I guess it would mean a lot if you stayed for her performance today.

Yuri: She's going last today.

Yuri: And it may not hurt to help her clean up.

Yuri: But that's just what I would do...

Yuri: I'm sorry I can't be of more help.

You: No

You: That's really helpful.

You: Thanks Yuri.

Yuri: If you don't mind me asking.

Yuri: Why the sudden interest in our President here?

I honestly don't have a proper answer to Yuri's question.

Sure, I kind of knew Monika before all of this.

But never intimately.

You: Well I never knew her too well before.

You: And I guess I've decided that I want to now.

Yuri: Huhu

Yuri: If you say so.

Yuri continues working on the banner with a smile.

Sayori shows up not too much later as the festival is about to start.

We barely get everything together and ready by the time people start showing up.

I feel nervous in front of everyone.

But if the other four can do it, then so can I.

I get up and give my poem before anyone shows up.

The entire club applauds, but it feels like a hollow victory.

Still, I'm just glad to have it be over with.

Natsuki gives her performance while the crowd is still somewhat thin.

It goes over fairly well, although she is pretty clearly just happy to be done with it all.

She mingles around for a bit until she slips away to enjoy the rest of the festival.

After her is Yuri.

Just like the other day, Yuri has a little bit of a weak start because of her nerves.

But once she gets into her groove she performs incredibly well.

The crowd gives her quite the welcoming applause.

She ends up running off because of all the attention.

After that is Sayori.

Sayori gets up and gives a great performance.

It exudes happiness and enthusiasm.

After she finishes up, everyone seems to be in a better mood.

Sayori comes over to me.

Sayori: I talked to Monika earlier.

You: And?

Sayori: I hate to say this

Sayori: But I think you should spend some more time with her.

Sayori: You seem to brighten her mood.

You: Really?

Sayori: I mean

Sayori: You kind of have that effect.

Sayori: Besides...

Sayori: If I can't make someone happy.

Sayori: Then you have to...

You: I don't think that's how this works.

Sayori: Well too bad.

Sayori: I'm going to go check out the rest of the festival.

Sayori ends up leaving.

The only two club members left are Monika and I.

I go up to her.

You: Hey Monika

Monika: Yeah?

You: I was curious if I could see more of your poems.

You: I think they're really cool.

You: Even if I don't always get it.

Monika seems genuinely stunned.

Monika: Yeah

Monika: Sure

Monika: Let me go see if I brought one with me.

She comes back a couple minutes later brandishing a piece of paper.

Monika: I don't if you've seen this one before.

Monika: But...

Monika hands me the poem.

It's called, "Happy End"

Pen in hand, I find my strength.

The courage endowed upon me by my one and only love.

Together, let us repair this crumbling world

And finish this novel of our own fantasies.

With a flick of the pen, the lost finds their way.

In a world of infinite choices, behold this special day.

After all,

Not all good times must come to an end.

I don't get to say anything to Monika before she gets up to perform her poem.

Her performance can only be described as other-worldly.

After everyone has applauded for her, she gets their attention.

Monika: I want to thank everybody for coming.

Monika: You all have truly made today a special day.

Monika: Some more than others.

As she says that, she looks directly at me.

Monika: That being said, we're going to have clean up now.

Monika: There will be a fireworks show in a little bit.

Monika: So you all should find a good spot to watch it from.

Everyone slowly filters out.

Eventually it's just Monika and I.

I start helping her take everything down.

Monika: You really didn't have to stay here with me.

Monika: I'm not gonna mess anything up this time.

Monika: Besides, shouldn't you be spending with the others?

You: Well

You: To be honest

You: I'd rather stay here and help you.

All of a sudden she seems really angry.

Monika: You really are the worst.

Monika: You know you shouldn't even be bothered with me.

Monika: Yet here you are, continuing to torture me with your presence.

Monika: Haven't I already been punished enough?

Monika: You can't have any idea how hard this all is!

I don't what to say to her.

So I say the only thing I can think of.

You: Then let me help.

Monika: What?

You: I don't know what's going on with you.

You: But everyone is really worried about you.

You: Especially me.

Monika looks at me with pure confusion

Then she looks down at the ground

Monika: If anything

Monika: I'm just becoming like them.

You: And that's the problem.

You: We don't want you to be them.

You: We want you to be you Monika.

You: I think you're an absolutely amazing person.

You: And I wouldn't want you to be anything else.

You: Honestly, everyone else is really cool.

You: But to me, you're probably the most amazing.

You: I don't know if this is coming right or anything.

You: But I kinda like you.

You: And I want to spend more time with you.

You: So if nothing else, please just continue to be yourself.

After confessing to Monika, she just looks at me.

If she was stunned before.

Then this is pure paralysis.

I wait for her to reject my confession.

After all, she's completely out of my league.

Monika: I think I get it now.

Monika: You don't just love the club.

Monika: You don't just love one person in the club.

Monika: You love it all.

Monika: You're infinitely selfish.

Monika: You want to be friends with everyone.

Monika: And you want to be with me?

Monika: That being said.

Monika: I can't help myself.

Monika: I still love you.

Monika: No matter what happens.

Monika: No matter what we have gone through.

Monika: No matter what.

Monika: I love you

She wraps her arms around me.

I hold her incredibly tight.

I can't believe everything is actually working out.

Monika: It's gonna be tough.

Monika: But I guess I'm finally getting my happy ending.


	13. Epilogue: Monika

The rest of the year seemed to fly past.

Despite the weird beginning, The Literature Club was amazing.

I loved spending time with everyone so much.

I was amazed at how similar Natsuki and Yuri seemed to be once they got past their differences.

It wasn't long until those two ended up being best friends.

Monika never seemed to calm down though.

For some reason, she always on edge and worried about everyone else.

I think she and Sayori had more in common than either imagined.

Thanks to everyone else in the club though, she was able to keep her head throughout whatever was going with her.

I couldn't help but smile as she gave her graduation speech as class president.

Every minute I got to spend with her was precious, namely because it felt like they were few and far between.

She never let it bother her though.

She made sure that we both got into top universities together.

It seems like lately that she's finally starting to relax a little.

She would occasionally mention something about a third eye or about another world.

I always assumed it was something from a story she read.

But lately, she's been bringing it up less and less.

I don't if she's forgetting about it or what, but I'm glad that it doesn't seem to bother her anymore.

We still cherish every moment we get together and we've even managed to keep the literature club going too.

Sure, we've all graduated and are living our seperate lives, but that doesn't mean we have to stop being friends.

Besides, I don't think any of us would have survived that year without each other.


	14. Day 2: Sayori

Monika: Hi again!

Monika: Glad to see you didn't run away on us yet. Hahaha!

You: Nah, don't worry.

You: This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word.

Well, I'm back at the Literature Club.

I was the last to come in, so everyone else is already hanging out.

Yuri: Thanks for keeping your promise.

Yuri: I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you.

Yuri: Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it...

Natsuki: Oh, come on! Like he deserves any slack.

Natsuki: Sayori told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year.

Natsuki: And last year, too!

Natsuki: I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what...

Natsuki: But if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it.

Monika: Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom.

Natsuki: M-M-M...!

Natsuki finds herself stuck between saying "Monika" and "Manga".

Natsuki: Manga is literature!

Swiftly defeated, Natsuki plops back into her seat.

Sayori:Don't worry, guys~

Sayori:He always gives it his best as long as he's having fun.

Sayori:He helps me with busywork without me even asking.

Sayori:Like cooking, cleaning my room...

Yuri: How dependable...

You: Sayori, that's because your room is so messy it's distracting.

You: And you almost set your house on fire once.

Sayori:Is that so... Ehehe...

Yuri: You two are really good friends, aren't you?

Yuri: I might be a little jealous...

Sayori:How come? You two can become good friends too!

Yuri: U-Um...

You: S-Sayori-

Sayori:Hmm?

You: ...

As usual, Sayori seems oblivious to the weird situation she just put me into.

Sayori:Oh, oh! Yuri even brought you something today, you know~

Yuri: W-Wait! Sayori...

You: Eh? Me?

Yuri: Um... Not really...

Sayori:Don't be shy~

Yuri: It's really nothing...

You: What is it?

Yuri: N-Never mind!

Yuri: Sayori made it sound like a big deal when it's really not...

Yuri: Uuuuh, what do I do...

Sayori:Eh? I'm sorry, Yuri, I wasn't thinking...

I guess that means it's up to me to rescue this situation...

You: Hey, don't worry about it.

You: First of all, I wasn't expecting anything in the first place.

You: So any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise.

You: It'll make me happy no matter what.

Yuri: I-Is that so...

You: Yeah. I won't make it a big deal if you don't want it to be.

Yuri: Alright...

Yuri: Well, here.

Yuri reaches into her bag and pulls out a book.

Yuri: I didn't want you to feel left out...

Yuri: So I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy.

Yuri: It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read.

Yuri: And we could, you know...

Yuri: Discuss it...if you wanted...

Th-This is...

How is this girl accidentally being so cute?

She even picked out a book she thinks I'll like, despite me not reading much...

You: Yuri, thank you! I'll definitely read this!

I enthusiastically take the book.

Yuri: Phew...

Yuri: Well, you can read it at your own pace.

Yuri: I look forward to hearing what you think.

Now that everyone's settled in, I expected Monika to kick off some scheduled activities for the club.

But that doesn't seem to be the case.

Sayori seems to be cheering up Monika about something in the corner.

Yuri's face is already buried in a book.

I can't help but notice her intense expression, like she was waiting for this chance.

Meanwhile, Natsuki is rummaging around in the closet.

I end up waiting around for Monika and Sayori since to finish their chat and then approach them. I know those two best right now. Maybe I'll tell them tomorrow.

Monika: By the way, did you remember to write a poem last night?

You: Y-Yeah...

My relaxation ends.

I can't believe I agreed to do something so embarrassing.

I couldn't really find much inspiration, since I've never really done this before.

Monika: Well, now that everyone's ready, why don't you find someone to share with?

Sayori:I can't wait~!

Sayori and Monika enthusiastically pull out their poems.

Sayori's is on a wrinkled sheet of loose leaf torn from a spiral notebook.

On the other hand, Monika wrote hers in a composition notebook.

I can already see Monika's pristine handwriting from where I sit.

Natsuki and Yuri reluctantly comply as well, reaching into their bags.

I do the same, myself.

Who should I show my poem to first?

Sayori

I'm definitely most comfortable sharing it with Sayori first.

She's my good friend, after all.

I turn to Sayori and hand over my poem and she gives me hers.

Hers is called "Dear Sunshine"

The way you glow through my blinds in the morning

It makes me feel like you missed me.

Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed.

Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes.

Are you asking me to come out and play?

Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day?

I look above. The sky is blue.

It's a secret, but I trust you too.

If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever.

But I'm not mad.

I want breakfast.

You: Sayori...

You: This is just a guess, but...

You: Did you wait until this morning to write this?

Sayori:No!

Sayori:J-Just a little bit!

You: You can't answer 'just a little bit' to a yes or no question...

Sayori:I forgot to do it last night...

You: Well, at least that makes me feel a little better about myself...

Sayori:Don't be mean!

Sayori:I still tried my best...

You: Ah, yeah...

You: I didn't mean to say that it was a bad poem.

You: It came out nice...or, how should I put it...

You: It sounds just like you.

Sayori:Really?

You: Yeah.

You: Especially that last line...

Sayori:I made eggs and toast!

You: Even though you were late to school...?

Sayori:It's bad to skip breakfast!

Sayori:I get all cranky...

You: Well, I guess there's no point in arguing...

You: Anyway, thanks for showing me.

Sayori:Ehehe~

Sayori:This was so much fun.

Sayori:Monika's the best!

You: Ah...yeah.

Sayori:But next time, I won't forget.

Sayori:And I'm gonna write the best poem ever!

You: Well, I guess I look forward to it.

I continue to share my poem with others, until everyone has read it.

You: Phew...

I glance around the room.

That was a little more stressful than I anticipated.

It's as if everyone is judging me for my mediocre writing abilities...

Even if they're just being nice, there's no way my poems can stand up to theirs.

This is a literature club, after all.

I sigh.

I guess that's what I ended up getting myself into.

Across the room, Sayori and Monika are chatting.

My eyes land on Yuri and Natsuki.

They gingerly exchange sheets of paper, sharing their respective poems.

As they read in tandem, I watch each of their expressions change.

Natsuki's eyebrows furrow in frustration.

Meanwhile, Yuri smiles sadly.

Natsuki: _(What's with this language...?)_

Yuri: Eh?

Yuri: Um...did you say something?

Natsuki: Oh, it's nothing.

Natsuki dismissively returns the poem to the desk with one hand.

Natsuki: I guess you could say it's fancy.

Yuri: Ah- Thanks...

Yuri: Yours is...cute...

Natsuki: Cute?

Natsuki: Did you completely miss the symbolism or something?

Natsuki: It's clearly about the feeling of giving up.

Natsuki: How can that be cute?

Yuri: I-I know that!

Yuri: I just meant...

Yuri: The language, I guess...

Yuri: I was trying to say something nice...

Natsuki: Eh?

Natsuki: You mean you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say?

Natsuki: Thanks, but it really didn't come out nice at all!

Yuri: Um...

Yuri: Well, I do have a couple suggestions...

Natsuki: Hmph.

Natsuki: If I was looking for suggestions, I would have asked someone who actually liked it.

Natsuki: Which people _did_ , by the way.

Natsuki: Sayori liked it.

Natsuki: And he did, too!

Natsuki: So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own.

Natsuki: First of all-

Yuri: Excuse me...

Yuri: I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style.

Yuri: I don't expect it to change anytime soon, unless of course I come across something particularly inspiring.

Yuri: Which I haven't yet.

Natsuki: Nn...!

Yuri: And they both liked my poem too, you know.

Yuri: He even told me he was impressed by it.

Natsuki suddenly stands up.

Natsuki: Oh?

Natsuki: I didn't realize you were so invested in trying to impress our new member, Yuri.

Yuri: E-Eh?!

Yuri: That's not what I...!

Yuri: Uu...

Yuri: You...You're just...

Yuri stands up as well.

Yuri: Maybe you're just jealous that he appreciates my advice more than he appreciated yours!

Natsuki: Huh! And how do you know he didn't appreciate _my_ advice more?

Natsuki: Are you that full of yourself?

Yuri: I...!

Yuri: No...

Yuri: If I was full of myself...

Yuri: ...I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!

Natsuki: Uuuuuu...!

Sayori:U-Um!

Sayori:Is everyone okay...?

Natsuki: Well, you know what?!

Natsuki: I wasn't the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger as soon as a boy started showing up!

Yuri: N-Natsuki!

Monika: Um, Natsuki, that's a little-

Natsuki and Yuri: This doesn't involve you!

Sayori:I-I don't like fighting, guys...!

Suddenly, both girls turn towards me, as if they just noticed I was standing there.

Yuri: She- She's just trying to make me look bad...!

Natsuki: That's not true!

Natsuki: She started it!

Natsuki: If she could get over herself and learn to appreciate that _simple_ writing is more effective...

Natsuki: Then this wouldn't have happened in the first place!

Natsuki: What's the point in making your poems all convoluted for no reason?

Natsuki: The meaning should jump out at the reader, not force them to have to figure it out.

Natsuki: Help me explain that to her!

Yuri: W-Wait!

Yuri: There's a reason we have so many deep and expressive words in our language!

Yuri: It's the only way to convey complex feelings and meaning the most effectively.

Yuri: Avoiding them is not only unnecessarily limiting yourself...it's also a waste!

Yuri: You understand that, right?

You: Um...!

Natsuki and Yuri: Well?

You: ...

How did I get dragged into this in the first place?!

It's not like I know anything about writing...

But whomever I agree with, they'll probably think more highly of me!

So, of course that's going to be...!

You: N-Natsuki...

Natsuki glares at me, drying up any words I had in my mouth.

So instead, I turn to Yuri.

You: Yuri...

Yuri: ...

But Yuri's expression is so defenseless that I can't bring myself to say anything to her.

You: ...

You: ...Sayori!

Sayori:Eh?!

You: ...Yeah!

You: Everyone's fighting is making Sayori uncomfortable.

You: How can the two of you keep fighting when you know you're making your friend feel like this?

Natsuki: Well... That's her problem! This isn't about her.

Yuri: I-I agree...

Yuri: It's unfair for others to interject their own feelings into our conflict.

Natsuki: Yeah, unless Sayori wants to tell Yuri what a stuck-up jerk she's being.

Yuri: She would never...!

Yuri: It's your immaturity that's made her upset in the first place!

Natsuki: _Excuse_ me?

Natsuki: Are you listening to yourself?

Natsuki: This is exactly why...

Natsuki: Exactly why nobody likes-

Sayori: _Stop!_

Sayori:Natsuki! Yuri!

Sayori:You guys are my friends!

Sayori:I-I just want everyone to get along and be happy!

Sayori:My friends are wonderful people...

Sayori:And I love them because of their differences!

Sayori:Natsuki's poems...

Sayori:They're amazing because they give you so many feelings with just a few words!

Sayori:And Yuri's poems are amazing because they paint beautiful pictures in your head!

Sayori:Everyone's so talented...

Sayori:...So why are we fighting...?

Natsuki: Be-Because...

Yuri: Well...

Sayori:Also!

Sayori:Natsuki's cute and there's nothing wrong with that!

Sayori:And Yuri's boobs are the same as they always were!

Sayori:Big and beautiful!

You: Sayori...

Sayori stands triumphantly.

Monika stands behind her with an expecting expression.

Yuri: I'll...make some tea...

Yuri rushes off.

Natsuki sits down with a blank expression on her face, staring at nothing.

You: So, this is why Sayori is Vice President...

I whisper to Monika.

She nods in return.

Monika: To be honest...

Monika: I might come off as a good leader, and I can organize things...

Monika: But I'm not very good with people at all or reading situations...

Monika: I couldn't even bring myself to interject this time.

Monika: As President, that's kind of embarrassing of me.

Monika: Ahaha...

You: Nah...

You: It's not like I can blame you.

You: I wasn't able to say anything, either.

Monika: Well...

Monika: I guess that just means Sayori is amazing in her own ways, isn't she?

You: You could say that.

You: She might be an airhead, but sometimes it's weirdly suspicious that she knows exactly what she's doing.

Monika: I see~

Monika: Take good care of her, okay?

Monika: I would hate to see her get herself hurt again.

You: That makes two of us...

You: You can count on me.

Monika smiles bitter-sweetly at me, causing my stomach to knot.

Such a genuine person really does make a good President, regardless of what she says.

If only I could get the chance to talk to her a little more...

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: It's just about time for us to leave.

Monika: How did you all feel about sharing poems?

Sayori:It was a lot of fun!

Yuri: Well, I'd say it was worth it.

Natsuki: It was alright. Well, mostly.

Monika: How about you?

You: ...Yeah, I'd say the same.

You: It was a neat thing to talk about with everyone.

Monika: Awesome!

Monika: In that case, we'll do the same thing tomorrow.

Monika: And maybe you learned something from your friends, too.

Monika: So your poems will turn out even better!

You: ...

I think to myself.

I did learn a little more about the kinds of poems everyone likes.

With any luck, that means I can at least do a better job impressing those I want to impress.

I nod to myself with newfound determination.

Sayori:Ready to walk home?

You: Sure, let's go.

Sayori:Ehehe~

Sayori beams at me.

It truly has been a while since Sayori and I have spent this much time together.

I can't really say I'm not enjoying it, either.

You: Sayori...

You: About what happened earlier...

Sayori:Eh? What do you mean?

You: You know, between Yuri and Natsuki.

You: Does that kind of thing happen often?

Sayori:No, no, no!

Sayori:That's really the first time I've seen them fight like that...

Sayori:I promise they're both wonderful people.

Sayori:You don't... You don't hate them, do you?

You: No, I don't hate them!

You: I just wanted your opinion, that's all.

You: I can see why they'd make good friends with you.

Sayori:Phew...

Sayori:You know...

Sayori:It's nice that I get to spend time with you in the club.

Sayori:But I think seeing you get along with everyone is what makes me the happiest.

Sayori:And I think everyone really likes you, too!

You: That's-!

Sayori:Ehehe~

Sayori:Every day is going to be so much fun~

You: Sigh...

It looks like Sayori still hasn't caught onto the kind of situation I'm in.

Sure, being friends with everyone is nice, but...

...Does it really need to stop there?

You: We'll just have to see what the future holds, Sayori.

I pat Sayori on the shoulder.

I said that more to myself than to her, but it's easy to use Sayori as an internal monologue sometimes.

Sayori:Okay~!

Yeah...

Let's do this!


	15. Day 3: Sayori

Another day passes, and it's time for the club meeting already.

I've gotten a little more comfortable here over the past couple days.

Entering the clubroom, the usual scene greets me.

Sayori: Hi ~

You: Yo, Sayori.

You: Looks like you're in a good mood today.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: I'm just still not used to you being in the club, that's all.

You: I see...

You: ...That's a pretty simple thing to get you in a good mood.

You: But I guess it's always the simple things with you, anyway.

Sayori: Speaking of which...

Sayori: I'm kinda hungry...

Sayori: Will you come with me to buy a snack?

You: No thanks.

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: T-That's not like you at all!

You: I have my reasons.

You: Why don't we take a look at your purse, Sayori?

Sayori: E-Eh?

Sayori: Why that...all of a sudden?

You: No reason, really.

You: I just wanted to look at it.

Sayori: A-Ah...

Sayori nervously retrieves her coin purse.

She fumbles with the latch and gets it open.

Then, she turns it upside-down and lets its contents spill onto the desk.

Only two small coins fall out.

Sayori: A-Ahaha...

You: I knew it...

You: I can see right through you, Sayori.

Sayori: That's not fair!

Sayori: How did you even know?

You: It's simple.

You: If you had enough money in the first place, you would have bought a snack before coming to the clubroom.

You: So, either you're not hungry and wanted an excuse to take a walk...

You: Or, you planned to conveniently forget that you spent all your money, so that I would lend you some!

You: But there's one more thing...

You: ...You're always hungry!

You: And so, that only leaves the one option!

Sayori: Uwaaa~!

Sayori: I give up!

Sayori: Don't make me feel guiltyyy!

You: If you feel guilty, that means you deserve to feel guilty...

Yuri: Ahaha.

Yuri suddenly giggles.

You: Eh?

I didn't notice that she was listening in.

Her face is in her book, as always.

Yuri: A-Ah!

Yuri: I wasn't listening or anything-!

Yuri: It was just...something in my book...

Sayori: Yuriiii...

Sayori: Tell him to let me borrow some money...

Yuri: That's-!

Yuri: Don't get me involved like that, Sayori...

Yuri: Besides...

Yuri: You should only buy what you can responsibly afford...

Yuri: And frankly, after pulling a mischievous little stunt like that, your suffering is fair enough retribution.

You: ...

Yuri: Ah-!

Yuri: Did I just...

Yuri: I-I didn't mean that!

Yuri: I got too absorbed into my book...

Yuri: Uu...

Sayori: Ahaha!

Sayori: I really like when you speak your mind, Yuri...

Sayori: It doesn't happen much, but it's a fun side of you!

Yuri: That's...

Yuri: There's no way you could think that...

Sayori: You were right, though...

Sayori: I did something bad and now I have to accept the revolution.

Yuri: Retribution...

Sayori: That!

Yuri: Still, coming from you, Sayori...

Yuri: I guess there's a little devil inside all of us, isn't there?

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: Don't let her fool you.

You: Sayori knows exactly what she's doing.

You: After all, she told you guys she was bringing me to the club before she even told me...

Sayori: B-But...!

Sayori: You wouldn't have come if it weren't for the cupcakes...

Sayori: So I had to trick Natsuki into making them!

You: Come on, give me more credit than that, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe...

 _Pwap!_

Sayori: Kyaa-!

Out of nowhere, something smacks Sayori in the face and tumbles onto the desk.

Sayori: Ow...

Sayori: What was-

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: A-A cookie!

Sure enough, it's a giant cookie wrapped in plastic.

Sayori glances around.

Sayori: I-Is this a miracle?

Sayori: It's because I paid my restitution!

You: Retribution...

Yuri: Actually, that one almost worked...

Natsuki: Ahahaha!

Natsuki: I _was_ just gonna give it to you.

Natsuki: But then I heard you blab about the cupcakes.

Natsuki: It was totally worth seeing your reaction, though. Ahaha!

Sayori: N-Natsuki!

Sayori: That's so nice of you!

Sayori: I'm so happy...

Sayori hugs the cookie.

You: Jeez, just eat it...

Sayori rapidly tears open the wrapper and takes a big bite.

Sayori: Sho good...

Sayori: Mmf-!

Sayori suddenly clasps her hands over her mouth.

Sayori: I bit my tongue...

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: You're going through a lot over just one cookie.

Natsuki takes a bite of her own cookie.

Sayori: Ah, yours looks really good too, Natsuki!

Sayori: Can I try it?

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Beggars can't be choosers!

Sayori: But yours is chocolate...

Natsuki: Yeah, why do you think I gave you that one?

Sayori: Fine...

Sayori: Still, I'm really happy that you shared this one with me.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori gets out of her seat and goes behind Natsuki, then wraps her arms around her.

Natsuki: Ah- Jeez...

Natsuki: I get it, I get it.

Cookie still in hand, Natsuki reaches up to nudge Sayori off of her.

Sayori: ... _Om._

Sayori suddenly leans down and takes a bite out of Natsuki's cookie.

Natsuki: _H-Hey!_

Natsuki: Did you seriously just do that?!

Sayori: Uhuhuhu!

Mouth full, Sayori trots away to safety.

Yuri and I laugh as well.

Natsuki: Jeez! You're such a kid sometimes!

Natsuki: Monika! Can you tell Sayori-

Natsuki: -Eh?

Natsuki glances around.

Monika isn't in the clubroom.

Natsuki: Ugh...

Natsuki: Where's Monika, anyway?

Yuri: Good question...

Yuri: Have any of you heard anything about her being late today?

Sayori: Not me...

You: Yeah, I haven't either.

Yuri: Hm...

Yuri: That's a bit unusual.

Sayori: I hope she's okay...

Natsuki: Of course she's okay.

Natsuki: She probably just had something to do today.

Natsuki: She's pretty popular, after all...

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: You don't think she...

Sayori: She has a...!

Yuri: Ahaha. I wouldn't be surprised.

Yuri: She's probably more desirable than all of us combined.

Sayori: Ehehe, that's true...

Natsuki: Excuse me?!

Suddenly, the door swings open.

Monika: Sorry! I'm super sorry!

You: Ah, there you are...

Monika: I didn't mean to be late...

Monika: I hope you guys weren't worried or anything!

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: Monika chose the club over her boyfriend after all!

Sayori: You're so strong-willed!

Monika: B-Boyfriend...?

Monika: What on Earth are you talking about?

Monika quizzically glances at me.

You: Ah, never mind that...

You: What held you up, anyway?

Monika: Ah...

Monika: Well, my last period today was study hall.

Monika: To be honest, I kind of just lost track of time...

Monika: Ahaha...

Natsuki: That makes no sense, though.

Natsuki: You would have heard the bell ring, at least.

Monika: I must not have heard it, since I was practicing harp...

Yuri: Harp...?

Yuri: I wasn't aware you played music as well, Monika.

Monika: Ah, I don't, really...!

Monika: I kind of just started recently.

Monika: Something about the feeling of the strings on my fingers.

Sayori: That's so cool!

Sayori: You should play something for us, Monika!

Monika: That's...

Monika looks at me.

Monika: Maybe once I get a little bit better, I will.

Sayori: Yay~!

You: That sounds cool.

You: I'd also look forward to it.

Monika: Is that so?

Monika: In that case...

Monika: I won't let you down.

Monika smiles sweetly.

You: Ah...

You: I didn't mean any pressure or anything like that!

Monika: Ahaha, don't worry.

Monika: I've been practicing a whole lot recently.

Monika: It's become pretty cathartic to me.

You: I see...

You: In that case, best of luck.

Monika: Thanks~!

Monika: So, I didn't miss anything, did I?

You: Not...not really.

I choose to leave out Sayori's mischievous escapade.

I'm sure Natsuki will end up complaining to her, anyway.

It looks like everyone has already settled down.

Sayori somehow already finished her entire cookie.

Yuri is back to her book, and Natsuki disappeared into the closet.

Man...

It looks like no one wants to be bothered today.

I slump down into the nearest desk.

How am I supposed to occupy myself with something literature-related by myself like this?

I guess I could always read some of the book Yuri gave me...

...But I'm feeling a little too tired to read.

I could probably fall asleep right now.

I close my eyes and end up listening in on Sayori's conversation with Monika.

Sayori: We're probably gonna seem really lame compared to all the other clubs, though...

Monika: Hmm...

Monika: Well, we can't give up.

Monika: The festival is our chance to show everyone what literature is all about!

Monika: The problem is that the idea of a literature club sounds too dense and intellectual...

Monika: But it's not like that at all, you know?

Monika: We just need a way of showing that to everyone...

Monika: Something that speaks to their creative minds.

Sayori: Mmmmmmmmmmm...

Sayori: That doesn't solve the problem, though!

Monika: Eh? What do you mean?

Sayori: Even if we come up with the most fun thing ever...

Sayori: Nobody will come in the first place if it's a literature event.

Sayori: So it's more important to figure out how to get people to show up in the first place, you know?

Sayori: And after they come, we can do the thing to speak to their creative minds.

...What's this?

Sayori is taking this really seriously.

It's rare to hear her deliberating like this.

Monika: Huh, that's a good point...

Monika: In that case, do you think food will do the trick?

Sayori: W-What kind?!

Monika: Ah... Well, I guess we could-

Sayori: Cupcakes!

Monika: Ahaha. Good thinking.

Monika: Natsuki would love to do that.

Sayori: Ah! You're right!

Sayori: Natsuki makes the best cupcakes!

Sayori: That works out perfectly~

Monika: That wasn't why you suggested it...?

Sayori: Cupcakes speak to my creative tummy~

Monika: ...

Monika: Cupcakes it is, then.

Sayori: I'm hungry...

Monika: Anyway, we still need to work out the details of the event itself...

I find myself smiling.

In the end, Sayori is still her usual self.

But therein lies the unexpected reason I admire her.

Unlike me, who has trouble finding any motivation at all...

Sayori can put her mind to things and make them come to life.

I suppose that's why I end up letting her get on my case about things.

I can't help but wonder what it would be like to see the world through her eyes...

You: Uwaa-!

I open my eyes to find Sayori's face filling my vision.

I nearly fall out of my chair.

Sayori: Ehehe, sorry~

Sayori: Wait!

Sayori: Actually, I'm not sorry at all!

Sayori: It's your fault for sleeping like that!

Sayori: This isn't the napping club!

You: Does our school have a napping club...?

Sayori: You're staying up late again, aren't you?

Sayori: Now that you're in a club, you're gonna have less time for anime, you know!

Sayori: You'll need to get used to it!

You: Don't say that so loud...!

I glance over my shoulder to see if Monika overheard.

Sayori: It's true, though...

You: Yeah...

You: I know, I know.

You: You're always looking out for me, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: It's what I do best!

You: ...That's a problem!

You: What about you?

You: You look out for me better than you look out for yourself.

You: You're still oversleeping every day, aren't you?

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: N-Not every day!

You: That's not very convincing...

You: How many days this past week have you gotten up on time?

Sayori: That's...

Sayori: ...It's a secret!

You: I knew it...

Sayori: C'monnnn!

Sayori: At least give me the benefit of the doubt...

You: I can't even do that.

You: Look, Sayori, it's written all over you.

Sayori: Eh...?

Sayori glances around at herself.

Sayori: How is it written all over me?

You: You were clearly in a rush this morning...

You: Look, your hair is sticking out all around here.

Sayori: Ah-

I run my fingertips down the side of Sayori's hair, trying to straighten it out.

You: Man, you really need a brush for this...

Sayori: My hair is just really hard to get right...

You: I won't fall for that.

You: There's more than just your hair.

You: Look, your bow isn't straight, either.

You: And there's a toothpaste stain on your collar right here.

I try to wipe off the stain with my finger.

Sayori: B-But nobody would ever notice that...

You: Of course they would.

You: Nobody's gonna tell you about it because they don't want to embarrass you.

You: Fortunately, I really don't care about that.

Sayori: Hey, you meanie...

You: And you don't even keep your blazer buttoned up.

You: Seriously, Sayori...

You: Why do you think you don't have a boyfriend yet?

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: That's _super_ mean!

You: Sorry, but you'll thank me later...

I start to button her blazer from the bottom.

You: Once you see how much better it looks, you'll change your mind.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: This is so funny.

You: What is?

Sayori: Well...

Sayori: I was just thinking how weird it is to have a friend who does these kinds of things.

You: Eh?

You: D-Don't say that!

You: You'll make _me_ feel weird about it, stupid...

Sayori: It's okay, though.

Sayori: I'm happy we're like this.

Sayori: Aren't you?

You: Ah-

You: I-I guess...

Sayori: Hey, be careful...

Sayori: The button might come off!

You: Why is this one so hard to close...?

I struggle to fully close the button near her chest.

You: Does this thing even fit you properly?

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: It did when I bought it.

You: Sigh...

You: If you ever buttoned it, you would have noticed sooner that it doesn't fit you anymore.

You: What are you smiling about?

Sayori: It means my boobs got bigger again!

You: D-Don't say that out loud!

Sayori: Ehehe~

You: Anyway...

You: You look much better now, so...

You: Ah...

...Why does it feel strange to see Sayori's blazer buttoned up like that?

Sayori: But it's so stuffy...

Sayori: Uuu...

Sayori: It's not worth it at all!

Sayori hastily unbuttons her blazer once more.

Sayori: Phew!

Sayori: That's so much better~

Sayori puts her arms out and twirls around.

Sayori: So if I keep it unbuttoned then I won't get a boyfriend, right?

You: What kind of logic is that?

You: And why are you saying that like it's a good thing?

Sayori: Because...

Sayori: ...If I had a boyfriend, then he wouldn't even let you do things like this!

Sayori: And you take care of me better than anyone else would, anyway...

Sayori: So that's why I'm keeping it unbuttoned!

You: Stop saying all these embarrassing things!

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: I didn't say anything embarrassing...

You: Jeez...

You: Well anyway, just focus on trying to wake up a little earlier...

Sayori: Only if you focus on going to bed earlier!

You: Fine, fine...

You: It's a deal.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: I guess we really are better at taking care of each other than we are at taking care of ourselves.

You: Yeah, I guess so, huh...

Sayori: So maybe you should come wake me up in the morning!

You: You're doing it again, Sayori...

Sayori: Aw, but I was joking that time!

You: Man, it's impossible to tell with you sometimes.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

You: Eh?

Monika suddenly calls out.

Monika: Why don't we share the poems we wrote now?

Sayori: Yay~!

Sayori: I can't wait to read yours!

You: Yeah, same...

I fail to sound enthusiastic, but Sayori still trots away to retrieve her poem and then hands it over.

It's titled, "Bottles"

I pop off my scalp like the lid of a cookie jar.

It's the secret place where I keep all my dreams.

Little balls of sunshine, all rubbing together like a bundle of kittens.

I reach inside with my thumb and forefinger and pluck one out.

It's warm and tingly.

But there's no time to waste! I put it in a bottle to keep it safe.

And I put the bottle on the shelf with all of the other bottles.

Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in bottles, all in a row.

My collection makes me lots of friends.

Each bottle a starlight to make amends.

Sometimes my friend feels a certain way.

Down comes a bottle to save the day.

Night after night, more dreams.

Friend after friend, more bottles.

Deeper and deeper my fingers go.

Like exploring a dark cave, discovering the secrets hiding in the nooks and crannies.

Digging and digging.

Scraping and scraping.

I blow dust off my bottle caps.

It doesn't feel like time elapsed.

My empty shelf could use some more.

My friends look through my locked front door.

Finally, all done. I open up, and in come my friends.

In they come, in such a hurry. Do they want my bottles that much?

No, they are all handing me bottles, putting them back on the shelf.

They rush in a frenzy to keep the shelf stocked.

Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts all over.

They are my best of friends.

They're all laughing, joking, hugging.

All I feel is joy, joy, joy, joy, joy, joy

And I'm almost overwhelmed

Sayori: ...

Sayori: I really love your poems.

Sayori: I can't believe you've been hiding these from me!

You: Eh? I'm not hiding anything!

Sayori: But...

Sayori: Your poems are sooo good...

Sayori: Yesterday's, and this one too!

Sayori: You can't tell me you haven't done this before!

You: I mean...

You: You're really the only one who feels that way, so...

Sayori: Eh?!

Sayori: No way!

Sayori: Not even Natsuki...?

You: Well, I guess Natsuki is the least likely to admit how much she likes something...

You: But I don't think it's that.

Sayori: What do you mean?

You: Well...

You: I guess I'll be honest about it.

You: It's a lot easier to write poems when I'm thinking about you.

Sayori: E-Eh?!

Sayori: Wawawa-!

You: Stop thinking weird things, idiot!

You: I just mean that you're a really...expressive person, I guess.

You: How am I supposed to write poems about my own stupid life?

You: But you somehow make everything in your life an adventure.

You: Even the little things.

Sayori: Like cooking!

You: Let's not talk about that!

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: So, yeah...

You: I guess what I'm saying is that I can feel more feelings through you than I can through myself.

You: We have that kind of weird connection.

You: It's your fault for getting in my business all the time.

Sayori: Ehh...?

Sayori: I don't know if I understand...

You: Sigh...

You: You never understand when I try to explain things to you, do you, Sayori?

I pat Sayori's head.

Sayori: Ahaha! Heyyy!

Sayori: I'm not a kid, you know!

You: Are you sure about that?

Sayori: Mmmm, maybe~

Sayori starts fiddling with her pencil between her hands.

Sayori: Hey...

Sayori: Will you give me your poem?

Sayori: I kinda want to keep it.

You: Huh? Why?

Sayori: Because...

Sayori: Well...

Sayori: It's the first time you've written something for me...

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: !

You: Sayori, you completely misunderstood!

You: I didn't write this for you!

Sayori: Ehehehehe...

You: Sigh...

You: Are you even listening anymore?

You: Well, whatever.

You: I'll give it to you when we go home.

Sayori: Really?!

 _Snap!_

Sayori: A-Ah!

Sayori: I broke my pencil...

Sayori hastily bends down to pick up the piece she dropped.

But being inattentive of her surroundings, she bumps right into me.

Sayori: S-S-Sorry-!

You: It's fine, it's fine.

You: I'll get it for you.

I bend down and pick up the broken pencil.

Sayori clutches the desk beside her to support herself, knees shaking.

Sayori: I-I'm a little clumsy today...

Sayori: Ahahaha...

You: Let's sit down, Sayori...

Sayori: Y-Yeah...

I grab Sayori's arm and help her sit at the desk.

You: Anyway, I still haven't read your poem...

Sayori: Oh!

Sayori: Sorry, I forgot about that~

Sayori: But it's not as good as yours!

You: Jeez, don't worry.

You: I'm sure I'll like it.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: We're all done reading each other's poems, right?

Monika: I have something extra planned today, so if everyone could come sit at the front of the room...

Natsuki: Is this about the festival?

Monika: Well, sort of~

Natsuki: Ugh. Do we really have to do something for the festival?

Natsuki: It's not like we can put together anything good in just a few days.

Natsuki: We'll just end up embarrassing ourselves instead of getting any new members.

Yuri: That's a concern of mine as well.

Yuri: I don't really do well with last-minute preparations...

Monika: Don't worry so much!

Monika: We're going to keep it simple, okay?

Monika: We won't need much more than a few decorations.

Monika: Sayori has been working on posters, and I've designed some pamphlets we can give out during the event.

Natsuki: Okay, that's great and all...

Natsuki: But that doesn't tell us what we're actually going to be doing for the event.

Monika: Ah, sorry! I thought you heard about it already.

Monika: We're going to be performing!

Natsuki: Performing?

Yuri: P...

Yuri: Um, Monika...

Monika: Yeah! We're going to be having a poetry performance.

Monika: Each of us are going to choose a poem to recite during the event.

Monika: But the cool part is, we're also going to let anyone else come up and recite poems too!

Monika: Sayori's putting it on all the posters in case anyone wants to prepare ahead of time.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori, who's been coloring a poster, holds it up for us to see.

Natsuki: Are you kidding me, Monika?

Natsuki: You didn't...you didn't already start putting those posters up, did you?

Monika: Eh? Well, I did...

Monika: Do you really think it's that bad of an idea...?

Natsuki: Well, no.

Natsuki: It's not a bad idea.

Natsuki: But I didn't sign up for this, you know!

Natsuki: There is _no_ way I'm going to be performing in front of a group of people like that!

Yuri: I...I agree with Natsuki!

Yuri: I could never...in my life...do something like that...

Imagining it, Yuri shakes her head in fear.

Sayori: Guys...

Monika: No, Sayori...

Monika: I understand where they're coming from.

Monika: Remember that Natsuki and Yuri have never shared their poems with anyone until just a couple days ago...

Monika: It's a lot to ask for them to recite their poems out loud to a whole room full of people.

Monika: I guess I kind of overlooked that.

Monika: So, I'm sorry.

Natsuki: ...

Monika: ...But!

Monika: I still think we should give it our best!

Monika: We're the only ones responsible for the fate of this club.

Monika: If we start the event and each put on a good performance...

Monika: Then it will inspire others to do the same!

Monika: And the more people who perform, the better we'll be able to show everyone what literature is all about!

Sayori: Yeah!

Sayori: It's about expressing your feelings...

Sayori: Being intimate with yourself...

Sayori: Finding new horizons...

Sayori: And having fun!

Monika: That's right!

Monika: And it's those reasons that we're all in this club today.

Monika: Don't you want to share that with others?

Monika: To inspire them to find the same feelings that brought you here in the first place?

Monika: I know you do.

Monika: I know we all do.

Monika: And if all it takes is standing in front of the room for two minutes and reciting a poem...

Monika: ...Then I know you can do it!

Natsuki: ...

Yuri: ...

Natsuki and Yuri remain silent.

Sayori looks worried.

I guess that leaves me no choice...

You: I agree...

You: I don't think it's too much to ask.

You: I think that Sayori and Monika have been trying really hard to get new members.

You: The least we can do is help them out a little bit.

Natsuki: Well...maybe, but...

Natsuki: ...

It looks like Natsuki doesn't have any arguments left.

Natsuki: Uu...

Natsuki: ...Okay, fine!

Natsuki: I guess I'll just have to get it over with.

Sayori: Alright~!

Monika: Phew...

Monika: Thanks, Natsuki.

Monika: What about you, Yuri...?

Yuri: ...

Yuri dejectedly glances around at everyone else's expectant faces.

Yuri: Sigh...

Yuri: I-I guess I don't really have a choice...

Sayori: Ahaha! That's everyone!

Sayori: You're the best, Yuri~

Yuri: This club is seriously going to be the death of me...

Monika: Oh gosh...

Monika: You'll be fine, Yuri.

Monika: But anyway...

Monika: Let's move onto the main event!

Monika: I want each of you to choose a poem of yours.

Monika: We're going to practice reciting them in front of each other.

Natsuki: N-N-No way!

Yuri: Monika...!

Yuri: This is too sudden...!

Monika: Well, if you can't recite your poem in front of the club, how do you expect to do it in front of strangers?

Yuri: Oh no...

Monika: Don't worry.

Monika: I'll start off to help everyone feel a little more comfortable.

Sayori: Can I go next?

Monika: Ahaha. Of course.

Monika: Now, let's see...

Monika flips through her notebook to the specific poem she has in mind for herself.

She then stands behind the podium.

Monika: The title of this poem is _The Way They Fly_.

Monika: Ahem...

Monika begins reciting her poem.

Her clear, confident voice fills the room.

More than that, her inflection is pristine.

She knows exactly how to apply emotion behind each line she recites, bringing the words to life.

Is this something she's done before, or is she simply a natural?

I glance around me.

Everyone has their eyes on Monika.

Sayori looks amazed.

Yuri has an intense expression on her face that I don't understand.

Finally, Monika finishes the recitation.

The four of us applaud.

Monika takes a breath and smiles.

Sayori: That...that was so good, Monika!

Monika: Ahaha, thank you very much.

Monika: I was just hoping to set a good example.

Monika: Are you ready to go next, Sayori?

Yuri: I...I'll go next!

Sayori: Uwah! Yuri's fired up all of a sudden!

Yuri clutches a sheet of paper between her hands and stands up.

Keeping her head down, she walks quickly over to the podium.

Yuri: This poem is called-!

Yuri anxiously glances at each of us.

Sayori: You can do it, Yuri...

Yuri: It...It's called... _Afterimage of a Crimson Eye_.

Yuri's voice shakes as she starts reading the poem.

Just a moment ago, she practically refused to do this.

Why is she suddenly putting in so much effort?

As Yuri gets past the first couple of lines, her voice changes.

It's almost like what happens when Yuri gets absorbed into her books.

Her quivering words transform into the sharp syllables of a fierce and confident woman.

The poem is full of twists and turns in its structure that she enunciates with perfect timing.

This must be a rare glimpse into the whirling fire Yuri keeps concealed inside her head...!

Suddenly, she's finished.

Everyone is stunned.

Yuri snaps back into reality and glances around her, as if she bewildered even herself.

Yuri: I...

...It's up to me to save this situation.

I'm the first to start applauding.

Everyone joins me afterward, and we give Yuri the recognition she deserves.

It's not that we didn't want to applaud for her.

But we were caught so off-guard that we must have forgotten.

As we applaud, Yuri holds the poem to her chest and rushes back into her seat.

Monika: Yuri, that was really good.

Monika: Thank you for sharing.

Yuri: ...

Looks like Yuri is down for the count...

Sayori: Okaay~

Sayori: I guess I'm next, then!

Sayori hops out of her chair and cheerfully walks to the podium.

Sayori: This one's called... _My Meadow_.

Sayori: Ah...

Sayori: ...Ahaha!

Sayori: Sorry, I giggled...

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: Sayori...

Sayori: It's a lot harder than I thought!

Sayori: How did you guys do it so easily?

Monika: Ah...

Monika: Try not to think of it like you're reciting to other people.

Monika: Imagine you're reciting it to yourself, like in front of a mirror, or in your own head.

Monika: It's your poem, so it'll come out the best that way.

Sayori: I see, I see...

Sayori: Okay, then...

Sayori begins her poem.

Somehow, it feels like her soft voice was made as a perfect match.

The poem isn't aimlessly cheery like Sayori is.

It's serene and bittersweet.

If I were to read this on paper, I probably wouldn't think much of it...

But hearing it come from Sayori's voice almost gives it a whole new meaning.

Maybe this is what Sayori meant when she said she likes my poems.

It's like I get to reach more deeply into someone I thought I knew through and through.

Sayori finishes, and we applaud.

Sayori: I did it~!

You: Good job, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe, everyone liked it.

Sayori: I guess that's a good sign~

You: What does that even mean...?

Monika: It came out nicely, Sayori.

Monika: The atmosphere of the poem fits you really nicely.

Monika: But it might be that other poems wouldn't work quite as well with that kind of delivery...

Sayori: Eh? I don't really understand...

Monika: In other words, I've seen poems of yours where that sort of gentle delivery wouldn't work as well.

Monika: They might need a little more force behind them, depending on what you're reading...

Sayori: Oh, I know what you mean!

Sayori: That's...well, I've been practicing that kind of thing...

Sayori: It's just embarrassing to do in front of everyone...

Sayori: Ehehe...

Monika: Then next time, I'm going to make you pick a poem that challenges you a little more.

Monika: We don't have much time before the festival, you know?

Sayori: Okaaaaay.

Monika: Now, who's next...?

Monika: Natsuki?

Natsuki: Hmph.

Natsuki: It's not like I can compare to you guys, anyway...

Natsuki: Might as well lower everyone's standards a little before I have to do it.

Natsuki looks directly at me.

Sayori: Natsuki...

You: It's fine, it's fine.

You: I might as well get it over with.

You: But it's not like I have much of a selection of what to read...

You: I'll just have to go with what I wrote for today.

I stand up and step in front of the podium.

Everyone has their eyes on me, making me feel terribly awkward.

I recite my poem.

Since I'm not exactly confident in my own writing, it's hard to put energy into it.

Despite that, once I finish, I receive applause anyway.

You: Sorry I'm not really as good as everyone else...

Monika: Don't worry about it so much.

Monika: I think it's less about your abilities, and more about your lack of confidence in your writing.

Monika: That's something that'll improve over time, though.

You: Yeah... Maybe.

Monika: Alright, then!

Monika: That just leaves you, Natsuki.

Natsuki: Yeah, yeah.

Natsuki: I'm going.

Natsuki begrudgingly gets out of her seat and makes her way to the podium.

Natsuki: The poem is called...

Natsuki: It's called...

Natsuki: W-Why are you all looking at me?!

Monika: Because you're presenting...

Natsuki: Hmph...

Natsuki: Anyway...the poem is called _Jump_.

Natsuki takes a breath.

Once she starts reciting the poem, her sour attitude disappears a little.

While she's still a little unenthused, her poem has a rhythm and rhyme to it.

It's Natsuki's trademark style, and it works surprisingly well when spoken aloud.

The words feel like they bounce up and down, as if giving life to the poem.

Natsuki finishes, and everyone applauds.

She huffs back to her seat.

Monika: That wasn't so bad, was it?

Natsuki: Easy for you to say...

Natsuki: You'd better not make me do that again.

Monika: Ah, well...

Monika: Do you at least feel prepared enough to recite a poem in front of other people?

Natsuki: I mean, doing it in front of other people will be way easier!

Natsuki: I can put on whatever face I want for other people.

Natsuki: But when it's just my friends...

Natsuki: It's just...embarrassing.

Sayori: That's a surprise, Natsuki...

Sayori: I think it would be the other way around for me.

Natsuki: Well, that's just how it is, so...

Monika: Well, I guess in that case...

Monika: You won't have much to worry about for the festival.

Monika: That said, I want to thank everyone for coming through.

Monika: It might be hard, but I hope that you all have an idea of what it's like now.

Monika: Make sure you pick a poem and get enough practice before the festival, okay?

Monika: I'll be making pamphlets, so let me know ahead of time what you'll be reciting.

You: Jeez...

You: I should probably find some other poem to recite instead.

Monika: That's fine, too!

Monika: It doesn't have to be your own.

Monika: It's just nice to see how much you care about the club.

Monika: It makes me really happy.

You: Ah... Yeah, no problem...

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: I think that's about it for today.

Monika: I know the festival is coming up, but let's try to write poems for tomorrow, as well.

Monika: It's been working out really nicely so far, so I'd like to continue that.

Monika: As for the festival, we'll finish planning tomorrow, and then we'll have the weekend to prepare.

Monika: Monday's the big day!

Sayori: I can't wait~!

Yuri: I can do this... I can do this...

You: Alright-

I stand up.

There's no way I'll be able to find the same enthusiasm as Sayori and Monika, but I'll do my best to get through it.

If it's for the sake of the club...

And impressing Monika...

Then I'll have to do my best.

You: Ready to go, Sayori?

Sayori: Yep!

Natsuki: Look at you two, always going home together like that.

Monika: It's kind of adorable, isn't it?

Sayori: Ehehe~

You: Jeez, guys...

You: Don't make such a big deal out of it.

Yuri: It must be a little nice, though...

You: Well...

You: Ah...

How am I supposed to respond to that?

Sayori: It's okay you don't have to say it.

You: ...Whatever. Let's go already.

I walk home with Sayori once more.

Even though it's only been a few days, a lot of things have already changed.

But today, Sayori is being a little quieter than usual on the way home.

You: Hey, Sayori...

Sayori: ...

Sayori: ...Sorry! I was spacing out!

You: Ah, no wonder...

Sayori: Um...

Sayori: I was...thinking about something from earlier.

Sayori: I like how we get to...

Sayori: I-I mean...

Sayori fumbles with her words.

Sayori: So...let's just say that one day, Yuri asked to walk home with you...

You: Huh?!

Sayori: What would you do?

You: What kind of question is that...?

You: You're kind of putting me on the spot here...

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: Sayori...

You: You really think I would ditch you for Yuri?

Sayori: Eh?!

Sayori: B-But...

Sayori: She's so beautiful and smart...

You: Jeez...

You: I already see her in the club every day.

You: Besides, you always seem to really like going home together...

You: I wouldn't just ruin that for you.

Sayori: You're so silly...

Sayori: You think about me too much sometimes.

Sayori: Yuri would deserve it if she wanted it, so...

You: Sayori, I've already made up my mind.

You: I really can't figure you out sometimes...

Sayori: Sorry...

You: Besides, what's the point in speculating something that's never going to happen?

Sayori: Hm...

The conversation trails off.

It's kind of a weird thing for Sayori to care so much about...

But I want to respect her and keep her happy, too.


	16. Day 4: Sayori

Monika: Aw, man...

Monika: I'm the last one here again!

You: Don't worry, I just walked in too.

Yuri: Were you practicing harp again?

Monika: Yeah...

Monika: Ahaha...

Yuri: Doesn't that hurt your fingers? You must be really ambitious.

Yuri: Starting this club, and now picking up harp...

Monika: Well, maybe a little. But it's not ambition...

Monika: But I guess it's more of catharsis.

Monika: Besides, remember that the club wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you.

Monika: And I'm super happy that you're all willing to help out for the festival, too!

Natsuki: Aaah, I can't wait for the festival!

Natsuki: It's gonna be great!

Monika: Eh?

Monika: Weren't you complaining about it just yesterday, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Well, yeah.

Natsuki: I'm not talking about _our_ part of the festival.

Natsuki: But it's a whole day of school where we get to play and eat all kinds of delicious food!

You: You sound a bit like Sayori all of a sudden...

Natsuki: Monika! Do they usually have fried squid?

Monika: Squid...?

Monika: That's a pretty specific thing to look forward to...

Natsuki: Oh, come on.

Natsuki: Are you saying you don't like squid?

Natsuki: You, of all people?

Monika: Eh? I didn't say I don't like it.

Monika: Besides, what do you mean by 'you of all people'?

Natsuki: Because!

Natsuki: It's right in your name!

Natsuki: Mon-ika!

Monika: Eh?!

Monika: That's not how you say my name at all!

Monika: Also, that joke still makes no sense in translation!

Natsuki: ...?

Monika: Ah...never mind!

Monika: Let's just focus on our own event for now, okay?

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: Fine, fine.

Natsuki: Your reactions aren't as fun as Yuri's or Sayori's, anyway.

Yuri: Excuse me...

You: Where is Sayori, anyway...?

You: Oh, there you are.

Sayori is sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, looking down at nothing.

I walk over to her.

You: Hey, Sayori.

I wave my hand in front of her face.

Sayori: Eh-?

You: You're spacing out again.

Sayori: A-Ah...

Sayori: Ehehe, sorry...

Sayori: Don't mind me.

Sayori: You can go talk to everyone else.

You: Huh...

You: Is everything alright?

Sayori: O-Of course!

Sayori: Why wouldn't it be?

You: It just feels like you're a little off...

You: Sorry for assuming things.

Sayori: Jeez, you worry too much about me.

Sayori: I'm fine, see?

Sayori shows me a big smile.

Sayori: Don't let me distract you from having fun with everyone.

You: Well...alright.

You: If you say so.

I worriedly glance at Sayori before turning back toward everyone else.

But the conversation has already dispersed, with everyone back at their usual activities.

Maybe I should ask Monika if she's noticed anything about Sayori recently...

Since they've been preparing for the festival, they must be spending a lot of time together.

I timidly approach Monika, who is shuffling through some papers at her desk.

Monika: What's up?

You: Hey, this might sound a little strange, but...

You: Have you noticed anything up with Sayori recently?

Monika: Anything up with her...?

Monika: Oh you must mean...

You: Maybe I'm reading into it a little too much, but she seems a bit downcast today...

Monika: Still?

Monika: I can't say I've noticed anything extra about her...

Monika peers across the room at Sayori, who is idly dragging a rubber eraser up and down her desk.

Monika: Maybe I am going to have to do something...

Monika: But I'm surprised I'm not the one asking you.

Monika: You certainly know her a lot better than I do.

You: Yeah, but she's never really like this...

You: She's always talked to me about things that bothered her.

You: But this time, when I asked her, she was really dismissive.

You: ...Sorry, I know it's not your problem!

You: I just wanted to ask if you knew anything, so I'll drop it now...

Monika: No, no...

Monika: It's absolutely partly my problem.

Monika: I'm the President after all.

Monika: I mean, I'm also friends with her...

Monika: And I also intend to take care of club members, you know?

Monika: Maybe I'll try talking to her myself...

You: Eh? Are you sure about that...?

You: She seemed like she wanted to be left alone...

You: Monika: Are you sure?

You: Monika: Maybe she just has a hard time bringing it up with the person of interest...

You: Person of interest...?

You: What do you mean by that?

Monika: I'm saying that maybe the thing on her mind is you.

You: Me...?

You: How on Earth would you come to that conclusion?

Monika: Well...

Monika: I probably shouldn't say too much, but...

Monika: Let's just say I know this matter far better than you do...

You: Eh...?

Monika: Besides, she's been so much happier ever since you've joined the club.

Monika: It's like an extra light was turned on inside of her.

You: What?

You: No way...

You: Sayori...is always like that.

You: She's always been full of sunshine.

You: It's not any different now than it always has been.

Monika: Ehehe.

Monika: You're so funny. You still haven't noticed?

Monika: Have you thought that maybe you've always seen her as so cheerful...

Monika: ...because that's just how she is when she's around you?

You: ...

Monika: Ah...I've said too much.

Monika: I'll try to talk to her and make sure that things don't get too bad.

You: Ah...

You: Alright...

Monika smiles meaningfully.

I know she said to not worry about it...

But I already know that I won't be able to get her words out of my head.

Monika stands up from her desk and walks across the room to where Sayori is sitting.

I watch her kneel down next to Sayori and gently talk to her.

But she's keeping her voice so quiet that I can't hear her from here.

I sigh and sit myself down.

I know Sayori told me not to worry about her, and to have fun with everyone else...

But that's impossible to do when she's behaving like this.

Exactly how much do I care about her, that I'm letting this weigh me down so much?

Now it feels like I'm the one behaving out of the ordinary...

But there's nothing I can do besides wait for Monika.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

After some time passes, Monika calls out to the clubroom.

Monika: Why don't we share our poems now?

Before I know it, everything is back to normal.

Everyone goes to retrieve their poems, and I do the same.

I make eye contact with Monika, and she smiles at me.

I wonder what she was talking about with Sayori...

Either way, Sayori seems to be back to her usual peppy self.

Sayori comes up to me.

Sayori: Hey, I'm super sorry about earlier.

Sayori: I'm not feeling right so I'm going to go home.

Sayori: Don't worry about walking me home or anything.

Sayori: I wouldn't want to distract you from having fun here.

With that Sayori immediately leaves.

No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to understand what's going on with her.

Monika: ...Okay, you three!

Monika: We're all done sharing poems, right?

I never got to share mine, but I'm kind of grateful for that.

Monika: Why don't we start figuring out-

Natsuki: Hold on a second!

Natsuki: Is it just me, or did you say something strange just now?

Monika: Eh...?

Yuri: Something did sound a bit unusual...

Yuri: That's right.

Yuri: You deviated from your usual catchphrase when addressing the club.

Monika: C-Catchphrase?

Monika: I don't have a catchphrase...

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Why is the mood so weird today?

Natsuki: Look, even Yuri isn't immune to it.

Yuri: Uu...

Yuri: Stagnating air is common foreshadowing that something terrible is about to happen...

You: In _your_ books, maybe!

You: Look, the only thing different is that Sayori isn't here.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: ...It seems you're right.

Monika: Sigh...

Monika: Sayori always seems to keep the club functioning normally.

Monika: It's almost like everything's balance is thrown off a little when she's not around...

Natsuki: Where the heck did she run off to, anyway?

Natsuki: I thought she just went to pee.

Yuri: Natsuki, please show some decency...

Natsuki: Oh, come on.

You: Ah, she actually wasn't feeling too well and went home early...

Yuri: Is that so...?

Yuri: I hope she's alright...

Natsuki: Seriously?

Natsuki: Of all the times to not go home with her, you pick the time she's not feeling well?

Natsuki: So much for you two being all lovey-dovey.

You: Ah-no!

You: First of all, stop misunderstanding my friendship with Sayori!

You: And second...

You: She's kind of been avoiding me today, so I didn't want to force it...

Yuri: Hooooh?

 _That curious expression coming from Yuri, of all people?_

Monika: Calm down, guys...!

Monika: I talked to her earlier, and everything is going to be fine.

Monika: I promise.

Monika makes eye contact with me, reassuringly.

What did she say...?

Monika: Anyway, we need to figure out the rest of the festival preparations, so...

Monika: Let's decide what everyone will be doing this weekend.

Natsuki: I already know what _I'm_ doing!

Monika: That's right.

Monika: Natsuki will be making cupcakes.

Monika: But we might need a lot of them, and different flavors...

Monika: Can you handle that all by yourself, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Challenge accepted!

Monika: And as for myself...

Monika: I'm going to be printing and assembling all the poetry pamphlets.

Monika: Sayori will be helping me design them.

Monika: And as for Yuri...

Monika: ...

Monika: Yuri, you can...

Monika: Ah... Um...

Natsuki: ...?

Monika: Guys...

Monika: Can you help me remember something for Yuri...?

Yuri: I...

Yuri: I'm useless...

Monika: N-No!

Monika: That's not it at all!

Monika: You're the most talented person here, you know!

Monika: I had a plan and everything, I just can't remember it.

Natsuki: ...

Monika: N-Now Natsuki's pouting, too?

You: Jeez, even I can tell now...

You: I guess I never gave Sayori enough credit, but I can tell things are even harder on you when she's not around.

Monika: Ah...

Monika: That may be the case...

Monika: But if I can't do this on my own, then there's no way we'll ever make any headway.

Monika snaps her fingers, having remembered what it was.

Monika: So, Yuri...!

Monika: You have beautiful handwriting, you know?

Monika: So you should make some banners and decorations to help set the atmosphere.

Yuri: Atmosphere...?

Yuri: Um, about that...

Yuri: I...

Yuri: I love atmosphere!

Yuri's expression suddenly changes as she stares at her desk in focus and starts nodding to herself.

You: Your mind is already racing, I see...

Monika: That's great!

Monika: You'll be a wonderful help, Yuri.

Monika: I'm sorry I had forgotten that.

Monika: But anyway...

Monika: That just leaves one person.

You: The one who is truly useless.

Monika: Ahaha! Don't say that.

Monika: In fact...

Monika: I'd say you're the most important one here.

Monika: Both Natsuki and Yuri have some pretty heavy tasks to handle.

Monika: It would probably go a long way to give one of them a hand.

Monika: You could always help me out, as well...

Monika: I would be really appreciative of that.

You: Ah-

You: That's...

Is Monika suggesting I spend the weekend with one of my club members?

How on Earth are they going to respond to a suggestion like that...?

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: I...suppose I wouldn't mind a bit of help...

Natsuki: Well, even if you don't know how to bake, there's always some dirty work I could give to you.

Natsuki: It's not like Monika's going to give me a choice, and you shouldn't be sitting on your butt anyway...

Natsuki tries to mumble a bunch of excuses like that.

Yuri: Um...

Yuri: If I recall, Natsuki...

Yuri: You mentioned that you would like to handle the baking on your own.

Yuri: They may not like to be around if you only make him out to be a nuisance...

Yuri: So therefore...

Yuri: He may be more suited to assisting with the decorations.

Natsuki: Hold on! I never said that!

Natsuki: How hard could it be to make a few decorations, anyway?

Natsuki: Sounds more like you're just making excuses for him to-

Yuri: W-What are you saying?!

Yuri: It will be extremely meticulous work...

Natsuki: And baking isn't?

Natsuki: Just what do you think-

Monika: Guys, guys!

Monika: Let's settle down for a moment...

Monika: In the end, I think it's up to him to decide how he'd like to contribute.

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Can we just settle this already?

Monika: Yeah...

Monika: You're okay with this, right?

Monika: In the end, it's up to you.

You: Ah...

You: Of course.

Natsuki: Hmph.

Yuri: Very well...

Monika: In that case...

Everyone looks straight at me.

You: I mean...

You: If it's going to be anyone, then I prefer helping Sayori.

You: I mean, we're already neighbors, and-

Yuri: But Monika said-

Natsuki: Monika said that Sayori was helping her!

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Do you really hate us that much?

You: N-No!

Monika: Sorry, I didn't mean for this to be difficult...

Monika: Just think of the club, okay?

You: Well, I'll probably be most useful helping out Yuri...

Yuri: M-Me...?

Natsuki: Are you serious?

Natsuki: Why would you-

Monika: Natsuki.

Monika: I can already tell you're about to say something mean.

Natsuki: N-No...

Natsuki: I was just saying-

Natsuki: Ugh...

Monika: So, you'll be helping Yuri then?

You: Yeah.

You: That's what I'm going to do.

Yuri: I'm glad.

Yuri: I have a bad habit of overthinking these sorts of things...

Yuri: So I think your assistance will be very useful.

Monika: That's great to hear.

Monika: Natsuki, will you be able to handle the baking yourself?

Natsuki: I mean, yeah.

Natsuki: I already said I would be fine.

Monika: Okay, okay...

Everyone can tell that Natsuki is feeling a little sour.

Monika: Natsuki, if you'd like, I can try to help you out as well.

Natsuki: No, it's fine.

You: So...is that everything we needed to go over?

Monika: Yeah, that should be about it.

Monika: Are you guys excited?

Yuri: Well, 'excited' may not be the right word...

Yuri: But I suppose I'm looking forward to it a little bit.

Monika: Do you feel the same way?

You: Me?

You: Ah, I guess you could say I'm interested to see how it'll turn out...

Monika: That's good enough for me!

Monika: What about you, Natsuki?

You: Natsuki: ...

Yuri: Natsuki!

Natsuki: What?

Natsuki: Why is everyone yelling at me?

Natsuki: I didn't even do anything...!

Yuri: N-no-!

Yuri: That's not what I meant at all!

Yuri: A-Ah...

Yuri anxiously glances between everyone in the room.

Yuri: I-I'm sorry for this!

Yuri: I don't really know why you picked me...

Yuri: And also...

Yuri: Your cupcakes are the best cupcakes I've ever had!

Yuri: They go really well with my tea!

Yuri: And nothing that I do for the event will compare to that, so...

Yuri: So...

Natsuki: I get it, I get it.

Natsuki: I'm kinda surprised, though...

Yuri: W-Why?

Natsuki: Um...

Natsuki: Well, I'm the one acting immature...

Natsuki: I already know that.

Natsuki: But you're trying to cheer me up all of a sudden...

Yuri: I-I know I'm not very good at it...

Yuri: I'm sorry if I said something bad!

Natsuki isn't the only one surprised.

Monika and I are also taken aback by Yuri's words.

When she already has trouble with words, trying to cheer someone up must be far out of her own comfort zone.

But I begin to understand.

Yuri was trying to sound like Sayori.

Even if it didn't work perfectly, I can tell that she tried to say something Sayori would say at a time like this.

Because Sayori always helps everyone smile and feel good about themselves.

Natsuki: No...

Natsuki: I kinda appreciated it.

Natsuki: I'm sorry...for making a big deal out of nothing.

Natsuki: But I'm going to say this.

Yuri: ...?

Natsuki: You better bet that my cupcakes are going to be the best part of the whole event!

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: ...I believe you.

Monika: Yeah!

Monika: I hope to see everyone do their best.

Monika: But with that...

Monika: There's nothing more for today.

Monika: So I guess it's time for us to head out.

Natsuki: Alright, let's get out of here, then.

Everyone packs up their things.

I start to follow Monika and Natsuki out the door as they chat between each other.

Yuri: U-Um-!

You: Eh?

I turn around.

Yuri: Sorry...

Yuri: I realized that I don't have any way of contacting you this weekend...

You: Oh, you're right.

You: I can't believe that slipped my mind.

You: Should I give you my phone number?

Yuri: I think...that would be the best way, yes.

You: Alright, then...

Yuri and I exchange phone numbers.

Yuri: Okay.

Yuri: Then, I'll be stopping by your house on Sunday...

You: Eh?

You: My house?

Yuri: I-Is that a problem...?

You: No, not at all...

You: I just thought that I would be the one going to your house, since I'm the one helping you.

Yuri: Ah, I suppose that makes sense...

Yuri: But, if you don't mind...

Yuri: I think I would prefer going to your house.

You: Alright.

You: In that case, it won't be a problem.

You: I decide not to press Yuri for a reason.

It's not like it should matter much either way, so I'll just need to make sure my room is clean.

You: I hope I manage to make myself useful in some way...

You: I'm not nearly as creative as you are.

Yuri: Don't underestimate yourself.

Yuri: I think that we'll make a very productive team.

Yuri: Even if you only chose me because you felt bad or something...

You: Wait...!

You: You don't actually think that, do you?

Yuri: ...

Yuri: I...don't know.

Yuri: It's difficult to come up with any other reason you may have chosen me...

You: You're forgetting the one reason with the most common sense!

You: I chose to help you because that's what I want to do.

Yuri: B-But...

Yuri thinks to herself with an extremely tense expression.

Yuri...you're overthinking this.

You: You wanted me to point out when you're overthinking, right?

Yuri: Eh...?

Yuri: I...didn't realize...

You: I'm telling you, I want to.

You: That's all there is to it.

You: Do you believe me?

Yuri: I...

Yuri thinks really hard again.

She looks straight into my eyes for a long while.

Yuri: ...I believe you!

As if it took her tremendous effort, Yuri finally says that and relaxes her expression.

Yuri: And I'm really looking forward to Sunday.

You: Yeah...

You: I am too.

After that exchange, I make my way out the door, and Yuri follows.

Even though I would have preferred to do this with Sayori...

My anxiety still shoots through the roof.

I guess I've gotten pretty used to handling her at this point...

But who knows what might end up happening when we're outside of school?

She even told me she was looking forward to it...

I shake my head.

Why do I feel nervous that Sayori finds out about this?

It's not like we feel _that_ way about each other...

Besides, like Monika said, this is about the club.

I have nothing to worry about.

If I just go with it, then I'll have a good time.


	17. Weekend: Sayori

It's already Sunday.

I've been getting increasingly anxious about Yuri's upcoming visit.

I keep telling myself there's no reason to be nervous, but it doesn't help much.

Yuri is clearly an introvert and also an intimate person in general.

There's no doubt that she'll open up a little bit when it's just the two of us.

Meanwhile, we've even been texting occasionally.

She was extremely apprehensive at first, but it wasn't long before I was already learning more about her.

But putting Yuri aside...

I haven't heard a thing from Sayori since she left club early the other day.

I've been worried about her in the back of my mind.

Between what Sayori said, and what Monika said...

Is it really okay for me to put Sayori's feelings aside when she might need me?

I decide to visit Sayori before Yuri comes over.

Rather than asking, I simply tell her "I'm coming over", much like we've done in the past.

Once I reach Sayori's house, I knock on the door before entering it myself.

Again, we used to play so often that we've made it a habit of simply entering each other's houses like we were family.

The house is quiet.

Sayori isn't anywhere on the first floor, so I assume she's up in her room.

It's already strange of her not to run down and greet me.

I head up to her bedroom, where I finally find her.

You: Sayori?

Sayori: Hi~

I sit down in her room.

Sayori forces a smile, but it's easy to tell that she's different.

There's a minute of silence between us.

Sayori: You haven't come over like this in a long time, have you?

You: Ah... I guess you're right.

You: It has been a long time.

You: Not much has really changed, has it?

Sayori's room is as messy as it's always been.

I also recognize the same stuffed animals and wall decorations that she's had for years now.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: If you came over more often, it wouldn't be such a mess.

You: That's because I end up cleaning it for you...

Sayori: How come you suddenly wanted to come over today?

Sayori: Aren't you supposed to see Yuri today?

You: Yeah, but...

You: ...Wait, how did you know that?

Sayori had already left by the time we decided that last meeting.

Sayori: Monika told me.

Sayori: It's only natural for her to keep me informed about the festival preparations, right?

You: Ah, that's true...

You: But what about you?

You: Aren't you going to be helping Monika today?

Sayori: Of course!

Sayori: But I'm just helping her online.

Sayori: We didn't plan to meet up or anything.

You: Ah, so it's just me and Yuri, then...

Sayori: Yep~

There's more silence between us.

Sayori stares in a random direction.

Everything about her behavior is really uncharacteristic.

I finally get to the point.

You: I just...wanted to see how you were doing.

You: After you left on Friday.

You: When something's wrong, you can't hide it from me!

You: I know you too well.

You: So...

Sayori smiles, shaking her head.

Sayori: That's no good.

You: Eh?

Sayori: Why can't it just be like it's always been?

Sayori: This is all my fault.

Sayori: If I didn't get so weak and accidentally express my feelings...

Sayori: If I didn't make that stupid mistake...

Sayori: Then you wouldn't have been worried about me at all.

Sayori: You wouldn't have come here.

Sayori: You wouldn't have even been thinking about me right now.

Sayori: But this...is just my punishment, isn't it?

Sayori: I'm getting punished for being so selfish.

Sayori: I think that's why the world decided to have you come over today.

Sayori: It just wants to torture me.

Sayori: Ehehe~

You: Sayori!

I grab Sayori by the shoulders.

You: What on Earth are you saying?!

You: Are you listening to yourself right now?

You: I know something happened to you.

You: There's no other explanation for you to be like this.

You: So tell me, already...!

You: Until I know, I won't be able to stop thinking about it!

Sayori: Ah...

Sayori: Ahaha...

Sayori gives me an empty smile.

Sayori: You really put me in a trap.

Sayori: But...

Sayori: You're wrong.

Sayori: Nothing happened to me.

Sayori: I've always been like this.

Sayori: You're just seeing it for the first time.

You: Seeing what?

You: What are you talking about, Sayori?

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: You're really just going to make me say it, aren't you?

Sayori: I guess I have no choice this time.

Sayori: The thing is...

Sayori: I've had really bad depression my whole life.

Sayori: Did you know that?

Sayori: Why do you think I'm late to school every day?

Sayori: Because most days, I can't even find a reason to get out of bed.

Sayori: What reason is there to do anything when I fully know how worthless I am?

Sayori: Why go to school?

Sayori: Why eat?

Sayori: Why make friends?

Sayori: Why make other people put their energy and caring to waste by having them spend it on me?

Sayori: That's what it feels like.

Sayori: And that's why I just want to make everyone happy...

Sayori: Without anyone worrying about me.

You: ...

I'm in shock.

I can't even figure out how to respond.

How is it possible that Sayori kept this from me the entire time that I've known her?

Did she really want so badly for me to just not think about her?

You: ...Why, Sayori?

Sayori: Eh...?

You: Why is it that you've never told me about this?

You: It almost feels like I've been betrayed as your close friend.

You: Because if I knew, I would have done everything I could to support you!

You: Even if there's only so much that I could do...

You: I would have tried a little bit harder to make every day a little better for you.

You: That's why I'm your friend!

You: All you had to do was tell me!

Sayori: You don't understand at all.

Sayori: Why do you think I didn't tell you?

Sayori: Because if I told you, then you would have to waste effort caring about me instead of doing important things.

Sayori: I don't want to be cared about.

Sayori: It's bittersweet, when people try to care about me.

Sayori: It feels nice sometimes.

Sayori: But it also feels like a bat being swung against my head.

Sayori: Ahaha~

Sayori: That's why I wanted so badly for you to make friends with everyone else...

Sayori: Helping everyone be happy together is the best thing for me.

Sayori: But then, I discovered something else, too.

Sayori: Seeing you make friends and get closer with everyone in the club...

Sayori: It feels like a spear going through my heart.

Sayori: So, that's why.

Sayori: That's why I decided the world just wants to torture me.

Sayori: Every path leads to nothing but hurt.

Sayori: Ahaha~

You: You're right that I don't understand...

You: I don't understand your feelings at all, Sayori.

You: But I don't need to understand.

You: Whatever it takes for me to help you stop hurting...

You: That's what I'll do.

Sayori: No.

Sayori: There's nothing.

Sayori: Nothing at all.

Sayori: The only thing that could have helped is if everything could be like it always was.

Sayori: But I was selfish.

Sayori: I finally showed you what a horrible person I am.

Tears streak down Sayori's face.

Sayori: I made you join the literature club because I was selfish.

Sayori: And I was punished by my heart hurting in a way that I couldn't understand.

Sayori: And now you came here and I made you hurt, too.

Sayori: I'm just weak and selfish.

Sayori: That's all I am.

Sayori: And that's why I'm going to accept these punishments.

Sayori: Because I deserve every last one...!

Without thinking, I once again grab Sayori's shoulders.

This time, I pull her into a tight embrace.

Sayori: A-Ah-

You: Sayori.

You: I don't care if you feel selfish.

You: I'm really happy that you convinced me to join the club.

You: Seeing you every day makes it worthwhile enough.

You: If I make friends with everyone else, then that's just a bonus.

You: But please never underestimate how much I care about you.

You: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Sayori isn't hugging me back.

Despite my arms being wrapped around her, Sayori's arms remain at her sides.

She starts sobbing next to my ear.

Sayori: No...

Sayori: Don't do this...to me...

Sayori: Please don't do this...

Sayori: I...

Sayori barely manages to speak between her sobs.

I don't know if I'm doing the right thing.

But all I want is for her to know that I care.

You: If you have it in you to call yourself selfish, then you have to let me be selfish too.

You: No matter what it takes, I'll figure out what needs to change.

You: I'll make these feelings go away.

You: And if there's anything that you need me to do...

You: Then you'd better tell me.

You: I'll get mad if you don't.

Sayori: ...

Sayori: I...don't know...

Sayori: I don't know...

Sayori: I don't know.

Gently, Sayori finally puts her arms around me in return.

Sayori: I don't know anything.

Sayori: It's all really scary...

Sayori: I don't understand any of my feelings...

Sayori: The only time I'm not feeling nothing is when I'm feeling pain.

Sayori: But...

Sayori: Your hugs are so warm...

Sayori lets me go.

As she does so, I let her go as well.

You: The festival is tomorrow.

Sayori: Yeah...

You: It's going to be fun, right?

Sayori: Yeah.

You: How would you like for me to spend it all with you?

Sayori: U-Um...

Sayori: Ah-

You: It's what I want.

You: I promise.

Sayori: I...

Sayori: I think that would be nice, then...

You: Yeah.

Sayori wipes her eyes.

If I could spend the whole day here, I would.

You: Of all days, this has to be the one where I have other plans...

You: Maybe I should cancel-

Sayori: No, don't-!

Sayori: Please don't...

Sayori: If you did that...then I really wouldn't forgive you.

You: But...

You: It's almost time for Yuri to meet me at my house...

You: At the very least, do you want to come along and help out?

You: It would be fun.

To my surprise, Sayori shakes her head.

Sayori: I'm sorry.

Sayori: I don't know if that would be very good for me today.

Sayori: You understand, right?

You: Ah...

You: It's...kind of hard for me to fully understand.

You: But I'm trying my hardest.

Sayori: It's okay.

Sayori: Don't worry too much about it.

Sayori: I'll see you tomorrow, okay?

You: ...Alright.

You: I look forward to it.

I say goodbye to Sayori and exit her house.

On the way home, I find myself still feeling uneasy.

But it's hard for me to keep thinking about it when Yuri is about to come over, too...

I think Sayori is right.

I shouldn't be worrying too much, and we're definitely going to have a great time tomorrow.

I should just focus on what's ahead of me!

Before I know it, Yuri texts me to let me know she's outside the front door.

Without delay, I open the front door to let her in.

You: I see you brought a lot of stuff with you.

Yuri: That's right.

Yuri: And did you manage to find everything I asked you to buy as well?

You: Yeah, pretty much.

You: At least, I hope I got everything right.

Yuri: I'm sure it will be fine.

I take Yuri to my room.

The first thing she does is glance around curiously, which makes me feel anxious.

Yuri: It's so clean...

You: Ahaha...

You: I cleaned it before you came over, so...

Yuri: That's very considerate of you to do.

You: Ah, no...

You: I would be really embarrassed for my room to be a mess while you were here.

Yuri: Hmm...

Yuri: Well, I do enjoy cleaning...

Yuri: I would have gladly helped you clean.

You: Ah-

You: That would be even more embarrassing!

You: Wait, don't look in there-!

I snatch Yuri's wrist, which was in the process of opening a desk drawer of mine.

Yuri: A-Ah...

Yuri: I'm sorry...!

Yuri: I wasn't thinking for some reason...

Yuri: I was just spacing out!

You: It's fine, it's fine...

I let go of Yuri's wrist.

She puts both of her hands firmly in her lap, as if making sure she's keeping track of them.

You: So, um...

You: Should we...get started?

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: Yes...

Yuri: Um, I have a few things planned that you can help with...

Yuri: Decorations and other atmospheric enhancements.

You: Atmospheric enhancements...?

Yuri: You know...

Yuri: Mood lighting, aromatherapy candles...

You: Oh, wow.

You: I didn't know you planned on taking it that far.

Yuri: Of course.

Yuri: I want to help take our guests to a faraway place.

Yuri: Although many will stop by just out of curiosity...

Yuri: And for...cupcakes, I guess...

Yuri: I'm determined to provide an experience that will leave them wanting more.

You: That's great.

You: It's easy to forget that you're a pretty intense person.

Yuri: Ah-

Yuri: Intense...?

You: I guess that's the best way to put it.

Yuri: Is that...a bad thing?

You: No, not at all.

You: It's something that I like about you, actually.

Yuri: I-Is that so...?

Yuri: That makes me feel relieved...

Yuri: And kind of happy...

You: Yeah, no need to be so anxious.

You: You can relax a little.

Yuri: Relax...

Yuri: I brought some things for relaxation.

Yuri: I was going to use them during the poetry event...

You: Oh yeah? Like what?

Yuri: Let's see...

Yuri rummages through her bag.

She pulls out a few candles and a wooden cylinder-shaped object.

Yuri: I did some shopping on the way here, so I happen to have these in my bag.

Yuri: I planned to cover the windows in black paper and use the candles to light the room.

Yuri: I think that would be amazing, don't you?

You: Yeah, that would be really neat.

You: What's that wooden thing, though?

Yuri: Oh, this?

Yuri: It's a diffuser for essential oils.

Yuri: How familiar are you with aromatherapy?

You: Not familiar at all...

Yuri: Ah, is that so?

Yuri: It's one of my favorite contributors to a positive atmosphere.

Yuri: Depending on the oils or herbs you choose, you can change the mood of the air itself.

Yuri: You can even feel it permeate through your body.

Yuri: Relaxation, positive energy, romance, reflection...

Yuri: It's almost like magic.

Yuri takes the cylinder and pushes a switch on the bottom.

In just a moment, a thin ray of vapor begins to spout through a small hole on the top.

You: Wow, that smells wonderful.

You: What kind of mood is that one for?

Yuri: This is a Jasmine essential oil.

Yuri: It smells a little sweet and flowery, right?

You: Yeah, that's a good way to describe it.

Yuri: I chose Jasmine for the event because it provides more than relaxation.

Yuri: Jasmine enhances your emotions and helps you feel them flow through your body.

Yuri: You feel warmer, and your heart pounds more heavily.

Yuri: Don't you think that will be perfect for sharing our poems?

You: It does sound suitable...

You: But you seem to know a lot about this, so I'll trust your opinion with anything.

Yuri smiles gently, clearly enjoying herself.

She again reaches into her bag and pulls out several spools of thin ribbon.

You: What are those for?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: Did you purchase the origami paper I asked you to get?

You: Yeah, I have it over here...

Yuri: We won't be using the paper for folding origami.

Yuri: What I'd like to do is write a different word on each paper.

Yuri: We'll need about a hundred of them.

You: Oh yeah?

You: What will those be used for?

Yuri: Well, I'm going to cut pieces of ribbon to hang from the doorway of the classroom.

Yuri: Then, we can fasten the paper onto the ribbons to create a doorway curtain.

Yuri: Wouldn't that be beautiful?

Yuri: It would also catch the eye of those passing by the room...

Yuri: It may attract some to peek inside.

You: That's really creative!

You: I had no idea you'd be so good at this, Yuri.

Yuri: Is...that so?

Yuri: Well, I suppose I do get a little intense...as you'd put it.

Yuri: Uhuhu.

Yuri giggles with red cheeks.

Is it just me, or is she more relaxed when it's just the two of us?

Or maybe it's the excitement she feels from sharing something that she enjoys.

Yuri: Here's a marker

Yuri: You can write any characters you want.

Yuri: I'll help you once I finish cutting the ribbons.

You: Ah, alright.

Sitting on the floor together, the two of us get to work.

I carefully draw a different character on each paper, doing my best to manage my bad handwriting.

Yuri unravels a long strand of red ribbon to her desired length.

Then, she reaches into her bag once more and pulls out a pocket knife.

You: Eh...?

The knife is strangely beautiful.

The silver handle has an intricate pattern of waves etched into it.

The blade itself is gently tinted blue.

You: That's no ordinary pocket knife...

You: It looks really fancy.

Yuri: A-Ah...

Yuri: Well...

Embarrassed, Yuri looks away.

You: What is it?

Yuri: You're going to think it's weird...

You: Yuri, whatever it is, I have no reason to judge.

You: To each their own, you know?

Yuri: If you promise you won't be weirded out...

You: Yeah, I promise.

Yuri: Alright...

Yuri: The thing is, I'm kind of into knives...

Yuri: They're just...so pretty...

Yuri: I-I can't help it!

Yuri: I don't know what it is...

Yuri: The combination of craftsmanship and feeling of danger, maybe...

Yuri: Uu, what am I saying...?

Yuri: Please don't think I'm weird for this...

You: Ahaha.

Yuri: You're laughing at me...

You: No, I'm not laughing at you.

You: It's just funny how nervous you got about sharing.

You: It's...well, it's an interesting thing to be into, I guess.

You: But I think it kind of suits you.

Yuri: Suits me...?

You: Yeah... It's kind of intense. Ahaha.

You: Besides, it's a really cool-looking knife, I can't deny that.

Yuri: It is, isn't it...?

Yuri relaxes her expression once again.

Yuri: Would you like to hold it?

You: Sure, I'll check it out.

Yuri carefully hands me the knife, with the handle facing me.

I take it and turn it around in my hands.

It feels heavy, and extremely solid.

Where do you even get a knife like this...?

Curious of its sharpness, I feel the point of the knife with my index finger.

You: Ow-!

Yuri: Why did you do that?!

You: I didn't expect it to be that sharp...!

You: I barely touched it at all.

Yuri: I-It's my fault!

Yuri: I should have warned you...

Yuri: This knife is extremely sharp...

Yuri: It can cut through skin like it's paper.

Yuri: Oh no...

A small drop of blood trickles down the side of my finger.

Yuri takes my hand and gives the wound a closer look.

Yuri: Ah...

She stares at it and noticeably fidgets.

You: If you're squeamish, I'll go wash it off now-

You: A-Ah!

Without warning, Yuri puts my finger in her mouth and licks the wound.

I feel her tongue curl around my finger.

Startled, I instinctively pull my hand back.

Yuri: O-Oh...

Yuri: P-Please forgive me!

Yuri: I wasn't thinking!

Yuri: I...

Yuri lowers her head, her face burning up.

You: Yuri...

Yuri: That's the most embarrassing thing I've ever done...

Yuri: How could I do something like that?

Yuri: I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

You: Ah...

Sure, it was a little weird, and it took me by surprise...

But I guess she was just trying to help, right...?

You: Yuri, I think you're overreacting a little...

Yuri: Uuuh...

She doesn't lift her head.

What if she doesn't recover from this for the rest of the afternoon?

You: Alright, you know what...

This might be a stupid thing to do, but I do it anyway.

I take Yuri's hand and lick her index finger in return.

Yuri: D-Did you really just do that?

You: N-Now we're even...

Yuri: ...

Yuri just looks at me like I did something wrong.

You: Ahaha...

You: I knew that would be a bad idea...

If not for the sweet aroma of the Jasmine oil, the air would be extremely heavy right now.

Yuri: You're so weird.

Yuri giggles shyly.

You: Eh...?

Yuri calling _me_ weird?

I have no response to that...

Yuri: Where do you keep your bandages?

You: Ah...

You: I don't think I need one, actually.

You: It was a tiny cut.

You: Look, it already stopped bleeding.

Yuri: I see...

Yuri: That's relieving.

The tension is quickly lifted.

We each resume our respective activities.

I watch Yuri's knife cut through the ribbon like it's nothing but air.

Meanwhile, I continue to make progress on the paper.

After we finish attaching the paper to the ribbons, we lay them all out side by side.

It looks better than I expected and will be very effective as a door curtain.

You: It looks great.

You: Good thinking coming up with this, Yuri.

Yuri: Ah, thanks...

Yuri: It's just something I saw online, really.

Yuri: Are you ready to move onto the next task?

You: Yeah, let's do it.

You: What do you have in mind?

Yuri: I'd like to create a banner.

Yuri: That's why I asked you to buy the paint tablets.

You: Ah, that's right.

One of the items Yuri had asked me to buy was a kit of watercolor paint tablets.

Yuri: We'll need about six cups of water to put each of the tablets in.

Yuri: Do you mind fetching those for us?

You: Of course not.

You: Six cups of water...

You: I'll be right back in a minute.

Yuri: Thank you very much.

Yuri: Oh, and just a little bit of water is okay.

Yuri: If you fill the cups too much, it will be too diluted.

Taking Yuri's advice, I decide to use small plastic bathroom cups rather than full-sized glasses.

I put them on a plate to catch any paint that drips, then bring it back into my room.

You: Yuri?

Yuri: Yes?

I come in to see Yuri quickly unrolling her sleeve, pulling it back over her arm.

You: Ah, nothing...

You: Your face is a little red.

You: Is it too hot in here, or anything?

Yuri: Ah-

Yuri: No, not at all!

Yuri: There's nothing wrong, so...

Yuri: Let's mix the paint.

Yuri hurriedly dismisses me and takes it upon herself to unwrap the tablets, dropping them into the cups.

Yuri: So...

Yuri: I thought we would do something simple that would look very nice.

Yuri: I'd like to paint a gradient across the banner...

Yuri: Starting with the colors for a sunrise, then daytime, then sunset and nighttime.

Yuri: Once it dries, I'll write an inspirational quote across the banner.

Yuri: We can hang it on the wall behind the podium at the front of the classroom.

You: Ah, neat.

You: What are you going to write?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: ...It will be more fun to surprise you.

Yuri smiles at me.

You: If you say so...

After rolling out the banner, Yuri and I kneel on opposite sides so we don't get in the way of each other.

Yuri uses a brush and adds a few dots of different colors across the banner to serve as a color guide when we paint.

You: This kind of reminds me of elementary school...

Painting on a banner with watercolors feels a lot like the art class projects we had back then.

It's relaxing.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: I'm sorry if this feels too childish...!

You: No, I didn't mean that at all.

You: It's kind of fun, you know?

Yuri: ...Yeah.

Yuri: It is fun.

Yuri: I'm glad you feel that way, too.

Yuri stops painting for a moment, thinking to herself.

Yuri: For me...

Yuri: I don't need to go out and do crazy things to have fun.

Yuri: In fact, I usually don't even want to.

Yuri: I just like when I can spend time with one other person...

Yuri: Even if it's something simple, like reading - it doesn't even matter if we don't talk much.

Yuri: Just having a friend next to me makes things feel a little bit nicer.

Yuri: I think that's all it takes for me to be happy.

You: Is that so...?

Even if Yuri and I are quite different, I can understand where she's coming from.

I feel that way about things like anime and games, where simply sharing the experience with someone can make me happy.

You: I think I feel the same way.

Yuri smiles gently.

Yuri: I knew you'd understand...

Yuri leans over the banner to grab an unused paintbrush.

But I move at the same time, causing my head to bump into hers.

Yuri: Kya-!

You: S-Sorry!

Yuri reels back, and I quickly lift my hands in surprise.

You: Are you hurt?

Yuri: N-No, I'm not hurt.

Yuri: It just startled me...that's all.

Yuri: Sorry, I should have asked you to get it for me...

You: It's not your fault.

You: Ah, your face...

There are droplets of paint on Yuri's face and neck.

Yuri: Is there something on my face?

You: Yeah, I accidentally got paint on you...

You: Sorry, it's totally my fault!

You: I'll get a towel right away.

I rush out and fetch a small towel, then I dampen it with hot water.

I return to my room and kneel back down in front of her.

You: Here...

I pat down Yuri's face and neck with the towel.

Yuri: Ah-

You: Is something wrong?

Yuri: It's hot...I just didn't expect it.

You: Sorry...

You: I didn't want to use cold water.

Having finished, I start to retract my hand.

But Yuri suddenly holds my wrist.

Yuri: Wait-

You: Eh?

Yuri: Just...for a little longer.

Yuri: It feels really nice...

You: Ah...

I keep my hand still against Yuri's neck.

She looks into my eyes.

It's an intense expression that I recognize from when she reads her books...

Almost as if she's lost in a daze, enveloped by her own thoughts.

She breathes gently, half through slightly-parted lips.

What is happening...?

Is it the aroma of the Jasmine oil giving me this dizzy feeling?

Yuri's gentle fingers, wrapped around my wrist, send a tingling sensation through my arm.

And suddenly, her face seems to be much closer to mine than it was just a moment ago...

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri slowly pulls away.

Yuri: Sorry...

Yuri: I've been feeling a little light-headed today.

Yuri: I didn't mean to space out...

You: I-It's fine...

The moment is over as soon as it began.

Yuri picks up her brush again.

But her movements seem clumsier, like she's unable to focus.

I remain silent, forced to ignore the event that just transpired.

I hesitantly retrieve my own brush and continue following Yuri's example.

You: That should do it...

I finish filling the night sky with white dots that looks like stars.

Looking at the banner as a whole, it's very pretty and natural-looking.

Yuri: I think it came out better than I expected.

Yuri: I'm really happy with the results.

You: Yeah, me too.

You: Are you going to add the lettering now?

Yuri: Ah, not yet...

Yuri: It needs to dry first.

You: That's true, but won't that take a while?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: Perhaps it would be best to leave it here, then have you bring it in the morning.

Yuri: I can do the lettering in the classroom before our event starts.

Yuri: Is that okay?

You: That's totally fine.

Yuri: Wonderful.

Yuri: In that case...

Yuri: I don't think there's anything more for us to do here.

You: Phew.

Yuri: Ahaha.

Yuri: You say that like you're glad it's over.

Yuri: Was I wrong to assume that you were at least enjoying yourself a little bit?

You: Ah, no, it's not that.

You: I'm just glad that we managed to get everything done.

Yuri: I see.

Yuri: I am, too.

Yuri: I was a little concerned about time...

Yuri: I need to start making dinner soon.

You: Ah...

You: So you don't have any time left?

I was secretly hoping we would have extra time after finishing the work...

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: ...

Yuri thinks to herself.

Yuri: I-I think it would be too irresponsible of me to wait much longer...

Yuri: I'm sorry!

Yuri: I was hoping there would be more time as well...

You: It's probably my fault.

You: Sorry for being such a slow worker.

Yuri: No, it's not your fault at all.

Yuri: And...the important thing is that we got everything done, right?

You: Yeah...

Yuri: So...

Yuri: I shouldn't be disappointed...or anything.

Gathering all her things, Yuri seems to look a little downcast.

I understand why.

It sounded like she rarely gets the opportunity to spend time with friends in a relaxed environment.

But that doesn't mean this is the last time it can happen...

Once Yuri packs up, I walk her out the front door.

Yuri: Thank you very much for having me today.

You: No problem, I'm glad I was able to help.

You: Just let me know if there's anything else you need me to bring tomorrow.

Yuri: I will.

Yuri: Well, then...

Yuri fidgets.

Yuri: I guess...I'll see you tomorrow.

You: Wait-

I kind of say that without thinking.

You: About today...

You: It's fine that we didn't have as much time as we wanted.

You: Because we can do this again.

You: Whenever you want, you can come over, or we can go out somewhere-

You: Ah, I forgot you don't like going out much-

As I stumble over my words, Yuri simply smiles bashfully.

You: Anyway...

You: You know what I'm trying to say, so...

Yuri: You're very thoughtful.

Yuri takes a step closer to me, then briefly squeezes my hand.

Yuri: I kind of like that about you...

You: Well...

How am I supposed to respond to that?

But I don't even get a chance to, as Yuri suddenly pulls back.

Yuri: S-Sayori-?

You: Eh?!

Sayori: Ah...

Sayori: H-Hi...

You: Sayori-!

You: Just now, we weren't-

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: It's okay.

Sayori: I just stopped by to say hi~

Yuri: U-Um...

Yuri: Well, it's nice to see you...

Yuri: I'm sorry, but I'm already on my way to leave!

Sayori: Aw, really?

Sayori: That's too bad...

Yuri: I'm sorry...

Yuri: But we'll all be together at the festival tomorrow, so...

Yuri: So that's fine, right?

Sayori: Of course!

Sayori beams.

Yuri: Y-Yeah, so...

Yuri: I'll see you tomorrow!

Clearly embarrassed, Yuri hurries off.

Sayori waves goodbye after her.

You: Sayori-

You: I thought you didn't want to come over today!

Sayori: Ahaha, well...

Sayori: I tried staying in my room...

Sayori: But my imagination was being really mean to me...

Sayori: So I had to come here and see it for myself.

You: See what?

You: What are you talking about?

Sayori: You know...

Sayori: How much fun you were having with.

Sayori: And how close you got to her.

Sayori: It makes me...really happy...

Sayori: That you've made such good friends.

Sayori: That's all that matters to me.

Tears start to fall down Sayori's face.

Sayori: That's all that matters to me-!

Sayori: Why am I feeling this way?

Sayori: I'm supposed to be happy for you.

Sayori: Why does it feel like my heart is splitting in half?

Sayori: It hurts so much...

Sayori: Everything hurts so much...

Sayori: This would be so much better if I could just disappear!

You: Sayori, don't say that!

Sayori: It's true!

Sayori: If I wasn't here, then you wouldn't have to waste your sympathy on me!

Sayori: You wouldn't have to put up with me being selfish!

Sayori: Monika was wrong...

Sayori: I should just...

You: Monika...?

You: Monika was wrong about what?

Sayori: ...

You: Sayori...

You: What I said before is true.

You: I'm not going to let this continue.

You: Caring about you like this isn't the burden your mind is making it out to be.

You: It's something that makes me happy.

You: It's something that I wouldn't trade for anything else.

You: So, even if it takes an entire lifetime...

You: I'm going to be by your side until you don't feel any more pain.

Sayori: B-But...

Sayori looks away.

I put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

Sayori: I'm scared...

Sayori: I'm really scared...

You: What are you scared of, Sayori?

Sayori: I'm scared that...

Sayori: That I might like you more than you like me...

You: Sayori...?

Sayori: It's true, isn't it?

Sayori: I was weak and started to like you too much...

Sayori: I did this to myself.

Sayori: I like you so much that I can't stand it!

Sayori: That's how I feel!

Sayori: And...and...

You: That's enough, Sayori...

You: I don't want you to hurt anymore.

I slide my hand down Sayori's arm and squeeze her hand in my own.

You: Do you remember how I said I always know what's best for you?

You: Do you still believe me?

Wordlessly, Sayori nods.

You: Even if you don't understand all of your own feelings...

You: I know what you need the most right now.

You: And that's what I'm going to give to you.

You: Sayori...

You: I love you.:

Sayori: Eh-?

You: Those are my true feelings.

You: So...there's no way you could like me more than I like you.

You: I should have realized it sooner.

You: But spending time with everyone at the club...

You: Making new friends...

You: And having fun with you every day...

You: It helped me realize that you are truly the most important person to me.

You: That's why I'll accept any of your burdens.

You: As long as we continue like this every day...

You: With you by my side...

You: Then I know we'll both be happy.

Suddenly, Sayori wraps her arms tightly around me.

Sayori: Is this...really okay?

You: Yeah.

I hold Sayori in my arms and pull her closer.

You: You'll never have to let go of me again.

Sayori: I love you...

Sayori: I want to be with you forever.

You: Me too.

Sayori: ...

I feel Sayori's grip around me weaken a little bit.

Sayori: What is this...?

You: Sayori...?

Sayori: I'm supposed to be happy right now...

Sayori: I always thought this would be the happiest moment for me.

Sayori: But why...?

Sayori: Even now...

Sayori: Why won't the rainclouds go away?

Sayori: They're not going away at all...

You: It's okay, Sayori...

You: It might take some time for things to get better again.

You: But no matter how long it takes, I'll be there every step of the way.

You: That's all that matters right now.

Sayori: O-Okay...

Sayori: I...trust you...

Sayori and I slowly release each other.

You: So...

You: I guess that makes the festival tomorrow...our first date, huh?

Sayori: Ehehe...

Sayori: What are you saying?

Sayori: I don't want to think about those things, you know?

Sayori: I want everything to be the same as it always has been.

Sayori: Even if we really are...a couple.

Sayori: I don't know if I could handle anything more right now...

Sayori: It's really new and scary to me.

You: I understand.

You: We'll go at whatever pace suits you best.

Sayori: Hey...

Sayori gazes at me once again, smiling sadly.

Sayori: Even if I get really, really sad...

Sayori: You'll be there for me...right?

You: Eh...?

I don't really understand what Sayori means by that.

You: That's my promise.

I say that, but in reality, I've never felt more uncertain when it comes to Sayori.

I know that I love her, and she loves me.

But I'm having as much trouble understanding Sayori's feelings as she is.

Even though I can comfort her...

I keep wondering if I should be doing something more, or something different.

I know these thoughts will continue to plague me until things are back to the way they were.

Is that what Sayori meant by not wanting anything to change?

I don't know.

But I know that I'll give it everything I've got.

Sayori is the most important person to me.

And I'll do whatever it takes to have a happy future with her.


	18. Festival: Sayori

It's the day of the festival.

Of all days, I expected this to be the one where I'd be walking to school with Sayori.

But Sayori isn't answering her phone.

I think back to what we talked about yesterday.

I decide to go check up on her.

I reach Sayori's house and knock on the door.

I don't expect an answer, since she's not picking up her phone, either.

Like yesterday, I open the door and let myself in.

You: Sayori?

She really is a heavy sleeper...

I swallow.

I can't believe I ended up doing this after all.

Waking her up in her own house...

That really is something that a boyfriend would do, isn't it?

In any case...

It just feels right.

Outside Sayori's room, I knock on her door.

You: Sayori?

You: Wake up, dummy...

There's no response.

I really didn't want to have to enter her room like this...

Isn't it kind of a breach of privacy?

But she really leaves me no choice.

I gently open the door.

As the door opens, I saw Sayori still in bed.

She must still be sound asleep.

I think back to a couple days ago.

Was she watching me sleep just like this?

She seems so peaceful.

She opens her eyes.

Sayori: Uwaa!

Sayori jumps awake and then throws her blanket over her head.

You: You dummy.

You: You overslept.

Sayori: So you came to wake me up?

You: Well yeah..

You: That's what boyfriends do, right?

I hear her giggle from under the blanket.

You: What is it?

Sayori: Nothing.

Sayori: I guess I'm still just getting used to that.

I do everything I can to help Sayori get ready for the day so that way we can both make it on time.

Unfortunately we're still the last two to arrive at the club.

Monika seems to smile about something.

Monika: I see you made sure to bring Sayori with you this time.

You: Yeah, I couldn't let her be late on the day of the festival.

Monika smiles a little more as I hand over the poster to Yuri to finish up.

I apologize to Yuri for showing up late like this.

She insists that it's fine.

She says something about it being romantic but I don't follow.

I pick up one of the pamphlets sitting on one of the desks.

I flip through the pages.

Each member's poem is neatly printed on its own page, giving it an almost professional feel.

I recognize Natsuki's and Yuri's poems from the ones they performed during our practice.

For a minute, I swear I see something happen with Sayori's poem, but it's the same one she practiced.

Monika: What's wrong?

You: Ah, nothing...

Monika: _Sigh_

Monika: I guess you'll just never trust me after all...

Monika: Not that I blame you.

The entire festival starts to pick up as a lot of guests start showing up.

I feel nervous in front of everyone.

But if the other four can do it, then so can I.

I get up and give my poem before anyone shows up.

The entire club applauds, but it feels like a hollow victory.

Still, I'm just glad to have it be over with.

Natsuki gives her performance while the crowd is still somewhat thin.

It goes over fairly well, although she is pretty clearly just happy to be done with it all.

She mingles around for a bit until she slips away to enjoy the rest of the festival.

After her is Yuri.

Just like the other day, Yuri has a little bit of a weak start because of her nerves.

But once she gets into her groove she performs incredibly well.

The crowd gives her quite the welcoming applause.

She ends up running off because of all the attention.

After that is Sayori.

Sayori gets ready to perform hers.

I give a slight nod to her, knowing she can do it.

She immediately goes overboard with it.

There's times where I almost can't stop myself from laughing.

The crowd seems to be enjoying it as much as she is.

By the time she finishes, everyone is either laughing or applauding.

It really does amaze me how she can be such a big bright light to everyone.

Especially when she herself is having so many problems.

Sayori: So did I do good?

You: Yeah, that was amazing.

You: And to think that you were gonna be late today.

Sayori: Hehe

Sayori: That's why I have you.

Sayori: To wake me up and get me going

I can't help but blush a little at the compliment.

Sayori: Well, should we go out to our first date then?

Sayori giggles as she says that.

Honestly, I'm really excited though.

I may never understand her, but I love being around her.

By the time we get to see the rest of festival, it's already pretty late.

We feel bad about leaving Monika to clean up by herself.

But she insists it's fine.

Before I know it, the day is already over.

We hear that they're gonna be launching fireworks so we stick around to watch them.

Sayori and I find a great spot by ourselves to watch them go off.

As the fireworks explode in the night sky, I see something out of the corner of my eye.

Sayori is smiling

Not a fake smile, but a true, earnest, joyful, smile.

She wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace.

I hold her close as the night sky is illuminated.

After the fireworks finish, I walk her home, as always.

She stops me right outside her house.

You: What is it?

Sayori: I just wanted to thank you.

Sayori: Not just for waking me up today.

Sayori: Or for spending time with me.

Sayori: But for everything.

Sayori: It may have only been for a moment earlier.

Sayori: But it felt like the rainclouds went away.

You: I'm glad.

You: It's gonna be a slow process.

You: But I plan to chase them away permanently.

Sayori blushes once more.

Sayori: Well you're off to a great start.

Sayori: I can't wait to see you again tomorrow.

Sayori kisses me on the cheek

Then Sayori walks away

I swear I can see her still smiling.

It may take a while

But she's gonna get better.


	19. Epilogue: Sayori

The rest of the year seemed to fly past.

Despite the weird beginning, The Literature Club was amazing.

I loved spending time with everyone so much.

I was amazed at how similar Natsuki and Yuri seemed to be once they got past their differences.

It wasn't long until those two ended up being best friends.

The club really has pulled everyone together and made them better.

That beind said, I remember Monika coming to tell us sad news.

She said something about the administrators saying the club had to be disbanded.

We didn't let that stop us though.

We all continued to get together anyways.

Monika never seemed to join us after that though.

I don't know if she felt guilty about not being able to protect the club or what.

Last thing we heard was that she moved away.

Nobody ever got to say goodbye or anything.

She just kind of, disappeared one day.

It was like she just stopped existing.

We didn't let it affect us though.

The remaining girls and I became the best of friends.

And in a very certain case, more than friends.

I remember us going through graduation together.

I looked at Sayori and couldn't wait to see what the future would bring.

It took a while for things with Sayori to get better.

Depression isn't a battle won in day.

It's a war that can often take a life time.

I think it definitely helped that we ended up going to University together.

We both performed fairly well in all of our classes.

I think it's in part because we've managed to keep everyone together still.

Natsuki runs a small little bakery that is doing well now.

Yuri has actually become a decently well known author.

As for Sayori.

I can't remember the last time she brought up "the rain clouds".

Every one of her smiles feels just like the one that night of the festival.


	20. Day 2: Yuri

Monika: Hi again!

Monika: Glad to see you didn't run away on us yet. Hahaha!

You: Nah, don't worry.

You: This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word.

Well, I'm back at the Literature Club.

I was the last to come in, so everyone else is already hanging out.

Yuri: Thanks for keeping your promise.

Yuri: I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you.

Yuri: Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it...

Natsuki: Oh, come on! Like he deserves any slack.

Natsuki: Sayori told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year.

Natsuki: And last year, too!

Natsuki: I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what...

Natsuki: But if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it.

Monika: Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom.

Natsuki: M-M-M...!

Natsuki finds herself stuck between saying "Monika" and "Manga".

Natsuki: Manga is literature!

Swiftly defeated, Natsuki plops back into her seat.

Sayori: Don't worry, guys~

Sayori: He always gives it his best as long as he's having fun.

Sayori: He helps me with busywork without me even asking.

Sayori: Like cooking, cleaning my room...

Yuri: How dependable...

You: Sayori, that's because your room is so messy it's distracting.

You: And you almost set your house on fire once.

Sayori: Is that so... Ehehe...

Yuri: You two are really good friends, aren't you?

Yuri: I might be a little jealous...

Sayori: How come? You two can become good friends too!

Yuri: U-Um...

You: S-Sayori-

Sayori: Hmm?

You: ...

As usual, Sayori seems oblivious to the weird situation she just put me into.

Sayori: Oh, oh! Yuri even brought you something today, you know~

Yuri: W-Wait! Sayori...

You: Eh? Me?

Yuri: Um... Not really...

Sayori: Don't be shy~

Yuri: It's really nothing...

You: What is it?

Yuri: N-Never mind!

Yuri: Sayori made it sound like a big deal when it's really not...

Yuri: Uuuuh, what do I do...

Sayori: Eh? I'm sorry, Yuri, I wasn't thinking...

I guess that means it's up to me to rescue this situation...

You: Hey, don't worry about it.

You: First of all, I wasn't expecting anything in the first place.

You: So any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise.

You: It'll make me happy no matter what.

Yuri: I-Is that so...

You: Yeah. I won't make it a big deal if you don't want it to be.

Yuri: Alright...

Yuri: Well, here.

Yuri reaches into her bag and pulls out a book.

Yuri: I didn't want you to feel left out...

Yuri: So I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy.

Yuri: It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read.

Yuri: And we could, you know...

Yuri: Discuss it...if you wanted...

Th-This is...

How is this girl accidentally being so cute?

She even picked out a book she thinks I'll like, despite me not reading much...

You: Yuri, thank you! I'll definitely read this!

I enthusiastically take the book.

Yuri: Phew...

Yuri: Well, you can read it at your own pace.

Yuri: I look forward to hearing what you think.

Now that everyone's settled in, I expected Monika to kick off some scheduled activities for the club.

But that doesn't seem to be the case.

Sayori seems to be cheering up Monika about something in the corner.

Yuri's face is already buried in a book.

I can't help but notice her intense expression, like she was waiting for this chance.

Meanwhile, Natsuki is rummaging around in the closet.

I end up waiting around for Monika and Sayori since to finish their chat and then approach them. I know those two best right now. Maybe I'll tell them tomorrow.

Monika: By the way, did you remember to write a poem last night?

You: Y-Yeah...

My relaxation ends.

I can't believe I agreed to do something so embarrassing.

I couldn't really find much inspiration, since I've never really done this before.

Monika: Well, now that everyone's ready, why don't you find someone to share with?

Sayori: I can't wait~!

Sayori and Monika enthusiastically pull out their poems.

Sayori's is on a wrinkled sheet of loose leaf torn from a spiral notebook.

On the other hand, Monika wrote hers in a composition notebook.

I can already see Monika's pristine handwriting from where I sit.

Natsuki and Yuri reluctantly comply as well, reaching into their bags.

I do the same, myself.

Who should I show my poem to first?

Yuri...

Yuri seems the most experienced, so I should start with her.

I can trust her opinion to be fair.

I approach Yuri and hand over my poem.

She gingerly gives me hers as well.

Hers is called "Ghost Under the Light"

The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow.

Bathing.

It must be this one.

The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time.

the last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green hue of the future.

I bathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past.

The light flickers.

I flicker back.

Yuri: ...

Yuri: I...I'm sorry I have such terrible handwriting!

You: What?

You: I wasn't thinking that at all...

Yuri: But it took you a long time to read...

You: Ah-

You:Well, I just don't read script very often...

You: I actually think your handwriting is pretty.

Yuri: Eh?

Yuri: That's...a relief...

You: Also, I liked the poem.

You: Even though it's short, it was really descriptive.

Yuri: It wasn't too short?

Yuri: I usually write longer poems...

You: Not at all.

Yuri: I'm...really glad you like it.

Yuri: I'll be honest...

Yuri: Since it's our first time sharing, I wanted to write something a little more mild.

Yuri: Something easy to digest, I suppose.

You: Are you into ghosts, Yuri?

Yuri: Huhu.

Yuri: Actually, the story isn't about a ghost at all.

You: Really?

You: I must have totally missed the point...

Yuri: Well, I suppose you did only glance over it, after all...

Yuri: But remember that poets often express their own thoughts, feelings, and experiences in their work.

Yuri: They usually do more than tell a simple story, or paint a picture.

Yuri: In this case, perhaps the subject of the poem is only being symbolically compared to a ghost.

Yuri: Lingering in her last remaining place of comfort, unable to let go of the past.

Yuri: And soon to be left with nothing...

You: ...That's a lot more solemn, putting it that way.

You: I hadn't even thought of that...

You: That's impressive.

Yuri: Eh?

Yuri: I-It's nothing, really!

Yuri: Yours was impressive too, so...

You: Nah...

You: If anything, I could probably learn a thing or two from you.

Yuri: ...You think so?

You: Yeah, of course.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: You know...

Yuri: I was really nervous about doing all this.

Yuri: But in the end, I enjoyed it.

Yuri: I'm going to keep doing my best for you.

You: Ah...

You: Me too.

I continue to share my poem with others, until everyone has read it.

You: Phew...

I glance around the room.

That was a little more stressful than I anticipated.

It's as if everyone is judging me for my mediocre writing abilities...

Even if they're just being nice, there's no way my poems can stand up to theirs.

This is a literature club, after all.

I sigh.

I guess that's what I ended up getting myself into.

Across the room, Sayori and Monika are chatting.

My eyes land on Yuri and Natsuki.

They gingerly exchange sheets of paper, sharing their respective poems.

As they read in tandem, I watch each of their expressions change.

Natsuki's eyebrows furrow in frustration.

Meanwhile, Yuri smiles sadly.

Natsuki: _(What's with this language...?)_

Yuri: Eh?

Yuri: Um...did you say something?

Natsuki: Oh, it's nothing.

Natsuki dismissively returns the poem to the desk with one hand.

Natsuki: I guess you could say it's fancy.

Yuri: Ah- Thanks...

Yuri: Yours is...cute...

Natsuki: Cute?

n Did you completely miss the symbolism or something?

Natsuki: It's clearly about the feeling of giving up.

Natsuki: How can that be cute?

Yuri: I-I know that!

Yuri: I just meant...

Yuri: The language, I guess...

Yuri: I was trying to say something nice...

Natsuki: Eh?

Natsuki: You mean you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say?

Natsuki: Thanks, but it really didn't come out nice at all!

Yuri: Um...

Yuri: Well, I do have a couple suggestions...

Natsuki: Hmph.

Natsuki: If I was looking for suggestions, I would have asked someone who actually liked it.

Natsuki: Which people _did_ , by the way.

Natsuki: Sayori liked it.

Natsuki: And he did, too!

Natsuki: So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own.

Natsuki: First of all-

Yuri: Excuse me...

Yuri: I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style.

Yuri: I don't expect it to change anytime soon, unless of course I come across something particularly inspiring.

Yuri: Which I haven't yet.

Natsuki: Nn...!

Yuri: And they both liked my poem too, you know.

Yuri: He even told me he was impressed by it.

Natsuki suddenly stands up.

Natsuki: Oh?

Natsuki: I didn't realize you were so invested in trying to impress our new member, Yuri.

Yuri: E-Eh?!

Yuri: That's not what I...!

Yuri: Uu...

Yuri: You...You're just...

Yuri stands up as well.

Yuri: Maybe you're just jealous that he appreciates my advice more than he appreciated yours!

Natsuki: Huh! And how do you know he didn't appreciate _my_ advice more?

Natsuki: Are you that full of yourself?

Yuri: I...!

Yuri: No...

Yuri: If I was full of myself...

Yuri: ...I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!

Natsuki: Uuuuuu...!

Sayori: U-Um!

Sayori: Is everyone okay...?

Natsuki: Well, you know what?!

Natsuki: I wasn't the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger as soon as a boy started showing up!

Yuri: N-Natsuki!

Monika: Um, Natsuki, that's a little-

Natsuki and Yuri: This doesn't involve you!

Sayori: I-I don't like fighting, guys...!

Suddenly, both girls turn towards me, as if they just noticed I was standing there.

Yuri: She- She's just trying to make me look bad...!

Natsuki: That's not true!

Natsuki: She started it!

Natsuki: If she could get over herself and learn to appreciate that _simple_ writing is more effective...

Natsuki: Then this wouldn't have happened in the first place!

Natsuki: What's the point in making your poems all convoluted for no reason?

Natsuki: The meaning should jump out at the reader, not force them to have to figure it out.

Natsuki: Help me explain that to her!

Yuri: W-Wait!

Yuri: There's a reason we have so many deep and expressive words in our language!

Yuri: It's the only way to convey complex feelings and meaning the most effectively.

Yuri: Avoiding them is not only unnecessarily limiting yourself...it's also a waste!

Yuri: You understand that, right?

You: Um...!

Natsuki and Yuri: Well?

You: ...

How did I get dragged into this in the first place?!

It's not like I know anything about writing...

But whomever I agree with, they'll probably think more highly of me!

menu:

So, of course that's going to be...!

You: Natsuki.

You: You're right that I liked your poem.

Natsuki: See?

You: Wait!

You: That's not an excuse for you to be so mean!

You: You shouldn't pick a fight just because someone's opinion is different.

Natsuki: That's not what happened at all!

Natsuki: Yuri wouldn't even take my poem seriously!

You: Mm...

You: I understand.

You: Yuri.

Yuri: Eh?

You: You're a seriously talented writer.

You: It's no secret that I was impressed.

Yuri: W-Well, that's...

You: But here's the thing.

You: No matter how simple or refined someone's writing style is...

You: They're still putting feelings into it, and it becomes something really personal.

You: That's why Natsuki felt threatened when you said her poem was cute.

Yuri: I...see...

Yuri: I didn't notice that I...

Yuri: I-I'm sorry...

Yuri: Uuu...

You: But Natsuki, you took it way too far!

You: Yuri means well, and if you just told her how you felt...

You: Then this wouldn't have happened in the first place.

Natsuki: Are you kidding?

Natsuki: That's exactly what I did!

Natsuki: It was _her_ that-

Monika: Natsuki, I think that's enough.

Monika: You both said some things that you didn't mean.

Monika: Yuri apologized. Don't you think you should, too?

Natsuki: Nnn...!

Natsuki clenches her fists.

In the end, nobody has taken her side.

She's trapped, at this point being defiant only because she can't handle the pressure.

I end up even feeling bad for her.

Sayori: U-Um!

Sayori: Sometimes when I'm hurt...

Sayori: It helps to take a walk and clear my head!

You: Sayori, she doesn't need to-

Natsuki: You know what?

Natsuki: I'm going to do that.

Natsuki: It'll spare me from having to look at all your faces right now.

Without warning, Natsuki snatches her own poem up from the desk and storms out.

On her way out, she crumples up the poem with her hands and throws it in the trash.

Sayori: Natsuki...

Monika: She always does that...

I look across the room.

Yuri has her chin buried in her hands while she stares down at her desk.

I gingerly approach her and sit in an adjacent chair.

Yuri: Sigh...

You: Everything alright?

Yuri: I'm so embarrassed...

Yuri: I can't believe I acted like that.

Yuri: You probably hate me now...

You: No-Yuri!

You: How could anyone not have gotten frustrated after being treated like that?

You: You handled it as well as anyone could.

You: I don't think any less of you.

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: ...Alright, I believe you.

Yuri: Thanks. You're too kind.

Yuri: I'm thankful to have you a part of this club now.

You: Er- It's nothing.

Yuri: One more thing...

Yuri: Um, that one thing that Natsuki said...

Yuri: About...you know...

Yuri: I would never do anything...so shameful...

Yuri: So...

You: ...Eh?

You: What thing did Natsuki say?

Yuri: -!

Yuri: U-Um!

Yuri: Well, never mind that...

Yuri: I-I'm going to go make some tea...

You: Ah, good idea.

You: Make enough for more than one person, okay?

Yuri: Y-Yeah.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: It's just about time for us to leave.

Monika: How did you all feel about sharing poems?

Sayori: It was a lot of fun!

Yuri: Well, I'd say it was worth it.

Natsuki: It was alright. Well, mostly.

Monika: How about you?

You: ...Yeah, I'd say the same.

You: It was a neat thing to talk about with everyone.

Monika: Awesome!

Monika: In that case, we'll do the same thing tomorrow.

Monika: And maybe you learned something from your friends, too.

Monika: So your poems will turn out even better!

You: ...

I think to myself.

I did learn a little more about the kinds of poems everyone likes.

With any luck, that means I can at least do a better job impressing those I want to impress.

I nod to myself with newfound determination.

Sayori: Ready to walk home?

You: Sure, let's go.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori beams at me.

It truly has been a while since Sayori and I have spent this much time together.

I can't really say I'm not enjoying it, either.

You: Sayori...

You: About what happened earlier...

Sayori: Eh? What do you mean?

You: You know, between Yuri and Natsuki.

You: Does that kind of thing happen often?

Sayori: No, no, no!

Sayori: That's really the first time I've seen them fight like that...

Sayori: I promise they're both wonderful people.

Sayori: You don't... You don't hate them, do you?

You: No, I don't hate them!

You: I just wanted your opinion, that's all.

You: I can see why they'd make good friends with you.

Sayori: Phew...

Sayori: You know...

Sayori: It's nice that I get to spend time with you in the club.

Sayori: But I think seeing you get along with everyone is what makes me the happiest.

Sayori: And I think everyone really likes you, too!

You: That's-!

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: Every day is going to be so much fun~

You: Sigh...

It looks like Sayori still hasn't caught onto the kind of situation I'm in.

Sure, being friends with everyone is nice, but...

...Does it really need to stop there?

You: We'll just have to see what the future holds, Sayori.

I pat Sayori on the shoulder.

I said that more to myself than to her, but it's easy to use Sayori as an internal monologue sometimes.

Sayori: Okay~!

Yeah...

Let's do this!


	21. Day 3: Yuri

Another day passes, and it's time for the club meeting already.

I've gotten a little more comfortable here over the past couple days.

Entering the clubroom, the usual scene greets me.

Sayori: Hi ~

You: Yo, Sayori.

You: Looks like you're in a good mood today.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: I'm just still not used to you being in the club, that's all.

You: I see...

You: ...That's a pretty simple thing to get you in a good mood.

You: But I guess it's always the simple things with you, anyway.

Sayori: Speaking of which...

Sayori: I'm kinda hungry...

Sayori: Will you come with me to buy a snack?

You: No thanks.

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: T-That's not like you at all!

You: I have my reasons.

You: Why don't we take a look at your purse, Sayori?

Sayori: E-Eh?

Sayori: Why that...all of a sudden?

You: No reason, really.

You: I just wanted to look at it.

Sayori: A-Ah...

Sayori nervously retrieves her coin purse.

She fumbles with the latch and gets it open.

Then, she turns it upside-down and lets its contents spill onto the desk.

Only two small coins fall out.

Sayori: A-Ahaha...

You: I knew it...

You: I can see right through you, Sayori.

Sayori: That's not fair!

Sayori: How did you even know?

You: It's simple.

You: If you had enough money in the first place, you would have bought a snack before coming to the clubroom.

You: So, either you're not hungry and wanted an excuse to take a walk...

You: Or, you planned to conveniently forget that you spent all your money, so that I would lend you some!

You: But there's one more thing...

You: ...You're always hungry!

You: And so, that only leaves the one option!

Sayori: Uwaaa~!

Sayori: I give up!

Sayori: Don't make me feel guiltyyy!

You: If you feel guilty, that means you deserve to feel guilty...

Yuri: Ahaha.

Yuri suddenly giggles.

You: Eh?

I didn't notice that she was listening in.

Her face is in her book, as always.

Yuri: A-Ah!

Yuri: I wasn't listening or anything-!

Yuri: It was just...something in my book...

Sayori: Yuriiii...

Sayori: Tell him to let me borrow some money...

Yuri: That's-!

Yuri: Don't get me involved like that, Sayori...

Yuri: Besides...

Yuri: You should only buy what you can responsibly afford...

Yuri: And frankly, after pulling a mischievous little stunt like that, your suffering is fair enough retribution.

You: ...

Yuri: Ah-!

Yuri: Did I just...

Yuri: I-I didn't mean that!

Yuri: I got too absorbed into my book...

Yuri: Uu...

Sayori: Ahaha!

Sayori: I really like when you speak your mind, Yuri...

Sayori: It doesn't happen much, but it's a fun side of you!

Yuri: That's...

Yuri: There's no way you could think that...

Sayori: You were right, though...

Sayori: I did something bad and now I have to accept the revolution.

Yuri: Retribution...

Sayori: That!

Yuri: Still, coming from you, Sayori...

Yuri: I guess there's a little devil inside all of us, isn't there?

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: Don't let her fool you.

You: Sayori knows exactly what she's doing.

You: After all, she told you guys she was bringing me to the club before she even told me...

Sayori: B-But...!

Sayori: You wouldn't have come if it weren't for the cupcakes...

Sayori: So I had to trick Natsuki into making them!

You: Come on, give me more credit than that, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe...

 _Pwap!_

Sayori: Kyaa-!

Out of nowhere, something smacks Sayori in the face and tumbles onto the desk.

Sayori: Ow...

Sayori: What was-

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: A-A cookie!

Sure enough, it's a giant cookie wrapped in plastic.

Sayori glances around.

Sayori: I-Is this a miracle?

Sayori: It's because I paid my restitution!

You: Retribution...

Yuri: Actually, that one almost worked...

Natsuki: Ahahaha!

Natsuki: I _was_ just gonna give it to you.

Natsuki: But then I heard you blab about the cupcakes.

Natsuki: It was totally worth seeing your reaction, though. Ahaha!

Sayori: N-Natsuki!

Sayori: That's so nice of you!

Sayori: I'm so happy...

Sayori hugs the cookie.

You: Jeez, just eat it...

Sayori rapidly tears open the wrapper and takes a big bite.

Sayori: Sho good...

Sayori: Mmf-!

Sayori suddenly clasps her hands over her mouth.

Sayori: I bit my tongue...

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: You're going through a lot over just one cookie.

Natsuki takes a bite of her own cookie.

Sayori: Ah, yours looks really good too, Natsuki!

Sayori: Can I try it?

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Beggars can't be choosers!

Sayori: But yours is chocolate...

Natsuki: Yeah, why do you think I gave you that one?

Sayori: Fine...

Sayori: Still, I'm really happy that you shared this one with me.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori gets out of her seat and goes behind Natsuki, then wraps her arms around her.

Natsuki: Ah- Jeez...

Natsuki: I get it, I get it.

Cookie still in hand, Natsuki reaches up to nudge Sayori off of her.

Sayori: ... _Om._

Sayori suddenly leans down and takes a bite out of Natsuki's cookie.

Natsuki: _H-Hey!_

Natsuki: Did you seriously just do that?!

Sayori: Uhuhuhu!

Mouth full, Sayori trots away to safety.

Yuri and I laugh as well.

Natsuki: Jeez! You're such a kid sometimes!

Natsuki: Monika! Can you tell Sayori-

Natsuki: -Eh?

Natsuki glances around.

Monika isn't in the clubroom.

Natsuki: Ugh...

Natsuki: Where's Monika, anyway?

Yuri: Good question...

Yuri: Have any of you heard anything about her being late today?

Sayori: Not me...

You: Yeah, I haven't either.

Yuri: Hm...

Yuri: That's a bit unusual.

Sayori: I hope she's okay...

Natsuki: Of course she's okay.

Natsuki: She probably just had something to do today.

Natsuki: She's pretty popular, after all...

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: You don't think she...

Sayori: She has a...!

Yuri: Ahaha. I wouldn't be surprised.

Yuri: She's probably more desirable than all of us combined.

Sayori: Ehehe, that's true...

Natsuki: Excuse me?!

Suddenly, the door swings open.

Monika: Sorry! I'm super sorry!

You: Ah, there you are...

Monika: I didn't mean to be late...

Monika: I hope you guys weren't worried or anything!

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: Monika chose the club over her boyfriend after all!

Sayori: You're so strong-willed!

Monika: B-Boyfriend...?

Monika: What on Earth are you talking about?

Monika quizzically glances at me.

You: Ah, never mind that...

You: What held you up, anyway?

Monika: Ah...

Monika: Well, my last period today was study hall.

Monika: To be honest, I kind of just lost track of time...

Monika: Ahaha...

Natsuki: That makes no sense, though.

Natsuki: You would have heard the bell ring, at least.

Monika: I must not have heard it, since I was practicing harp...

Yuri: Harp...?

Yuri: I wasn't aware you played music as well, Monika.

Monika: Ah, I don't, really...!

Monika: I kind of just started recently.

Monika: Something about the feeling of the strings on my fingers.

Sayori: That's so cool!

Sayori: You should play something for us, Monika!

Monika: That's...

Monika looks at me.

Monika: Maybe once I get a little bit better, I will.

Sayori: Yay~!

You: That sounds cool.

You: I'd also look forward to it.

Monika: Is that so?

Monika: In that case...

Monika: I won't let you down.

Monika smiles sweetly.

You: Ah...

You: I didn't mean any pressure or anything like that!

Monika: Ahaha, don't worry.

Monika: I've been practicing a whole lot recently.

Monika: It's become pretty cathartic to me.

You: I see...

You: In that case, best of luck.

Monika: Thanks~!

Monika: So, I didn't miss anything, did I?

You: Not...not really.

I choose to leave out Sayori's mischievous escapade.

I'm sure Natsuki will end up complaining to her, anyway.

It looks like everyone has already settled down.

Sayori somehow already finished her entire cookie.

Yuri is back to her book, and Natsuki disappeared into the closet.

I'm really curious to talk to Yuri a little bit more...

But at the same time, I would feel bad for distracting her from reading.

I catch a glimpse of the cover of her book.

It looks like the same book that she lent to me...

More than that, she seems to be on the first few pages.

Yuri: Ah...

Crap-

I think she noticed me looking at her...

She sneaks another glance at me, and our eyes meet for a split second.

Yuri: ...

But that only makes her hide her face deeper in her book.

You: Sorry...

You: I was just spacing out...

I mutter this, sensing I made her uncomfortable.

Yuri: Oh...

Yuri: It's fine...

Yuri: If I was focused, then I probably wouldn't have noticed in the first place.

Yuri: But I'm just re-reading a bit of this, so...

You: That's the book that you gave me, right?

Yuri: Mhm.

Yuri: I wanted to re-read some of it.

Yuri: Not for any particular reason...!

You: Just curious, how come you have two copies of the same book?

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: Well, when I stopped at the bookstore yesterday-

Yuri: Ah, that's not what I meant...

Yuri: I mean-

Yuri: I...just happened to buy two of them.

You: Ah, I see.

There's something fairly obvious here that Yuri isn't telling me, but I decide to let it go.

You: I'll definitely start reading it soon!

Yuri: I'm glad to hear...

Yuri: Once it starts to pick up, you might have a hard time putting it down.

Yuri: It's a very engaging and relatable story.

You: Is that so...?

You: What's it about, anyway?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: Mmm...

Yuri closes the book and scans her eyes over the back.

The book is titled "Portrait of Markov".

There's an ominous-looking eye symbol on the front cover.

Yuri: Alright...

Yuri: I just wanted to make sure I don't accidentally give anything away.

Yuri: Basically, it's about this girl in high school who moves in with her long-lost younger sister...

Yuri: But as soon as she does so, her life gets really strange.

Yuri: She gets targeted by these people who escaped from a human experiment prison...

Yuri: And while her life is in danger, she needs to desperately choose who to trust.

Yuri: No matter what she does, she ends up destroying most of her relationships and her life starts to fall apart...

You: That's kind of-!

That's kind of dark, isn't it?

Yuri made it sound like it was going to be a nice story, so that dark turn came from nowhere.

Yuri: Ahaha.

Yuri gently giggles, all of a sudden.

Yuri: Are you not a fan of that sort of thing?

You: No, it's not that...

You: I mean, I can definitely enjoy those kinds of stories, so don't worry.

Yuri: I hope so...

Yeah... I totally forgot that Yuri is into those things.

She's so shy and reclusive on the outside, but her mind seems to be completely different.

Yuri: It's just that those kinds of stories...

Yuri: They challenge you to look at life from a strange new perspective.

Yuri: When horrible things happen not just because someone wants to be evil...

Yuri: But because they have their own goals, or their own philosophy that they believe in.

Yuri: Then suddenly, when you thought you related to the protagonist...

Yuri: They're made out to be the naive one for letting their one-sided morals interfere with the villain's plans.

Yuri: I'm...I'm rambling, aren't I...?

Yuri: Not again...

Yuri: I'm sorry...

You: Hey, don't apologize...!

You: I haven't lost interest or anything.

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: I guess it's alright, then...

Yuri: But I feel like I should let you know that I have this problem...

Yuri: When I let things like books and writing fill my thoughts...

Yuri: I kind of forget to pay attention to other people...

Yuri: So I'm sorry if I end up saying something strange!

Yuri: And please stop me if I start talking too much!

You: That's-

You: I really don't think you need to worry...

You: That just means you're passionate about reading.

You: The least I can do is listen.

You: It's a literature club, after all...

Yuri: Ah-

Yuri: That's...

Yuri: Well, that's true...

You: In fact...

You: I might as well get started reading it, right?

Yuri: Y-You don't have to!

You: Ahaha, what are you saying?

You: Just a moment ago, you said you were looking forward to it.

Yuri: ...

You: Let me just get the book...

I quickly retrieve the book that I had put into my bag.

You: Alright...it's fine if I sit here, right?

I slip into the seat next to Yuri's.

Yuri: Ah...!

Yuri: Yeah...

You: Are you sure?

You: You seem a little apprehensive...

Yuri: That's...

Yuri: I'm sorry...

Yuri: It's not that I don't want you to!

Yuri: It's just something I'm not very used to...

Yuri: That is, reading in company with someone.

You: I see...

You: Well, just tell me if I end up distracting you or anything.

Yuri: A-Alright...

I open the book and start the prologue.

I soon understand what Yuri means about reading in company.

It's as if I can feel her presence over my shoulder as I read.

It's not a particularly bad thing.

Maybe a little distracting, but the feeling is somewhat comforting.

Yuri is in the corner of my eye.

I realize that she's not actually looking at her own book.

I glance over.

It looks like she's reading from my book instead-

Yuri: S-Sorry!

Yuri: I was just-!

You: Yuri, you really apologize a lot, don't you?

Yuri: I...I do?

Yuri: I don't really mean to...

Yuri: Sorry...

Yuri: I mean-!

You: Ahaha.

You: Here, this should work, right?

I slide my desk until it's up against Yuri's, then hold my book more between the two of them.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: I suppose so...

Yuri timidly closes her own copy.

Once we each lean in a little bit, our shoulders are almost touching.

It feels like my left arm is in the way, so instead I use my right hand to hold the book open.

You: Ah, I guess that makes it kind of difficult to turn the page...

Yuri: Here...

Yuri takes her left arm and holds the left side of the book between her thumb and forefinger.

You: Ah...

I do the same with my right arm, on the right side of the book.

That way, I turn a page, and Yuri slides it under her thumb after it flips to her side.

But in holding it like this...

We're huddled even closer together than before.

It's actually kind of distracting me...!

It's as if I can feel the warmth of Yuri's face, and she's in the corner of my vision...

Yuri: ...Are you ready?

You: Eh?

Yuri: To turn the page...

You: Ah...sorry!

You: I think I got a bit distracted for a second...

I glance over at Yuri's face again, and our eyes meet.

I don't know how I'll be able to keep up with her...

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: That's okay.

Yuri: You're not as used to reading, right?

Yuri: I don't mind being patient if it takes you a bit longer...

Yuri: It's probably the least I can do...

Yuri: Since you've been so patient with me...

You: Y-Yeah...

You: Thanks.

We continue reading.

Yuri no longer asks me if I'm ready to turn the page.

Instead, I just assume that she finishes the page before me, so I turn it by my own volition.

We continue the first chapter in silence.

Even so, turning each page almost feels like an intimate exchange...

My thumb gently letting go of the page, letting it flutter over to her side as she catches it under her own thumb.

You: Hey, Yuri...

You: This might be a silly thought, but...

You: The main character kind of reminds me of you a little bit.

Yuri: You...think so?

Yuri: How does she?

You: Well, I guess she's more blunt in a lot of ways...

You: But she also second-guesses all of the things that she says and does.

You: Like she's afraid she'll do something wrong.

You: It's not like I can see into your head or anything...

You: But they're kind of reminiscent of some of your mannerisms.

Yuri: I-I see...

Yuri remains silent for a moment.

Yuri: But...

Yuri: That's probably...

Yuri: ...a terrible thing to have in common with her!

Yuri: Uuuh, that's so embarrassing that you think that...

You: W-Wait!

You: I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything!

You: Sorry, I really didn't know you were self-conscious about that sort of thing...

Yuri: ...

You: I guess I more meant that it's kind of cute...

Yuri: A-Ah-

Yuri: What are you saying all of a sudden...?

Yuri: I...!

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Yuri: ...!

Monika: I think it's about time we share today's poems with each other.

Monika: We might not have enough time if we wait too long.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri exhales, spared from finishing her thought.

Monika: Is that alright, Yuri?

Monika: You look kind of down...

Monika: I'm sorry if you haven't been looking forward to this...

Yuri: Ah, it's not...

Yuri: ...It's fine.

Yuri releases her hand from the book, causing it to close on top of my thumb.

You: Alright...

You: I guess I'll do some more reading tonight.

You: Or would you prefer I only read it with you?

Yuri: Um...!

Yuri: I...guess I don't have too much of a preference either way...

You: Hmm...

You: In that case, I'll read a little more tonight.

You: It'll be more fun to read with you after it picks up a bit, you know?

Yuri: That's good reasoning.

Yuri: In that case, feel free to finish the first two chapters in your own time.

You: Alright!

I stand up.

I make a mental note of where I left off in the book, then slip it back into my bag.

Yuri: Let's see what you've written for today.

I grab my poem out of my bag and hand it over to her.

Yuri stares at the poem with a surprised expression on her face.

You: Do you...like it?

Yuri: ...How did you pick up on this so quickly?

Yuri: Just yesterday, I was telling you the kind of techniques worth practicing...

You: Maybe that's why...

You: You did a good job explaining.

You: I really wanted to try giving it more imagery.

Yuri visibly swallows.

Even her hands appear sweaty.

Yuri: I'm not...used to this...

You: Used to what?

Yuri: I don't know...!

You: It's fine, take your time...

Yuri breathes and collects her thoughts.

I know that Yuri likes to think before she speaks, so I offer that patience to her.

Yuri: Yeah...

Yuri: Just...being appreciated like this...I guess.

Yuri: It probably sounds really stupid...

Yuri: But seeing someone motivated by my writing...

Yuri: It just makes me...

Yuri: Really happy...

You: Are you saying you've never shared your writing before?

Yuri nods.

You: Really? I don't believe it.

Yuri: I really only write for myself...

Yuri: And besides...

Yuri: ...People would just laugh at me!

You: Do you really think that...?

Again, Yuri nods.

You: Huh...

You: Even your close friends?

Yuri: ...

Yuri doesn't respond to that.

I wonder why...

You: Anyway...

You: Do you want to share the poem you wrote today?

Yuri: ...Yeah.

Yuri: I do!

Yuri: If it's with you...

Yuri: The Raccoon

It happened in the dead of night while I was slicing bread for a guilty snack.

My attention was caught by the scuttering of a raccoon outside my window.

That was, I believe, the first time I noticed my strange tendencies as an unordinary human.

I gave the raccoon a piece of bread, my subconscious well aware of the consequences.

Well aware that a raccoon that is fed will always come back for more.

The enticing beauty of my cutting knife was the symptom.

The bread, my hungry curiosity.

The raccoon, an urge.

The moon increments its phase and reflects that much more light off of my cutting knife.

The very same light that glistens in the eyes of my raccoon friend.

I slice the bread, fresh and soft. The raccoon becomes excited.

Or perhaps I'm merely projecting my emotions onto the newly-satisfied animal.

The raccoon has taken to following me.

You could say that we've gotten quite used to each other.

The raccoon becomes hungry more and more frequently, so my bread is always handy.

Every time I brandish my cutting knife, the raccoon shows me its excitement.

A rush of blood. Classic Pavlovian conditioning. I slice the bread.

And I feed myself again.

Yuri looks at me, waiting for a response.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: We're all done reading each other's poems, right?

Yuri looks a little disappointed.

Honestly, I couldn't be happier though.

Monika: I have something extra planned today, so if everyone could come sit at the front of the room...

Natsuki: Is this about the festival?

Monika: Well, sort of~

Natsuki: Ugh. Do we really have to do something for the festival?

Natsuki: It's not like we can put together anything good in just a few days.

Natsuki: We'll just end up embarrassing ourselves instead of getting any new members.

Yuri: That's a concern of mine as well.

Yuri: I don't really do well with last-minute preparations...

Monika: Don't worry so much!

Monika: We're going to keep it simple, okay?

Monika: We won't need much more than a few decorations.

Monika: Sayori has been working on posters, and I've designed some pamphlets we can give out during the event.

Natsuki: Okay, that's great and all...

Natsuki: But that doesn't tell us what we're actually going to be doing for the event.

Monika: Ah, sorry! I thought you heard about it already.

Monika: We're going to be performing!

Natsuki: Performing?

Yuri: P...

Yuri: Um, Monika...

Monika: Yeah! We're going to be having a poetry performance.

Monika: Each of us are going to choose a poem to recite during the event.

Monika: But the cool part is, we're also going to let anyone else come up and recite poems too!

Monika: Sayori's putting it on all the posters in case anyone wants to prepare ahead of time.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori, who's been coloring a poster, holds it up for us to see.

Natsuki: Are you kidding me, Monika?

Natsuki: You didn't...you didn't already start putting those posters up, did you?

Monika: Eh? Well, I did...

Monika: Do you really think it's that bad of an idea...?

Natsuki: Well, no.

Natsuki: It's not a bad idea.

Natsuki: But I didn't sign up for this, you know!

Natsuki: There is _no_ way I'm going to be performing in front of a group of people like that!

Yuri: I...I agree with Natsuki!

Yuri: I could never...in my life...do something like that...

Imagining it, Yuri shakes her head in fear.

Sayori: Guys...

Monika: No, Sayori...

Monika: I understand where they're coming from.

Monika: Remember that Natsuki and Yuri have never shared their poems with anyone until just a couple days ago...

Monika: It's a lot to ask for them to recite their poems out loud to a whole room full of people.

Monika: I guess I kind of overlooked that.

Monika: So, I'm sorry.

Natsuki: ...

Monika: ...But!

Monika: I still think we should give it our best!

Monika: We're the only ones responsible for the fate of this club.

Monika: If we start the event and each put on a good performance...

Monika: Then it will inspire others to do the same!

Monika: And the more people who perform, the better we'll be able to show everyone what literature is all about!

Sayori: Yeah!

Sayori: It's about expressing your feelings...

Sayori: Being intimate with yourself...

Sayori: Finding new horizons...

Sayori: And having fun!

Monika: That's right!

Monika: And it's those reasons that we're all in this club today.

Monika: Don't you want to share that with others?

Monika: To inspire them to find the same feelings that brought you here in the first place?

Monika: I know you do.

Monika: I know we all do.

Monika: And if all it takes is standing in front of the room for two minutes and reciting a poem...

Monika: ...Then I know you can do it!

Natsuki: ...

Yuri: ...

Natsuki and Yuri remain silent.

Sayori looks worried.

I guess that leaves me no choice...

You: I agree...

You: I don't think it's too much to ask.

You: I think that Sayori and Monika have been trying really hard to get new members.

You: The least we can do is help them out a little bit.

Natsuki: Well...maybe, but...

Natsuki: ...

It looks like Natsuki doesn't have any arguments left.

Natsuki: Uu...

Natsuki: ...Okay, fine!

Natsuki: I guess I'll just have to get it over with.

Sayori: Alright~!

Monika: Phew...

Monika: Thanks, Natsuki.

Monika: What about you, Yuri...?

Yuri: ...

Yuri dejectedly glances around at everyone else's expectant faces.

Yuri: Sigh...

Yuri: I-I guess I don't really have a choice...

Sayori: Ahaha! That's everyone!

Sayori: You're the best, Yuri~

Yuri: This club is seriously going to be the death of me...

Monika: Oh gosh...

Monika: You'll be fine, Yuri.

Monika: But anyway...

Monika: Let's move onto the main event!

Monika: I want each of you to choose a poem of yours.

Monika: We're going to practice reciting them in front of each other.

Natsuki: N-N-No way!

Yuri: Monika...!

Yuri: This is too sudden...!

Monika: Well, if you can't recite your poem in front of the club, how do you expect to do it in front of strangers?

Yuri: Oh no...

Monika: Don't worry.

Monika: I'll start off to help everyone feel a little more comfortable.

Sayori: Can I go next?

Monika: Ahaha. Of course.

Monika: Now, let's see...

Monika flips through her notebook to the specific poem she has in mind for herself.

She then stands behind the podium.

Monika: The title of this poem is _The Way They Fly_.

Monika: Ahem...

Monika begins reciting her poem.

Her clear, confident voice fills the room.

More than that, her inflection is pristine.

She knows exactly how to apply emotion behind each line she recites, bringing the words to life.

Is this something she's done before, or is she simply a natural?

I glance around me.

Everyone has their eyes on Monika.

Sayori looks amazed.

Yuri has an intense expression on her face that I don't understand.

Finally, Monika finishes the recitation.

The four of us applaud.

Monika takes a breath and smiles.

Sayori: That...that was so good, Monika!

Monika: Ahaha, thank you very much.

Monika: I was just hoping to set a good example.

Monika: Are you ready to go next, Sayori?

Yuri: I...I'll go next!

Sayori: Uwah! Yuri's fired up all of a sudden!

Yuri clutches a sheet of paper between her hands and stands up.

Keeping her head down, she walks quickly over to the podium.

Yuri: This poem is called-!

Yuri anxiously glances at each of us.

Sayori: You can do it, Yuri...

Yuri: It...It's called... _Afterimage of a Crimson Eye_.

Yuri's voice shakes as she starts reading the poem.

Just a moment ago, she practically refused to do this.

Why is she suddenly putting in so much effort?

As Yuri gets past the first couple of lines, her voice changes.

It's almost like what happens when Yuri gets absorbed into her books.

Her quivering words transform into the sharp syllables of a fierce and confident woman.

The poem is full of twists and turns in its structure that she enunciates with perfect timing.

This must be a rare glimpse into the whirling fire Yuri keeps concealed inside her head...!

Suddenly, she's finished.

Everyone is stunned.

Yuri snaps back into reality and glances around her, as if she bewildered even herself.

Yuri: I...

...It's up to me to save this situation.

I'm the first to start applauding.

Everyone joins me afterward, and we give Yuri the recognition she deserves.

It's not that we didn't want to applaud for her.

But we were caught so off-guard that we must have forgotten.

As we applaud, Yuri holds the poem to her chest and rushes back into her seat.

Monika: Yuri, that was really good.

Monika: Thank you for sharing.

Yuri: ...

Looks like Yuri is down for the count...

Sayori: Okaay~

Sayori: I guess I'm next, then!

Sayori hops out of her chair and cheerfully walks to the podium.

Sayori: This one's called... _My Meadow_.

Sayori: Ah...

Sayori: ...Ahaha!

Sayori: Sorry, I giggled...

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: Sayori...

Sayori: It's a lot harder than I thought!

Sayori: How did you guys do it so easily?

Monika: Ah...

Monika: Try not to think of it like you're reciting to other people.

Monika: Imagine you're reciting it to yourself, like in front of a mirror, or in your own head.

Monika: It's your poem, so it'll come out the best that way.

Sayori: I see, I see...

Sayori: Okay, then...

Sayori begins her poem.

Somehow, it feels like her soft voice was made as a perfect match.

The poem isn't aimlessly cheery like Sayori is.

It's serene and bittersweet.

If I were to read this on paper, I probably wouldn't think much of it...

But hearing it come from Sayori's voice almost gives it a whole new meaning.

Maybe this is what Sayori meant when she said she likes my poems.

It's like I get to reach more deeply into someone I thought I knew through and through.

Sayori finishes, and we applaud.

Sayori: I did it~!

You: Good job, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe, everyone liked it.

Sayori: I guess that's a good sign~

You: What does that even mean...?

Monika: It came out nicely, Sayori.

Monika: The atmosphere of the poem fits you really nicely.

Monika: But it might be that other poems wouldn't work quite as well with that kind of delivery...

Sayori: Eh? I don't really understand...

Monika: In other words, I've seen poems of yours where that sort of gentle delivery wouldn't work as well.

Monika: They might need a little more force behind them, depending on what you're reading...

Sayori: Oh, I know what you mean!

Sayori: That's...well, I've been practicing that kind of thing...

Sayori: It's just embarrassing to do in front of everyone...

Sayori: Ehehe...

Monika: Then next time, I'm going to make you pick a poem that challenges you a little more.

Monika: We don't have much time before the festival, you know?

Sayori: Okaaaaay.

Monika: Now, who's next...?

Monika: Natsuki?

Natsuki: Hmph.

Natsuki: It's not like I can compare to you guys, anyway...

Natsuki: Might as well lower everyone's standards a little before I have to do it.

Natsuki looks directly at me.

Sayori: Natsuki...

You: It's fine, it's fine.

You: I might as well get it over with.

You: But it's not like I have much of a selection of what to read...

You: I'll just have to go with what I wrote for today.

I stand up and step in front of the podium.

Everyone has their eyes on me, making me feel terribly awkward.

I recite my poem.

Since I'm not exactly confident in my own writing, it's hard to put energy into it.

Despite that, once I finish, I receive applause anyway.

You: Sorry I'm not really as good as everyone else...

Monika: Don't worry about it so much.

Monika: I think it's less about your abilities, and more about your lack of confidence in your writing.

Monika: That's something that'll improve over time, though.

You: Yeah... Maybe.

Monika: Alright, then!

Monika: That just leaves you, Natsuki.

Natsuki: Yeah, yeah.

Natsuki: I'm going.

Natsuki begrudgingly gets out of her seat and makes her way to the podium.

Natsuki: The poem is called...

Natsuki: It's called...

Natsuki: W-Why are you all looking at me?!

Monika: Because you're presenting...

Natsuki: Hmph...

Natsuki: Anyway...the poem is called _Jump_.

Natsuki takes a breath.

Once she starts reciting the poem, her sour attitude disappears a little.

While she's still a little unenthused, her poem has a rhythm and rhyme to it.

It's Natsuki's trademark style, and it works surprisingly well when spoken aloud.

The words feel like they bounce up and down, as if giving life to the poem.

Natsuki finishes, and everyone applauds.

She huffs back to her seat.

Monika: That wasn't so bad, was it?

Natsuki: Easy for you to say...

Natsuki: You'd better not make me do that again.

Monika: Ah, well...

Monika: Do you at least feel prepared enough to recite a poem in front of other people?

Natsuki: I mean, doing it in front of other people will be way easier!

Natsuki: I can put on whatever face I want for other people.

Natsuki: But when it's just my friends...

Natsuki: It's just...embarrassing.

Sayori: That's a surprise, Natsuki...

Sayori: I think it would be the other way around for me.

Natsuki: Well, that's just how it is, so...

Monika: Well, I guess in that case...

Monika: You won't have much to worry about for the festival.

Monika: That said, I want to thank everyone for coming through.

Monika: It might be hard, but I hope that you all have an idea of what it's like now.

Monika: Make sure you pick a poem and get enough practice before the festival, okay?

Monika: I'll be making pamphlets, so let me know ahead of time what you'll be reciting.

You: Jeez...

You: I should probably find some other poem to recite instead.

Monika: That's fine, too!

Monika: It doesn't have to be your own.

Monika: It's just nice to see how much you care about the club.

Monika: It makes me really happy.

You: Ah... Yeah, no problem...

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: I think that's about it for today.

Monika: I know the festival is coming up, but let's try to write poems for tomorrow, as well.

Monika: It's been working out really nicely so far, so I'd like to continue that.

Monika: As for the festival, we'll finish planning tomorrow, and then we'll have the weekend to prepare.

Monika: Monday's the big day!

Sayori: I can't wait~!

Yuri: I can do this... I can do this...

You: Alright-

I stand up.

There's no way I'll be able to find the same enthusiasm as Sayori and Monika, but I'll do my best to get through it.

If it's for the sake of the club...

And impressing Monika...

Then I'll have to do my best.

You: Ready to go, Sayori?

Sayori: Yep!

Natsuki: Look at you two, always going home together like that.

Monika: It's kind of adorable, isn't it?

Sayori: Ehehe~

You: Jeez, guys...

You: Don't make such a big deal out of it.

Yuri: It must be a little nice, though...

You: Well...

You: Ah...

How am I supposed to respond to that?

Sayori: It's okay you don't have to say it.

You: ...Whatever. Let's go already.

I walk home with Sayori once more.

Even though it's only been a few days, a lot of things have already changed.

But today, Sayori is being a little quieter than usual on the way home.

You: Hey, Sayori...

Sayori: ...

Sayori: ...Sorry! I was spacing out!

You: Ah, no wonder...

Sayori: Um...

Sayori: I was...thinking about something from earlier.

Sayori: I like how we get to...

Sayori: I-I mean...

Sayori fumbles with her words.

Sayori: So...let's just say that one day, Yuri asked to walk home with you...

You: Huh?!

Sayori: What would you do?

You: What kind of question is that...?

You: You're kind of putting me on the spot here...

Sayori: Ehehe...

Well...

I would walk home with Yuri.:

You: Walking home with Yuri, huh...

Why does the thought of that make my heart pound...?

You: I mean...

You: Given how hard it is for her to socialize, I would feel awful turning her down, so...

Sayori: Isn't she so beautiful and smart?

You: That has nothing to do with what I just said!

Sayori: Ahaha! You admitted it!

You: Jeez...

You: There's not even any point in speculating something that's never going to happen.

Sayori: Well, maybe...

Sayori: But I just like to think about it.

Sayori: I can only make you so happy.

You: Sayori...

You: I can't figure out how you're seeing things in your head right now.

Sayori: Sorry...

You: Everyone is different...

You: Nobody in the club is a replacement for you.

Sayori: Hmm...

Sayori: If you say so...

The conversation trails off, and I'm left feeling awkward.

But it was kind of her fault for trapping me with such a weird question...

I can't just lie to her.

But if there's something that makes her happy, I would hate to take that away from her.

That's why I said there's no point in speculating.

Then again, the festival is only a few days away...

Who knows what will happen in that time?


	22. Day 4: Yuri

Monika: Aw, man...

Monika: I'm the last one here again!

You: Don't worry, I just walked in too.

Yuri: Were you practicing harp again?

Monika: Yeah...

Monika: Ahaha...

Yuri: Doesn't that hurt your fingers? You must be really ambitious.

Yuri: Starting this club, and now picking up harp...

Monika: Well, maybe a little. But it's not ambition...

Monika: But I guess it's more of catharsis.

Monika: Besides, remember that the club wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you.

Monika: And I'm super happy that you're all willing to help out for the festival, too!

Natsuki: Aaah, I can't wait for the festival!

Natsuki: It's gonna be great!

m Eh?

Monika: Weren't you complaining about it just yesterday, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Well, yeah.

Natsuki: I'm not talking about _our_ part of the festival.

Natsuki: But it's a whole day of school where we get to play and eat all kinds of delicious food!

You: You sound a bit like Sayori all of a sudden...

Natsuki: Monika! Do they usually have fried squid?

Monika: Squid...?

Monika: That's a pretty specific thing to look forward to...

Natsuki: Oh, come on.

Natsuki: Are you saying you don't like squid?

Natsuki: You, of all people?

Monika: Eh? I didn't say I don't like it.

Monika: Besides, what do you mean by 'you of all people'?

Natsuki: Because!

Natsuki: It's right in your name!

Natsuki: Mon-ika!

Monika: Eh?!

Monika: That's not how you say my name at all!

Monika: Also, that joke still makes no sense in translation!

Natsuki: ...?

Monika: Ah...never mind!

Monika: Let's just focus on our own event for now, okay?

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: Fine, fine.

Natsuki: Your reactions aren't as fun as Yuri's or Sayori's, anyway.

Yuri: Excuse me...

You: Where is Sayori, anyway...?

You: Oh, there you are.

Sayori is sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, looking down at nothing.

I walk over to her.

You: Hey, Sayori.

I wave my hand in front of her face.

Sayori: Eh-?

You: You're spacing out again.

Sayori: A-Ah...

Sayori: Ehehe, sorry...

Sayori: Don't mind me.

Sayori: You can go talk to everyone else.

You: Huh...

You: Is everything alright?

Sayori: O-Of course!

Sayori: Why wouldn't it be?

You: It just feels like you're a little off...

You: Sorry for assuming things.

Sayori: Jeez, you worry too much about me.

Sayori: I'm fine, see?

Sayori shows me a big smile.

Sayori: Don't let me distract you from having fun with everyone.

You: Well...alright.

You: If you say so.

I worriedly glance at Sayori before turning back toward everyone else.

But the conversation has already dispersed, with everyone back at their usual activities.

Maybe I should ask Monika if she's noticed anything about Sayori recently...

Since they've been preparing for the festival, they must be spending a lot of time together.

I timidly approach Monika, who is shuffling through some papers at her desk.

Monika: What's up?

You: Hey, this might sound a little strange, but...

You: Have you noticed anything up with Sayori recently?

Monika: Anything up with her...?

Monika: Oh you must mean...

You: Maybe I'm reading into it a little too much, but she seems a bit downcast today...

Monika: Still?

Monika: I can't say I've noticed anything extra about her...

Monika peers across the room at Sayori, who is idly dragging a rubber eraser up and down her desk.

Monika: Maybe I am going to have to do something...

Monika: But I'm surprised I'm not the one asking you.

Monika: You certainly know her a lot better than I do.

You: Yeah, but she's never really like this...

You: She's always talked to me about things that bothered her.

You: But this time, when I asked her, she was really dismissive.

You: ...Sorry, I know it's not your problem!

You: I just wanted to ask if you knew anything, so I'll drop it now...

Monika: No, no...

Monika: It's absolutely partly my problem.

Monika: I'm the President after all.

Monika: I mean, I'm also friends with her...

Monika: And I also intend to take care of club members, you know?

Monika: Maybe I'll try talking to her myself...

You: Eh? Are you sure about that...?

You: She seemed like she wanted to be left alone...

Monika: Are you sure?

Monika: Maybe she just has a hard time bringing it up with the person of interest...

You: Person of interest...?

You: What do you mean by that?

Monika: I'm saying that maybe the thing on her mind is you.

You: Me...?

You: How on Earth would you come to that conclusion?

Monika: Well...

Monika: I probably shouldn't say too much, but...

Monika: Let's just say I know this matter far better than you do...

You: Eh...?

Monika: Besides, she's been so much happier ever since you've joined the club.

Monika: It's like an extra light was turned on inside of her.

You: What?

You: No way...

You: Sayori...is always like that.

You: She's always been full of sunshine.

You: It's not any different now than it always has been.

Monika: Ehehe.

Monika: You're so funny. You still haven't noticed?

Monika: Have you thought that maybe you've always seen her as so cheerful...

Monika: ...because that's just how she is when she's around you?

You: ...

Monika: Ah...I've said too much.

Monika: I'll try to talk to her and make sure that things don't get too bad.

You: Ah...

You: Alright...

Monika smiles meaningfully.

I know she said to not worry about it...

But I already know that I won't be able to get her words out of my head.

Monika stands up from her desk and walks across the room to where Sayori is sitting.

I watch her kneel down next to Sayori and gently talk to her.

But she's keeping her voice so quiet that I can't hear her from here.

I sigh and sit myself down.

I know Sayori told me not to worry about her, and to have fun with everyone else...

But that's impossible to do when she's behaving like this.

Exactly how much do I care about her, that I'm letting this weigh me down so much?

Natsuki:ow it feels like I'm the one behaving out of the ordinary...

But there's nothing I can do besides wait for Monika.

Why does it feel like I'm being watched...?

I glance around the room.

Suddenly, I notice Yuri peering at me from over her book.

But she looks away just as quickly with a flustered look on her face.

I realize that she won't get anywhere like this.

I've never really seen Yuri approach anyone or start a conversation on her own accord.

So, I have no choice but to approach her myself.

By now, it's a little easier for me to do that.

I stand up from my desk and sit in one next to her own.

Yuri: ...

Yuri: I...didn't mean to bother you or anything...

You: Relax, you didn't even do anything.

Yuri: But...

Yuri: I could tell that you wanted to be alone with your thoughts...

You: Alone with my thoughts...?

You: How were you even able to tell that I was thinking like that?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: It's something that I do a lot...

Yuri: So it wasn't hard for me to spot based on your posture and expression.

Yuri: N-Not that I was staring or anything...!

Yuri: I didn't do anything creepy like that...!

You: In any case, I guess you were right.

You: I'm sorry if I caused you any concern.

Yuri: Don't apologize...

Yuri: Your troubles are only the concern of those who willingly share in that concern.

Yuri: Of course, there are certainly those who find the most comfort in keeping to themselves...

Yuri: But if you would prefer to share what's on your mind, then I would be glad to listen.

You: Ah, it's really not that big of a deal...

You: I was just feeling a bit uneasy about Sayori.

Yuri: Sayori...?

You: Yeah...she seems a little off today, but when I asked her about it, she didn't want to admit it to me.

You: So I can't help but wonder if something happened to her.

Yuri: Oh?

Yuri: That's quite romantic...

You: Eh...?

Yuri: S-Sorry!

Yuri: I didn't mean to say something stupid...!

You: It's not that, I just didn't want you to misunderstand.

You: Sayori and I have just been friends for a long time, that's all.

Yuri: Ah...I see...

Yuri: Then perhaps it is unusual for her to be dismissive to you about her feelings...

You: Or maybe I'm just reading into it a little too much...

Yuri: The world is full of meaning, often hidden deep beneath plain sight.

Yuri: And there are many untold mysteries behind every person, no matter how well you may know them.

You: Ah...

You: So you think that there might be something behind it after all?

Yuri: Mm...

Yuri: I think that Sayori is a very complex person.

Yuri: Her mannerisms on the outside don't always match what may be going on inside her head...

Yuri: And she may not always know what she wants.

Yuri: I noticed her strange behavior today, too...

Yuri: And I also feel some concern for her.

Yuri: But in your case, it looked like she was fully occupying your thoughts, wasn't she?

You: Well...

You: I guess that was the case.

Yuri: Sayori...

Yuri: She really...means a lot to you, doesn't she?

You: Ah-I...I guess...

You: But you don't need to put it that way!

You: We're just good friends, that's all...

Yuri: ...

Yuri suddenly looks deeply into my eyes.

Her expression is gentle and curious, as if she was searching for something.

Embarrassed, I avert my gaze.

Yuri: Sometimes...

Yuri: A person's mysteries are untold even to themselves.

Yuri: And you, as someone honest and caring...

Yuri: May uncover feelings you weren't aware were in you.

Yuri: T-That is...

Yuri: I think that...

Yuri: She would be a very fortunate person...

Yuri: To have you...feel that way about her.

You: Yuri...

You: You're giving me too much credit.

You: I'm a pretty simple guy.

You: So I think I'm pretty good at understanding my own feelings.

You: I'm not nearly as sophisticated as you.

Yuri: A-Ah...

Yuri: That's not...a compliment, is it?

You: It is what it is.

You: Anyway, as long as we're here, why don't we do some reading?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: As long as you're okay with it.

You: Yeah.

You: I should be taking my mind off this whole thing anyway.

You: Hey, Yuri.

Yuri: Eh?

You: Ah...

I suddenly notice that Yuri is reading a different book from the one we've been reading together.

I point to the book.

You: Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt...

Yuri: Ah, no...

Yuri: I was kind of just waiting for you...

You: Ah, if that's the case...

You: Why don't we go ahead and get started?

Yuri: Yes, let's!

Yuri: Actually, I have a request...

Yuri: ...Do you mind if I make some tea first?

You: Not at all.

Yuri: Thanks very much.

Yuri: If there's one thing that can make my reading time here any better, it's a nice cup of tea.

Yuri: Not to mention for yourself, as well.

Yuri stands up and makes her way to the closet.

I follow and watch as she retrieves a small water pitcher from the shelf - the kind with a filter inside.

Yuri: Can you hold this for a second?

You: Sure...

Yuri hands me the water pitcher and also fetches an electric kettle.

Yuri: I'm going to plug this in at the teacher's desk, and then we'll go get some water.

She walks past me and sets the kettle down on the teacher's desk.

I simply watch her movements.

To my surprise, the way she moves really contrasts her speaking mannerisms.

Especially because of her long legs, Yuri appears elegant and methodical.

Yuri: Okay, may I have the water pitcher?

Yuri: Thanks. I'll be right back.

You: Ah, I might as well walk with you...

Yuri: Yeah...why not?

Yuri: Shall we go, then?

You: Yeah...

Monika: Hm? Where are you two off to?

You: Eh?

You: We're just...Yuri was going to make some tea, so...

I suddenly realize how weird it sounds to explain this to Monika.

You: We're just filling the water pitcher...

Monika: Ah, okay!

Monika: Sorry, I was just a bit curious...

Monika: That's kind of a one-person job, isn't it?

You: That's-

Yuri: Monika, please mind your own business for once.

Yuri: Or do you want to tell me there's something wrong with helping involve new members in club activities?

Monika: E-Eh...?

You: -!

My mouth gapes.

Monika: I...

Monika: I suppose there's nothing wrong with that...

Yuri: Hmph...

Yuri: Then let's go.

You: Ah...

Yuri quickly exits the room, and I follow.

Once in the hallway, she suddenly puts her forehead against the wall.

Yuri: I spoke without thinking...

Yuri: How could I say something like that...?

You: Yuri...

Yuri: I just...

Yuri: Something about the way she said that...

Yuri: It made me feel so...irritated.

Yuri: What's wrong with me...?

You: No, Yuri.

You: I think...you did the right thing!

You: I wasn't expecting it, but...

You: It's also not right for Monika to judge people like that.

Yuri: How come even when I do something bad...

Yuri: You're being nice to me?

You: Because.

You: Nothing that you do is as bad as you make it seem in your head.

You: Nobody's perfect.

You: We have emotions, and we can't always hide them away.

You: But you always amplify things in your head...

You: Your mind turns a light rain shower into a hurricane.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: N-No...

Yuri: Wouldn't you hate me for something as terrible as that...?

You: Why would I hate you?

You: I can't hate someone for having emotions...

You: What kind of friend would do that?

Yuri: Friend...you say?

Yuri: Ah...um...

Yuri lifts her head.

Yuri: I really like...being friends with you!

You: Ahaha...

You: Thanks, Yuri.

You: I like being friends with you too...

I feel kind of awkward saying something like that...

But I'm doing my best to help Yuri feel better.

You: Anyway...!

Yuri: Ah- Yeah...

Yuri: Shall we go?

You: Yeah.

Yuri and I walk to the nearest water fountain.

Once we fill up the water pitcher, we return to the classroom.

Yuri: Do you like oolong tea?

You: Ah, yeah.

You: Anything is fine.

Yuri: Very well.

Yuri sets the temperature on the kettle to 200 degrees.

Yuri: Now it's time to get the teapot.

You: You really do this properly, don't you?

Yuri: Of course...

Yuri: I shouldn't do any less when I'm making tea for others.

You: Even if I'm not an expert on tea or anything...?

Yuri: Huhu.

Yuri: In that case, you'll only be even more impressed.

You: Ah...perhaps I will!

Yuri fetches the teapot and begins measuring the tea leaves.

To my surprise, she even starts humming a little to herself.

You: You must be in a good mood now...

Yuri: Is that so?

Yuri: I was letting it show...

Yuri: And you noticed.

Yuri: I was doing a bit of thinking...

Yuri: And I decided that I would try expressing myself a little bit more.

Yuri: It turns out it's not very hard for me to do...

Yuri: When it's you who's around, anyway.

You: Ah...

You: That's great, Yuri!

You: Just don't push yourself too much.

Yuri: You're always worrying about me...

Yuri: It's very endearing.

You: That's...

Yuri wasn't kidding...

I don't even know if I can keep up with this...!

I watch Yuri pour a cup of tea for each of us.

Yuri: I have another request.

Yuri: Do you mind if we sit on the floor today?

You: Eh? Why's that?

Yuri: It's a little bit easier on my back...

Yuri: I can read with my back against the wall rather than bending over at my desk.

You: Ah, sorry, I didn't realize.

Yuri: No worries.

Yuri: I just have back pain fairly regularly, so I do my best to manage it.

You: Is that so?

You: I wonder why that is...

Yuri: It's most likely because my-

Yuri: Ah-

Yuri: M-My...

You: Your posture, right?

You: Always hunched over like that while reading...

Yuri: Yes!

Yuri: I have terrible reading posture!

Yuri: So that's why we should sit on the floor.

You: Fair enough.

You: I'll go ahead and get the book.

I retrieve the book from my bag.

You: Ah, I have some chocolate as well...

It's a bag of small chocolate candies that I kept hidden from Sayori's candy radar.

I take it, since it'll go well with the tea.

Yuri and I then sit against the wall, teacups at our sides.

As if in sync, we assume the same reading position as last time, each holding one half of the book.

Except this time...

Our bodies are even closer to each other.

Yuri: I can't see too well...

You: -!

Yuri slides closer until our shoulders are touching.

How am I supposed to focus on reading like this...?!

Yuri was always kind of cute, but...

When she's being less apprehensive, it's almost more than I can handle!

Yuri: Your teacup...

Yuri hands me my teacup.

Holding it with my hand that's not holding the book, I end up in a position that makes it even harder to focus.

Because now I need to worry about making sure I don't accidentally touch her chest...!

Meanwhile, Yuri hasn't noticed a single thing.

She wears her intense reading expression, and I can only presume the world around her has faded away.

I use all of my willpower to focus on reading.

...

After a few minutes, I finally manage to relax a little.

I put the teacup between my legs and fumble with the chocolate wrapper.

You: Ah, sorry...

I briefly let go of the book to finish opening the wrapper.

You: You can have as much as you want.

Yuri: Ah, that's...

Yuri: That's okay, I won't take any...

You: Eh? Are you sure?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: If I touch it, then it might get smudges on the pages...

You: Ah, you're right...

You: I didn't even think about that.

You: My bad...

Yuri: No need to apologize.

Yuri: I'll hold the book, okay?

You: Are you sure...?

Yuri: Of course.

Yuri opens the book with both hands.

She holds it so that I don't have any harder of a time reading from it.

But as a result, her left arm is practically resting on top of my leg.

You: Well, in that case...

Yuri is already totally focused on reading again.

I take a chocolate candy and pop it into my mouth.

Then, I take another chocolate...

And I hold it up to Yuri.

She doesn't even look away from the book.

She simply parts her lips, as if this situation was completely natural.

But that means I can't stop here!

I apprehensively place the chocolate in her mouth.

Just like that, Yuri closes her lips over it.

Yuri: Eh...?

Yuri's expression suddenly breaks.

Yuri: Did...

Yuri: Did I just...

Yuri looks at me like she needs to confirm what just happened.

Yuri: U-Um...

You: S-Sorry!

You: I guess I shouldn't have done that...

Yuri: Ah, that's...

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: Y-You were just helping...

Yuri: That's something that...friends do...

Yuri: ...Right?

You: I mean...

Not really in this kind of context, but...

You: Yeah...

You: ...That's all it was.

Yuri: Yeah...

Yuri: Then...

Yuri: You don't need to stop or anything...

You: I-I see...

The situation has gotten really tense...

Yuri tries to return to the book.

But I can tell just by her expression that even she can't focus now.

My heart is pounding...

I nervously take another chocolate between my fingers.

But this time, Yuri's eyes meet mine.

Yuri: ...

How did it even come to this...?

Yuri doesn't avert her gaze.

I notice her chest rising and falling to the rhythm of her breaths.

I raise my arm...

Yuri: Ah...

Like before, Yuri parts her lips.

But...it's different this time.

I take the chocolate and place it in her mouth.

I feel her hot breath on my fingers.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

You: Uwa-

Yuri: A-Ah!

Yuri jolts back.

Monika: It's time to share poems!

Monika turns to me

Monika: You can help Yuri put away the tea stuff, right?

You: Y-Yeah...of course.

Monika: Okay, thanks!

The spell is abruptly broken.

Yuri: I'll...

Yuri: I'll take care of the cups...

You: Yeah...

Yuri picks up the teacups from the floor.

I pick up the bag of chocolates.

In the end, we hastily clean up without so much as a word between us.

I get the feeling this is something neither of us will have the courage to bring up...

Before I know it, everything is back to normal.

Everyone goes to retrieve their poems, and I do the same.

I make eye contact with Monika, and she smiles at me.

I wonder what she was talking about with Sayori...

Either way, Sayori seems to be back to her usual peppy self.

Yuri clears her throat and hands me her poem.

It's called "Beach"

A marvel millions of years in the making.

Where the womb of Earth chaotically meets the surface.

Under a clear blue sky, an expanse of bliss-

But beneath gray rolling clouds, an endless enigma.

The easiest world to get lost in

Is one where everything can be found.

One can only build a sand castle where the sand is wet.

But where the sand is wet, the tide comes.

Will it gently lick at your foundations until you give in?

Or will a sudden wave send you crashing down in the blink of an eye?

Either way, the outcome is the same.

Yet we still build sand castles.

I stand where the foam wraps around my ankles.

Where my toes squish into the sand.

The salty air is therapeutic.

The breeze is gentle, yet powerful.

I sink my toes into the ultimate boundary line, tempted by the foamy tendrils.

Turn back, and I abandon my peace to erode at the shore.

Drift forward, and I return to Earth forevermore.

Finishing the poem, I start to hand it back to Yuri.

But instead of taking it from me, she looks away.

Yuri: ...

Yuri: Do you...dislike it?

You: Ah-no, of course not.

You: I just...don't really know how I should respond.

Despite Yuri's poems usually being cryptic, it wasn't hard to figure out what this one was about.

Yuri: I-I don't know if I'll be able to explain this one...

You: That's fine.

You: I understand this one.

Yuri: ...

Yuri is having an even harder time speaking than usual.

You: Does this one...mean a lot to you?

Yuri nods.

You: I'm not really good with words, but...

You: I'm happy that you shared it with me.

You: So, thank you.

You: And I hope we keep spending time together.

Despite my inability to make eye contact, I see a faint smile emerge on Yuri's lips.

I once again try to hand the poem back to her.

But instead, Yuri gently takes my hands and pushes them back toward me.

I hesitate in response to her warm touch.

Yuri: You can...

Yuri: Um...

Yuri: The poem is...

Once again, Yuri fails to form a complete sentence.

You: You mean I can keep it?

Yuri nods.

You: I'd love to.

Again, Yuri faintly smiles, as if she doesn't want me to notice.

Yuri: You always...

Yuri: You always...make me feel nice.

Yuri: I know I'm not good with people, but...

Yuri: I hope that...I can return the favor sometimes.

You: Yeah.

You: Don't worry.

You: I think you do a good job.

Yuri finally turns back toward me.

Yuri: I guess...we should move on before Monika says something.

Yuri: But I'm sure we can talk again later...

You: Yeah.

You: I'm sure we will.

With that, Yuri timidly smiles at me, and I return to my seat so I can put her poem away.

Monika: ...Okay, you three!

Monika: We're all done sharing poems, right?

Monika: Why don't we start figuring out-

Natsuki: Hold on a second!

Natsuki: Is it just me, or did you say something strange just now?

Monika: Eh...?

Yuri: Something did sound a bit unusual...

Yuri: That's right.

Yuri: You deviated from your usual catchphrase when addressing the club.

Monika: C-Catchphrase?

Monika: I don't have a catchphrase...

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Why is the mood so weird today?

Natsuki: Look, even Yuri isn't immune to it.

Yuri: Uu...

Yuri: Stagnating air is common foreshadowing that something terrible is about to happen...

You: In _your_ books, maybe!

You: Look, the only thing different is that Sayori isn't here.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: ...It seems you're right.

Monika: Sigh...

Monika: Sayori always seems to keep the club functioning normally.

Monika: It's almost like everything's balance is thrown off a little when she's not around...

Natsuki: Where the heck did she run off to, anyway?

Natsuki: I thought she just went to pee.

Yuri: Natsuki, please show some decency...

Natsuki: Oh, come on.

You: Ah, she actually wasn't feeling too well and went home early...

Yuri: Is that so...?

Yuri: I hope she's alright...

Natsuki: Seriously?

Natsuki: Of all the times to not go home with her, you pick the time she's not feeling well?

Natsuki: So much for you two being all lovey-dovey.

You: Ah-no!

You: First of all, stop misunderstanding my friendship with Sayori!

You: And second...

You: She's kind of been avoiding me today, so I didn't want to force it...

Yuri: Hooooh?

You: _That curious expression coming from Yuri, of all people?_

Monika: Calm down, guys...!

Monika: I talked to her earlier, and everything is going to be fine.

Monika: I promise.

Monika makes eye contact with me, reassuringly.

You: What did she say...?

Monika: Anyway, we need to figure out the rest of the festival preparations, so...

Monika: Let's decide what everyone will be doing this weekend.

Natsuki: I already know what _I'm_ doing!

Monika: That's right.

Monika: Natsuki will be making cupcakes.

Monika: But we might need a lot of them, and different flavors...

Monika: Can you handle that all by yourself, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Challenge accepted!

Monika: And as for myself...

Monika: I'm going to be printing and assembling all the poetry pamphlets.

Monika: Sayori will be helping me design them.

Monika: And as for Yuri...

Monika: ...

Monika: Yuri, you can...

Monika: Ah... Um...

Natsuki: ...?

Monika: Guys...

Monika: Can you help me remember something for Yuri...?

Yuri: I...

Yuri: I'm useless...

Monika: N-No!

Monika: That's not it at all!

Monika: You're the most talented person here, you know!

Monika: I had a plan and everything, I just can't remember it.

Natsuki: ...

Monika: N-Now Natsuki's pouting, too?

You: Jeez, even I can tell now...

You: I guess I never gave Sayori enough credit, but I can tell things are even harder on you when she's not around.

Monika: Ah...

Monika: That may be the case...

Monika: But if I can't do this on my own, then there's no way we'll ever make any headway.

Monika snaps her fingers, having remembered what it was.

Monika: So, Yuri...!

Monika: You have beautiful handwriting, you know?

Monika: So you should make some banners and decorations to help set the atmosphere.

Yuri: Atmosphere...?

Yuri: Um, about that...

Yuri: I...

Yuri: I love atmosphere!

Yuri's expression suddenly changes as she stares at her desk in focus and starts nodding to herself.

You: Your mind is already racing, I see...

Monika: That's great!

Monika: You'll be a wonderful help, Yuri.

Monika: I'm sorry I had forgotten that.

Monika: But anyway...

Monika: That just leaves one person.

You: The one who is truly useless.

Monika: Ahaha! Don't say that.

Monika: In fact...

Monika: I'd say you're the most important one here.

Monika: Both Natsuki and Yuri have some pretty heavy tasks to handle.

Monika: It would probably go a long way to give one of them a hand.

Monika: You could always help me out, as well...

Monika: I would be really appreciative of that.

You: Ah-

You: That's...

Is Monika suggesting I spend the weekend with one of my club members?

How on Earth are they going to respond to a suggestion like that...?

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: I...suppose I wouldn't mind a bit of help...

Natsuki: Well, even if you don't know how to bake, there's always some dirty work I could give to you.

Natsuki: It's not like Monika's going to give me a choice, and you shouldn't be sitting on your butt anyway...

Natsuki tries to mumble a bunch of excuses like that.

Yuri: Um...

Yuri: If I recall, Natsuki...

Yuri: You mentioned that you would like to handle the baking on your own.

Yuri: They may not like to be around if you only make him out to be a nuisance...

Yuri: So therefore...

Yuri: He may be more suited to assisting with the decorations.

Natsuki: Hold on! I never said that!

Natsuki: How hard could it be to make a few decorations, anyway?

Natsuki: Sounds more like you're just making excuses for him to-

Yuri: W-What are you saying?!

Yuri: It will be extremely meticulous work...

Natsuki: And baking isn't?

Natsuki: Just what do you think-

Monika: Guys, guys!

Monika: Let's settle down for a moment...

Monika: In the end, I think it's up to him to decide how he'd like to contribute.

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Can we just settle this already?

Monika: Yeah...

Monika: You're okay with this, right?

Monika: In the end, it's up to you.

You: Ah...

You: Of course.

Natsuki: Hmph.

Yuri: Very well...

Monika: In that case...

Everyone looks straight at me.

You: Well, I'll probably be most useful helping out Yuri...

Yuri: M-Me...?

Natsuki: Are you serious?

Natsuki: Why would you-

Monika: Natsuki.

Monika: I can already tell you're about to say something mean.

Natsuki: N-No...

Natsuki: I was just saying-

Natsuki: Ugh...

Monika: So, you'll be helping Yuri then?

You: Yeah.

You: That's what I'm going to do.

Yuri: I'm glad.

Yuri: I have a bad habit of overthinking these sorts of things...

Yuri: So I think your assistance will be very useful.

Monika: That's great to hear.

Monika: Natsuki, will you be able to handle the baking yourself?

Natsuki: I mean, yeah.

Natsuki: I already said I would be fine.

Monika: Okay, okay...

Everyone can tell that Natsuki is feeling a little sour.

You: So...is that everything we needed to go over?

Monika: Yeah, that should be about it.

Monika: Are you guys excited?

Yuri: Well, 'excited' may not be the right word...

Yuri: But I suppose I'm looking forward to it a little bit.

Monika: Do you feel the same way?

You: Me?

You: Ah, I guess you could say I'm interested to see how it'll turn out...

Monika: That's good enough for me!

Monika: What about you, Natsuki?

Natsuki: ...

Yuri: Natsuki!

Natsuki: What?

Natsuki: Why is everyone yelling at me?

Natsuki: I didn't even do anything...!

Yuri: N-no-!

Yuri: That's not what I meant at all!

Yuri: A-Ah...

Yuri anxiously glances between everyone in the room.

Yuri: I-I'm sorry for this!

Yuri: I don't really know why he picked me...

Yuri: And also...

Yuri: Your cupcakes are the best cupcakes I've ever had!

Yuri: They go really well with my tea!

Yuri: And nothing that I do for the event will compare to that, so...

Yuri: So...

Natsuki: I get it, I get it.

Natsuki: I'm kinda surprised, though...

Yuri: W-Why?

Natsuki: Um...

Natsuki: Well, I'm the one acting immature...

Natsuki: I already know that.

Natsuki: But you're trying to cheer me up all of a sudden...

Yuri: I-I know I'm not very good at it...

Yuri: I'm sorry if I said something bad!

Natsuki isn't the only one surprised.

Monika and I are also taken aback by Yuri's words.

When she already has trouble with words, trying to cheer someone up must be far out of her own comfort zone.

But I begin to understand.

Yuri was trying to sound like Sayori.

Even if it didn't work perfectly, I can tell that she tried to say something Sayori would say at a time like this.

Because Sayori always helps everyone smile and feel good about themselves.

Natsuki: No...

Natsuki: I kinda appreciated it.

Natsuki: I'm sorry...for making a big deal out of nothing.

Natsuki: But I'm going to say this.

Yuri: ...?

Natsuki: You better bet that my cupcakes are going to be the best part of the whole event!

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: ...I believe you.

Monika: Yeah!

Monika: I hope to see everyone do their best.

Monika: But with that...

Monika: There's nothing more for today.

Monika: So I guess it's time for us to head out.

Natsuki: Alright, let's get out of here, then.

Everyone packs up their things.

I start to follow Monika and Natsuki out the door as they chat between each other.

Yuri: U-Um-!

You: Eh?

I turn around.

Yuri: Sorry...

Yuri: I realized that I don't have any way of contacting you this weekend...

You: Oh, you're right.

You: I can't believe that slipped my mind.

You: Should I give you my phone number?

Yuri: I think...that would be the best way, yes.

You: Alright, then...

Yuri and I exchange phone numbers.

Yuri: Okay.

Yuri: Then, I'll be stopping by your house on Sunday...

You: Eh?

You: My house?

Yuri: I-Is that a problem...?

You: No, not at all...

You: I just thought that I would be the one going to your house, since I'm the one helping you.

Yuri: Ah, I suppose that makes sense...

Yuri: But, if you don't mind...

Yuri: I think I would prefer going to your house.

You: Alright.

You: In that case, it won't be a problem.

I decide not to press Yuri for a reason.

It's not like it should matter much either way, so I'll just need to make sure my room is clean.

You: I hope I manage to make myself useful in some way...

You: I'm not nearly as creative as you are.

Yuri: Don't underestimate yourself.

Yuri: I think that we'll make a very productive team.

Yuri: Even if you only chose me because you felt bad or something...

You: Wait...!

You: You don't actually think that, do you?

Yuri: ...

Yuri: I...don't know.

Yuri: It's difficult to come up with any other reason you may have chosen me...

You: You're forgetting the one reason with the most common sense!

You: I chose to help you because that's what I want to do.

Yuri: B-But...

Yuri thinks to herself with an extremely tense expression.

You: Yuri...you're overthinking this.

You: You wanted me to point out when you're overthinking, right?

Yuri: Eh...?

Yuri: I...didn't realize...

You: I'm telling you, I want to.

You: That's all there is to it.

You: Do you believe me?

Yuri: I...

Yuri thinks really hard again.

She looks straight into my eyes for a long while.

Yuri: ...I believe you!

As if it took her tremendous effort, Yuri finally says that and relaxes her expression.

Yuri: And I'm really looking forward to Sunday.

You: Yeah...

You: I am too.

After that exchange, I make my way out the door, and Yuri follows.

return

I can't believe this!

Yuri is going to be coming to my house on Sunday...?


	23. Weekend: Yuri

It's already Sunday.

I've been getting increasingly anxious about Yuri's upcoming visit.

I keep telling myself there's no reason to be nervous, but it doesn't help much.

Yuri is clearly an introvert and also an intimate person in general.

There's no doubt that she'll open up a little bit when it's just the two of us.

Meanwhile, we've even been texting occasionally.

She was extremely apprehensive at first, but it wasn't long before I was already learning more about her.

But putting Yuri aside...

I haven't heard a thing from Sayori since she left club early the other day.

I've been worried about her in the back of my mind.

Between what Sayori said, and what Monika said...

Is it really okay for me to put Sayori's feelings aside when she might need me?

I think back to what Monika said and decide not to worry about it for now.

Before I know it, Yuri texts me to let me know she's outside the front door.

Without delay, I open the front door to let her in.

You: I see you brought a lot of stuff with you.

Yuri: That's right.

Yuri: And did you manage to find everything I asked you to buy as well?

You: Yeah, pretty much.

You: At least, I hope I got everything right.

Yuri: I'm sure it will be fine.

I take Yuri to my room.

The first thing she does is glance around curiously, which makes me feel anxious.

Yuri: It's so clean...

You: Ahaha...

You: I cleaned it before you came over, so...

Yuri: That's very considerate of you to do.

You: Ah, no...

You: I would be really embarrassed for my room to be a mess while you were here.

Yuri: Hmm...

Yuri: Well, I do enjoy cleaning...

Yuri: I would have gladly helped you clean.

You: Ah-

You: That would be even more embarrassing!

You: Wait, don't look in there-!

I snatch Yuri's wrist, which was in the process of opening a desk drawer of mine.

Yuri: A-Ah...

Yuri: I'm sorry...!

Yuri: I wasn't thinking for some reason...

Yuri: I was just spacing out!

You: It's fine, it's fine...

I let go of Yuri's wrist.

She puts both of her hands firmly in her lap, as if making sure she's keeping track of them.

You: So, um...

You: Should we...get started?

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: Yes...

Yuri: Um, I have a few things planned that you can help with...

Yuri: Decorations and other atmospheric enhancements.

You: Atmospheric enhancements...?

Yuri: You know...

Yuri: Mood lighting, aromatherapy candles...

You: Oh, wow.

You: I didn't know you planned on taking it that far.

Yuri: Of course.

Yuri: I want to help take our guests to a faraway place.

Yuri: Although many will stop by just out of curiosity...

Yuri: And for...cupcakes, I guess...

Yuri: I'm determined to provide an experience that will leave them wanting more.

You: That's great.

You: It's easy to forget that you're a pretty intense person.

Yuri: Ah-

Yuri: Intense...?

You: I guess that's the best way to put it.

Yuri: Is that...a bad thing?

You: No, not at all.

You: It's something that I like about you, actually.

Yuri: I-Is that so...?

Yuri: That makes me feel relieved...

Yuri: And kind of happy...

You: Yeah, no need to be so anxious.

You: You can relax a little.

Yuri: Relax...

Yuri: I brought some things for relaxation.

Yuri: I was going to use them during the poetry event...

You: Oh yeah? Like what?

Yuri: Let's see...

Yuri rummages through her bag.

She pulls out a few candles and a wooden cylinder-shaped object.

Yuri: I did some shopping on the way here, so I happen to have these in my bag.

Yuri: I planned to cover the windows in black paper and use the candles to light the room.

Yuri: I think that would be amazing, don't you?

You: Yeah, that would be really neat.

You: What's that wooden thing, though?

Yuri: Oh, this?

Yuri: It's a diffuser for essential oils.

Yuri: How familiar are you with aromatherapy?

You: Not familiar at all...

Yuri: Ah, is that so?

Yuri: It's one of my favorite contributors to a positive atmosphere.

Yuri: Depending on the oils or herbs you choose, you can change the mood of the air itself.

Yuri: You can even feel it permeate through your body.

Yuri: Relaxation, positive energy, romance, reflection...

Yuri: It's almost like magic.

Yuri takes the cylinder and pushes a switch on the bottom.

In just a moment, a thin ray of vapor begins to spout through a small hole on the top.

You: Wow, that smells wonderful.

You: What kind of mood is that one for?

Yuri: This is a Jasmine essential oil.

Yuri: It smells a little sweet and flowery, right?

You: Yeah, that's a good way to describe it.

Yuri: I chose Jasmine for the event because it provides more than relaxation.

Yuri: Jasmine enhances your emotions and helps you feel them flow through your body.

Yuri: You feel warmer, and your heart pounds more heavily.

Yuri: Don't you think that will be perfect for sharing our poems?

You: It does sound suitable...

You: But you seem to know a lot about this, so I'll trust your opinion with anything.

Yuri smiles gently, clearly enjoying herself.

She again reaches into her bag and pulls out several spools of thin ribbon.

You: What are those for?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: Did you purchase the origami paper I asked you to get?

You: Yeah, I have it over here...

Yuri: We won't be using the paper for folding origami.

Yuri: What I'd like to do is write a different word on each paper.

Yuri: We'll need about a hundred of them.

You: Oh yeah?

You: What will those be used for?

Yuri: Well, I'm going to cut pieces of ribbon to hang from the doorway of the classroom.

Yuri: Then, we can fasten the paper onto the ribbons to create a doorway curtain.

Yuri: Wouldn't that be beautiful?

Yuri: It would also catch the eye of those passing by the room...

Yuri: It may attract some to peek inside.

You: That's really creative!

You: I had no idea you'd be so good at this, Yuri.

Yuri: Is...that so?

Yuri: Well, I suppose I do get a little intense...as you'd put it.

Yuri: Uhuhu.

Yuri giggles with red cheeks.

Is it just me, or is she more relaxed when it's just the two of us?

Or maybe it's the excitement she feels from sharing something that she enjoys.

Yuri: Here's a marker

Yuri: You can write any characters you want.

Yuri: I'll help you once I finish cutting the ribbons.

You: Ah, alright.

Sitting on the floor together, the two of us get to work.

I carefully draw a different character on each paper, doing my best to manage my bad handwriting.

Yuri unravels a long strand of red ribbon to her desired length.

Then, she reaches into her bag once more and pulls out a pocket knife.

You: Eh...?

The knife is strangely beautiful.

The silver handle has an intricate pattern of waves etched into it.

The blade itself is gently tinted blue.

You: That's no ordinary pocket knife...

You: It looks really fancy.

Yuri: A-Ah...

Yuri: Well...

Embarrassed, Yuri looks away.

You: What is it?

Yuri: You're going to think it's weird...

You: Yuri, whatever it is, I have no reason to judge.

You: To each their own, you know?

Yuri: If you promise you won't be weirded out...

You: Yeah, I promise.

Yuri: Alright...

Yuri: The thing is, I'm kind of into knives...

Yuri: They're just...so pretty...

Yuri: I-I can't help it!

Yuri: I don't know what it is...

Yuri: The combination of craftsmanship and feeling of danger, maybe...

Yuri: Uu, what am I saying...?

Yuri: Please don't think I'm weird for this...

You: Ahaha.

Yuri: You're laughing at me...

You: No, I'm not laughing at you.

You: It's just funny how nervous you got about sharing.

You: It's...well, it's an interesting thing to be into, I guess.

You: But I think it kind of suits you.

Yuri: Suits me...?

You: Yeah... It's kind of intense. Ahaha.

You: Besides, it's a really cool-looking knife, I can't deny that.

Yuri: It is, isn't it...?

Yuri relaxes her expression once again.

Yuri: Would you like to hold it?

You: Sure, I'll check it out.

Yuri carefully hands me the knife, with the handle facing me.

I take it and turn it around in my hands.

It feels heavy, and extremely solid.

Where do you even get a knife like this...?

Curious of its sharpness, I feel the point of the knife with my index finger.

You: Ow-!

Yuri: Why did you do that?!

You: I didn't expect it to be that sharp...!

You: I barely touched it at all.

Yuri: I-It's my fault!

Yuri: I should have warned you...

Yuri: This knife is extremely sharp...

Yuri: It can cut through skin like it's paper.

Yuri: Oh no...

A small drop of blood trickles down the side of my finger.

Yuri takes my hand and gives the wound a closer look.

Yuri: Ah...

She stares at it and noticeably fidgets.

You: If you're squeamish, I'll go wash it off now-

You: A-Ah!

Without warning, Yuri puts my finger in her mouth and licks the wound.

I feel her tongue curl around my finger.

Startled, I instinctively pull my hand back.

Yuri: O-Oh...

Yuri: P-Please forgive me!

Yuri: I wasn't thinking!

Yuri: I...

Yuri lowers her head, her face burning up.

You: Yuri...

Yuri: That's the most embarrassing thing I've ever done...

Yuri: How could I do something like that?

Yuri: I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

You: Ah...

Sure, it was a little weird, and it took me by surprise...

But I guess she was just trying to help, right...?

You: Yuri, I think you're overreacting a little...

Yuri: Uuuh...

She doesn't lift her head.

What if she doesn't recover from this for the rest of the afternoon?

You: Alright, you know what...

This might be a stupid thing to do, but I do it anyway.

I take Yuri's hand and lick her index finger in return.

Yuri: D-Did you really just do that?

You: N-Now we're even...

Yuri: ...

Yuri just looks at me like I did something wrong.

You: Ahaha...

You: I knew that would be a bad idea...

If not for the sweet aroma of the Jasmine oil, the air would be extremely heavy right now.

Yuri: You're so weird.

Yuri giggles shyly.

You: Eh...?

Yuri calling _me_ weird?

I have no response to that...

Yuri: Where do you keep your bandages?

You: Ah...

You: I don't think I need one, actually.

You: It was a tiny cut.

You: Look, it already stopped bleeding.

Yuri: I see...

Yuri: That's relieving.

The tension is quickly lifted.

We each resume our respective activities.

I watch Yuri's knife cut through the ribbon like it's nothing but air.

Meanwhile, I continue to make progress on the paper.

After we finish attaching the paper to the ribbons, we lay them all out side by side.

It looks better than I expected and will be very effective as a door curtain.

You: It looks great.

You: Good thinking coming up with this, Yuri.

Yuri: Ah, thanks...

Yuri: It's just something I saw online, really.

Yuri: Are you ready to move onto the next task?

You: Yeah, let's do it.

You: What do you have in mind?

Yuri: I'd like to create a banner.

Yuri: That's why I asked you to buy the paint tablets.

You: Ah, that's right.

One of the items Yuri had asked me to buy was a kit of watercolor paint tablets.

Yuri: We'll need about six cups of water to put each of the tablets in.

Yuri: Do you mind fetching those for us?

You: Of course not.

You: Six cups of water...

You: I'll be right back in a minute.

Yuri: Thank you very much.

Yuri: Oh, and just a little bit of water is okay.

Yuri: If you fill the cups too much, it will be too diluted.

Taking Yuri's advice, I decide to use small plastic bathroom cups rather than full-sized glasses.

I put them on a plate to catch any paint that drips, then bring it back into my room.

You: Yuri?

Yuri: Yes?

I come in to see Yuri quickly unrolling her sleeve, pulling it back over her arm.

You: Ah, nothing...

You: Your face is a little red.

You: Is it too hot in here, or anything?

Yuri: Ah-

Yuri: No, not at all!

Yuri: There's nothing wrong, so...

Yuri: Let's mix the paint.

Yuri hurriedly dismisses me and takes it upon herself to unwrap the tablets, dropping them into the cups.

Yuri: So...

Yuri: I thought we would do something simple that would look very nice.

Yuri: I'd like to paint a gradient across the banner...

Yuri: Starting with the colors for a sunrise, then daytime, then sunset and nighttime.

Yuri: Once it dries, I'll write an inspirational quote across the banner.

Yuri: We can hang it on the wall behind the podium at the front of the classroom.

You: Ah, neat.

You: What are you going to write?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: ...It will be more fun to surprise you.

Yuri smiles at me.

You: If you say so...

After rolling out the banner, Yuri and I kneel on opposite sides so we don't get in the way of each other.

Yuri uses a brush and adds a few dots of different colors across the banner to serve as a color guide when we paint.

You: This kind of reminds me of elementary school...

Painting on a banner with watercolors feels a lot like the art class projects we had back then.

It's relaxing.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: I'm sorry if this feels too childish...!

You: No, I didn't mean that at all.

You: It's kind of fun, you know?

Yuri: ...Yeah.

Yuri: It is fun.

Yuri: I'm glad you feel that way, too.

Yuri stops painting for a moment, thinking to herself.

Yuri: For me...

Yuri: I don't need to go out and do crazy things to have fun.

Yuri: In fact, I usually don't even want to.

Yuri: I just like when I can spend time with one other person...

Yuri: Even if it's something simple, like reading - it doesn't even matter if we don't talk much.

Yuri: Just having a friend next to me makes things feel a little bit nicer.

Yuri: I think that's all it takes for me to be happy.

You: Is that so...?

Even if Yuri and I are quite different, I can understand where she's coming from.

I feel that way about things like anime and games, where simply sharing the experience with someone can make me happy.

You: I think I feel the same way.

Yuri smiles gently.

Yuri: I knew you'd understand...

Yuri leans over the banner to grab an unused paintbrush.

But I move at the same time, causing my head to bump into hers.

Yuri: Kya-!

You: S-Sorry!

Yuri reels back, and I quickly lift my hands in surprise.

You: Are you hurt?

Yuri: N-No, I'm not hurt.

Yuri: It just startled me...that's all.

Yuri: Sorry, I should have asked you to get it for me...

You: It's not your fault.

You: Ah, your face...

There are droplets of paint on Yuri's face and neck.

Yuri: Is there something on my face?

You: Yeah, I accidentally got paint on you...

You: Sorry, it's totally my fault!

You: I'll get a towel right away.

I rush out and fetch a small towel, then I dampen it with hot water.

I return to my room and kneel back down in front of her.

You: Here...

I pat down Yuri's face and neck with the towel.

Yuri: Ah-

You: Is something wrong?

Yuri: It's hot...I just didn't expect it.

You: Sorry...

You: I didn't want to use cold water.

Having finished, I start to retract my hand.

But Yuri suddenly holds my wrist.

Yuri: Wait-

You: Eh?

Yuri: Just...for a little longer.

Yuri: It feels really nice...

You: Ah...

I keep my hand still against Yuri's neck.

She looks into my eyes.

It's an intense expression that I recognize from when she reads her books...

Almost as if she's lost in a daze, enveloped by her own thoughts.

She breathes gently, half through slightly-parted lips.

What is happening...?

Is it the aroma of the Jasmine oil giving me this dizzy feeling?

Yuri's gentle fingers, wrapped around my wrist, send a tingling sensation through my arm.

And suddenly, her face seems to be much closer to mine than it was just a moment ago...

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri slowly pulls away.

Yuri: Sorry...

Yuri: I've been feeling a little light-headed today.

Yuri: I didn't mean to space out...

You: I-It's fine...

The moment is over as soon as it began.

Yuri picks up her brush again.

But her movements seem clumsier, like she's unable to focus.

I remain silent, forced to ignore the event that just transpired.

I hesitantly retrieve my own brush and continue following Yuri's example.

You: That should do it...

I finish filling the night sky with white dots that looks like stars.

Looking at the banner as a whole, it's very pretty and natural-looking.

Yuri: I think it came out better than I expected.

Yuri: I'm really happy with the results.

You: Yeah, me too.

You: Are you going to add the lettering now?

Yuri: Ah, not yet...

Yuri: It needs to dry first.

You: That's true, but won't that take a while?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: Perhaps it would be best to leave it here, then have you bring it in the morning.

Yuri: I can do the lettering in the classroom before our event starts.

Yuri: Is that okay?

You: That's totally fine.

Yuri: Wonderful.

Yuri: In that case...

Yuri: I don't think there's anything more for us to do here.

You: Phew.

Yuri: Ahaha.

Yuri: You say that like you're glad it's over.

Yuri: Was I wrong to assume that you were at least enjoying yourself a little bit?

You: Ah, no, it's not that.

You: I'm just glad that we managed to get everything done.

Yuri: I see.

Yuri: I am, too.

Yuri: I was a little concerned about time...

Yuri: I need to start making dinner soon.

You: Ah...

You: So you don't have any time left?

I was secretly hoping we would have extra time after finishing the work...

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: ...

Yuri thinks to herself.

Yuri: I-I think it would be too irresponsible of me to wait much longer...

Yuri: I'm sorry!

Yuri: I was hoping there would be more time as well...

You: It's probably my fault.

You: Sorry for being such a slow worker.

Yuri: No, it's not your fault at all.

Yuri: And...the important thing is that we got everything done, right?

You: Yeah...

Yuri: So...

Yuri: I shouldn't be disappointed...or anything.

Gathering all her things, Yuri seems to look a little downcast.

I understand why.

It sounded like she rarely gets the opportunity to spend time with friends in a relaxed environment.

But that doesn't mean this is the last time it can happen...

Once Yuri packs up, I walk her out the front door.

Yuri: Thank you very much for having me today.

You: No problem, I'm glad I was able to help.

You: Just let me know if there's anything else you need me to bring tomorrow.

Yuri: I will.

Yuri: Well, then...

Yuri fidgets.

Yuri: I guess...I'll see you tomorrow.

You: Wait-

I kind of say that without thinking.

You: About today...

You: It's fine that we didn't have as much time as we wanted.

You: Because we can do this again.

You: Whenever you want, you can come over, or we can go out somewhere-

You: Ah, I forgot you don't like going out much-

As I stumble over my words, Yuri simply smiles bashfully.

You: Anyway...

You: You know what I'm trying to say, so...

Yuri: You're very thoughtful.

Yuri takes a step closer to me, then briefly squeezes my hand.

Yuri: I kind of like that about you...

You: Well...

How am I supposed to respond to that?

But I don't even get a chance to, as Yuri suddenly pulls back.

Yuri: I'm sorry, but I'm already on my way to leave!

Clearly embarrassed, Yuri hurries off.


	24. Festival: Yuri

It's the day of the festival.

Of all days, I expected this to be the one where I'd be walking to school with Sayori.

But Sayori isn't answering her phone.

I considered going to her house to wake her up, but decided that's a little too much.

Meanwhile, the preparations for the event should be nearly complete.

The banner Yuri and I painted is dry, and I gently rolled it up to take with me.

She sent me a pleasant text reminding me not to forget anything, and I reassured her.

Funnily enough, I probably feel the same way as Natsuki about the event.

I'm more excited for it to be over so I can spend time with Yuri at the festival.

But knowing Monika, I'm sure the event will be great, too.

Monika: Oh hey!

Monika: You're the first one here.

Monika: Thanks for being early!

You: That's funny, I thought at least Yuri would be here by now.

Monika is placing little booklets on each of the desks in the classroom.

They must be the ones she prepared that has all the poems we're performing.

In the end, I found a random poem online that I thought Monika would like, and submitted it.

So, that's the one I'll be performing.

Monika: I'm surprised you didn't bring Sayori with you.

You: Yeah, she overslept again...

You: That dummy.

You: You'd think that on days this important, she'd try a little harder...

I say that but immediately get a sinking sensation in my stomach

I only said it because it's the way I'm used to thinking.

But...

Maybe I should have gone to wake her up after all?

Monika: Ahaha.

Monika: You shouldn't worry about her so much.

Monika: I told you that I would make sure that she's fine.

Monika: It's kinda hurtful that you'd think I'd go back on my word.

I want to trust Monika, but something just doesn't sit right with me.

Monika: Hey, do you want to check out the pamphlets?

Monika: They came out really nice!

You: Yeah, sure.

I grab one of the pamphlets laid out on the desks.

You: Oh yeah, they really did.

You: Something like this will definitely help people take the club more seriously.

Monika: Yeah, I thought so too!

I flip through the pages.

Each member's poem is neatly printed on its own page, giving it an almost professional feel.

I recognize Natsuki's and Yuri's poems from the ones they performed during our practice.

For a minute, I swear I see something happen with Sayori's poem, but it's the same one she practiced.

Monika: What's wrong?

You: Ah, nothing...

Monika: _Sigh_

Monika: I guess you'll just never trust me after all...

Monika: Not that I blame you.

I check my phone and suddenly see a message from Sayori.

She apologizes for waking up late and says that she'll be at school soon.

I feel oddly relieved.

I apologize about not waiting for her and tell her to hurry up.

Not too much longer, everyone else shows up.

Yuri thanks me for bringing the banner and finishes it up.

The entire festival starts to pick up as a lot of guests start showing up.

I feel nervous in front of everyone.

But if the other four can do it, then so can I.

I get up and give my poem before anyone shows up.

The entire club applauds, but it feels like a hollow victory.

Still, I'm just glad to have it be over with.

Natsuki gives her performance while the crowd is still somewhat thin.

It goes over fairly well, although she is pretty clearly just happy to be done with it all.

She mingles around for a bit until she slips away to enjoy the rest of the festival.

After her is Yuri.

Yuri seems incredibly uneasy as she gets up to perform her poem.

She looks around.

We make eye contact and I flash her a smile.

She takes a deep breath and then starts reading her poem.

Her delivery is impeccable and leaves everyone absolutely silent for a moment.

I immediately feel bad because this keeps happening.

But Yuri is always so shy and reserved, but her deliveries are so confident and full of power.

Thankfully this time, everyone gives a large thunderous applause.

She blushes and hurries away.

I manage to catch up to her a few minutes later.

You: Yuri, that was amazing.

Yuri: Really?

You: Every time you say one of your poems, everyone is just awestruck.

You: You're just too good.

Yuri: Well, I guess if you look at it that way.

Yuri: Then I guess it really is a good thing.

She smiles brightly at me.

Yuri: I probably wouldn't have been able to do it if you weren't encouraging me.

This time, it's me that smiles.

Yuri: Would-would you want to go enjoy the festival with me?

I'm at a loss for words.

After everything that happened yesterday, and now this?

You: I'd love to.

Yuri smiles brighter than I've ever seen.

Yuri: Let's go then.

You: Shouldn't we let Monika know first?

Yuri: I'm sure she'll figure it out.

Next thing I know Yuri is pulling me away.

We go from stall to stall, viewing the various things the school's clubs have put together.

Yuri seems pretty uncomfortable though.

She must not be used to being around this many people.

Not to mention the feeling like every pair of eyes on us.

You: Hey Yuri

You: Did you bring your copy of the book today?

Yuri: I did, yes.

You: Would you want to get away from this for a little bit and go read together?

Yuri: YES!

Yuri: I mean, only if you want to that is.

You: Sure let's go.

We find a nice secluded spot away from everyone.

Yuri immediately seems to be more calm and relaxed now.

We open up the book and begin reading together.

Unlike before, there's no awkwardness.

Sure the entire thing still feels romantic.

But it also feels natural too now.

Before long, I notice that Yuri's actually fallen asleep.

Am I that slow of a reader compared to her?

Or did the festival take that much out of her?

Then I suddenly see something on her arms.

It doesn't look like much, but I roll up her sleeves a bit to see.

She stirs a little bit.

The cuts don't seem to be fresh.

But they all appear to self-inflicted.

She lifts her head, blushing a little bit.

Suddenly she looks at her rolled up sleeves and panics.

Yuri: It's-it's-it's

Yuri: It's not what it looks like.

You: Yuri

Yuri: It's

You: Yuri

She falls silent.

You: How long?

Yuri: I've been doing it for while.

Yuri: But I promise I haven't done it for a while.

Yuri: To be exact, I haven't done it since...

Yuri: Well...since you joined the club...

You: So as long as I'm around, you don't do it.

Yuri nods

Yuri: When I'm around you, I feel a rush unlike anything else.

Yuri: It all had felt good.

Yuri: But it doesn't compare to how I feel when I'm with you.

Yuri: When I'm with you...everything just feels so pure

Yuri: So natural.

Yuri: So wonderful...

Yuri: This isn't how I had planned on telling you

Yuri: But I've fallen in love with you.  
Yuri: Will you go out with me?

As soon as she says that, she pulls her book up to cover her face.

You: Yuri

You: I'd love to go out with you.

She lowers her book from her face'

Yuri: You would?

You: On one condition

Yuri: What's that?

You: I don't want you doing this to yourself ever again.

You: I hate seeing you hurt.

You: I wouldn't be able to stand being around you when you hurt yourself.

You: Promise me you won't ever do it again.

Yuri: I promise.

Yuri: Besides, if I have you.

Yuri: I won't ever need anymore of a rush.

She smiles and blushes.

It must be tough for her to be this straightfoward.

But I'm glad that things seem to finally have worked out.

We both embrace each other as the sun sets on the festival.


	25. Epilogue: Yuri

The rest of the year seemed to fly past.

Despite the weird beginning, The Literature Club was amazing.

I loved spending time with everyone so much.

I was amazed at how similar Natsuki and Yuri seemed to be once they got past their differences.

It wasn't long until those two ended up being best friends.

The club really has pulled everyone together and made them better.

That beind said, I remember Monika coming to tell us sad news.

She said something about the administrators saying the club had to be disbanded.

We didn't let that stop us though.

We all continued to get together anyways.

Monika never seemed to join us after that though.

I don't know if she felt guilty about not being able to protect the club or what.

Last thing we heard was that she moved away.

Nobody ever got to say goodbye or anything.

She just kind of, disappeared one day.

It was like she just stopped existing.

We didn't let it affect us though.

The remaining girls and I became the best of friends.

And in a very certain case, more than friends.

I remember us going through graduation together.

I looked at Yuri and couldn't wait to see what the future would bring.

I still don't know why Yuri chose to go to university with me.

She got into much better places.

She always said that the best place was with me, though.

She ended up taking a position for the school writing for the paper.

She took to it really well and started to get noticed.

Pretty soon after we left university, she was writing up a storm.

Next thing I know, I'm involved with a very successful author.

She still worries me when she's holding sharp objects, but she says not to be concerned.

She insists that because of me, she's left all of that behind.

We still get the occasional message from Sayori or Natsuki, but these days we just enjoy our quiet life together.


	26. Day 2: Harem

Monika: Hi again!  
Monika: Glad to see you didn't run away on us yet. Hahaha!  
You: Nah, don't worry.  
You: This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word.

Well, I'm back at the Literature Club.  
I was the last to come in, so everyone else is already hanging out.

Yuri: Thanks for keeping your promise.  
Yuri: I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you.  
Yuri: Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it...  
Natsuki: Oh, come on! Like he deserves any slack.  
Natsuki: Sayori told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year.  
Natsuki: And last year, too!  
Natsuki: I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what...  
Natsuki: But if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it.  
Monika: Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom.  
Natsuki: M-M-M...!

Natsuki finds herself stuck between saying "Monika" and "Manga".

Natsuki: Manga is literature!

Swiftly defeated, Natsuki plops back into her seat.

Sayori: Don't worry, guys~  
Sayori: He always gives it his best as long as he's having fun.  
Sayori: He helps me with busywork without me even asking.  
Sayori: Like cooking, cleaning my room...  
Yuri: How dependable...  
You: Sayori, that's because your room is so messy it's distracting.  
You: And you almost set your house on fire once.  
Sayori: Is that so... Ehehe...  
Yuri: You two are really good friends, aren't you?  
Yuri: I might be a little jealous...  
Sayori: How come? You two can become good friends too!  
Yuri: U-Um...  
You: S-Sayori-  
Sayori: Hmm?  
You: ...

As usual, Sayori seems oblivious to the weird situation she just put me into.

Sayori: Oh, oh! Yuri even brought you something today, you know~  
Yuri: W-Wait! Sayori...  
You: Eh? Me?  
Yuri: Um... Not really...  
Sayori: Don't be shy~  
Yuri: It's really nothing...  
You: What is it?  
Yuri: N-Never mind!  
Yuri: Sayori made it sound like a big deal when it's really not...  
Yuri: Uuuuh, what do I do...  
Sayori: Eh? I'm sorry, Yuri, I wasn't thinking...

I guess that means it's up to me to rescue this situation...

You: Hey, don't worry about it.  
You: First of all, I wasn't expecting anything in the first place.  
You: So any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise.  
You: It'll make me happy no matter what.  
Yuri: I-Is that so...  
You: Yeah. I won't make it a big deal if you don't want it to be.  
Yuri: Alright...  
Yuri: Well, here.

Yuri reaches into her bag and pulls out a book.

Yuri: I didn't want you to feel left out...  
Yuri: So I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy.  
Yuri: It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read.  
Yuri: And we could, you know...  
Yuri: Discuss it...if you wanted...

Th-This is...  
How is this girl accidentally being so cute?  
She even picked out a book she thinks I'll like, despite me not reading much...

You: Yuri, thank you! I'll definitely read this!

I enthusiastically take the book.

Yuri: Phew...  
Yuri: Well, you can read it at your own pace.  
Yuri: I look forward to hearing what you think.

Now that everyone's settled in, I expected Monika to kick off some scheduled activities for the club.  
But that doesn't seem to be the case.  
Sayori seems to be cheering up Monika about something in the corner.  
Yuri's face is already buried in a book.

I can't help but notice her intense expression, like she was waiting for this chance.  
Meanwhile, Natsuki is rummaging around in the closet.

I end up waiting around for Monika and Sayori since to finish their chat and then approach them. I know those two best right now. Maybe I'll tell them tomorrow.

Monika: By the way, did you remember to write a poem last night?  
You: Y-Yeah...

My relaxation ends.  
I can't believe I agreed to do something so embarrassing.  
I couldn't really find much inspiration, since I've never really done this before.

Monika: Well, now that everyone's ready, why don't you find someone to share with?  
Sayori: I can't wait~!

Sayori and Monika enthusiastically pull out their poems.  
Sayori's is on a wrinkled sheet of loose leaf torn from a spiral notebook.  
On the other hand, Monika wrote hers in a composition notebook.  
I can already see Monika's pristine handwriting from where I sit.  
Natsuki and Yuri reluctantly comply as well, reaching into their bags.  
I do the same, myself.

Who should I show my poem to first?  
Natsuki walks up to me and takes my poem and thrusts hers into my hands.  
Her poem is called "Eagles Can Fly"

Monkeys can climb  
Crickets can leap  
Horses can race  
Owls can seek  
Cheetahs can run  
Eagles can fly  
People can try  
But that's about it.

Natsuki: Yeah...  
Natsuki: I told you that you weren't gonna like it.  
You: I like it.  
Natsuki: What?  
Natsuki: Just be honest!  
You: I am.  
You: Why are you so convinced that I wouldn't like it?  
Natsuki: Well-  
Natsuki: Because!  
Natsuki: Everyone in high school thinks that writing has to be all sophisticated and stuff...  
Natsuki: So people don't even take my writing seriously.  
You: But isn't the point of poems for people to express themselves?  
You: Your writing style wouldn't make your message any less valid.  
Natsuki: Yes! Exactly!  
Natsuki: I like when it's easy to read, but it hits you hard.  
Natsuki: Like in this poem.  
Natsuki: Seeing everyone around you do great things can be really disheartening...  
Natsuki: So I decided to write about it.  
You: Yeah, I understand.  
Natsuki: But the other nice thing about simple writing is that it puts more weight on the wordplay.  
Natsuki: Like I set up for a rhyme at the end, but then made it fall flat on purpose.  
Natsuki: It helps bring out the feeling in the last line.  
You: So you did...  
You: I guess more went into it than I realized.  
Natsuki: That's what it means to be a pro!  
Natsuki: I'm glad you learned something.  
Natsuki: Didn't expect that from the youngest one here, did you?  
You: Yeah...guess not.

I decide to humor her with that last comment.  
I don't really care how old everyone is, but if Natsuki is feeling proud then I won't take that away from her.

I decide to share my poem with Sayori next.

She's my good friend, after all.  
I turn to Sayori and hand over my poem and she gives me hers.  
Hers is called "Dear Sunshine"

The way you glow through my blinds in the morning  
It makes me feel like you missed me.  
Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed.  
Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes.

Are you asking me to come out and play?  
Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day?  
I look above. The sky is blue.  
It's a secret, but I trust you too.

If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever.  
But I'm not mad.

I want breakfast.

You: Sayori...  
You: This is just a guess, but...  
You: Did you wait until this morning to write this?  
Sayori:No!  
Sayori:J-Just a little bit!  
You: You can't answer 'just a little bit' to a yes or no question...  
Sayori:I forgot to do it last night...  
You: Well, at least that makes me feel a little better about myself...  
Sayori:Don't be mean!  
Sayori:I still tried my best...  
You: Ah, yeah...  
You: I didn't mean to say that it was a bad poem.  
You: It came out nice...or, how should I put it...  
You: It sounds just like you.  
Sayori: Really?  
You: Yeah.  
You: Especially that last line...  
Sayori:I made eggs and toast!  
You: Even though you were late to school...?  
Sayori:It's bad to skip breakfast!  
Sayori:I get all cranky...  
You: Well, I guess there's no point in arguing...  
You: Anyway, thanks for showing me.  
Sayori:Ehehe~  
Sayori:This was so much fun.  
Sayori:Monika's the best!  
You: Ah...yeah.  
Sayori:But next time, I won't forget.  
Sayori:And I'm gonna write the best poem ever!  
You: Well, I guess I look forward to it.

I decide to share my poem with Monika next.  
The whole sharing poems was her idea anyways.  
I hand her my poem as she passes me hers. She reads mine so fast that I haven't even looked at hers yet.  
I look at the title, "Hole in the Wall"

It would never be me.  
The accidental ink stain in an otherwise perfect picture.  
I throw away the pen that leaked everywhere.  
From memory I repaint the entire picture.  
Taking note of the colors that are no longer vibrant to me.  
I lay aside everything, taking care not to disturb the picture once more.  
I look at the hole once more with my already burned eyes.  
I sigh and give back to it the picture I stole.  
It covers the hole and stops others from peering through.  
Eyes shall burn no more.  
But now I know that he's there.  
I must return to him, what I stole away.

Monika: So...what do you think?  
You: Hmm...it's very...freeform, if that's what you call it.  
You: Sorry, I'm not really the right person to ask for feedback...  
Monika: Ahaha. It's okay.  
Monika: Yeah, that kind of style has gotten pretty popular nowadays.  
Monika: That is, a lot of poems have been putting emphasis on the timing between words and lines.  
Monika: When performed out loud, it can be really powerful.  
You: What was the inspiration behind this one?  
Monika: Ah...  
Monika: Well, I'm not sure if I know how to put it...  
Monika: I guess you could say that I had some kind of epiphany recently.  
Monika: It's been influencing my life a bit.  
You: An epiphany?  
Monika: Yeah...something like that.  
Monika: I'm kind of nervous to talk about deep stuff like that, because it's kind of coming on strongly...  
Monika: Maybe after everyone feels safer with each other.  
Monika: Anyway...  
Monika: Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day!  
Monika: Sometimes when you're writing a poem - or a story - your brain gets too fixated on a specific point...  
Monika: If you try so hard to make it perfect, then you'll never make any progress.  
Monika: Just force yourself to get something down on the paper, and tidy it up later!  
Monika: Another way to think about it is this:  
Monika: If you keep your pen in the same spot for too long, you'll just get a big dark puddle of ink.  
Monika: So just move your hand, and go with the flow!  
Monika: ...That's my advice for today!  
Monika: Thanks for listening~

I decide to show my poem to Yuri last.  
I can trust her opinion to be fair.  
I approach Yuri and hand over my poem.  
She gingerly gives me hers as well.  
Hers is called "Ghost Under the Light"

The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow.  
Bathing.  
It must be this one.  
The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time.  
the last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green hue of the future.  
I bathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past.  
The light flickers.  
I flicker back.

Yuri: ...  
Yuri: I...I'm sorry I have such terrible handwriting!  
You: What?  
You: I wasn't thinking that at all...  
Yuri: But it took you a long time to read...  
You: Ah-  
You:Well, I just don't read script very often...  
You: I actually think your handwriting is pretty.  
Yuri: Eh?  
Yuri: That's...a relief...  
You: Also, I liked the poem.  
You: Even though it's short, it was really descriptive.  
Yuri: It wasn't too short?  
Yuri: I usually write longer poems...  
You: Not at all.  
Yuri: I'm...really glad you like it.  
Yuri: I'll be honest...  
Yuri: Since it's our first time sharing, I wanted to write something a little more mild.  
Yuri: Something easy to digest, I suppose.  
You: Are you into ghosts, Yuri?  
Yuri: Huhu.  
Yuri: Actually, the story isn't about a ghost at all.  
You: Really?  
You: I must have totally missed the point...  
Yuri: Well, I suppose you did only glance over it, after all...  
Yuri: But remember that poets often express their own thoughts, feelings, and experiences in their work.  
Yuri: They usually do more than tell a simple story, or paint a picture.  
Yuri: In this case, perhaps the subject of the poem is only being symbolically compared to a ghost.  
Yuri: Lingering in her last remaining place of comfort, unable to let go of the past.  
Yuri: And soon to be left with nothing...  
You: ...That's a lot more solemn, putting it that way.  
You: I hadn't even thought of that...  
You: That's impressive.  
Yuri: Eh?  
Yuri: I-It's nothing, really!  
Yuri: Yours was impressive too, so...  
You: Nah...  
You: If anything, I could probably learn a thing or two from you.  
Yuri: ...You think so?  
You: Yeah, of course.  
Yuri: Ah...  
Yuri: You know...  
Yuri: I was really nervous about doing all this.  
Yuri: But in the end, I enjoyed it.  
Yuri: I'm going to keep doing my best for you.  
You: Ah...  
You: Me too.  
You: Phew...

I glance around the room.  
That was a little more stressful than I anticipated.  
It's as if everyone is judging me for my mediocre writing abilities...  
Even if they're just being nice, there's no way my poems can stand up to theirs.  
This is a literature club, after all.  
I sigh.  
I guess that's what I ended up getting myself into.  
Across the room, Sayori and Monika are chatting.  
My eyes land on Yuri and Natsuki.  
They gingerly exchange sheets of paper, sharing their respective poems.  
As they read in tandem, I watch each of their expressions change.  
Natsuki's eyebrows furrow in frustration.  
Meanwhile, Yuri smiles sadly.

Natsuki: (What's with this language...?)  
Yuri: Eh?  
Yuri: Um...did you say something?  
Natsuki: Oh, it's nothing.

Natsuki dismissively returns the poem to the desk with one hand.

Natsuki: I guess you could say it's fancy.  
Yuri: Ah- Thanks...  
Yuri: Yours is...cute...  
Natsuki: Cute?  
n Did you completely miss the symbolism or something?  
Natsuki: It's clearly about the feeling of giving up.  
Natsuki: How can that be cute?  
Yuri: I-I know that!  
Yuri: I just meant...  
Yuri: The language, I guess...  
Yuri: I was trying to say something nice...  
Natsuki: Eh?  
Natsuki: You mean you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say?  
Natsuki: Thanks, but it really didn't come out nice at all!  
Yuri: Um...  
Yuri: Well, I do have a couple suggestions...  
Natsuki: Hmph.  
Natsuki: If I was looking for suggestions, I would have asked someone who actually liked it.  
Natsuki: Which people did, by the way.  
Natsuki: Sayori liked it.  
Natsuki: And he did, too!  
Natsuki: So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own.  
Natsuki: First of all-  
Yuri: Excuse me...  
Yuri: I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style.  
Yuri: I don't expect it to change anytime soon, unless of course I come across something particularly inspiring.  
Yuri: Which I haven't yet.  
Natsuki: Nn...!  
Yuri: And they both liked my poem too, you know.  
Yuri: He even told me he was impressed by it.

Natsuki suddenly stands up.

Natsuki: Oh?  
Natsuki: I didn't realize you were so invested in trying to impress our new member, Yuri.  
Yuri: E-Eh?!  
Yuri: That's not what I...!  
Yuri: Uu...  
Yuri: You...You're just...

Yuri stands up as well.

Yuri: Maybe you're just jealous that he appreciates my advice more than he appreciated yours!

Natsuki: Huh! And how do you know he didn't appreciate my advice more?  
Natsuki: Are you that full of yourself?  
Yuri: I...!  
Yuri: No...  
Yuri: If I was full of myself...  
Yuri: ...I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!  
Natsuki: Uuuuuu...!  
Sayori: U-Um!  
Sayori: Is everyone okay...?  
Natsuki: Well, you know what?!  
Natsuki: I wasn't the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger as soon as a boy started showing up!  
Yuri: N-Natsuki!  
Monika: Um, Natsuki, that's a little-  
Natsuki and Yuri: This doesn't involve you!  
Sayori: I-I don't like fighting, guys...!

Suddenly, both girls turn towards me, as if they just noticed I was standing there.

Yuri: She- She's just trying to make me look bad...!  
Natsuki: That's not true!  
Natsuki: She started it!  
Natsuki: If she could get over herself and learn to appreciate that simple writing is more effective...  
Natsuki: Then this wouldn't have happened in the first place!  
Natsuki: What's the point in making your poems all convoluted for no reason?  
Natsuki: The meaning should jump out at the reader, not force them to have to figure it out.  
Natsuki: Help me explain that to her!  
Yuri: W-Wait!  
Yuri: There's a reason we have so many deep and expressive words in our language!  
Yuri: It's the only way to convey complex feelings and meaning the most effectively.  
Yuri: Avoiding them is not only unnecessarily limiting yourself...it's also a waste!  
Yuri: You understand that, right?  
You: Um...!  
Natsuki and Yuri: Well?  
You: ...

How did I get dragged into this in the first place?!  
It's not like I know anything about writing...  
But whomever I agree with, they'll probably think more highly of me!  
menu:  
So, of course that's going to be...!

You: Um...  
You: Yuri!  
You: You're really talented.  
Yuri: Eh? W-Well...  
You: And Natsuki  
You: You're right that I liked your poem.  
Nastuki: See?  
You: Wait!  
You: You shouldn't pick a fight just because someone's opinion is different.  
Natsuki: That's not what happened at all!  
Natsuki: Yuri wouldn't even take my poem seriously!

You: Mm...  
You: I think that...

I wrack my brain in an attempt to back myself up.

You: I think that conveying feelings with few words...  
You: Can be just as impressive as well!  
You: It lets the reader's imagination take over.  
You: And Natsuki's poem did a really good job at that!

Natsuki: ...Yeah!  
Natsuki: It did, didn't it?!  
Natsuki: Ahah!  
Natsuki: Shows how much you know!  
Yuri: T-That's not...  
You: Natsuki...  
You: I think that's enough.  
Natsuki: Huh?  
Natsuki: Me?  
Natsuki: But she was so mean to me...!

Natsuki's voice whines.

You: Look...  
You: What we talked about yesterday was right.  
You: Writing is a really personal thing.  
You: And sharing it can definitely be hard.  
You: It looks like we learned that today.  
You: Even small criticism can lead to something pretty heated.  
You: And Yuri.  
Yuri: Eh?  
You: You're a seriously talented writer.  
You: It's no secret that I was impressed.  
Yuri: W-Well, that's...  
You: But here's the thing.  
You: No matter how simple or refined someone's writing style is...  
You: They're still putting feelings into it, and it becomes something really personal.  
You: That's why Natsuki felt threatened when you said her poem was cute.  
Yuri: I...see...  
Yuri: I didn't notice that I...  
Yuri: I-I'm sorry...  
Yuri: Uuu...

I glance over my shoulder.  
Sayori is nodding vigorously.

You: Yeah, so...  
You: You don't need to feel threatened.  
You: You're a great writer, Natsuki.  
Natsuki: Ah-

Natsuki's voice gets caught in surprise.

Natsuki: ...Thanks for noticing.

She finally mutters that, barely audible.

You: Yuri...  
Yuri: ...?

Yuri looks at me dejectedly.  
With a face like that, I can't help but feel bad for her as well.

You: I'm sure that Natsuki didn't mean everything she said.  
You: So you don't need to feel threatened, either.  
Yuri: Well...  
Yuri: If you say so...  
Natsuki: Hey...!  
Natsuki: It's not like you need to apologize for me.  
Natsuki: Sheesh.

Natsuki takes a breath.

Natsuki: I...  
Natsuki: The thing about...  
Natsuki: Uu...

Natsuki glances around the room.

Natuski: Would everyone stop staring at me?

Unsurprisingly, Natsuki has a harder time with it than she boasted.  
Sayori and Monika look away.

Natsuki: Hmph.  
Natsuki: Anyway...!  
Natsuki: The thing about your boobs. I didn't mean it, okay?  
Natsuki: That's all.

Natsuki looks away, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Sayori: Yeah! You're naturally beautiful, Yuri!  
You: Sayori?!  
Yuri: ...  
Yuri: I-I'll go make some tea...  
Sayori: Ehh?  
Sayori: I was just trying to help!  
You: I'm sure she appreciated it, Sayori.

Natsuki: I think I'm going to take a little walk to clear my head.

Natsuki gets up and leaves the room a few moments later.

Yuri: Sigh...  
You: Everything alright?  
Yuri: I'm so embarrassed...  
Yuri: I can't believe I acted like that.  
Yuri: You probably hate me now...  
You: No-Yuri!  
You: How could anyone not have gotten frustrated after being treated like that?  
You: You handled it as well as anyone could.  
You: I don't think any less of you.  
Yuri: Well...  
Yuri: ...Alright, I believe you.  
Yuri: Thanks. You're too kind.  
Yuri: I'm thankful to have you a part of this club now.  
You: Er- It's nothing.  
Yuri: One more thing...  
Yuri: Um, that one thing that Natsuki said...  
Yuri: About...you know...  
Yuri: I would never do anything...so shameful...  
Yuri: So...  
You: ...Eh?  
You: What thing did Natsuki say?  
Yuri: -!  
Yuri: U-Um!  
Yuri: Well, never mind that...  
Yuri: I-I'm going to go make some tea...  
You: Ah, good idea.  
You: Make enough for more than one person, okay?  
Yuri: Y-Yeah.

I pat Sayori on the shoulder.

Monika: Well, now that we're past that...  
Monika: Everyone's read each other's poems, right?  
Monika: I hope that it was worthwhile for everyone!  
Monika: Especially for our newest member!  
Monika: And to be honest...  
Monika: It's a nice change of pace from the lazing around we got a little too used to. Although the occasional laziness isn't too bad either  
Monika: Ahahaha!  
You: Ah, so my joining the club was responsible for ruining the atmosphere...  
Monika: No, not at all, not at all!  
Monika: There's still time before we go home.  
Monika: So we'll all relax for a bit.  
Monika: Of course, besides chatting, we do literature-related things in the clubroom...  
Monika: So maybe you can take the chance to pick up a book, or do some writing.  
Monika: After all, that's what the club is for!  
Sayori: I disagree, Monika!  
Monika: Eh? About what?  
Sayori: That's not the most important thing about the literature club!  
Sayori: The most important thing...  
Sayori: Is having fun!  
Monika: Ahaha, of course...  
Monika: Well, I guess that's why you're the Vice President, Sayori.  
Sayori: Ehehe...

In the end, though, Monika's right.  
Being in the Literature Club probably means I can't spend all my time doing nothing.  
But in the end...  
...I guess it's been worth it so far.

Monika: Okay, everyone!  
Monika: It's just about time for us to leave.  
Monika: How did you all feel about sharing poems?  
Sayori: It was a lot of fun!  
Yuri: Well, I'd say it was worth it.  
Natsuki: It was alright. Well, mostly.  
Monika: How about you?  
You: ...Yeah, I'd say the same.  
You: It was a neat thing to talk about with everyone.  
Monika: Awesome!  
Monika: In that case, we'll do the same thing tomorrow.  
Monika: And maybe you learned something from your friends, too.  
Monika: So your poems will turn out even better!  
You: ...

I think to myself.  
I did learn a little more about the kinds of poems everyone likes.  
With any luck, that means I can at least do a better job impressing those I want to impress.  
I nod to myself with newfound determination.

Sayori: Ready to walk home?  
You: Sure, let's go.  
Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori beams at me.  
It truly has been a while since Sayori and I have spent this much time together.  
I can't really say I'm not enjoying it, either.

You: Sayori...  
You: About what happened earlier...  
Sayori: Eh? What do you mean?  
You: You know, between Yuri and Natsuki.  
You: Does that kind of thing happen often?  
Sayori: No, no, no!  
Sayori: That's really the first time I've seen them fight like that...  
Sayori: I promise they're both wonderful people.  
Sayori: You don't... You don't hate them, do you?  
You: No, I don't hate them!  
You: I just wanted your opinion, that's all.  
You: I can see why they'd make good friends with you.  
Sayori: Phew...  
Sayori: You know...  
Sayori: It's nice that I get to spend time with you in the club.  
Sayori: But I think seeing you get along with everyone is what makes me the happiest.  
Sayori: And I think everyone really likes you, too!  
You: That's-!  
Sayori: Ehehe~  
Sayori: Every day is going to be so much fun~  
You: Sigh...

It looks like Sayori still hasn't caught onto the kind of situation I'm in.

Sure, being friends with everyone is nice, but...  
...Does it really need to stop there?

You: We'll just have to see what the future holds, Sayori.

I pat Sayori on the shoulder.  
I said that more to myself than to her, but it's easy to use Sayori as an internal monologue sometimes.

Sayori: Okay~!

Yeah...  
Let's do this!


	27. Day 3: Harem

Another day passes, and it's time for the club meeting already.

I've gotten a little more comfortable here over the past couple days.

Entering the clubroom, the usual scene greets me.

Sayori: Hi ~

You: Yo, Sayori.

You: Looks like you're in a good mood today.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: I'm just still not used to you being in the club, that's all.

You: I see...

You: ...That's a pretty simple thing to get you in a good mood.

You: But I guess it's always the simple things with you, anyway.

Sayori: Speaking of which...

Sayori: I'm kinda hungry...

Sayori: Will you come with me to buy a snack?

You: No thanks.

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: T-That's not like you at all!

You: I have my reasons.

You: Why don't we take a look at your purse, Sayori?

Sayori: E-Eh?

Sayori: Why that...all of a sudden?

You: No reason, really.

You: I just wanted to look at it.

Sayori: A-Ah...

Sayori nervously retrieves her coin purse.

She fumbles with the latch and gets it open.

Then, she turns it upside-down and lets its contents spill onto the desk.

Only two small coins fall out.

Sayori: A-Ahaha...

You: I knew it...

You: I can see right through you, Sayori.

Sayori: That's not fair!

Sayori: How did you even know?

You: It's simple.

You: If you had enough money in the first place, you would have bought a snack before coming to the clubroom.

You: So, either you're not hungry and wanted an excuse to take a walk...

You: Or, you planned to conveniently forget that you spent all your money, so that I would lend you some!

You: But there's one more thing...

You: ...You're always hungry!

You: And so, that only leaves the one option!

Sayori: Uwaaa~!

Sayori: I give up!

Sayori: Don't make me feel guiltyyy!

You: If you feel guilty, that means you deserve to feel guilty...

Yuri: Ahaha.

Yuri suddenly giggles.

You: Eh?

I didn't notice that she was listening in.

Her face is in her book, as always.

Yuri: A-Ah!

Yuri: I wasn't listening or anything-!

Yuri: It was just...something in my book...

Sayori: Yuriiii...

Sayori: Tell him to let me borrow some money...

Yuri: That's-!

Yuri: Don't get me involved like that, Sayori...

Yuri: Besides...

Yuri: You should only buy what you can responsibly afford...

Yuri: And frankly, after pulling a mischievous little stunt like that, your suffering is fair enough retribution.

You: ...

Yuri: Ah-!

Yuri: Did I just...

Yuri: I-I didn't mean that!

Yuri: I got too absorbed into my book...

Yuri: Uu...

Sayori: Ahaha!

Sayori: I really like when you speak your mind, Yuri...

Sayori: It doesn't happen much, but it's a fun side of you!

Yuri: That's...

Yuri: There's no way you could think that...

Sayori: You were right, though...

Sayori: I did something bad and now I have to accept the revolution.

Yuri: Retribution...

Sayori: That!

Yuri: Still, coming from you, Sayori...

Yuri: I guess there's a little devil inside all of us, isn't there?

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: Don't let her fool you.

You: Sayori knows exactly what she's doing.

You: After all, she told you guys she was bringing me to the club before she even told me...

Sayori: B-But...!

Sayori: You wouldn't have come if it weren't for the cupcakes...

Sayori: So I had to trick Natsuki into making them!

You: Come on, give me more credit than that, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe...

 _Pwap!_

Sayori: Kyaa-!

Out of nowhere, something smacks Sayori in the face and tumbles onto the desk.

Sayori: Ow...

Sayori: What was-

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: A-A cookie!

Sure enough, it's a giant cookie wrapped in plastic.

Sayori glances around.

Sayori: I-Is this a miracle?

Sayori: It's because I paid my restitution!

You: Retribution...

Yuri: Actually, that one almost worked...

Natsuki: Ahahaha!

Natsuki: I _was_ just gonna give it to you.

Natsuki: But then I heard you blab about the cupcakes.

Natsuki: It was totally worth seeing your reaction, though. Ahaha!

Sayori: N-Natsuki!

Sayori: That's so nice of you!

Sayori: I'm so happy...

Sayori hugs the cookie.

You: Jeez, just eat it...

Sayori rapidly tears open the wrapper and takes a big bite.

Sayori: Sho good...

Sayori: Mmf-!

Sayori suddenly clasps her hands over her mouth.

Sayori: I bit my tongue...

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: You're going through a lot over just one cookie.

Natsuki takes a bite of her own cookie.

Sayori: Ah, yours looks really good too, Natsuki!

Sayori: Can I try it?

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Beggars can't be choosers!

Sayori: But yours is chocolate...

Natsuki: Yeah, why do you think I gave you that one?

Sayori: Fine...

Sayori: Still, I'm really happy that you shared this one with me.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori gets out of her seat and goes behind Natsuki, then wraps her arms around her.

Natsuki: Ah- Jeez...

Natsuki: I get it, I get it.

Cookie still in hand, Natsuki reaches up to nudge Sayori off of her.

Sayori: ... _Om._

Sayori suddenly leans down and takes a bite out of Natsuki's cookie.

Natsuki: _H-Hey!_

Natsuki: Did you seriously just do that?!

Sayori: Uhuhuhu!

Mouth full, Sayori trots away to safety.

Yuri and I laugh as well.

Natsuki: Jeez! You're such a kid sometimes!

Natsuki: Monika! Can you tell Sayori-

Natsuki: -Eh?

Natsuki glances around.

Monika isn't in the clubroom.

Natsuki: Ugh...

Natsuki: Where's Monika, anyway?

Yuri: Good question...

Yuri: Have any of you heard anything about her being late today?

Sayori: Not me...

You: Yeah, I haven't either.

Yuri: Hm...

Yuri: That's a bit unusual.

Sayori: I hope she's okay...

Natsuki: Of course she's okay.

Natsuki: She probably just had something to do today.

Natsuki: She's pretty popular, after all...

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: You don't think she...

Sayori: She has a...!

Yuri: Ahaha. I wouldn't be surprised.

Yuri: She's probably more desirable than all of us combined.

Sayori: Ehehe, that's true...

Natsuki: Excuse me?!

Suddenly, the door swings open.

Monika: Sorry! I'm super sorry!

You: Ah, there you are...

Monika: I didn't mean to be late...

Monika: I hope you guys weren't worried or anything!

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: Monika chose the club over her boyfriend after all!

Sayori: You're so strong-willed!

Monika: B-Boyfriend...?

Monika: What on Earth are you talking about?

Monika quizzically glances at me.

You: Ah, never mind that...

You: What held you up, anyway?

Monika: Ah...

Monika: Well, my last period today was study hall.

Monika: To be honest, I kind of just lost track of time...

Monika: Ahaha...

Natsuki: That makes no sense, though.

Natsuki: You would have heard the bell ring, at least.

Monika: I must not have heard it, since I was practicing harp...

Yuri: Harp...?

Yuri: I wasn't aware you played music as well, Monika.

Monika: Ah, I don't, really...!

Monika: I kind of just started recently.

Monika: Something about the feeling of the strings on my fingers.

Sayori: That's so cool!

Sayori: You should play something for us, Monika!

Monika: That's...

Monika looks at me.

Monika: Maybe once I get a little bit better, I will.

Sayori: Yay~!

You: That sounds cool.

You: I'd also look forward to it.

Monika: Is that so?

Monika: In that case...

Monika: I won't let you down.

Monika smiles sweetly.

You: Ah...

You: I didn't mean any pressure or anything like that!

Monika: Ahaha, don't worry.

Monika: I've been practicing a whole lot recently.

Monika: It's become pretty cathartic to me.

You: I see...

You: In that case, best of luck.

Monika: Thanks~!

Monika: So, I didn't miss anything, did I?

You: Not...not really.

I choose to leave out Sayori's mischievous escapade.

I'm sure Natsuki will end up complaining to her, anyway.

It looks like everyone has already settled down.

Sayori somehow already finished her entire cookie.

Yuri is back to her book, and Natsuki disappeared into the closet.

Man...

It looks like no one wants to be bothered today.

I slump down into the nearest desk.

How am I supposed to occupy myself with something literature-related by myself like this?

I guess I could always read some of the book Yuri gave me...

...But I'm feeling a little too tired to read.

I could probably fall asleep right now.

I close my eyes and end up listening in on Sayori's conversation with Monika.

Sayori: We're probably gonna seem really lame compared to all the other clubs, though...

Monika: Hmm...

Monika: Well, we can't give up.

Monika: The festival is our chance to show everyone what literature is all about!

Monika: The problem is that the idea of a literature club sounds too dense and intellectual...

Monika: But it's not like that at all, you know?

Monika: We just need a way of showing that to everyone...

Monika: Something that speaks to their creative minds.

Sayori: Mmmmmmmmmmm...

Sayori: That doesn't solve the problem, though!

Monika: Eh? What do you mean?

Sayori: Even if we come up with the most fun thing ever...

Sayori: Nobody will come in the first place if it's a literature event.

Sayori: So it's more important to figure out how to get people to show up in the first place, you know?

Sayori: And after they come, we can do the thing to speak to their creative minds.

...What's this?

Sayori is taking this really seriously.

It's rare to hear her deliberating like this.

Monika: Huh, that's a good point...

Monika: In that case, do you think food will do the trick?

Sayori: W-What kind?!

Monika: Ah... Well, I guess we could-

Sayori: Cupcakes!

Monika: Ahaha. Good thinking.

Monika: Natsuki would love to do that.

Sayori: Ah! You're right!

Sayori: Natsuki makes the best cupcakes!

Sayori: That works out perfectly~

Monika: That wasn't why you suggested it...?

Sayori: Cupcakes speak to my creative tummy~

Monika: ...

Monika: Cupcakes it is, then.

Sayori: I'm hungry...

Monika: Anyway, we still need to work out the details of the event itself...

I find myself smiling.

In the end, Sayori is still her usual self.

But therein lies the unexpected reason I admire her.

Unlike me, who has trouble finding any motivation at all...

Sayori can put her mind to things and make them come to life.

I suppose that's why I end up letting her get on my case about things.

I can't help but wonder what it would be like to see the world through her eyes...

You: Uwaa-!

I open my eyes to find Sayori's face filling my vision.

I nearly fall out of my chair.

Sayori: Ehehe, sorry~

Sayori: Wait!

Sayori: Actually, I'm not sorry at all!

Sayori: It's your fault for sleeping like that!

Sayori: This isn't the napping club!

You: Does our school have a napping club...?

Sayori: You're staying up late again, aren't you?

Sayori: Now that you're in a club, you're gonna have less time for anime, you know!

Sayori: You'll need to get used to it!

You: Don't say that so loud...!

I glance over my shoulder to see if Monika overheard.

Sayori: It's true, though...

You: Yeah...

You: I know, I know.

You: You're always looking out for me, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: It's what I do best!

You: ...That's a problem!

You: What about you?

You: You look out for me better than you look out for yourself.

You: You're still oversleeping every day, aren't you?

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: N-Not every day!

You: That's not very convincing...

You: How many days this past week have you gotten up on time?

Sayori: That's...

Sayori: ...It's a secret!

You: I knew it...

Sayori: C'monnnn!

Sayori: At least give me the benefit of the doubt...

You: I can't even do that.

You: Look, Sayori, it's written all over you.

Sayori: Eh...?

Sayori glances around at herself.

Sayori: How is it written all over me?

You: You were clearly in a rush this morning...

You: Look, your hair is sticking out all around here.

Sayori: Ah-

I run my fingertips down the side of Sayori's hair, trying to straighten it out.

You: Man, you really need a brush for this...

Sayori: My hair is just really hard to get right...

You: I won't fall for that.

You: There's more than just your hair.

You: Look, your bow isn't straight, either.

You: And there's a toothpaste stain on your collar right here.

I try to wipe off the stain with my finger.

Sayori: B-But nobody would ever notice that...

You: Of course they would.

You: Nobody's gonna tell you about it because they don't want to embarrass you.

You: Fortunately, I really don't care about that.

Sayori: Hey, you meanie...

You: And you don't even keep your blazer buttoned up.

You: Seriously, Sayori...

You: Why do you think you don't have a boyfriend yet?

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: That's _super_ mean!

You: Sorry, but you'll thank me later...

I start to button her blazer from the bottom.

You: Once you see how much better it looks, you'll change your mind.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: This is so funny.

You: What is?

Sayori: Well...

Sayori: I was just thinking how weird it is to have a friend who does these kinds of things.

You: Eh?

You: D-Don't say that!

You: You'll make _me_ feel weird about it, stupid...

Sayori: It's okay, though.

Sayori: I'm happy we're like this.

Sayori: Aren't you?

You: Ah-

You: I-I guess...

Sayori: Hey, be careful...

Sayori: The button might come off!

You: Why is this one so hard to close...?

I struggle to fully close the button near her chest.

You: Does this thing even fit you properly?

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: It did when I bought it.

You: Sigh...

You: If you ever buttoned it, you would have noticed sooner that it doesn't fit you anymore.

You: What are you smiling about?

Sayori: It means my boobs got bigger again!

You: D-Don't say that out loud!

Sayori: Ehehe~

You: Anyway...

You: You look much better now, so...

You: Ah...

...Why does it feel strange to see Sayori's blazer buttoned up like that?

Sayori: But it's so stuffy...

Sayori: Uuu...

Sayori: It's not worth it at all!

Sayori hastily unbuttons her blazer once more.

Sayori: Phew!

Sayori: That's so much better~

Sayori puts her arms out and twirls around.

Sayori: So if I keep it unbuttoned then I won't get a boyfriend, right?

You: What kind of logic is that?

You: And why are you saying that like it's a good thing?

Sayori: Because...

Sayori: ...If I had a boyfriend, then he wouldn't even let you do things like this!

Sayori: And you take care of me better than anyone else would, anyway...

Sayori: So that's why I'm keeping it unbuttoned!

You: Stop saying all these embarrassing things!

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: I didn't say anything embarrassing...

You: Jeez...

You: Well anyway, just focus on trying to wake up a little earlier...

Sayori: Only if you focus on going to bed earlier!

You: Fine, fine...

You: It's a deal.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: I guess we really are better at taking care of each other than we are at taking care of ourselves.

You: Yeah, I guess so, huh...

Sayori: So maybe you should come wake me up in the morning!

You: You're doing it again, Sayori...

Sayori: Aw, but I was joking that time!

You: Man, it's impossible to tell with you sometimes.

I catch a glimpse of Yuri looking over the cover of her book.

It looks like the same book that she lent to me...

More than that, she seems to be on the first few pages.

Yuri: Ah...

Crap-

I think she noticed me looking at her...

She sneaks another glance at me, and our eyes meet for a split second.

Yuri: ...

But that only makes her hide her face deeper in her book.

Sayori: You should go talk to her.

I decide to take Sayori's advice and approach her.

You: Sorry...

You: I was just spacing out...

I mutter this, sensing I made her uncomfortable.

Yuri: Oh...

Yuri: It's fine...

Yuri: If I was focused, then I probably wouldn't have noticed in the first place.

Yuri: But I'm just re-reading a bit of this, so...

You: That's the book that you gave me, right?

Yuri: Mhm.

Yuri: I wanted to re-read some of it.

Yuri: Not for any particular reason...!

You: Just curious, how come you have two copies of the same book?

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: Well, when I stopped at the bookstore yesterday-

Yuri: Ah, that's not what I meant...

Yuri: I mean-

Yuri: I...just happened to buy two of them.

You: Ah, I see.

There's something fairly obvious here that Yuri isn't telling me, but I decide to let it go.

You: I'll definitely start reading it soon!

Yuri: I'm glad to hear...

Yuri: Once it starts to pick up, you might have a hard time putting it down.

Yuri: It's a very engaging and relatable story.

You: Is that so...?

You: What's it about, anyway?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: Mmm...

Yuri closes the book and scans her eyes over the back.

The book is titled "Portrait of Markov".

There's an ominous-looking eye symbol on the front cover.

Yuri: Alright...

Yuri: I just wanted to make sure I don't accidentally give anything away.

Yuri: Basically, it's about this girl in high school who moves in with her long-lost younger sister...

Yuri: But as soon as she does so, her life gets really strange.

Yuri: She gets targeted by these people who escaped from a human experiment prison...

Yuri: And while her life is in danger, she needs to desperately choose who to trust.

Yuri: No matter what she does, she ends up destroying most of her relationships and her life starts to fall apart...

You: That's kind of-!

That's kind of dark, isn't it?

Yuri made it sound like it was going to be a nice story, so that dark turn came from nowhere.

Yuri: Ahaha.

Yuri gently giggles, all of a sudden.

Yuri: Are you not a fan of that sort of thing?

You: No, it's not that...

You: I mean, I can definitely enjoy those kinds of stories, so don't worry.

Yuri: I hope so...

Yeah... I totally forgot that Yuri is into those things.

She's so shy and reclusive on the outside, but her mind seems to be completely different.

Yuri: It's just that those kinds of stories...

Yuri: They challenge you to look at life from a strange new perspective.

Yuri: When horrible things happen not just because someone wants to be evil...

Yuri: But because they have their own goals, or their own philosophy that they believe in.

Yuri: Then suddenly, when you thought you related to the protagonist...

Yuri: They're made out to be the naive one for letting their one-sided morals interfere with the villain's plans.

Yuri: I'm...I'm rambling, aren't I...?

Yuri: Not again...

Yuri: I'm sorry...

You: Hey, don't apologize...!

You: I haven't lost interest or anything.

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: I guess it's alright, then...

Yuri: But I feel like I should let you know that I have this problem...

Yuri: When I let things like books and writing fill my thoughts...

Yuri: I kind of forget to pay attention to other people...

Yuri: So I'm sorry if I end up saying something strange!

Yuri: And please stop me if I start talking too much!

You: That's-

You: I really don't think you need to worry...

You: That just means you're passionate about reading.

You: The least I can do is listen.

You: It's a literature club, after all...

Yuri: Ah-

Yuri: That's...

Yuri: Well, that's true...

You: In fact...

You: I might as well get started reading it, right?

Yuri: Y-You don't have to!

You: Ahaha, what are you saying?

You: Just a moment ago, you said you were looking forward to it.

Yuri: ...

You: Let me just get the book...

I quickly retrieve the book that I had put into my bag.

You: Alright...it's fine if I sit here, right?

I slip into the seat next to Yuri's.

Yuri: Ah...!

Yuri: Yeah...

You: Are you sure?

You: You seem a little apprehensive...

Yuri: That's...

Yuri: I'm sorry...

Yuri: It's not that I don't want you to!

Yuri: It's just something I'm not very used to...

Yuri: That is, reading in company with someone.

You: I see...

You: Well, just tell me if I end up distracting you or anything.

Yuri: A-Alright...

I open the book and start the prologue.

I soon understand what Yuri means about reading in company.

It's as if I can feel her presence over my shoulder as I read.

It's not a particularly bad thing.

Maybe a little distracting, but the feeling is somewhat comforting.

Yuri is in the corner of my eye.

I realize that she's not actually looking at her own book.

I glance over.

It looks like she's reading from my book instead-

Yuri: S-Sorry!

Yuri: I was just-!

You: Yuri, you really apologize a lot, don't you?

Yuri: I...I do?

Yuri: I don't really mean to...

Yuri: Sorry...

Yuri: I mean-!

You: Ahaha.

You: Here, this should work, right?

I slide my desk until it's up against Yuri's, then hold my book more between the two of them.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: I suppose so...

Yuri timidly closes her own copy.

Once we each lean in a little bit, our shoulders are almost touching.

It feels like my left arm is in the way, so instead I use my right hand to hold the book open.

You: Ah, I guess that makes it kind of difficult to turn the page...

Yuri: Here...

Yuri takes her left arm and holds the left side of the book between her thumb and forefinger.

You: Ah...

I do the same with my right arm, on the right side of the book.

That way, I turn a page, and Yuri slides it under her thumb after it flips to her side.

But in holding it like this...

We're huddled even closer together than before.

It's actually kind of distracting me...!

It's as if I can feel the warmth of Yuri's face, and she's in the corner of my vision...

Yuri: ...Are you ready?

You: Eh?

Yuri: To turn the page...

You: Ah...sorry!

You: I think I got a bit distracted for a second...

I glance over at Yuri's face again, and our eyes meet.

I don't know how I'll be able to keep up with her...

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: That's okay.

Yuri: You're not as used to reading, right?

Yuri: I don't mind being patient if it takes you a bit longer...

Yuri: It's probably the least I can do...

Yuri: Since you've been so patient with me...

You: Y-Yeah...

You: Thanks.

We continue reading.

Yuri no longer asks me if I'm ready to turn the page.

Instead, I just assume that she finishes the page before me, so I turn it by my own volition.

We continue the first chapter in silence.

Even so, turning each page almost feels like an intimate exchange...

My thumb gently letting go of the page, letting it flutter over to her side as she catches it under her own thumb.

You: Hey, Yuri...

You: This might be a silly thought, but...

You: The main character kind of reminds me of you a little bit.

Yuri: You...think so?

Yuri: How does she?

You: Well, I guess she's more blunt in a lot of ways...

You: But she also second-guesses all of the things that she says and does.

You: Like she's afraid she'll do something wrong.

You: It's not like I can see into your head or anything...

You: But they're kind of reminiscent of some of your mannerisms.

Yuri: I-I see...

Yuri remains silent for a moment.

Yuri: But...

Yuri: That's probably...

Yuri: ...a terrible thing to have in common with her!

Yuri: Uuuh, that's so embarrassing that you think that...

You: W-Wait!

You: I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything!

You: Sorry, I really didn't know you were self-conscious about that sort of thing...

Yuri: ...

You: I guess I more meant that it's kind of cute...

Yuri: A-Ah-

Yuri: What are you saying all of a sudden...?

Yuri: I...!

Natsuki: Ugh...!

We both turn to face the closet where the sound came from.

You: Someone should probably go check on her.

Yuri releases her hand from the book, causing it to close on top of my thumb.

You: I guess I'll do some more reading tonight.

You: Or would you prefer I only read it with you?

Yuri: Um...!

Yuri: I...guess I don't have too much of a preference either way...

You: Hmm...

You: In that case, I'll read a little more tonight.

You: It'll be more fun to read with you after it picks up a bit, you know?

Yuri: That's good reasoning.

Yuri: In that case, feel free to finish the first two chapters in your own time.

You: Alright!

I stand up.

I make a mental note of where I left off in the book, then slip it back into my bag.

I then head over to the closet.

I hear Natsuki utter an exasperated sigh from within the closet.

She seems to be annoyed by something.

I approach her, in case she needs a hand.

You: You looking for something in there?

Natsuki: Freaking Monika...

Natsuki: She never puts my stuff back in the right spot!

Natsuki: What's the point in keeping your collection organized if someone else is just gonna mess it up?

Natsuki slides a bunch of stacked books and boxes across the shelf.

You: Manga...

Natsuki: You read manga, right?

You: Ah-

You: ...Sometimes...

Manga is one of those things where you can't admit you're really into it until you figure out where the other person stands.

You: ...How did you know, anyway?

Natsuki: I heard you bring it up at some point.

Natsuki: Besides, it's kind of written on your face.

What's that supposed to mean...?

You: I-I see...

There's a lone volume of manga amidst a stack of various books on the side of one of the shelves.

Curious, I pull it out of the stack.

Natsuki: _There_ it is!

Natsuki snatches it out of my hand.

She then turns to a box of manga and slips the volume right into the middle of the rest.

Natsuki: Aah, much better!

Natsuki: Seeing a box set with one book missing is probably the most irritating sight in the world.

You: I know that feel...

I get a closer look at the box set she's admiring.

You: Parfait Girls...?

It's a series I've never heard of in my life.

That probably means it's either way out of my demographic, or it's simply terrible.

Natsuki: If you're gonna judge, you can go do it through the glass on that door.

She points to the classroom door.

You: H-Hey, I wasn't judging anything...!

You: I didn't even say anything.

Natsuki: It was the tone of your voice.

Natsuki: But I'll tell you one thing.

Natsuki: Consider this a lesson straight from the Literature Club: Don't judge a book by its cover!

Natsuki: In fact-

Natsuki pulls out the first volume of Parfait Girls from the box.

Natsuki: I'm gonna show you exactly why!

She shoves the book right into my hands.

You: Ah...

I stare at the cover.

It features four girls in colorful attire striking animated feminine poses.

It's...exceedingly "moe".

Natsuki: Don't just stand there!

You: Uwa-

Natsuki grabs my arm and pulls me out of the closet.

She then takes a seat against the wall, beneath the windowsills.

She pats on the ground next to her, signaling me to sit there.

You: Wouldn't chairs be more comfortable...?

I take my seat.

Natsuki: Chairs wouldn't work.

Natsuki: We can't read at the same time like that.

You: Eh? Why's that?

You: Ah...I guess it's easier to be close together like this...

Natsuki: -!

Natsuki: D-Don't just say that!

Natsuki: You'll make me feel weird about it!

Natsuki crosses her arms and scootches an inch away from me.

You: Sorry...

I didn't exactly expect to be sitting this close to her, either...

Not that I can say it's a particularly bad thing.

I open the book.

It's only a few seconds before Natsuki once again inches closer, reclaiming the additional space while she hopes I won't notice.

I can feel her peering over my shoulder, much more eager to begin reading than I am.

Natsuki: Wow, how long has it been since I read the beginning...?

You: Hm?

You: You don't go back and flip through the older volumes every now and then?

Natsuki: Not really.

Natsuki: Maybe sometimes after I've already finished the series.

Natsuki: Hey, are you paying attention?

You: Uh...

I am, but nothing's really happened yet, so I can talk at the same time.

It looks like it's about a bunch of friends in high school.

Typical slice-of-life affair.

I kind of grew out of these, since it's rare for the writing to be entertaining enough to make up for the lack of plot.

You: So...

You: What should I expect from this?

You: Is there going to be plot?

Natsuki: Well, obviously!

Natsuki: You think I would enjoy something that didn't have a plot?

Natsuki: I mean...

Natsuki: Well, I guess I know what you're saying...

Natsuki: A lot of the beginning is about simple things...

Natsuki: Like there's a really funny chapter where they're obsessed with a guy at the ice cream shop...

Natsuki: But that just helps you get to know the characters!

Natsuki: And besides, it's still entertaining.

Natsuki: But later on, there's all kinds of drama...

Natsuki: Like when they get into all their backstories, and when some of the romance starts to happen...

Natsuki: That's really what makes it so good.

Natsuki: There are so many touching parts.

You: Ah, is that so?

You: It sounds like you really know what you're talking about.

You: Maybe I underestimated you.

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: ...Hey, wait!

Natsuki: What's _that_ supposed to mean?!

You: Uwa-

Natsuki gives me a little shove.

You: I just meant that I haven't yet seen you at your full power...

Natsuki: Hmph. Good save.

You: Ah... This chapter seems like it's about baking.

You: This is just a guess, but is there a lot of baking in this manga?

Natsuki: Well-

Natsuki pauses for a moment, as if she doesn't want to admit something.

Natsuki: ...Yeah.

Natsuki: Why does that matter?

You: It doesn't, I was just curious...

You: Since you enjoy baking too, right?

Natsuki: That's-

Natsuki: Just a coincidence!

Natsuki: I just happened to get into baking around the same time I got this manga.

Natsuki: Like I would ever get into anything because it's in a manga.

Natsuki: I feel bad for anyone that impressionable.

Natsuki: Ahaha!

Definitely not a coincidence...

I guess that explains Natsuki's interest in baking.

Still, of all the hobbies to pick up from a manga, that's definitely one of the better ones.

Not to mention she's really good at it, so who am I to judge?

...

We read on for a few more minutes.

I've finished a couple chapters at this point.

You: ...

You: ...Are you sure this isn't boring for you?

Natsuki: It's not!

You: Even though you're just watching me read?

Natsuki: Well...!

Natsuki: I'm...fine with that.

You: If you say so...

You: ...I guess it's fun sharing something you like with someone else.

You: I always get excited when I convince any of my friends to pick up a series I enjoy.

You: You know what I mean?

Natsuki: ...?

You: Hm?

You: You don't?

Natsuki: Um...

Natsuki: That's not...

Natsuki: Well, I wouldn't really know.

You: ...What do you mean?

You: Don't you share your manga with your friends?

Natsuki: Could you not rub it in?

Natsuki: Jeez...

You: Ah... Sorry...

Natsuki: Hmph.

Natsuki: Like I could ever get my friends to read this...

Natsuki: They just think manga is for kids.

Natsuki: I can't even bring it up without them being all like...

Natsuki: 'Eh? You still haven't grown out of that yet?'

Natsuki: Makes me want to punch them in the face...

You: Urgh, I know those kinds of people...

You: Honestly, it takes a lot of effort to find friends who don't judge, much less friends who are also into it...

You: I'm already kind of a loser, so I guess I gravitated toward the other losers over time.

You: But it's probably harder for someone like you...

Natsuki: Hm.

Natsuki: Yeah, that's pretty accurate.

 _...Wait, which part?_

Natsuki: I mean, I feel like I can't even keep it in my own room...

Natsuki: I don't even know what my dad would do if he found this.

Natsuki: At least it's safe here in the clubroom.

Natsuki: 'Cept Monika was kind of a jerk about it...

Natsuki: Ugh! I just can't win, can I?

You: Well, it paid off in the end, didn't it?

You: I mean, here I am, reading it.

Natsuki: Well, it's not like that solves any of my problems.

You: Maybe...

You: But at least you're enjoying yourself, right?

Natsuki: -

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: ...So?

You: Ahaha.

Natsuki: Jeez, that's enough!

Natsuki: Are you gonna keep reading, or what?

You: Yeah, yeah...

I flip the page.

Suddenly, Natsuki starts laughing.

Natsuki: Ahahaha!

Natsuki: I totally forgot that happens!

Natsuki puts her finger on one of the panels.

Natsuki: Minori is my favorite character.

Natsuki: You always feel a little bad for her, since she's so unlucky.

Natsuki: But it gets especially bad when-

Natsuki: Uu...

Natsuki: I shouldn't be talking about that yet!

Natsuki: Just finish this chapter!

Natsuki's voice sparkles with excitement.

It's a stark contrast to her usual bossy tone.

But if she's not used to sharing her favorite manga with her friends, I can understand why.

It's hard to express in words the feeling you get when connecting with someone like that.

And being able to provide that to Natsuki, for whom it's a rare experience...

The thought makes me smile a little to myself.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

You: Eh?

Monika: Are you all ready with today's poems?

You: ...

Natsuki: Oh, come on!

Natsuki: Could your timing be any worse?

Monika: Sorry~!

Monika: I just need to make sure we have enough time.

Monika: Though you do look pretty cozy over there. Ahaha!

Natsuki: Eh...?

Natsuki: A-Ah!

Natsuki suddenly notices how close she's gotten to me.

She hastily slides herself a good twelve inches away from me.

You: Alright...

You: Guess I'll stop here for now.

I close the book and hand it towards Natsuki.

Natsuki: You're just giving it back...?

Natsuki: Don't you want to know what happens?

You: Ah... Yeah, but...

You: Monika just said-

Natsuki: Don't be dumb.

Natsuki: Just take it home with you.

You: Eh?

You: ...Is that really alright?

I say that mostly because I really didn't plan on using my spare time to read this...

Natsuki: Well, of course.

Natsuki: It would take forever to finish if you didn't take it home.

Natsuki: Just finish that one before tomorrow, so we can start the next one.

Natsuki: And if it gets bent, I'll kill you.

You: By tomorrow...?

I only got partway through the volume so far.

I might fall behind on some shows if I try to get through this...

But I suppose that's a necessary sacrifice in exchange for seeing Natsuki's enthusiastic face.

Or am I more scared of what will happen if I _don't_ finish it...?

You: Alright, then!

I stand up.

I return to where I put my stuff and carefully slip the book into my bag.

Sayori trots over to me and gives me her poem.

It's titled, "Bottles"

I pop off my scalp like the lid of a cookie jar.

It's the secret place where I keep all my dreams.

Little balls of sunshine, all rubbing together like a bundle of kittens.

I reach inside with my thumb and forefinger and pluck one out.

It's warm and tingly.

But there's no time to waste! I put it in a bottle to keep it safe.

And I put the bottle on the shelf with all of the other bottles.

Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in bottles, all in a row.

My collection makes me lots of friends.

Each bottle a starlight to make amends.

Sometimes my friend feels a certain way.

Down comes a bottle to save the day.

Night after night, more dreams.

Friend after friend, more bottles.

Deeper and deeper my fingers go.

Like exploring a dark cave, discovering the secrets hiding in the nooks and crannies.

Digging and digging.

Scraping and scraping.

I blow dust off my bottle caps.

It doesn't feel like time elapsed.

My empty shelf could use some more.

My friends look through my locked front door.

Finally, all done. I open up, and in come my friends.

In they come, in such a hurry. Do they want my bottles that much?

No, they are all handing me bottles, putting them back on the shelf.

They rush in a frenzy to keep the shelf stocked.

Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts all over.

They are my best of friends.

They're all laughing, joking, hugging.

All I feel is joy, joy, joy, joy, joy, joy

And I'm almost overwhelmed

Sayori: ...

Sayori: I really love your poems.

Sayori: I can't believe you've been hiding these from me!

You: Eh? I'm not hiding anything!

Sayori: But...

Sayori: Your poems are sooo good...

Sayori: Yesterday's, and this one too!

Sayori: You can't tell me you haven't done this before!

You: I mean...

You: You're really the only one who feels that way, so...

Sayori: Eh?!

Sayori: No way!

Sayori: Not even Natsuki...?

You: Well, I guess Natsuki is the least likely to admit how much she likes something...

You: But I don't think it's that.

Sayori: What do you mean?

You: Well...

You: I guess I'll be honest about it.

You: It's a lot easier to write poems when I'm thinking about you.

Sayori: E-Eh?!

Sayori: Wawawa-!

You: Stop thinking weird things, idiot!

You: I just mean that you're a really...expressive person, I guess.

You: How am I supposed to write poems about my own stupid life?

You: But you somehow make everything in your life an adventure.

You: Even the little things.

Sayori: Like cooking!

You: Let's not talk about that!

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: So, yeah...

You: I guess what I'm saying is that I can feel more feelings through you than I can through myself.

You: We have that kind of weird connection.

You: It's your fault for getting in my business all the time.

Sayori: Ehh...?

Sayori: I don't know if I understand...

You: Sigh...

You: You never understand when I try to explain things to you, do you, Sayori?

I pat Sayori's head.

Sayori: Ahaha! Heyyy!

Sayori: I'm not a kid, you know!

You: Are you sure about that?

Sayori: Mmmm, maybe~

Sayori starts fiddling with her pencil between her hands.

Sayori: Hey...

Sayori: Will you give me your poem?

Sayori: I kinda want to keep it.

You: Huh? Why?

Sayori: Because...

Sayori: Well...

Sayori: It's the first time you've written something for me...

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: !

You: Sayori, you completely misunderstood!

You: I didn't write this for you!

Sayori: Ehehehehe...

You: Sigh...

You: Are you even listening anymore?

You: Well, whatever.

You: I'll give it to you when we go home.

Sayori: Really?!

 _Snap!_

Sayori: A-Ah!

Sayori: I broke my pencil...

Sayori hastily bends down to pick up the piece she dropped.

But being inattentive of her surroundings, she bumps right into me.

Sayori: S-S-Sorry-!

You: It's fine, it's fine.

You: I'll get it for you.

I bend down and pick up the broken pencil.

Sayori clutches the desk beside her to support herself, knees shaking.

Sayori: I-I'm a little clumsy today...

Sayori: Ahahaha...

You: Let's sit down, Sayori...

Sayori: Y-Yeah...

I grab Sayori's arm and help her sit at the desk.

You: Anyway, I still haven't read your poem...

Sayori: Oh!

Sayori: Sorry, I forgot about that~

Sayori: But it's not as good as yours!

You: Jeez, don't worry.

You: I'm sure I'll like it.

Yuri approaches me next.

Yuri: Let's see what you've written for today.

I take my poem back from Sayori who seems somewhat reluctant to give it up and give it to Yuri.

Yuri stares at the poem with a surprised expression on her face.

You: Do you...like it?

Yuri: ...How did you pick up on this so quickly?

Yuri: Just yesterday, I was telling you the kind of techniques worth practicing...

You: Maybe that's why...

You: You did a good job explaining.

You: I really wanted to try giving it more imagery.

Yuri visibly swallows.

Even her hands appear sweaty.

Yuri: I'm not...used to this...

You: Used to what?

Yuri: I don't know...!

You: It's fine, take your time...

Yuri breathes and collects her thoughts.

I know that Yuri likes to think before she speaks, so I offer that patience to her.

Yuri: Yeah...

Yuri: Just...being appreciated like this...I guess.

Yuri: It probably sounds really stupid...

Yuri: But seeing someone motivated by my writing...

Yuri: It just makes me...

Yuri: Really happy...

You: Are you saying you've never shared your writing before?

Yuri nods.

You: Really? I don't believe it.

Yuri: I really only write for myself...

Yuri: And besides...

Yuri: ...People would just laugh at me!

You: Do you really think that...?

Again, Yuri nods.

You: Huh...

You: Even your close friends?

Yuri: ...

Yuri doesn't respond to that.

I wonder why...

You: Anyway...

You: Do you want to share the poem you wrote today?

Yuri: ...Yeah.

Yuri: I do!

Yuri: If it's with you...

Yuri: The Raccoon

It happened in the dead of night while I was slicing bread for a guilty snack.

My attention was caught by the scuttering of a raccoon outside my window.

That was, I believe, the first time I noticed my strange tendencies as an unordinary human.

I gave the raccoon a piece of bread, my subconscious well aware of the consequences.

Well aware that a raccoon that is fed will always come back for more.

The enticing beauty of my cutting knife was the symptom.

The bread, my hungry curiosity.

The raccoon, an urge.

The moon increments its phase and reflects that much more light off of my cutting knife.

The very same light that glistens in the eyes of my raccoon friend.

I slice the bread, fresh and soft. The raccoon becomes excited.

Or perhaps I'm merely projecting my emotions onto the newly-satisfied animal.

The raccoon has taken to following me.

You could say that we've gotten quite used to each other.

The raccoon becomes hungry more and more frequently, so my bread is always handy.

Every time I brandish my cutting knife, the raccoon shows me its excitement.

A rush of blood. Classic Pavlovian conditioning. I slice the bread.

And I feed myself again.

Yuri looks at me, waiting for a response.

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: Ahem!

We both turn to face Natsuki.

Natsuki: I'd like share as well.

You: Of course

You: Uh, Yuri?

Yuri: Right

Yuri gingerly hands over my poem to Natsuki.

Natsuki reads my poem.

She keeps glancing at me, then back at the poem.

By now, she must have read it more than once.

Natsuki: ...Aren't you supposed to be bad at this?

You: ...Is that a compliment?

Natsuki: N-No! I mean... You know...

Natsuki struggles to find the words she wants.

Natsuki: I just...expected a lot less after what you showed me yesterday.

Natsuki: That's all.

You: Well, I guess I just got lucky with this one.

Natsuki: Y-Yeah! Exactly!

Natsuki: You just got lucky, you know?

Natsuki: Don't get used to it.

Natsuki: You won't always manage to write poems this cute. I mean-!

Natsuki: I mean well-written! No, I mean-

You: Ah, so that's how it is. My poem is cute?

Natsuki: No! Why are you smiling?! It's not like I like cute things!

Natsuki shoves my poem back towards me.

Natsuki: H-Huh! Reading it again, I decided that it's not so great after all.

Natsuki: It's too cute and doki-doki.

Natsuki: It would only impress...you know, girls...who like those kinds of things.

Natsuki: Ahaha!

For some reason, Natsuki is incredibly easy to see through.

Natsuki: Well, anyway...!

Natsuki: You're gonna read mine now, right?

Natsuki: Judging by your tastes, you'll probably like it a lot.

Natsuki: You'll probably learn something, too. Don't forget who the _real_ pro is.

Natsuki hands over her poem.

Hers is called Amy Likes Spiders

You know what I heard about Amy?

Amy likes spiders.

Icky, wriggly, hairy, ugly spiders!

That's why I'm not friends with her.

Amy has a cute singing voice.

I heard her singing my favorite love song.

Every time she sang the chorus, my heart would pound to the rhythm of the words.

But she likes spiders.

That's why I'm not friends with her.

One time, I hurt my leg really bad.

Amy helped me up and took me to the nurse.

I tried not to let her touch me.

She likes spiders, so her hands are probably gross.

That's why I'm not friends with her.

Amy has a lot of friends.

I always see her talking to people.

She probably talks about spiders.

What if her friends start to like spiders too?

That's why I'm not friends with her.

It doesn't matter if she has other hobbies.

It doesn't matter if she keeps it private.

It doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt anyone.

It's gross.

She's gross.

The world is better off without spider lovers.

And I'm gonna tell everyone.

It's not only super cute, but I can tell it's about something else.

I wonder if this is how Natsuki thinks people feel.

Yuri and Natsuki are both looking at me.

I feel a bead of sweat roll down my neck.

Monika: Mind if I join?

I breathe a sigh of relief.

Monika comes over and hands me her poem.

She sighs.

Once again, she reads it in an instant.

Nervously, I read the title of hers, "Save Me"

The colors, they won't stop.

Bright, beautiful colors

Flashing, expanding, piercing

Red, green, blue

An endless

cacophany

Of meaningless

noise

The noise, it won't stop.

Violent, grating waveforms

Squeaking, screeching, piercing

Sine, cosine, tangent

Like playing a chalkboard on a turntable

Like playing a vinyl on a pizza crust

An endless

poem

Of meaningless

words.

Choose Her

You: Hm...

You: It's even more abstract than your last one, huh?

Monika: Ahaha...

Monika: I guess it's just the way I write...

Monika: I'm sorry if you don't like it.

You: No, I never said that.

You: It's just a kind of thing I've never really seen before, I guess.

Monika: I kind of like playing with my space on the paper...

Monika: Choosing where and how to space your words can totally change the mood of the poem.

Monika: It's almost like magic.

Monika: The way I wrote the lines really short makes it feel like they're trying to speak over the noise.

You: I see...

You: It's still hard for me to tell what it's about, though.

Monika: Ahaha.

Monika: Sometimes asking what a poem is about isn't the right question.

Monika: A poem can be as abstract as a physical expression of a feeling.

Monika: Or a conversation with the reader.

Monika: So putting it that way, not every poem is _about_ something.

Monika: Anyway...

Monika: Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day!

Monika: Sometimes you'll find yourself facing a difficult decision...

Monika: ...

Monika: ...

Monika: ...

Monika: Think it over carefully.

Monika: You never want to take things too far.

Monika: You have no idea what you may end up getting yourself in.

Monika: Wait...is this tip even about writing?

Monika: What am I even talking about?

Monika: Ahaha!

Monika: ...That's my advice for today!

Monika: Thanks for listening~

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: We're all done reading each other's poems, right?

Natsuki and Yuri seem upset about the timing, but it couldn't have better for me.

Monika: I have something extra planned today, so if everyone could come sit at the front of the room...

Natsuki: Is this about the festival?

Monika: Well, sort of~

Natsuki: Ugh. Do we really have to do something for the festival?

Natsuki: It's not like we can put together anything good in just a few days.

Natsuki: We'll just end up embarrassing ourselves instead of getting any new members.

Yuri: That's a concern of mine as well.

Yuri: I don't really do well with last-minute preparations...

Monika: Don't worry so much!

Monika: We're going to keep it simple, okay?

Monika: We won't need much more than a few decorations.

Monika: Sayori has been working on posters, and I've designed some pamphlets we can give out during the event.

Natsuki: Okay, that's great and all...

Natsuki: But that doesn't tell us what we're actually going to be doing for the event.

Monika: Ah, sorry! I thought you heard about it already.

Monika: We're going to be performing!

Natsuki: Performing?

Yuri: P...

Yuri: Um, Monika...

Monika: Yeah! We're going to be having a poetry performance.

Monika: Each of us are going to choose a poem to recite during the event.

Monika: But the cool part is, we're also going to let anyone else come up and recite poems too!

Monika: Sayori's putting it on all the posters in case anyone wants to prepare ahead of time.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori, who's been coloring a poster, holds it up for us to see.

Natsuki: Are you kidding me, Monika?

Natsuki: You didn't...you didn't already start putting those posters up, did you?

Monika: Eh? Well, I did...

Monika: Do you really think it's that bad of an idea...?

Natsuki: Well, no.

Natsuki: It's not a bad idea.

Natsuki: But I didn't sign up for this, you know!

Natsuki: There is _no_ way I'm going to be performing in front of a group of people like that!

Yuri: I...I agree with Natsuki!

Yuri: I could never...in my life...do something like that...

Imagining it, Yuri shakes her head in fear.

Sayori: Guys...

Monika: No, Sayori...

Monika: I understand where they're coming from.

Monika: Remember that Natsuki and Yuri have never shared their poems with anyone until just a couple days ago...

Monika: It's a lot to ask for them to recite their poems out loud to a whole room full of people.

Monika: I guess I kind of overlooked that.

Monika: So, I'm sorry.

Natsuki: ...

Monika: ...But!

Monika: I still think we should give it our best!

Monika: We're the only ones responsible for the fate of this club.

Monika: If we start the event and each put on a good performance...

Monika: Then it will inspire others to do the same!

Monika: And the more people who perform, the better we'll be able to show everyone what literature is all about!

Sayori: Yeah!

Sayori: It's about expressing your feelings...

Sayori: Being intimate with yourself...

Sayori: Finding new horizons...

Sayori: And having fun!

Monika: That's right!

Monika: And it's those reasons that we're all in this club today.

Monika: Don't you want to share that with others?

Monika: To inspire them to find the same feelings that brought you here in the first place?

Monika: I know you do.

Monika: I know we all do.

Monika: And if all it takes is standing in front of the room for two minutes and reciting a poem...

Monika: ...Then I know you can do it!

Natsuki: ...

Yuri: ...

Natsuki and Yuri remain silent.

Sayori looks worried.

I guess that leaves me no choice...

You: I agree...

You: I don't think it's too much to ask.

You: I think that Sayori and Monika have been trying really hard to get new members.

You: The least we can do is help them out a little bit.

Natsuki: Well...maybe, but...

Natsuki: ...

It looks like Natsuki doesn't have any arguments left.

Natsuki: Uu...

Natsuki: ...Okay, fine!

Natsuki: I guess I'll just have to get it over with.

Sayori: Alright~!

Monika: Phew...

Monika: Thanks, Natsuki.

Monika: What about you, Yuri...?

Yuri: ...

Yuri dejectedly glances around at everyone else's expectant faces.

Yuri: Sigh...

Yuri: I-I guess I don't really have a choice...

Sayori: Ahaha! That's everyone!

Sayori: You're the best, Yuri~

Yuri: This club is seriously going to be the death of me...

Monika: Oh gosh...

Monika: You'll be fine, Yuri.

Monika: But anyway...

Monika: Let's move onto the main event!

Monika: I want each of you to choose a poem of yours.

Monika: We're going to practice reciting them in front of each other.

Natsuki: N-N-No way!

Yuri: Monika...!

Yuri: This is too sudden...!

Monika: Well, if you can't recite your poem in front of the club, how do you expect to do it in front of strangers?

Yuri: Oh no...

Monika: Don't worry.

Monika: I'll start off to help everyone feel a little more comfortable.

Sayori: Can I go next?

Monika: Ahaha. Of course.

Monika: Now, let's see...

Monika flips through her notebook to the specific poem she has in mind for herself.

She then stands behind the podium.

Monika: The title of this poem is _The Way They Fly_.

Monika: Ahem...

Monika begins reciting her poem.

Her clear, confident voice fills the room.

More than that, her inflection is pristine.

She knows exactly how to apply emotion behind each line she recites, bringing the words to life.

Is this something she's done before, or is she simply a natural?

I glance around me.

Everyone has their eyes on Monika.

Sayori looks amazed.

Yuri has an intense expression on her face that I don't understand.

Finally, Monika finishes the recitation.

The four of us applaud.

Monika takes a breath and smiles.

Sayori: That...that was so good, Monika!

Monika: Ahaha, thank you very much.

Monika: I was just hoping to set a good example.

Monika: Are you ready to go next, Sayori?

Yuri: I...I'll go next!

Sayori: Uwah! Yuri's fired up all of a sudden!

Yuri clutches a sheet of paper between her hands and stands up.

Keeping her head down, she walks quickly over to the podium.

Yuri: This poem is called-!

Yuri anxiously glances at each of us.

Sayori: You can do it, Yuri...

Yuri: It...It's called... _Afterimage of a Crimson Eye_.

Yuri's voice shakes as she starts reading the poem.

Just a moment ago, she practically refused to do this.

Why is she suddenly putting in so much effort?

As Yuri gets past the first couple of lines, her voice changes.

It's almost like what happens when Yuri gets absorbed into her books.

Her quivering words transform into the sharp syllables of a fierce and confident woman.

The poem is full of twists and turns in its structure that she enunciates with perfect timing.

This must be a rare glimpse into the whirling fire Yuri keeps concealed inside her head...!

Suddenly, she's finished.

Everyone is stunned.

Yuri snaps back into reality and glances around her, as if she bewildered even herself.

Yuri: I...

...It's up to me to save this situation.

I'm the first to start applauding.

Everyone joins me afterward, and we give Yuri the recognition she deserves.

It's not that we didn't want to applaud for her.

But we were caught so off-guard that we must have forgotten.

As we applaud, Yuri holds the poem to her chest and rushes back into her seat.

Monika: Yuri, that was really good.

Monika: Thank you for sharing.

Yuri: ...

Looks like Yuri is down for the count...

Sayori: Okaay~

Sayori: I guess I'm next, then!

Sayori hops out of her chair and cheerfully walks to the podium.

Sayori: This one's called... _My Meadow_.

Sayori: Ah...

Sayori: ...Ahaha!

Sayori: Sorry, I giggled...

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: Sayori...

Sayori: It's a lot harder than I thought!

Sayori: How did you guys do it so easily?

Monika: Ah...

Monika: Try not to think of it like you're reciting to other people.

Monika: Imagine you're reciting it to yourself, like in front of a mirror, or in your own head.

Monika: It's your poem, so it'll come out the best that way.

Sayori: I see, I see...

Sayori: Okay, then...

Sayori begins her poem.

Somehow, it feels like her soft voice was made as a perfect match.

The poem isn't aimlessly cheery like Sayori is.

It's serene and bittersweet.

If I were to read this on paper, I probably wouldn't think much of it...

But hearing it come from Sayori's voice almost gives it a whole new meaning.

Maybe this is what Sayori meant when she said she likes my poems.

It's like I get to reach more deeply into someone I thought I knew through and through.

Sayori finishes, and we applaud.

Sayori: I did it~!

You: Good job, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe, everyone liked it.

Sayori: I guess that's a good sign~

You: What does that even mean...?

Monika: It came out nicely, Sayori.

Monika: The atmosphere of the poem fits you really nicely.

Monika: But it might be that other poems wouldn't work quite as well with that kind of delivery...

Sayori: Eh? I don't really understand...

Monika: In other words, I've seen poems of yours where that sort of gentle delivery wouldn't work as well.

Monika: They might need a little more force behind them, depending on what you're reading...

Sayori: Oh, I know what you mean!

Sayori: That's...well, I've been practicing that kind of thing...

Sayori: It's just embarrassing to do in front of everyone...

Sayori: Ehehe...

Monika: Then next time, I'm going to make you pick a poem that challenges you a little more.

Monika: We don't have much time before the festival, you know?

Sayori: Okaaaaay.

Monika: Now, who's next...?

Monika: Natsuki?

Natsuki: Hmph.

Natsuki: It's not like I can compare to you guys, anyway...

Natsuki: Might as well lower everyone's standards a little before I have to do it.

Natsuki looks directly at me.

Sayori: Natsuki...

You: It's fine, it's fine.

You: I might as well get it over with.

You: But it's not like I have much of a selection of what to read...

You: I'll just have to go with what I wrote for today.

I stand up and step in front of the podium.

Everyone has their eyes on me, making me feel terribly awkward.

I recite my poem.

Since I'm not exactly confident in my own writing, it's hard to put energy into it.

Despite that, once I finish, I receive applause anyway.

You: Sorry I'm not really as good as everyone else...

Monika: Don't worry about it so much.

Monika: I think it's less about your abilities, and more about your lack of confidence in your writing.

Monika: That's something that'll improve over time, though.

You: Yeah... Maybe.

Monika: Alright, then!

Monika: That just leaves you, Natsuki.

Natsuki: Yeah, yeah.

Natsuki: I'm going.

Natsuki begrudgingly gets out of her seat and makes her way to the podium.

Natsuki: The poem is called...

Natsuki: It's called...

Natsuki: W-Why are you all looking at me?!

Monika: Because you're presenting...

Natsuki: Hmph...

Natsuki: Anyway...the poem is called _Jump_.

Natsuki takes a breath.

Once she starts reciting the poem, her sour attitude disappears a little.

While she's still a little unenthused, her poem has a rhythm and rhyme to it.

It's Natsuki's trademark style, and it works surprisingly well when spoken aloud.

The words feel like they bounce up and down, as if giving life to the poem.

Natsuki finishes, and everyone applauds.

She huffs back to her seat.

Monika: That wasn't so bad, was it?

Natsuki: Easy for you to say...

Natsuki: You'd better not make me do that again.

Monika: Ah, well...

Monika: Do you at least feel prepared enough to recite a poem in front of other people?

Natsuki: I mean, doing it in front of other people will be way easier!

Natsuki: I can put on whatever face I want for other people.

Natsuki: But when it's just my friends...

Natsuki: It's just...embarrassing.

Sayori: That's a surprise, Natsuki...

Sayori: I think it would be the other way around for me.

Natsuki: Well, that's just how it is, so...

Monika: Well, I guess in that case...

Monika: You won't have much to worry about for the festival.

Monika: That said, I want to thank everyone for coming through.

Monika: It might be hard, but I hope that you all have an idea of what it's like now.

Monika: Make sure you pick a poem and get enough practice before the festival, okay?

Monika: I'll be making pamphlets, so let me know ahead of time what you'll be reciting.

You: Jeez...

You: I should probably find some other poem to recite instead.

Monika: That's fine, too!

Monika: It doesn't have to be your own.

Monika: It's just nice to see how much you care about the club.

Monika: It makes me really happy.

You: Ah... Yeah, no problem...

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: I think that's about it for today.

Monika: I know the festival is coming up, but let's try to write poems for tomorrow, as well.

Monika: It's been working out really nicely so far, so I'd like to continue that.

Monika: As for the festival, we'll finish planning tomorrow, and then we'll have the weekend to prepare.

Monika: Monday's the big day!

Sayori: I can't wait~!

Yuri: I can do this... I can do this...

You: Alright-

I stand up.

There's no way I'll be able to find the same enthusiasm as Sayori and Monika, but I'll do my best to get through it.

If it's for the sake of the club...

And impressing Monika...

Then I'll have to do my best.

You: Ready to go, Sayori?

Sayori: Yep!

Natsuki: Look at you two, always going home together like that.

Monika: It's kind of adorable, isn't it?

Sayori: Ehehe~

You: Jeez, guys...

You: Don't make such a big deal out of it.

Yuri: It must be a little nice, though...

You: Well...

You: Ah...

How am I supposed to respond to that?

Sayori: It's okay you don't have to say it.

You: ...Whatever. Let's go already.

I walk home with Sayori once more.

Even though it's only been a few days, a lot of things have already changed.

But today, Sayori is being a little quieter than usual on the way home.

You: Hey, Sayori...

Sayori: ...

Sayori: ...Sorry! I was spacing out!

You: Ah, no wonder...

Sayori: Um...

Sayori: I was...thinking about something from earlier.

Sayori: I like how we get to...

Sayori: I-I mean...

Sayori fumbles with her words.

Sayori: So...let's just say that one day, Natsuki or Yuri asked to walk home with you...

You: Huh?!

Sayori: What would you do?

You: What kind of question is that...?

You: You're kind of putting me on the spot here...

Sayori: Ehehe...

Well...

I would suggest we all walk home together.

Sayori: Huh?

You: I mean...

You: I think I would be afraid of what Natsuki'd do to me if I turned her down...

You: And with Yuri.

You: Given how hard it is for her to socialize, I would feel awful turning her down, so...

You: But Sayori,

You: I wouldn't want to ditch you either.

Sayori: Eh?!

Sayori: B-But...

You: Jeez

You: I see them both in the club every day.

You: And I do want to get to know them better.

You: But you always seem to really like going home together...

You: I wouldn't just ruin that for you.

Sayori: You're so silly...

Sayori: You think about me too much sometimes.

Sayori: Both of them would deserve it if they wanted it, so...

You: Sayori, I've already made up my mind.

You: I really can't figure you out sometimes...

Sayori: Sorry...

You: Besides, what's the point in speculating something that's never going to happen?

Sayori: Hm...

The conversation trails off, and I'm left feeling awkward.

But it was kind of her fault for trapping me with such a weird question...

I can't just lie to her.

But if there's something that makes her happy, I would hate to take that away from her.

That's why I said there's no point in speculating.

Then again, the festival is only a few days away...

Who knows what will happen in that time?


	28. Day 4: Harem

Monika: Aw, man...

Monika: I'm the last one here again!

You: Don't worry, I just walked in too.

Yuri: Were you practicing harp again?

Monika: Yeah...

Monika: Ahaha...

Yuri: Doesn't that hurt your fingers? You must be really ambitious.

Yuri: Starting this club, and now picking up harp...

Monika: Well, maybe a little. But it's not ambition...

Monika: But I guess it's more of catharsis.

Monika: Besides, remember that the club wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you.

Monika: And I'm super happy that you're all willing to help out for the festival, too!

Natsuki: Aaah, I can't wait for the festival!

Natsuki: It's gonna be great!

m Eh?

Monika: Weren't you complaining about it just yesterday, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Well, yeah.

Natsuki: I'm not talking about _our_ part of the festival.

Natsuki: But it's a whole day of school where we get to play and eat all kinds of delicious food!

You: You sound a bit like Sayori all of a sudden...

Natsuki: Monika! Do they usually have fried squid?

Monika: Squid...?

Monika: That's a pretty specific thing to look forward to...

Natsuki: Oh, come on.

Natsuki: Are you saying you don't like squid?

Natsuki: You, of all people?

Monika: Eh? I didn't say I don't like it.

Monika: Besides, what do you mean by 'you of all people'?

Natsuki: Because!

Natsuki: It's right in your name!

Natsuki: Mon-ika!

Monika: Eh?!

Monika: That's not how you say my name at all!

Monika: Also, that joke still makes no sense in translation!

Natsuki: ...?

Monika: Ah...never mind!

Monika: Let's just focus on our own event for now, okay?

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: Fine, fine.

Natsuki: Your reactions aren't as fun as Yuri's or Sayori's, anyway.

Yuri: Excuse me...

You: Where is Sayori, anyway...?

You: Oh, there you are.

Sayori is sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, looking down at nothing.

I walk over to her.

You: Hey, Sayori.

I wave my hand in front of her face.

Sayori: Eh-?

You: You're spacing out again.

Sayori: A-Ah...

Sayori: Ehehe, sorry...

Sayori: Don't mind me.

Sayori: You can go talk to everyone else.

You: Huh...

You: Is everything alright?

Sayori: O-Of course!

Sayori: Why wouldn't it be?

You: It just feels like you're a little off...

You: Sorry for assuming things.

Sayori: Jeez, you worry too much about me.

Sayori: I'm fine, see?

Sayori shows me a big smile.

Sayori: Don't let me distract you from having fun with everyone.

You: Well...alright.

You: If you say so.

I worriedly glance at Sayori before turning back toward everyone else.

But the conversation has already dispersed, with everyone back at their usual activities.

Maybe I should ask Monika if she's noticed anything about Sayori recently...

Since they've been preparing for the festival, they must be spending a lot of time together.

I timidly approach Monika, who is shuffling through some papers at her desk.

Monika: What's up?

You: Hey, this might sound a little strange, but...

You: Have you noticed anything up with Sayori recently?

Monika: Anything up with her...?

Monika: Oh you must mean...

You: Maybe I'm reading into it a little too much, but she seems a bit downcast today...

Monika: Still?

Monika: I can't say I've noticed anything extra about her...

Monika peers across the room at Sayori, who is idly dragging a rubber eraser up and down her desk.

Monika: Maybe I am going to have to do something...

Monika: But I'm surprised I'm not the one asking you.

Monika: You certainly know her a lot better than I do.

You: Yeah, but she's never really like this...

You: She's always talked to me about things that bothered her.

You: But this time, when I asked her, she was really dismissive.

You: ...Sorry, I know it's not your problem!

You: I just wanted to ask if you knew anything, so I'll drop it now...

Monika: No, no...

Monika: It's absolutely partly my problem.

Monika: I'm the President after all.

Monika: I mean, I'm also friends with her...

Monika: And I also intend to take care of club members, you know?

Monika: Maybe I'll try talking to her myself...

You: Eh? Are you sure about that...?

You: She seemed like she wanted to be left alone...

Monika: Are you sure?

Monika: Maybe she just has a hard time bringing it up with the person of interest...

You: Person of interest...?

You: What do you mean by that?

Monika: I'm saying that maybe the thing on her mind is you.

You: Me...?

You: How on Earth would you come to that conclusion?

Monika: Well...

Monika: I probably shouldn't say too much, but...

Monika: Let's just say I know this matter far better than you do...

You: Eh...?

Monika: Besides, she's been so much happier ever since you've joined the club.

Monika: It's like an extra light was turned on inside of her.

You: What?

You: No way...

You: Sayori...is always like that.

You: She's always been full of sunshine.

You: It's not any different now than it always has been.

Monika: Ehehe.

Monika: You're so funny. You still haven't noticed?

Monika: Have you thought that maybe you've always seen her as so cheerful...

Monika: ...because that's just how she is when she's around you?

You: ...

Monika: Ah...I've said too much.

Monika: I'll try to talk to her and make sure that things don't get too bad.

You: Ah...

You: Alright...

Monika smiles meaningfully.

I know she said to not worry about it...

But I already know that I won't be able to get her words out of my head.

Monika stands up from her desk and walks across the room to where Sayori is sitting.

I watch her kneel down next to Sayori and gently talk to her.

But she's keeping her voice so quiet that I can't hear her from here.

I sigh and sit myself down.

I know Sayori told me not to worry about her, and to have fun with everyone else...

But that's impossible to do when she's behaving like this.

Exactly how much do I care about her, that I'm letting this weigh me down so much?

Now it feels like I'm the one behaving out of the ordinary...

But there's nothing I can do besides wait for Monika.

Natsuki: Hey, you.

You: Eh?

I look up to see Natsuki next to me.

Natsuki: Are you just gonna sit there and keep staring at nothing?

Natsuki: There isn't that much time, so...

You: Ah, sorry.

You: I didn't mean to make you worry or anything.

Natsuki: I-It's not like I'm worried!

Natsuki: I was just...

Natsuki glances down at her side.

She's holding a volume of manga in her hand.

You: That's right...

You: Something just came up for a minute, but we can get started now.

You: I won't make you wait any longer.

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Now you're making me feel like a jerk.

Natsuki: If something's bothering you, then you can just tell me to leave you alone, and I will.

Natsuki: I mean...

Natsuki: Assuming you didn't feel like talking about it or anything...

She practically mumbles that last part.

You: Nah...I'm probably making it seem like a bigger deal than it is.

You: I've just been thinking about Sayori, that's all.

Natsuki: S-Sayori...?

Natsuki: Thinking about her...?

You: Yeah, she seems pretty down today.

You: But she didn't want to admit it to me.

You: So I can't help but wonder if something happened to her.

Natsuki: Oh...

Natsuki exhales.

Natsuki: Well, first of all...

Natsuki: You should really work on your phrasing!

Natsuki: But anyway...

Natsuki: You're her best friend, right?

You: Yeah, I guess so...

Natsuki: Yeah.

Natsuki: Then in that case, I think you should trust her a little more.

Natsuki: If she needed you, then you would be the first person she would go to, right?

You: Well... I guess that's true.

Natsuki: I mean, some people just have those days.

Natsuki: You can't always avoid it.

Natsuki: If anything, she probably doesn't want you to worry about her because it's not important.

You: Yeah, that's kind of what she said to me...

You: Maybe it's not right for me to go against her wishes.

Natsuki: Exactly.

Natsuki: If she needs you to worry about her, then it'll be a lot more obvious.

You: Yeah...

You: I should have thought of it that way from the start.

Natsuki fiddles with the book she's holding in her hands.

Natsuki: She...

Natsuki: She really means a lot to you, doesn't she...?

You: Ah-

You: Don't get the wrong idea or anything...!

You: We've just been friends for a long time.

You: It's normal to be worried about your friends.

You: I mean, you were worried about me, so-

Natsuki: I was not!

Natsuki: Jeez...if you're fine, then let's hurry and get started already!

You: Yeah, yeah...

Natsuki: ...

It's not long before Natsuki comes up to me expectantly.

You: Yeah, yeah.

You: Don't worry, I kept my promise.

I pull the first volume of Parfait Girls out from my bag.

Natsuki takes it from my hands, then quickly turns it over, presumably to check for wrinkles.

You: Hey, I'm not that careless...

You: I handle manga all the time, you know.

Natsuki: I just wanted to make sure!

Natsuki: Can you blame me for being paranoid?

Natsuki: I don't give people my manga every day, you know.

You: That's true...

You: I don't blame you.

Natsuki: Well anyway, let me put this one back.

Natsuki: I'm gonna get the next one, okay?

Natsuki makes her way to the closet.

I follow.

Natsuki: So you're gonna tell me everything you thought, right?

Natsuki: Where did this volume leave off again? I forget.

You: Ah, the chapter ended when Minori and Alice found-

Natsuki: _Monika!_

Natsuki's voice resonates out from inside the closet.

You: Eh...?

I peer inside.

All of Natsuki's books are lined up on the top shelf.

Natsuki: Did you move my manga again?!

Monika: Ah, sorry, sorry!

Monika: The teacher got mad at me again for taking up so much space in her closet...

Monika: So I had to move some stuff around and clean up a little bit.

Monika: It's all still there, I just had to organize it a bit!

Natsuki: Ugh...

The top shelf is far above Natsuki's head.

She makes a futile hop, trying to figure out how to reach her manga.

Natsuki: Jeez...!

Natsuki: This is so inconvenient!

Natsuki: I'm moving these all back down.

Natsuki: There's plenty of room on these shelves.

Natsuki: And besides...

Natsuki: They're really pretty to look at when they're all lined up!

Natsuki: Why would you waste that on the top shelf?

You: Ah, Natsuki...

You: There's a stool on the wall there.

In the closet, there's a collapsible stool that's hanging on the wall.

You: If you want, I can reach up there and hand them to you...

Natsuki: I can get them myself!

Natsuki grabs the stool from the wall and unfolds it.

Natsuki: You think I'm too short or something?

You: I mean-

Natsuki: I _knew_ it!

Natsuki: Well, you know what?

Natsuki: Just watch me!

Natsuki hops onto the stool, which ends up being a little wobbly because of its collapsible design.

Natsuki: A-Ah...

You: Careful...

Natsuki: I know what I'm doing!

Standing on the stool, Natsuki's fingertips reach the top shelf.

The stool would be enough for me to easily grab the books, but Natsuki is being stubborn as usual.

Natsuki: U-Uuuh...

Natsuki uses her fingers to scoot one of the smaller boxes to the edge of the shelf.

Natsuki: See...?

Natsuki: Kyah-!

The box suddenly tips.

Natsuki barely catches it before it falls to the floor.

The stool wobbles.

Natsuki: Wawaa-

Losing balance, Natsuki hops off the stool.

Thankfully, she was able to stay on her feet.

She holds the box triumphantly.

Natsuki: T-There!

Having almost fell, Natsuki is a bit shaken up.

You: Jeez...

You: No need to prove yourself to me.

You: There's no way you'll be able to get the bigger boxes like that.

You: I can reach them, so just-

Natsuki: I said I can do it!

Natsuki: I don't want your help, okay?

You: Sigh...

Natsuki: I'm gonna get a chair, so just hang on.

Natsuki forces her way past me out of the closet.

Natsuki: Let's see...

The classroom chairs have the desks attached, so they're too inconvenient to fit into the closet.

Natsuki: Aha!

Natsuki trots over to the teacher's desk, which has a computer chair behind it.

She rolls it on its wheels back over to the closet.

You: Ah-

It's a little dangerous, since the chair swivels and rolls.

But I've already learned my lesson, so I keep my mouth shut.

Ush-

Natsuki climbs onto the chair, then slowly balances onto her feet.

Since she refuses my help, I take a seat with my back against the side of the doorway and simply watch.

Natsuki: Aha! There we go!

Natsuki: See? I can easily do it now.

Natsuki grabs a stack of manga and bends down to put it on the shelf below.

Natsuki: W-Wahh-

The chair swivels.

Natsuki catches herself on the shelf.

Natsuki: What are you doing?

Natsuki: Can you at least hold the chair steady instead of sitting and doing nothing?

 _(Who was it who told me not to help...?)_

You: Yeah, yeah...I got you.

I hold the chair while Natsuki reaches back up.

You: -!

I can...

You: Guh-

I force myself to turn away.

Natsuki seriously didn't think this through...!

Once she realizes, I'll be dead!

Natsuki: Hup-

Natsuki wraps her arms around the Parfait Girls box set, easily the largest one on the shelf.

Natsuki: Uu...heavy...

Natsuki: Hey...

Natsuki: I-I don't think I can bend down without falling...!

Natsuki: Hurry and take this one...

You: Eh?

You: But then I have to let go of the chair...

Natsuki: That's fine...!

Natsuki: Just for a second!

Natsuki: Hurry up...

You: Alright...!

You: Let me just stand up.

I slowly release my grip from the chair.

Natsuki: What do you mean 'stand up'?

Natsuki looks down at me.

Natsuki: Why are you all the way back-

Natsuki: E-Eh...?

Natsuki looks like she just realized something, but she'll lose her balance if she moves.

You: Natsuki, the box-

Natsuki: _W-What are you looking at?!_

You: -!

Natsuki: You're trying to look at my...m-my...

Natsuki's legs shake.

You: I-I'm not! I was just-

You: -Natsuki, don't try to move!

You: Just give me the box!

Natsuki: You...you perv!

Natsuki: You set me up!

Natsuki: Go away!

Natsuki: Get out!

You: But-

Natsuki: I'll do it myself!

Natsuki: A-Ah-

The chair suddenly swivels beneath Natsuki's feet.

You: Natsuki-!

Natsuki: _Kyaaaaa!_

The scene turns to chaos in a split second.

The chair flies from under Natsuki's feet.

Frantically, I try to catch her.

The box topples out of her hands, and the books go flying.

You: I got you-

 _Crash!_

The full force of Natsuki's body against me throws me to the ground.

A whole bunch of books pelt me in the face.

Natsuki tries to shield herself with her own arms as her face lands straight on my chest.

You: Ungh...

My right arm and my back seriously felt the impact.

Natsuki: U-Uu...

Slowly, Natsuki comes to her senses.

You: Ghk-!

She presses her arms straight into me to prop herself up.

Natsuki: Eh...?

Natsuki seems to realize that it's not the floor that's beneath her.

Natsuki: G-Guuuuu...!

Natsuki: Gross! Gross!

You: Ghak-!

A fist pounds into my chest.

Natsuki then hoists herself to her feet.

Natsuki: What were you thinking?!

Natsuki: You sicko!

Monika: Everything okay over there...?

Monika: I heard a loud noise...

Monika suddenly peers in.

Natsuki: Monika!

Natsuki: See what happens when you put the manga on the top shelf?!

Natsuki: Are you trying to kill your club members or something?

Natsuki: Jeez!

Monika: S-Sorry, sorry!

Monika: Ahaha...

Natsuki: Oh, and one more thing.

Natsuki: It seems like your most recent club member is a total pervert.

Natsuki: So I hope you're happy.

You: I didn't-!

Somehow, it's impossible for me to explain this whole bizarre situation to Monika.

You: I didn't do anything, I swear...!

Monika: I know, I know, don't worry~

Monika says that quietly to me.

Looks like I'm off the hook...

Natsuki: Oh no...!

Natsuki: My...my...

You: Eh?

I look down.

Natsuki is kneeling on the floor, holding one of the books that are scattered all over.

There's a large diagonal crease along the page that she's desperately trying to smooth out.

You: Ah, it must have landed on the page...

Natsuki tries a bit more to fix the crease, but she can't get it out.

Suddenly, she gives up and slams the book shut, then throws it to the floor.

Instead of continuing to yell, she just lowers her head.

Natsuki: _Sob_

You: ...Natsuki, are you-

Natsuki: No!

Natsuki's voice squeaks.

I see tears on her face.

You: Ah...

You: I'll help get the crease out, okay?

You: It's partially my fault, so...

Natsuki shakes her head, still looking down.

Natsuki: No...

Natsuki: I don't even care that much...

Natsuki: I'm just...

Natsuki: Having a really bad day today...

Natsuki sobs again.

Natsuki: I didn't mean to take it out on you...

Natsuki: I really didn't mean to!

You: It's...it's fine.

You: ...Is there anything you want to talk about?

Natsuki shakes her head.

Natsuki: Just...

Natsuki: Every day...

Natsuki: ...is...so hard.

Natsuki: I just want to...

Natsuki: ...come to the club and...

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki falls silent again.

I can't press her, so I can only do what I know how to do.

You: Alright...

You: Well, I'll help clean this up.

You: And I'll move the rest of your manga for you.

You: Ah.

I pick up volume 2 of Parfait Girls.

You: We'll set this one aside.

You: This'll help cheer you up a bit, right?

You: We can get started on it once I'm done here.

Natsuki looks up with her glossy eyes.

Her lip quivers.

Natsuki: You're...

Natsuki: You're really nice to me...

You: Eh?

That sounds really strange, coming from Natsuki.

I didn't expect it at all.

You: Well...

You: I'm just treating you like a friend, you know?

Natsuki: Nn...

Natsuki lowers her head and stifles another sob.

I'm not sure what happened to her today, but being nice is the least I could do.

The next couple minutes are silent between us as I begin gathering the scattered books.

I make sure to slip them into the box in their correct order.

After a little bit, Natsuki starts helping.

It isn't long before we're done, and I hoist the box onto the shelf where Natsuki wanted to put it.

Then, I get on the stool and quickly finish moving the rest of her books from the top shelf.

You: Alright-!

You: That should do it.

I hop off the stool.

Natsuki averts her gaze.

Natsuki: T-Thanks...

You: Ahaha...

You: It's nothing.

Natsuki is holding the volume I set aside in her hands.

You: Alright, I'm ready.

Natsuki: Good.

Natsuki: Even if you weren't, I'd make you anyway.

Natsuki: You're taking responsibility for what you said.

Natsuki: The thing about cheering me up.

You: If you insist!

We sit in the same spot as last time, and I open the second volume.

Natsuki's mood quickly improves, laughing and pointing things out to me.

She's surprisingly sharp, making note of a lot of subtle repeated jokes and background elements.

In the end, I'm pretty impressed by how everything ties together in this manga.

I guess Natsuki has good taste after all.

After some time, Monika gets our attention as usual, and it's time to share poems again.

You: Guess I'll be holding onto this for now.

Natsuki: Yep!

Natsuki: Even you sound more enthusiastic this time.

You: Well, I'm starting to get into it, you know.

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: Told you.

You: Yeah, yeah...

I return to my seat and slip the book into my bag.

Before I know it, everything is back to normal.

Everyone goes to retrieve their poems, and I do the same.

I make eye contact with Monika, and she smiles at me.

I wonder what she was talking about with Sayori...

Either way, Sayori seems to be back to her usual peppy self.

Natsuki seems excited and hands me her poem

It's called "I'll Be Your Beach"

Your mind is so full of troubles and fears

That diminished your wonder over the years

But today I have a special place

A beach for us to go.

A shore reaching beyond your sight

A sea that sparkles with brilliant light

The walls in your mind will melt away

Before the sunny glow.

I'll be the beach that washes your worries away

I'll be the beach that you daydream about each day

I'll be the beach that makes your heart leap

In a way you thought had left you long ago.

Let's bury your heavy thoughts in a pile of sand

Bathe in sunbeams and hold my hand

Wash your insecurities in the salty sea

And let me see you shine.

Let's leave your memories in a footprint trail

Set you free in my windy sail

And remember the reasons you're wonderful

When you press your lips to mine.

I'll be the beach that washes your worries away

I'll be the beach that you daydream about each day

I'll be the beach that makes your heart leap

In a way you thought had left you long ago.

But if you let me by your side

Your own beach, your own escape

You'll learn to love yourself again.

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: ...Why are you looking at me like that?

Natsuki: If you don't like it, then just say it.

Natsuki: I won't...get mad.

You: No, it's not that I don't like it...!

You: It was just...a little surprising to read.

You: Er...I guess I'm not used to hearing such nice things coming from you...

Natsuki: D-Don't just say that!

Natsuki: Dummy...

Natsuki: What do you think...the point of writing is?

Natsuki: Expressing things that you can't just say...

You: Yeah...I understand.

You: I'm sorry for missing the point sometimes.

You: I always mean well...

You: And...I'm happy that you showed this to me.

You: I liked it.

Natsuki: Well...yeah...

Natsuki: I'm...I'm a pro, so...

Natsuki mumbles, completely failing to sound confident like she usually does.

Natsuki: Just...

Natsuki: Remember that...I can think these things sometimes, too!

Natsuki: You know, when you're nice to me, it's...

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: ...Meaningful.

You: Ah...I'm glad.

Sensing Natsuki is satisfied, I start to hand the poem back to her.

But as I do so, Natsuki takes my hands and pushes them back away.

Her small, soft hands surprise me with their assertion.

Natsuki: I don't want it.

You: Eh...?

You: Why not?

Natsuki: I just don't!

Natsuki: Jeez...

I realize what Natsuki is doing.

Unable to be honest, she's trying to give me the poem in a roundabout way.

You: Well...in that case, I'm going to keep it.

Instead of teasing her, I choose to go along with it.

Natsuki: ...Good.

Natsuki: If you didn't, I would...

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: Never mind...

Natsuki: Just...I'm glad that you want it.

Natsuki backpedals on her words and leaves it at that.

Despite her best efforts to hide her expression, I can see her faintly smiling to herself.

Natsuki: That's all for now, so...

Natsuki: Go put it away before someone sees it, okay?

You: Ah...yeah.

You: I'll go do that.

With that, I return to my seat so that I can put away Natsuki's poem.

Monika: ...Okay, you three!

Monika: We're all done sharing poems, right?

Monika: Why don't we start figuring out-

Natsuki: Hold on a second!

Natsuki: Is it just me, or did you say something strange just now?

Monika: Eh...?

Yuri: Something did sound a bit unusual...

Yuri: That's right.

Yuri: You deviated from your usual catchphrase when addressing the club.

Monika: C-Catchphrase?

Monika: I don't have a catchphrase...

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Why is the mood so weird today?

Natsuki: Look, even Yuri isn't immune to it.

Yuri: Uu...

Yuri: Stagnating air is common foreshadowing that something terrible is about to happen...

You: In _your_ books, maybe!

You: Look, the only thing different is that Sayori isn't here.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: ...It seems you're right.

Monika: Sigh...

Monika: Sayori always seems to keep the club functioning normally.

Monika: It's almost like everything's balance is thrown off a little when she's not around...

Natsuki: Where the heck did she run off to, anyway?

Natsuki: I thought she just went to pee.

Yuri: Natsuki, please show some decency...

Natsuki: Oh, come on.

You: Ah, she actually wasn't feeling too well and went home early...

Yuri: Is that so...?

Yuri: I hope she's alright...

Natsuki: Seriously?

Natsuki: Of all the times to not go home with her, you pick the time she's not feeling well?

Natsuki: So much for you two being all lovey-dovey.

You: Ah-no!

You: First of all, stop misunderstanding my friendship with Sayori!

You: And second...

You: She's kind of been avoiding me today, so I didn't want to force it...

Yuri: Hooooh?

You: _That curious expression coming from Yuri, of all people?_

Monika: Calm down, guys...!

Monika: I talked to her earlier, and everything is going to be fine.

Monika: I promise.

Monika makes eye contact with me, reassuringly.

You: What did she say...?

Monika: Anyway, we need to figure out the rest of the festival preparations, so...

Monika: Let's decide what everyone will be doing this weekend.

Natsuki: I already know what _I'm_ doing!

Monika: That's right.

Monika: Natsuki will be making cupcakes.

Monika: But we might need a lot of them, and different flavors...

Monika: Can you handle that all by yourself, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Challenge accepted!

Monika: And as for myself...

Monika: I'm going to be printing and assembling all the poetry pamphlets.

Monika: Sayori will be helping me design them.

Monika: And as for Yuri...

Monika: ...

Monika: Yuri, you can...

Monika: Ah... Um...

Natsuki: ...?

Monika: Guys...

Monika: Can you help me remember something for Yuri...?

Yuri: I...

Yuri: I'm useless...

Monika: N-No!

Monika: That's not it at all!

Monika: You're the most talented person here, you know!

Monika: I had a plan and everything, I just can't remember it.

Natsuki: ...

Monika: N-Now Natsuki's pouting, too?

You: Jeez, even I can tell now...

You: I guess I never gave Sayori enough credit, but I can tell things are even harder on you when she's not around.

Monika: Ah...

Monika: That may be the case...

Monika: But if I can't do this on my own, then there's no way we'll ever make any headway.

Monika snaps her fingers, having remembered what it was.

Monika: So, Yuri...!

Monika: You have beautiful handwriting, you know?

Monika: So you should make some banners and decorations to help set the atmosphere.

Yuri: Atmosphere...?

Yuri: Um, about that...

Yuri: I...

Yuri: I love atmosphere!

Yuri's expression suddenly changes as she stares at her desk in focus and starts nodding to herself.

You: Your mind is already racing, I see...

Monika: That's great!

Monika: You'll be a wonderful help, Yuri.

Monika: I'm sorry I had forgotten that.

Monika: But anyway...

Monika: That just leaves one person.

You: The one who is truly useless.

Monika: Ahaha! Don't say that.

Monika: In fact...

Monika: I'd say you're the most important one here.

Monika: Both Natsuki and Yuri have some pretty heavy tasks to handle.

Monika: It would probably go a long way to give one of them a hand.

Monika: You could always help me out, as well...

Monika: I would be really appreciative of that.

You: Ah-

You: That's...

Is Monika suggesting I spend the weekend with one of my club members?

How on Earth are they going to respond to a suggestion like that...?

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: I...suppose I wouldn't mind a bit of help...

Natsuki: Well, even if you don't know how to bake, there's always some dirty work I could give to you.

Natsuki: It's not like Monika's going to give me a choice, and you shouldn't be sitting on your butt anyway...

Natsuki tries to mumble a bunch of excuses like that.

Yuri: Um...

Yuri: If I recall, Natsuki...

Yuri: You mentioned that you would like to handle the baking on your own.

Yuri: They may not like to be around if you only make him out to be a nuisance...

Yuri: So therefore...

Yuri: He may be more suited to assisting with the decorations.

Natsuki: Hold on! I never said that!

Natsuki: How hard could it be to make a few decorations, anyway?

Natsuki: Sounds more like you're just making excuses for him to-

Yuri: W-What are you saying?!

Yuri: It will be extremely meticulous work...

Natsuki: And baking isn't?

Natsuki: Just what do you think-

Monika: Guys, guys!

Monika: Let's settle down for a moment...

Monika: In the end, I think it's up to him to decide how he'd like to contribute.

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Can we just settle this already?

Monika: Yeah...

Monika: You're okay with this, right?

Monika: In the end, it's up to you.

You: Ah...

You: Of course.

Natsuki: Hmph.

Yuri: Very well...

Monika: In that case...

Everyone looks straight at me.

You: Well, baking sounds like it could be fun...

You: But I would probably be most useful helping out Yuri...

You: And Sayori lives next door, so if I'm going to help anyone out.

You: It should be her.

Monika: So your choice is?

You: Why not we all work together?

Natsuki: Huh?

Yuri: Mmm?

You: Well since, everyone sounds like we could all use each other's help.

You: Why don't we all work together?

You: And we could even use my house so that way I can contribute.

Monika: I think that...

Natsuki: I'd be fine with that.

Yuri: I wouldn't mind another extra set of hands either.

Monika: Really?

You: Is that okay, then?

Monika: I suppose so.

Natsuki: So, that's everything, right?

Natsuki: Anything else we need to talk about?

Monika: No, I think that's it...

Monika: Are you guys excited?

Natsuki: Yes!

Natsuki: Everything except the performance is gonna be awesome!

You: I don't think that really counts...

Monika: What about you?

You: Me?

You: Ah, I guess you could say I'm interested to see how it'll turn out...

Monika: That's good enough for me!

Natsuki: Yuri.

Natsuki: You really are the most talented one here.

Natsuki: And...

Natsuki: And you're going to help make the event a lot more fun and welcoming.

Yuri: Well Natsuki.

Yuri: Your cupcakes are the best cupcakes I've ever had!

Yuri: They go really well with my tea!

Yuri: And nothing that I do for the event will compare to that, so...

Yuri: So...

Natsuki: I mean, the cupcakes will probably help a lot too...

Natsuki: But you're gonna make the atmosphere special.

Natsuki: That'll be really important for the way that people feel during the performances.

You: So let's all give it our best to work together.

You: And we'll make the festival great!

Monika: I hope to see everyone do their best.

Monika: But with that...

Monika: There's nothing more for today.

Monika: So I guess it's time for us to head out.

Natsuki: Okay, but I'm staying here a bit longer.

Natsuki: I barely got to do any reading today, so...

Monika: Fair enough, there's nothing wrong with that.

Everyone packs up their things.

I start to follow Monika out the door as Yuri and Natsuki chat among each other.

Natsuki: Um, where are you going?

You: Eh...?

Yuri: Well, the thing is...

Natsuki: We still need to figure out our plans for this weekend.

Natsuki: You literally would've gotten home and realized that you didn't even have a way to contact either of us.

You: Oh, that's true...

You: I have no idea how that slipped my mind.

Natsuki and Yuri give me their numbers.

Natsuki: Okay...

Natsuki: We're coming over on Sunday

Natsuki: I'll bring all the ingredients I can.

Yuri: And I'll be stopping on the way over to pick up anything else we may need.

You: Wait!

You: If everyone is bringing this much, should we do at one of your houses?

Natsuki: Yeah, right.

Natsuki: Like I could have a guy over my house...

Natsuki: My dad would kill me.

You: Really?

You: That's kinda strict, if you ask me.

Natsuki: Yeah, how do you think I feel?

Natsuki: I can't do anything when my dad is home...

Yuri: And if you don't mind...

Yuri: I think I would prefer going to your house as well.

You: Alright.

You: In that case, it won't be a problem

I decide not to press Yuri for a reason.

It's not like it should matter much either way, so I'll just need to make sure my room and the kitchen is clean.

Natsuki: Anyway...

Natsuki: We have each other's numbers now.

Natsuki: That's all I needed from you.

You: I hope I manage to make myself useful in some way...

You: I'm not nearly as skilled as you both are.

Yuri: Don't underestimate yourself.

Yuri: I think that we'll make a very productive team.

Yuri: Even if you only included me because you felt bad or something...

You: Wait...!

You: You don't actually think that, do you?

Yuri: ...

Yuri: I...don't know.

Yuri: It's difficult to come up with any other reason you may have chosen me...

You: You're forgetting the one reason with the most common sense!

You: I wanted to include you because that's what I want to do.

Yuri: B-But...

Yuri thinks to herself with an extremely tense expression.

You: Yuri...you're overthinking this.

You: You wanted me to point out when you're overthinking, right?

Yuri: Eh...?

Yuri: I...didn't realize...

You: I'm telling you, I want to.

You: That's all there is to it.

You: Do you believe me?

Yuri: I...

Natsuki: I guess I'll text you when I'm coming over.

You: Alright, fine by me.

Natsuki: Yeah.

Natsuki: I'm really gonna show you why I love baking so much.

Natsuki: So you'd better look forward to it.

You: Oh?

You: Didn't you say you were just going to give me the dirty work?

Natsuki: Well-!

Natsuki: I was kinda looking forward to this.

You: Wait, really?

Natsuki: Well, kind of!

Natsuki: Just because...I never got to bake with someone else before.

Yuri: And I'm really looking forward to Sunday.

You: Alright, I get it.

You: Sorry for overreacting.

You: Anyway, I'll be heading out now.

You: See you on Sunday.

Natsuki: Ah-

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: ...Never mind.

I can't believe this!

They're both going to be coming to my house on Sunday...?


	29. Day 5: Harem

It's already Sunday.

I've been getting increasingly anxious about Natsuki's and Yuri's upcoming visit.

I keep telling myself there's no reason to be nervous, but it doesn't help much.

I wonder if Natuski'll act any different?

Meanwhile, she's been texting me a lot.

We sent each other one after exchanging numbers to double-check, but it turned into conversation.

She's almost a different personality on the phone, using tons of emoji and cute language.

She also really likes complaining about things, but I kind of saw that one coming.

And then there's Yuri.

Yuri is clearly an introvert and also an intimate person in general.

There's no doubt that she'll open up a little bit when the atmosphere is a little more relaxed.

We've even been texting occasionally, too.

She was extremely apprehensive at first, but it wasn't long before I was already learning more about her.

Putting them both aside.

I haven't heard a thing from Sayori since she left club early the other day.

I've been worried about her in the back of my mind.

It's not like we text each other all the time or anything...

Between what Sayori said, and what Monika said...

Is it really okay for me to put Sayori's feelings aside when she might need me?

I decide to visit Sayori before everyone comes over.

Rather than asking, I simply tell her "I'm coming over", much like we've done in the past.

Once I reach Sayori's house, I knock on the door before entering it myself.

Again, we used to play so often that we've made it a habit of simply entering each other's houses like we were family.

The house is quiet.

Sayori isn't anywhere on the first floor, so I assume she's up in her room.

It's already strange of her not to run down and greet me.

I head up to her bedroom, where I finally find her.

You: Sayori?

Sayori: Hi~

I sit down in her room.

Sayori forces a smile, but it's easy to tell that she's different.

There's a minute of silence between us.

Sayori: You haven't come over like this in a long time, have you?

You: Ah... I guess you're right.

You: It has been a long time.

You: Not much has really changed, has it?

Sayori's room is as messy as it's always been.

I also recognize the same stuffed animals and wall decorations that she's had for years now.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: If you came over more often, it wouldn't be such a mess.

You: That's because I end up cleaning it for you...

Sayori: How come you suddenly wanted to come over today?

Sayroi: Aren't you supposed to be have people over today?

You: Yeah, but...

You: ...Wait, how did you know that?

Sayori had already left by the time we decided that last meeting.

Sayori: Monika told me.

Sayori: It's only natural for her to keep me informed about the festival preparations, right?

You: Ah, that's true...

You: But what about you?

You: Aren't you going to be helping Monika today?

Sayori: Of course!

Sayori: But I'm just helping her online.

Sayori: We didn't plan to meet up or anything.

You: Ah, so it's just me, Natsuki, and Yuri, then...

Sayori: Yep~

There's more silence between us.

Sayori stares in a random direction.

Everything about her behavior is really uncharacteristic.

I finally get to the point.

You: I just...wanted to see how you were doing.

You: After you left on Friday.

You: When something's wrong, you can't hide it from me!

You: I know you too well.

You: So...

Sayori smiles, shaking her head.

Sayori: That's no good.

You: Eh?

Sayori: Why can't it just be like it's always been?

Sayori: This is all my fault.

Sayori: If I didn't get so weak and accidentally express my feelings...

Sayori: If I didn't make that stupid mistake...

Sayori: Then you wouldn't have been worried about me at all.

Sayori: You wouldn't have come here.

Sayori: You wouldn't have even been thinking about me right now.

Sayori: But this...is just my punishment, isn't it?

Sayori: I'm getting punished for being so selfish.

Sayori: I think that's why the world decided to have you come over today.

Sayori: It just wants to torture me.

Sayori: Ehehe~

You: Sayori!

I grab Sayori by the shoulders.

You: What on Earth are you saying?!

You: Are you listening to yourself right now?

You: I know something happened to you.

You: There's no other explanation for you to be like this.

You: So tell me, already...!

You: Until I know, I won't be able to stop thinking about it!

Sayori: Ah...

Sayori: Ahaha...

Sayori gives me an empty smile.

Sayori: You really put me in a trap.

Sayori: But...

Sayori: You're wrong.

Sayori: Nothing happened to me.

Sayori: I've always been like this.

Sayori: You're just seeing it for the first time.

You: Seeing what?

You: What are you talking about, Sayori?

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: You're really just going to make me say it, aren't you?

Sayori: I guess I have no choice this time.

Sayori: The thing is...

Sayori: I've had really bad depression my whole life.

Sayori: Did you know that?

Sayori: Why do you think I'm late to school every day?

Sayori: Because most days, I can't even find a reason to get out of bed.

Sayori: What reason is there to do anything when I fully know how worthless I am?

Sayori: Why go to school?

Sayori: Why eat?

Sayori: Why make friends?

Sayori: Why make other people put their energy and caring to waste by having them spend it on me?

Sayori: That's what it feels like.

Sayori: And that's why I just want to make everyone happy...

Sayori: Without anyone worrying about me.

You: ...

I'm in shock.

I can't even figure out how to respond.

How is it possible that Sayori kept this from me the entire time that I've known her?

Did she really want so badly for me to just not think about her?

You: ...Why, Sayori?

Sayori: Eh...?

You: Why is it that you've never told me about this?

You: It almost feels like I've been betrayed as your close friend.

You: Because if I knew, I would have done everything I could to support you!

You: Even if there's only so much that I could do...

You: I would have tried a little bit harder to make every day a little better for you.

You: That's why I'm your friend!

You: All you had to do was tell me!

Sayori: You don't understand at all.

Sayori: Why do you think I didn't tell you?

Sayori: Because if I told you, then you would have to waste effort caring about me instead of doing important things.

Sayori: I don't want to be cared about.

Sayori: It's bittersweet, when people try to care about me.

Sayori: It feels nice sometimes.

Sayori: But it also feels like a bat being swung against my head.

Sayori: Ahaha~

Sayori: That's why I wanted so badly for you to make friends with everyone else...

Sayori: Helping everyone be happy together is the best thing for me.

Sayori: But then, I discovered something else, too.

Sayori: Seeing you make friends and get closer with everyone in the club...

Sayori: It feels like a spear going through my heart.

Sayori: So, that's why.

Sayori: That's why I decided the world just wants to torture me.

Sayori: Every path leads to nothing but hurt.

Sayori: Ahaha~

You: You're right that I don't understand...

You: I don't understand your feelings at all, Sayori.

You: But I don't need to understand.

You: Whatever it takes for me to help you stop hurting...

You: That's what I'll do.

Sayori: No.

Sayori: There's nothing.

Sayori: Nothing at all.

Sayori: The only thing that could have helped is if everything could be like it always was.

Sayori: But I was selfish.

Sayori: I finally showed you what a horrible person I am.

Tears streak down Sayori's face.

Sayori: I made you join the literature club because I was selfish.

Sayori: And I was punished by my heart hurting in a way that I couldn't understand.

Sayori: And now you came here and I made you hurt, too.

Sayori: I'm just weak and selfish.

Sayori: That's all I am.

Sayori: And that's why I'm going to accept these punishments.

Sayori: Because I deserve every last one...!

Without thinking, I once again grab Sayori's shoulders.

This time, I pull her into a tight embrace.

Sayori: A-Ah-

You: Sayori.

You: I don't care if you feel selfish.

You: I'm really happy that you convinced me to join the club.

You: Seeing you every day makes it worthwhile enough.

You: If I make friends with everyone else, then that's just a bonus.

You: But please never underestimate how much I care about you.

You: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Sayori isn't hugging me back.

Despite my arms being wrapped around her, Sayori's arms remain at her sides.

She starts sobbing next to my ear.

Sayori: No...

Sayori: Don't do this...to me...

Sayori: Please don't do this...

Sayori: I...

Sayori barely manages to speak between her sobs.

I don't know if I'm doing the right thing.

But all I want is for her to know that I care.

You: If you have it in you to call yourself selfish, then you have to let me be selfish too.

You: No matter what it takes, I'll figure out what needs to change.

You: I'll make these feelings go away.

You: And if there's anything that you need me to do...

You: Then you'd better tell me.

You: I'll get mad if you don't.

Sayori: ...

Sayori: I...don't know...

Sayori: I don't know...

Sayori: I don't know.

Gently, Sayori finally puts her arms around me in return.

Sayori: I don't know anything.

Sayori: It's all really scary...

Sayori: I don't understand any of my feelings...

Sayori: The only time I'm not feeling nothing is when I'm feeling pain.

Sayori: But...

Sayori: Your hugs are so warm...

Sayori lets me go.

As she does so, I let her go as well.

You: The festival is tomorrow.

Sayori: Yeah...

You: It's going to be fun, right?

Sayori: Yeah.

You: Why don't we something special for it?

Sayori: U-Um...

Sayori: Ah-

You: It's what I want.

You: I promise.

Sayori: I...

Sayori: I think that would be nice, then...

You: Yeah.

Sayori wipes her eyes.

If I could spend the whole day here, I would.

You: Of all days, this has to be the one where I have other plans...

You: Maybe I should cancel-

Sayori: No, don't-!

Sayori: Please don't...

Sayori: If you did that...then I really wouldn't forgive you.

You: But...

You: It's almost time for all of us to meet at my house...

You: At the very least, do you want to come along and help out?

You: It would be fun.

To my surprise, Sayori nods her heard.

Sayori: I suppose if it's already going to be half the club.

Sayori: That either Monika or I should be there to be a leader.

I help Sayori get ready as fast as possible and then we rush over to my house.

Yuri and Natsuki are already there waiting for me.

You: I'm sorry about the wait.

You: But I brought along some more help.

I immediately notice that Yuri and Natsuki are both carrying a lot.

You: Oh wow, you brought a lot with you.

Yuri: That's right.

Yuri: And did you manage to find everything I asked you to buy as well?

You: Yeah, pretty much.

I take Yuri's stuff so she doesn't have to carry much.

I then turn to help Natsuki when I notice something.

I don't know what I was expecting, but seeing Natsuki in something other than her school uniform totally throws me off.

Seeing her in such cute clothes makes the uniform seem totally unfitting in comparison.

Natsuki: Jeez, don't make it feel so awkward already!

Natsuki: It's gonna be a long afternoon, so don't be weird just because you're not used to seeing me outside of school.

Natsuki: Anyway, We're going in.

Natsuki hands me a large bag that is probably full of baking supplies.

You: I see you also brought a lot of stuff.

Natsuki: Well, I didn't want to come all this way to find out that your kitchen isn't equipped for the job.

Natsuki: You bought everything I asked you to, right?

You: Yeah, I did.

Yesterday, Natsuki asked me to buy a bunch of ingredients if I didn't already have them at home.

Natsuki: Good!

Natsuki: Glad I could count on you to do your part.

You: Well...of course.

I'm surprised to hear Natsuki suddenly say that, rather than something snarky like she usually does.

Could it be that she is a little different outside of school after all?

It suddenly dawns on me however, that this is gonna problematic.

I'm not going to be able to help both girls at the same time.

Sayori: I call dibs on helping Natsuki first!

I'm taken aback by Sayori intervention.

I don't complain because she just got me out of a tight spot.

Natsuki: Huh?

Sayori: If I don't help you first, I won't get to lick the spatulas.

Natsuki: God, Sayori.

Natsuki: You can be so childish sometimes.

Natsuki: Let's get started I guess.

Sayori and Natsuki head off to the kitchen, leaving me and Yuri behind.

You: I guess we'll go get started in my bedroom then.

I take Yuri to my room.

The first thing she does is glance around curiously, which makes me feel anxious.

Yuri: It's so clean...

You: Ahaha...

You: I cleaned it before you came over, so...

Yuri: That's very considerate of you to do.

You: Ah, no...

You: I would be really embarrassed for my room to be a mess while you were here.

Yuri: Hmm...

Yuri: Well, I do enjoy cleaning...

Yuri: I would have gladly helped you clean.

You: Ah-

You: That would be even more embarrassing!

You: Wait, don't look in there-!

I snatch Yuri's wrist, which was in the process of opening a desk drawer of mine.

Yuri: A-Ah...

Yuri: I'm sorry...!

Yuri: I wasn't thinking for some reason...

Yuri: I was just spacing out!

You: It's fine, it's fine...

I let go of Yuri's wrist.

She puts both of her hands firmly in her lap, as if making sure she's keeping track of them.

You: So, um...

You: Should we...get started?

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: Yes...

Yuri: Um, I have a few things planned that you can help with...

Yuri: Decorations and other atmospheric enhancements.

You: Atmospheric enhancements...?

Yuri: You know...

Yuri: Mood lighting, aromatherapy candles...

You: Oh, wow.

You: I didn't know you planned on taking it that far.

Yuri: Of course.

Yuri: I want to help take our guests to a faraway place.

Yuri: Although many will stop by just out of curiosity...

Yuri: And for...cupcakes, I guess...

Yuri: I'm determined to provide an experience that will leave them wanting more.

You: That's great.

You: It's easy to forget that you're a pretty intense person.

Yuri: Ah-

Yuri: Intense...?

You: I guess that's the best way to put it.

Yuri: Is that...a bad thing?

You: No, not at all.

You: It's something that I like about you, actually.

Yuri: I-Is that so...?

Yuri: That makes me feel relieved...

Yuri: And kind of happy...

You: Yeah, no need to be so anxious.

You: You can relax a little.

Yuri: Relax...

Yuri: I brought some things for relaxation.

Yuri: I was going to use them during the poetry event...

You: Oh yeah? Like what?

Yuri: Let's see...

Yuri rummages through her bag.

She pulls out a few candles and a wooden cylinder-shaped object.

Yuri: I did some shopping on the way here, so I happen to have these in my bag.

Yuri: I planned to cover the windows in black paper and use the candles to light the room.

Yuri: I think that would be amazing, don't you?

You: Yeah, that would be really neat.

You: What's that wooden thing, though?

Yuri: Oh, this?

Yuri: It's a diffuser for essential oils.

Yuri: How familiar are you with aromatherapy?

You: Not familiar at all...

Yuri: Ah, is that so?

Yuri: It's one of my favorite contributors to a positive atmosphere.

Yuri: Depending on the oils or herbs you choose, you can change the mood of the air itself.

Yuri: You can even feel it permeate through your body.

Yuri: Relaxation, positive energy, romance, reflection...

Yuri: It's almost like magic.

Yuri takes the cylinder and pushes a switch on the bottom.

In just a moment, a thin ray of vapor begins to spout through a small hole on the top.

You: Wow, that smells wonderful.

You: What kind of mood is that one for?

Yuri: This is a Jasmine essential oil.

Yuri: It smells a little sweet and flowery, right?

You: Yeah, that's a good way to describe it.

Yuri: I chose Jasmine for the event because it provides more than relaxation.

Yuri: Jasmine enhances your emotions and helps you feel them flow through your body.

Yuri: You feel warmer, and your heart pounds more heavily.

Yuri: Don't you think that will be perfect for sharing our poems?

You: It does sound suitable...

You: But you seem to know a lot about this, so I'll trust your opinion with anything.

Yuri smiles gently, clearly enjoying herself.

She again reaches into her bag and pulls out several spools of thin ribbon.

You: What are those for?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: Did you purchase the origami paper I asked you to get?

You: Yeah, I have it over here...

Yuri: We won't be using the paper for folding origami.

Yuri: What I'd like to do is write a different word on each paper.

Yuri: We'll need about a hundred of them.

You: Oh yeah?

You: What will those be used for?

Yuri: Well, I'm going to cut pieces of ribbon to hang from the doorway of the classroom.

Yuri: Then, we can fasten the paper onto the ribbons to create a doorway curtain.

Yuri: Wouldn't that be beautiful?

Yuri: It would also catch the eye of those passing by the room...

Yuri: It may attract some to peek inside.

You: That's really creative!

You: I had no idea you'd be so good at this, Yuri.

Yuri: Is...that so?

Yuri: Well, I suppose I do get a little intense...as you'd put it.

Yuri: Uhuhu.

Yuri giggles with red cheeks.

Is it just me, or is she more relaxed when it's just the two of us?

Or maybe it's the excitement she feels from sharing something that she enjoys.

Yuri: Here's a marker

Yuri: You can write any characters you want.

Yuri: I'll help you once I finish cutting the ribbons.

You: Ah, alright.

Sitting on the floor together, the two of us get to work.

I carefully draw a different character on each paper, doing my best to manage my bad handwriting.

Yuri unravels a long strand of red ribbon to her desired length.

Then, she reaches into her bag once more and pulls out a pocket knife.

You: Eh...?

The knife is strangely beautiful.

The silver handle has an intricate pattern of waves etched into it.

The blade itself is gently tinted blue.

You: That's no ordinary pocket knife...

You: It looks really fancy.

Yuri: A-Ah...

Yuri: Well...

Embarrassed, Yuri looks away.

You: What is it?

Yuri: You're going to think it's weird...

You: Yuri, whatever it is, I have no reason to judge.

You: To each their own, you know?

Yuri: If you promise you won't be weirded out...

You: Yeah, I promise.

Yuri: Alright...

Yuri: The thing is, I'm kind of into knives...

Yuri: They're just...so pretty...

Yuri: I-I can't help it!

Yuri: I don't know what it is...

Yuri: The combination of craftsmanship and feeling of danger, maybe...

Yuri: Uu, what am I saying...?

Yuri: Please don't think I'm weird for this...

You: Ahaha.

Yuri: You're laughing at me...

You: No, I'm not laughing at you.

You: It's just funny how nervous you got about sharing.

You: It's...well, it's an interesting thing to be into, I guess.

You: But I think it kind of suits you.

Yuri: Suits me...?

You: Yeah... It's kind of intense. Ahaha.

You: Besides, it's a really cool-looking knife, I can't deny that.

Yuri: It is, isn't it...?

Yuri relaxes her expression once again.

Yuri: Would you like to hold it?

You: Sure, I'll check it out.

Yuri carefully hands me the knife, with the handle facing me.

I take it and turn it around in my hands.

It feels heavy, and extremely solid.

Where do you even get a knife like this...?

Curious of its sharpness, I feel the point of the knife with my index finger.

You: Ow-!

Yuri: Why did you do that?!

You: I didn't expect it to be that sharp...!

You: I barely touched it at all.

Yuri: I-It's my fault!

Yuri: I should have warned you...

Yuri: This knife is extremely sharp...

Yuri: It can cut through skin like it's paper.

Yuri: Oh no...

A small drop of blood trickles down the side of my finger.

Yuri takes my hand and gives the wound a closer look.

Yuri: Ah...

She stares at it and noticeably fidgets.

You: If you're squeamish, I'll go wash it off now-

You: A-Ah!

Without warning, Yuri puts my finger in her mouth and licks the wound.

I feel her tongue curl around my finger.

Startled, I instinctively pull my hand back.

Yuri: O-Oh...

Yuri: P-Please forgive me!

Yuri: I wasn't thinking!

Yuri: I...

Yuri lowers her head, her face burning up.

You: Yuri...

Yuri: That's the most embarrassing thing I've ever done...

Yuri: How could I do something like that?

Yuri: I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

You: Ah...

Sure, it was a little weird, and it took me by surprise...

But I guess she was just trying to help, right...?

You: Yuri, I think you're overreacting a little...

Yuri: Uuuh...

She doesn't lift her head.

What if she doesn't recover from this for the rest of the afternoon?

You: Alright, you know what...

This might be a stupid thing to do, but I do it anyway.

I take Yuri's hand and lick her index finger in return.

Yuri: D-Did you really just do that?

You: N-Now we're even...

Yuri: ...

Yuri just looks at me like I did something wrong.

You: Ahaha...

You: I knew that would be a bad idea...

If not for the sweet aroma of the Jasmine oil, the air would be extremely heavy right now.

Yuri: You're so weird.

Yuri giggles shyly.

You: Eh...?

Yuri calling _me_ weird?

I have no response to that...

Yuri: Where do you keep your bandages?

You: Ah...

You: I don't think I need one, actually.

You: It was a tiny cut.

You: Look, it already stopped bleeding.

Yuri: I see...

Yuri: That's relieving.

The tension is quickly lifted.

We each resume our respective activities.

I watch Yuri's knife cut through the ribbon like it's nothing but air.

Meanwhile, I continue to make progress on the paper.

After we finish attaching the paper to the ribbons, we lay them all out side by side.

It looks better than I expected and will be very effective as a door curtain.

You: It looks great.

You: Good thinking coming up with this, Yuri.

Yuri: Ah, thanks...

Yuri: It's just something I saw online, really.

Yuri: Are you ready to move onto the next task?

You: Yeah, let's do it.

You: What do you have in mind?

Yuri: I'd like to create a banner.

Yuri: That's why I asked you to buy the paint tablets.

You: Ah, that's right.

One of the items Yuri had asked me to buy was a kit of watercolor paint tablets.

Yuri: We'll need about six cups of water to put each of the tablets in.

Yuri: Do you mind fetching those for us?

You: Of course not.

You: Six cups of water...

You: I'll be right back in a minute.

Yuri: Thank you very much.

Yuri: Oh, and just a little bit of water is okay.

Yuri: If you fill the cups too much, it will be too diluted.

Taking Yuri's advice, I decide to use small plastic bathroom cups rather than full-sized glasses.

I put them on a plate to catch any paint that drips, then bring it back into my room.

You: Yuri?

Yuri: Yes?

I come in to see Yuri quickly unrolling her sleeve, pulling it back over her arm.

You: Ah, nothing...

You: Your face is a little red.

You: Is it too hot in here, or anything?

Yuri: Ah-

Yuri: No, not at all!

Yuri: There's nothing wrong, so...

Yuri: Let's mix the paint.

Yuri hurriedly dismisses me and takes it upon herself to unwrap the tablets, dropping them into the cups.

Yuri: So...

Yuri: I thought we would do something simple that would look very nice.

Yuri: I'd like to paint a gradient across the banner...

Yuri: Starting with the colors for a sunrise, then daytime, then sunset and nighttime.

Yuri: Once it dries, I'll write an inspirational quote across the banner.

Yuri: We can hang it on the wall behind the podium at the front of the classroom.

You: Ah, neat.

You: What are you going to write?

Yuri: Well...

Yuri: ...It will be more fun to surprise you.

Yuri smiles at me.

You: If you say so...

After rolling out the banner, Yuri and I kneel on opposite sides so we don't get in the way of each other.

Yuri uses a brush and adds a few dots of different colors across the banner to serve as a color guide when we paint.

You: This kind of reminds me of elementary school...

Painting on a banner with watercolors feels a lot like the art class projects we had back then.

It's relaxing.

Yuri: Ah...

Yuri: I'm sorry if this feels too childish...!

You: No, I didn't mean that at all.

You: It's kind of fun, you know?

Yuri: ...Yeah.

Yuri: It is fun.

Yuri: I'm glad you feel that way, too.

Yuri stops painting for a moment, thinking to herself.

Yuri: For me...

Yuri: I don't need to go out and do crazy things to have fun.

Yuri: In fact, I usually don't even want to.

Yuri: I just like when I can spend time with one other person...

Yuri: Even if it's something simple, like reading - it doesn't even matter if we don't talk much.

Yuri: Just having a friend next to me makes things feel a little bit nicer.

Yuri: I think that's all it takes for me to be happy.

You: Is that so...?

Even if Yuri and I are quite different, I can understand where she's coming from.

I feel that way about things like anime and games, where simply sharing the experience with someone can make me happy.

You: I think I feel the same way.

Yuri smiles gently.

Yuri: I knew you'd understand...

Yuri leans over the banner to grab an unused paintbrush.

But I move at the same time, causing my head to bump into hers.

Yuri: Kya-!

You: S-Sorry!

Yuri reels back, and I quickly lift my hands in surprise.

You: Are you hurt?

Yuri: N-No, I'm not hurt.

Yuri: It just startled me...that's all.

Yuri: Sorry, I should have asked you to get it for me...

You: It's not your fault.

You: Ah, your face...

There are droplets of paint on Yuri's face and neck.

Yuri: Is there something on my face?

You: Yeah, I accidentally got paint on you...

You: Sorry, it's totally my fault!

You: I'll get a towel right away.

I rush out and fetch a small towel, then I dampen it with hot water.

I return to my room and kneel back down in front of her.

You: Here...

I pat down Yuri's face and neck with the towel.

Yuri: Ah-

You: Is something wrong?

Yuri: It's hot...I just didn't expect it.

You: Sorry...

You: I didn't want to use cold water.

Having finished, I start to retract my hand.

But Yuri suddenly holds my wrist.

Yuri: Wait-

You: Eh?

Yuri: Just...for a little longer.

Yuri: It feels really nice...

You: Ah...

I keep my hand still against Yuri's neck.

She looks into my eyes.

It's an intense expression that I recognize from when she reads her books...

Almost as if she's lost in a daze, enveloped by her own thoughts.

She breathes gently, half through slightly-parted lips.

What is happening...?

Is it the aroma of the Jasmine oil giving me this dizzy feeling?

Yuri's gentle fingers, wrapped around my wrist, send a tingling sensation through my arm.

And suddenly, her face seems to be much closer to mine than it was just a moment ago...

Yuri: Ah...

Natsuki: That's IT!

Natsuki: Sayori, go help Yuri!

Yuri and I both jump back at Natsuki's shout.

A few seconds later Sayori comes into my room sheepishly.

Sayori: Natsuki kicked me out for eating too much.

Yuri and I can't help ourselves and both end up laughing.

I stand up and clean my hands with the towel.

You: I suppose I should go help Natsuki then.

You: Unless you'd like to eat some paint as well, Sayori.

Sayori: Oh we're painting?

Yuri: Indeed.

Sayori: That sounds like a lot of fun.

Sayroi: Just tell me what to do.

I leave the two girls who resume working and head into the kitchen.

As I into the kitchen I see Natsuki head over for her bag that I brought in for her.

You: I can get that for you.

I grab the bag Natsuki holds out to me.

You: Ghk-

You: This is ridiculously heavy-!

Natsuki: Ahaha!

Natsuki: I carried that all the way here.

Natsuki: Are you impressed?

You: I see now...

You: Yeah, I am impressed, Natsuki.

You: It seems like I always underestimate you.

Natsuki: Ehehe~

Natsuki: It's because I'm so small, isn't it?

Natsuki: You jerk.

Natsuki hits a fist into my chest.

You: Hey, hey.

You: Your size has nothing to do with it.

You: Do you really hate being small that much?

Natsuki: Eh?

Natsuki: Um...

Natsuki: It's not like I hate it...

Natsuki: I mean, sometimes I like proving people wrong when they only think I'm worth my size.

Natsuki: It's fun when I get to be small and also better than other people.

Natsuki: But...

Natsuki: ...Jeez, never mind!

Natsuki: What are you making me say?

Natsuki: Don't think you can make me talk about weird things just because we're not at school!

Natsuki: Are we getting started, or what? There's a lot of stuff I gotta teach you.

You: Ahaha.

Natsuki: What?

You: That's a little bit more like you.

You: You're more fun when you just speak your mind like that.

Natsuki: H-Hey!

Natsuki: Now you _are_ treating me like a kid!

Natsuki: I was just trying to be a little nicer to you, you know.

Natsuki: And just because I don't have a mature and sexy figure like Yuri doesn't mean you should treat me like-

Natsuki: A-Ah-

Natsuki catches her words, and her face turns red.

You: Natsuki...

Natsuki: Forget it!

Natsuki: I didn't say anything!

You: I should apologize.

Natsuki: Eh?

You: I appreciate that you were trying to be nicer.

You: I should have been a little more considerate, too.

You: But also...

You: If that's what you're thinking, then you should know that there are tons of guys who are into body types like yours.

Natsuki: Ah...

Natsuki: How would...you know that, anyway?

You: Just trust me on this one.

Natsuki: ...

Natsuki: ...Gross.

You: Hey!

You: Was that to me?

Natsuki: Who else?

You: Man...

You: Let's just get started already.

Natsuki: Ahaha!

Natsuki: You get all sour when a girl calls you gross.

Natsuki: I finally found your weakness.

Natsuki smiles deviously.

You: Please spare me...

Well, if Natsuki decides to dish out more insults like that, there's no way I'm not fighting back.

The whole kitchen is already a mess.

Spoons, dirty bowls, flour, spilled fluid, and plastic bags are strewn about every countertop.

The mixer isn't big enough to make all the batter at once, so they must have had to do it several times.

You: What happened in here?

Natsuki: _sigh_

Natsuki: Sayori couldn't help herself.

Natsuki: I should've known better and made you help me instead.

Natsuki: We're gonna have to start all over again.

You: Just tell me what to do then.

Before long, Natsuki is babysitting all of my movements to make sure I don't mess up her precious baking.

Natsuki: Where did you put the food coloring?

Natsuki: The batter's going in the oven soon, so I need to fill the trays.

You: I think it's still in the bag next to the table.

You: What are you using it for?

Natsuki: To color the batter, of course!

Natsuki: I'm making each tray a different color.

Natsuki: That way, even if the flavors aren't different, everyone can still pick their favorite.

You: Ah, that's a cute idea.

You: Are we doing anything like that with the icing?

Natsuki: Do you want to?

You: Ah...

You: You're asking me?

You: I don't really have a preference, so...

Natsuki: Come on...

Natsuki: You're not putting any heart into this at all!

Natsuki: Can't you at least try to have fun?

You: I'm having fun...

I'm not really sure what Natsuki is trying to get out of me.

Meanwhile, I see her separate the batter into smaller bowls and put a few drops of food coloring into each.

You: Ah, that does look pretty cool.

Natsuki: See?

Natsuki: It's not like baking is just about following instructions.

Natsuki: The presentation is where you get to be creative and have the most fun.

Natsuki: It's a million times more worth it in the end if just looking at it makes everyone's eyes lighten up.

You: Like the ones you made on my first day, huh?

I recall Natsuki proudly presenting her cat-shaped cupcakes, and Sayori and Monika's delighted expressions.

I wonder if I can make Natsuki proud like that, too.

You: Yeah...

You: Maybe I will use the food coloring, then.

Natsuki: Sounds like you're starting to understand.

Natsuki: Just make sure you completely finish mixing the icing before you mess with the food coloring.

You: Yeah, it's getting there.

We were using the electric mixer for the batter, so I got stuck with a whisk and a huge bowl for the icing.

Natsuki: Eh?

Natsuki: The icing's still all lumpy!

Natsuki: Are you even trying?

You: Well, yeah...

You: It'll just take a little longer.

Natsuki: Jeez, I'll be here all night if you do it like that.

Natsuki: Here, look.

Natsuki grabs the whisk from me and uses her other hand to tilt the bowl back.

Natsuki: You really need to...beat...the crap out of it!

After a few seconds, the consistency of the icing has already improved.

Natsuki: See?

As if to emphasize, Natsuki sticks a finger in the icing and pops it in her mouth.

I reluctantly start to do the same.

Natsuki: Hey!

Natsuki suddenly grabs my wrist.

Natsuki: I don't want _your_ gross fingers in my icing too.

Natsuki: I swear, you're as bad as Sayori sometimes.

You: Your icing, eh?

You: Are you forgetting who did all the work?

I start to fight back, trying to inch my finger toward the bowl.

Natsuki: Don't make me beat the crap out of you next!

You: I'd like to see you try!

I push harder, just enough for my finger to reach the icing.

I triumphantly scoop some with my finger just as Natsuki tugs with all her might.

You: Ah-!

The force of Natsuki pulling me causes me to stumble, making her stumble in turn.

Natsuki: Gross!

Natsuki: You got it on my face!

You: Whose fault is that?!

There's a big glob of icing on Natsuki's cheek.

Natsuki: Nnn-

She tries to reach it with her tongue, but it's too far away.

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: You know what?

Natsuki: Take this!

Natsuki instead wipes it off with her finger before shoving her finger toward my own face.

You: You wish-!

I'm faster.

I grab her wrist with my hand before it reaches my face.

Natsuki tries to use her other hand to fight back, but I grab that one as well.

Natsuki: Ahahaha! Stop!

You: Not until you apologize for calling me gross!

Natsuki: Fine, fine!

Natsuki: I'm sorry for calling you gross.

Natsuki: You know I don't mean it.

Natsuki: It's just fun seeing you react to it.

Natsuki: ...You do that to me all the time, you know!

Natsuki: Saying dumb things just to get a reaction out of me.

Natsuki: You really shouldn't tease girls like that.

You: Is that so?

You: In that case, I probably shouldn't do this, either...

I take Natsuki's finger and put it in my mouth, licking off the icing.

Why do I keep putting people's fingers in my mouth?

What am I thinking?

Natsuki: W-W-What-?

Natsuki: D-Did you seriously just-

Natsuki: A-Ah-

Natsuki is so surprised that she can't even figure out how to get mad at me.

Her face is entirely red.

Natsuki: You really shouldn't do that kind of thing to girls...unless you really like them...

Natsuki: You know that...right?

You: ...

What kind of question is she asking me, just like that?

How did the mood turn to this so quickly?

And what did I do to Yuri earlier then?

You: I...

Natsuki gazes at me in silence.

I notice her shallow breaths.

Why am I starting to feel dizzy...?

Natsuki: Eh?!

Out of nowhere, the fire alarm starts going off.

Natsuki rushes over to the oven.

You: Is something burning?

You: I thought you didn't put the cupcakes in yet.

Natsuki: _Cough_

Natsuki: No wonder...

Natsuki: You left a dirty tray in here, dummy!

Natsuki: How could you make a mistake like that?

You: You should have checked before turning the oven on!

You: You were the one baking in here earlier!

Natsuki: Don't blame me for your mistakes!

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki uses an oven mitt to grab the blackened tray out of the oven.

She sets it on top of the stove.

In another moment, the fire alarm stops.

Natsuki: Anyway...

Natsuki: I'm...putting them in the oven now.

You: Yeah...

The tension from the moment before still lingers over our heads.

But the moment has already been lost.

I watch as Natsuki slides the cupcake trays into the oven.

Then, I reluctantly pick up the whisk and continue with the icing, like nothing ever happened.

Natsuki: Ahh, that smells so good!

The cupcakes are ready to be pulled out of the oven.

As soon as Natsuki opens the oven door, a blast of sweet-smelling warm air fills the room.

Natsuki: Look at how cute they all look!

She proudly shows off the different-colored cupcakes in each of the trays.

You: They'll look even better once we add the icing.

Natsuki: Not like you need to tell _me_ that!

Natsuki: I brought decorating stuff, so I hope you can get creative.

Natsuki: Here, scoop the icing into these bags.

Natsuki hands me some plastic bags.

Natsuki: I have these nozzles that will make it look nice and fluffy.

Natsuki: This one can even make flowers!

Natsuki: We probably won't be using it this time, though.

You: What's this one for?

I pick up one of the nozzles that has a much thinner tip than the others.

Natsuki: That one's really thin, so you can use it to make stripes or other patterns.

Natsuki: But you can also use it to write stuff on a cake.

Natsuki: Like, 'happy birthday!' or whatever.

You: Huh, I see...

You: That gives me an idea, actually.

Natsuki: Eh?

You: Well, it's a literature event, right?

You: We could make it more literature-themed by writing a different word on each of the cupcakes.

You: It would be fun to see people choose their cupcake based on a word they like.

Natsuki: Uu...

You: Hm?

Natsuki: I was kind of expecting you to say something really stupid...

Natsuki: But that's actually...a really cute idea, so...

You: Ahaha.

You: Maybe I'm getting it from you.

Natsuki: W-What's that supposed to mean?

Natsuki: I'm not cute!

You: Come on...

You: We're not at school, nobody's judging.

You: You can't dress and act like this and not expect me to think you're cute.

Natsuki: W-Well...

Natsuki's voice trails off.

Natsuki: Same with you...

You: Eh?

You: Did you say something?

Natsuki: N-No, nothing!

Natsuki: Let's just do the icing!

Natsuki picks up the pace and fastens a nozzle onto each of the bags.

Natsuki: There's a lot to do, so we shouldn't be wasting time!

Natsuki: Here, I'll show you how to do it.

Without giving me a chance to think about before, Natsuki quickly moves on.

She shows me how to apply the icing, and then we each get to work.

When we're finally finished, Natsuki puts them all side by side to admire our work.

Natsuki: Look at how pretty they are together!

You: Yeah, they are, aren't they?

Natsuki: Uu... I wish I could have one now!

You: Well, there's no reason you can't, right?

You: I don't see any harm in that.

Natsuki: Well, yeah, but...

Natsuki: My dad's making dinner tonight, so I really need to save my appetite.

You: Ahaha.

You: Sayori's the exact opposite in that regard.

You: If she was here, we'd probably be down ten cupcakes already.

You: And she would still eat dinner.

Natsuki: Come on, that's just unhealthy!

Natsuki: Besides, when my dad cooks, I need to eat as much of it as I can...

Natsuki: ...Well, anyway!

Natsuki: I was hoping we would have time for manga, but I need to be home for dinner...

You: Ah, already?

You: That's a shame.

Natsuki: It's your fault for working so slowly!

Natsuki: You should have thought about that.

Natsuki: It's not like you'll always have this chance.

You: Man...

As usual, Natsuki places the blame on me.

Natsuki: You can bring the cupcakes tomorrow, right?

Natsuki: If you and Sayori each carry some, then you can probably do it in one trip.

You: Yeah, I can do that.

You: And don't worry, I won't let her eat any.

Natsuki: Ahaha.

Natsuki: I wish she would listen to me the way she listens to you.

You: Ah...

You: Yeah.

I again think back to the conversation I had with Sayori earlier today.

You: I'm sure she'll open up to you.

You: You just have to be persistent.

Natsuki: Okay, I'm all packed up.

Natsuki: Good work today!

You: I'll walk you out...I guess.

Just like that, everyone is already about to leave.

It feels like the afternoon went by in a flash.

More than that...

Did I even take the opportunity to get closer to them, like I wanted?

Natsuki: Well...

Natsuki: I guess I'll be off, then...

Natsuki: Thanks for all the help and everything...

Natsuki: I'll see you tomorrow.

You: Wait, Natsuki.

Natsuki: Eh?

You: What you said before...about not always having this chance.

You: It doesn't have to be that way at all!

You: I had fun today.

You: You showed me how fun baking can be, like you wanted.

You: But aside from that...

You: You can come over anytime, okay?

You: I think that if possible, I'd like to spend more time like this.

You: If you want to read manga, or go out somewhere-

Natsuki: Um-

Natsuki: Do you...really mean that?

Natsuki looks at me tensely, like she's trying to hide her expression.

You: Yeah.

You: I want to spend more time with you.

Natsuki: I thought you only cared about getting this done...

Natsuki: Uu...

Natsuki: I'm sorry I had to leave so early today.

Natsuki: I really didn't want to!

Natsuki: I would really...stay here longer if I could.

Natsuki: I feel the same way as you, so...

Natsuki suddenly gets closer to me.

You: Wait, Natsuki-

Standing inches from me, Natsuki looks up at me.

I feel her fingers gently clutch at the sides of my shirt, as if holding onto me.

Her rose-colored cheeks and matching eyes fill my vision, along with her slightly-parted lips.

What is happening...?

My head starts to go dizzy as I feel her soft breaths against me.

Natsuki: I've felt it...

Natsuki: For a while now...

Natsuki: -!

Natsuki suddenly jumps back as we hear the door closing to my house.

Natsuki: I should go...

Clearly flustered, Natsuki hurries off.

I really don't know what's going with these girls.

I head back over to the door to see Yuri standing there.

Did she see all that?

Yuri: Thank you very much for having me today.

You: No problem, I'm glad I was able to help.

You: Just let me know if there's anything else you need me to bring tomorrow.

Yuri: I will.

Yuri: Well, then...

Yuri fidgets.

Yuri: I guess...I'll see you tomorrow.

You: Wait-

I kind of say that without thinking.

You: About today...

You: It's fine that we didn't have as much time as we wanted.

You: Because we can do this again.

You: Whenever you want, you can come over, or we can go out somewhere-

You: Ah, I forgot you don't like going out much-

As I stumble over my words, Yuri simply smiles bashfully.

You: Anyway...

You: You know what I'm trying to say, so...

Yuri: You're very thoughtful.

Yuri takes a step closer to me, then briefly squeezes my hand.

Yuri: I kind of like that about you...

You: Well...

How am I supposed to respond to that?

But I don't even get a chance to, as Yuri suddenly pulls back.

Yuri: S-Sayori-?

You: Eh?!

Sayori: Ah...

Sayori: H-Hi...

You: Sayori-!

You: Just now, we weren't-

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: It's okay.

Sayori: I just stopped by to say goodbye~

Yuri: U-Um...

Yuri: Well, it's nice to see you...

Yuri: I'm sorry, but I'm already on my way to leave!

Sayori: Aw, really?

Sayori: That's too bad...

Yuri: I'm sorry...

Yuri: But we'll all be together at the festival tomorrow, so...

Yuri: So that's fine, right?

Sayori: Of course!

Sayori beams.

Yuri: Y-Yeah, so...

Yuri: I'll see you tomorrow!

Clearly embarrassed, Yuri hurries off.

Sayori waves goodbye after her.

You: Sayori-

You: You seemed so down to start today.

You: But it looks like you had a lot of fun.

Sayori: Well I had to come here and see it for myself.

You: See what?

You: What are you talking about?

Sayori: You know...

Sayori: How much fun you were having with.

Sayori: And how close you got to them.

Sayori: It makes me...really happy...

Sayori: That you've made such good friends.

Sayori: That's all that matters to me.

Tears start to fall down Sayori's face.

Sayori: That's all that matters to me-!

Sayori: Why am I feeling this way?

Sayori: I'm supposed to be happy for you.

Sayori: Why does it feel like my heart is splitting in half?

Sayori: It hurts so much...

Sayori: Everything hurts so much...

Sayori: This would be so much better if I could just disappear!

You: Sayori, don't say that!

Sayori: It's true!

Sayori: If I wasn't here, then you wouldn't have to waste your sympathy on me!

Sayori: You wouldn't have to put up with me being selfish!

Sayori: Monika was wrong...

Sayori: I should just...

You: Monika...?

You: Monika was wrong about what?

Sayori: ...

You: Sayori...

You: What I said before is true.

You: I'm not going to let this continue.

You: Caring about you like this isn't the burden your mind is making it out to be.

You: It's something that makes me happy.

You: It's something that I wouldn't trade for anything else.

You: So, even if it takes an entire lifetime...

You: I'm going to be by your side until you don't feel any more pain.

Sayori: B-But...

Sayori looks away.

I put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

Sayori: I'm scared...

Sayori: I'm really scared...

You: What are you scared of, Sayori?

Sayori: I'm scared that...

Sayori: That I might like you more than you like me...

You: Sayori...?

Sayori: It's true, isn't it?

Sayori: I was weak and started to like you too much...

Sayori: I did this to myself.

Sayori: I like you so much that I can't stand it!

Sayori: That's how I feel!

Sayori: And...and...

You: That's enough, Sayori...

You: I don't want you to hurt anymore.

I slide my hand down Sayori's arm and squeeze her hand in my own.

You: Do you remember how I said I always know what's best for you?

You: Do you still believe me?

Wordlessly, Sayori nods.

You: Even if you don't understand all of your own feelings...

You: I know what you need the most right now.

You: And that's what I'm going to give to you.

You: Sayori...

You: I really like you.

You: But I don't want to take advantage of what you're going through.

You: So I'm not going to answer to your feelings until you start to get better.

You: But I'm also not going to reject your feelings.

Sayori: Eh-?

You: Those are my true feelings.

You: I should have realized it sooner.

You: But spending time with everyone at the club...

You: Making new friends...

You: And having fun with you every day...

You: It helped me realize that you are truly incredibly important to me.

You: That's why I'll accept any of your burdens.

You: As long as we continue like this every day...

You: With you by my side...

You: Until one day when I can finally give you your answer.

Suddenly, Sayori wraps her arms tightly around me.

Sayori: Is this...really okay?

You: Yeah.

I hold Sayori in my arms and pull her closer.

You: You'll never have to let go of me again.

Sayori: I love you...

Sayori: I want to be with you forever.

You: Me too.

Sayori: ...

I feel Sayori's grip around me weaken a little bit.

Sayori: What is this...?

You: Sayori...?

Sayori: I'm supposed to be happy right now...

Sayori: I always thought this would be the happiest moment for me.

Sayori: But why...?

Sayori: Even now...

Sayori: Why won't the rainclouds go away?

Sayori: They're not going away at all...

You: It's okay, Sayori...

You: It might take some time for things to get better again.

You: But no matter how long it takes, I'll be there every step of the way.

You: That's all that matters right now.

Sayori: O-Okay...

Sayori: I...trust you...

Sayori and I slowly release each other.

You: So...

You: Does that mean you're going to try and make the festival tomorrow into a date?

Sayori: Ehehe...

Sayori: What are you saying?

Sayori: I don't want to think about those things, you know?

Sayori: I want everything to be the same as it always has been.

Sayori: Even if we become ...a couple.

Sayori: You know...eventually...

Sayori: I don't know if I could handle anything more right now...

Sayori: It's really new and scary to me.

You: I understand.

You: We'll go at whatever pace suits you best.

Sayori: Hey...

Sayori gazes at me once again, smiling sadly.

Sayori: Even if I get really, really sad...

Sayori: You'll be there for me...right?

You: Eh...?

I don't really understand what Sayori means by that.

You: That's my promise.

I say that, but in reality, I've never felt more uncertain when it comes to Sayori.

I know that I love her, and she loves me.

But I can't deny the feelings I'm having towards everyone else either.

Even though I can comfort Sayori...

I keep wondering if I should be doing something different.

I hope these thoughts don't continue to plague me until things are back to the way they were.

It sounds terrible to say, but I hope that I can figure something out.

Is that what Sayori meant by not wanting anything to change?

I don't know.

But I know that I'll give it everything I've got.

They all mean so much to me.

And I'll do whatever it takes to have a happy future with them.

Monika: You just gonna stand there and not say hi~

Monika's voice snaps me back to reality.

I must've jumped because she giggles a little.

Monika: I didn't mean to scare you or anything.

You: No, it's alright.

You: I was thinking about something.

Monika: I know.

Monika: You're walking a dangerous line you know.

Monika: Not many people can have their cake and eat it too.

You: What do you mean?

Monika pauses for a minute, seeming to be thinking through carefully what she wants to say.

Monika: Just be careful not to be playing with club members' feelings.

Monika: Especially not mine.

Monika: I'd hate to see all your efforts go to waste.

I can't quite follow what Monika is saying.

You: I'm trying not to play with anyone's feelings.

You: I just want everyone to be happy.

Monika: And what if there is someone who isn't happy.

Monika: What if there is someone who feels left out?

Reality hits me like a truck.

Monika must have felt incredibly alone today.

We didn't intend to leave her out today.

You: Monika

You: I'm sorry.

You: Today wasn't supposed to turn out like it did.

You: But that doesn't mean we shouldn't have included you.

You: I was just worried at you seeing my house.

You: I can't explain why, but something about you makes me feel incredibly nervous.

Monika looks at me confused.

You: It's just...

You: You're really pretty...

You: ...and popular...

You: ...and I can't understand why you'd ever want to spend time with me.

Monika: I wonder if that's why we don't have an ending together.

You: What's that?

Monika seems to focus back on me.

Monika: Never mind.

Monika: Even if that's how you feel.

Monika: I would like to spend some time with you.

You: How about this then?

You: I promise I'll spend time with you tomorrow at the festival.

Monika: Really?

You: Of course!

You: I feel like I've barely gotten to talk to you.

You: And I really want to get to know you better.

You: Even if it's only going to make things more hopeless for me.

Monika seems really taken aback by my last comment.

She stays silent for a couple seconds.

She seems to be thinking about something deeply.

Monika: Okay.

Monika: I'm gonna hold you to it then.

Monika: And it'd better be a great date then~

She takes off before I can correct her.

What have I gotten myself into?


	30. Weekend: Harem

It's the day of the festival.

Of all days, I expected this to be the one where I'd be walking to school with Sayori.

But Sayori isn't answering her phone.

I decide to go check up on her.

I reach Sayori's house and knock on the door.

I don't expect an answer, since she's not picking up her phone, either.

Like yesterday, I open the door and let myself in.

You: Sayori?

She really is a heavy sleeper...

I swallow.

I can't believe I ended up doing this after all.

Waking her up in her own house...

That really is something that a boyfriend would do, isn't it?

In any case...

It just feels right.

Outside Sayori's room, I knock on her door.

You: Sayori?

You: Wake up, dummy...

There's no response.

I really didn't want to have to enter her room like this...

Isn't it kind of a breach of privacy?

But she really leaves me no choice.

I gently open the door.

As the door opens, I saw Sayori still in bed.

She must still be sound asleep.

I think back to a couple days ago.

Was she watching me sleep just like this?

She seems so peaceful.

She opens her eyes.

Sayori: Uwaa!

Sayori jumps awake and then throws her blanket over her head.

You: You dummy.

You: You overslept.

Sayori: So you came to wake me up?

You: Well yeah..

You: Are you coming?

I do everything I can to help Sayori get ready for the day so that way we can both make it on time.

We go back to my house.

Yuri: Uh, good morning!

Sayori and I both jump a little.

Natsuki and Yuri must have been waiting here for a while.

Natsuki: Took you two long enough.

You: What are you doing here?

Natsuki: Well we figured that since you had so much left here.

Natsuki: That we could help and bring everything to school.

Natsuki: We had tried texting you, but we didn't get a response.

I check my phone to see dozens of messages from both Yuri and Natsuki.

You: I'm sorry.

You: Somebody decided to over sleep again.

Yuri: That is very thoughtful of you.

You: Well...

You: I'd do the exact same for either of you.

They both seem to squirm a little when I say this.

Natsuki: We might to hold you to that some time.

I swear I see Natsuki wink at me.

We all work together to make sure everything gets to school.

It feels a little weird, but everyone seems to be getting along together in a group like this.

Funnily enough, I probably feel the same way as Natsuki about the event.

I'm more excited for it to be over so I can spend time with everyone at the festival.

But knowing Monika, I'm sure the event will be great, too.

Monika: Oh hey!

Monika: You all came together.

I suddenly remember our conversation from yesterday and feel awful.

Monika is placing little booklets on each of the desks in the classroom.

They must be the ones she prepared that has all the poems we're performing.

In the end, I found a random poem online that I thought Monika would like, and submitted it.

So, that's the one I'll be performing.

I grab one of the pamphlets laid out on the desks.

You: Oh hey this turned out really good.

You: Something like this will definitely help people take the club more seriously.

Monika: Yeah, I thought so too!

I flip through the pages.

Each member's poem is neatly printed on its own page, giving it an almost professional feel.

I recognize Natsuki's and Yuri's poems from the ones they performed during our practice.

For a minute, I swear I see something happen with Sayori's poem, but it's the same one she practiced.

Monika: What's wrong?

You: Ah, nothing...

Monika: _Sigh_

Monika: I guess you'll just never trust me after all...

Monika: Not that I blame you.

Natsuki inspects and cupcakes and touches a couple of things that got damaged on the way.

Yuri puts some finishing touches on the banner.

Sayori seems to be checking through the pamphlets that she helped design.

I decide to go and talk to Monika for a minute.

Monika: Hey what's up?

You: I wanted to apologize for not including you.

You: Again.

Monika: Don't worry about it.

You: Well, why don't you give me your number so that way it doesn't happen again?

I hear my heart thump in my chest as Monika stares at me in surprise.

 _Doki Doki_

After a couple seconds I see Monika smile brightly.

Monika: Sure, why not?

Monika and I exchange numbers quickly.

She immediately sends me a message.

I can't believe this is all actually working out.

The entire festival starts to pick up as a lot of guests start showing up.

I feel nervous in front of everyone.

But if the other four can do it, then so can I.

I get up and give my poem before anyone shows up.

The entire club applauds, but it feels like a hollow victory.

Still, I'm just glad to have it be over with.

Immediately after me, is Natsuki.

She gets up and she seems fairly calm.

There's not too many people here yet.

I guess something about the crowd is still getting to her a little bit though.

She seems to search around in the crowd for support.

She makes eye contact with me.

She smiles and goes right into me.

If cuteness had a sound, I'm sure everyone in the room was hearing it.

Every word is bustling with energy and happiness.

The crowd gives a fairly warm reception and applauds for her.

Natsuki walks over to me, with her usual confidence.

Natsuki: Since we're both already done.

Natsuki: Do you want to go check out the rest of the festival.

You: I don't see why not.

Natsuki and I manage to slip away from the literature club.

The entire day is blast.

She seems so excited by everything and it's adorable.

It may just be me, but she feels slightly different than usual.

In a good way, though.

Like she's not trying to hide anything.

All of a sudden though, she jumps behind me in a panic.

You: Is everything okay?

Natsuki: Oh no, why is _he_ here?

Natsuki: Quick, we've got to hide.

Natsuki: I don't want him to see you.

Natsuki's acting weird and runs away.

I have no idea who she was talking about.

Suddenly a fairly large man comes up to me.

Man: Excuse me, but you wouldn't have happened to see my daughter?

You: I doubt it. Who's your daughter?

Man: Her name's Natsuki.

Man: I could have sworn I saw you with her earlier.

Oh so Natsuki must be hiding from her dad.

I can't fathom why though...

You: Oh yeah, I did see her earlier.

Man: Oh yeah?

Man: Where?

Is it just me or does this guy seem a little aggressive?

You: Well she was just around here a couple minutes ago.

You: But I don't really know where she ran off to.

Man: You'd do best to stay away from her.

Man: I wouldn't want her getting someone tied up in this.

You: I don't really know what you're talking about.

You: We're just in the literature club together.

Man: Hmph.

Man: Well you better keep that in mind.

Man: If you see her, tell her she needs to come see me.

Man: I told her that she was going to be spending today with me.

What is this guy's problem?

You: Uh sure, I'll make sure to tell her that.

You: But I don't know if I'll see her again.

You: There's a lot of people around today.

You: You could try checking the literature club's performances to see if she went back there.

Man: Whatever.

The man stomps away a few minutes later.

I breathe a sigh of relief and start to walk away.

I feel someone pull me into a little nook.

I see that it's Natsuki.

She must have been hiding right here through all of that.

Natsuki: I'm sorry about all that.

Natsuki: I hate him.

Natsuki: He's always telling me what to do.

Natsuki: I wish I could just run away.

You: Things are that bad, huh?

Natsuki: I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to drag you into all of this.

Natsuki: Forget any of it happened, please.

I feel so bad for her.

Things must really not be good at home.

No wonder she spends so much time at the club.

I wish there was something I could do.

You: Hey Natsuki

You: Anytime you want a break.

You: You know, from home.

You: Well, you're more than welcome to spend as much time at my place as you want.

Natsuki blushes

Natsuki: Do you really mean that?

Natsuki: Are you really going to take that much responsibility of me?

You: Yeah

Natsuki: What about after we graduate?

Natsuki: How long are you willing to put up with me?

You: Well...

You: I guess forever if that's what it takes.

Natsuki: Do you really mean that?

You: Yes

You: Even if we're just a literature club.

You: We still need to stick together right?

She grabs onto me and hugs me tight,

Natsuki: Will you promise me you won't make this weird?

What is she talking about?

I nod my head.

I'm not entirely sure what all I just signed up for.

But I'm happy, nonetheless.

After Natsuki calms down a little, she decides to go and find her dad before he gets any angrier.

I offer to go with her but she declines.

In the mean time, I decide to head back to the club room and I find Yuri along the way.

I manage to catch the very end of Yuri delivering her poem and catch up to her a few moments later.

You: Yuri, that was amazing.

Yuri: Really?

You: Every time you say one of your poems, everyone is just awestruck.

You: You're just too good.

Yuri: Well, I guess if you look at it that way.

Yuri: Then I guess it really is a good thing.

She smiles brightly at me.

Yuri: I probably wouldn't have been able to do it if you weren't encouraging me.

This time, it's me that smiles.

Yuri: Would-would you want to go enjoy the festival with me?

I'm at a loss for words.

After everything that happened yesterday, and now this?

You: I'd love to.

Yuri smiles brighter than I've ever seen.

Yuri: Let's go then.

You: Shouldn't we let Monika know first?

Yuri: I'm sure she'll figure it out.

Next thing I know Yuri is pulling me away.

We go from stall to stall, viewing the various things the school's clubs have put together.

Yuri seems pretty uncomfortable though.

She must not be used to being around this many people.

Not to mention the feeling like every pair of eyes on us.

You: Hey Yuri

You: Did you bring your copy of the book today?

Yuri: I did, yes.

You: Would you want to get away from this for a little bit and go read together?

Yuri: YES!

Yuri: I mean, only if you want to that is.

You: Sure let's go.

We find a nice secluded spot away from everyone.

Yuri immediately seems to be more calm and relaxed now.

We open up the book and begin reading together.

Unlike before, there's no awkwardness.

Sure, the entire thing still feels romantic.

But it also feels natural too now.

Before long, I notice that Yuri's actually fallen asleep.

Am I that slow of a reader compared to her?

Or did the festival take that much out of her?

Then I suddenly see something on her arms.

It doesn't look like much, but I roll up her sleeves a bit to see.

She stirs a little bit.

The cuts don't seem to be fresh.

But they all appear to self-inflicted.

She lifts her head, blushing a little bit.

Suddenly she looks at her rolled up sleeves and panics.

Yuri: It's-it's-it's

Yuri: It's not what it looks like.

You: Yuri

Yuri: It's

You: Yuri

She falls silent.

You: How long?

Yuri: I've been doing it for while.

Yuri: But I promise I haven't done it for a while.

Yuri: To be exact, I haven't done it since...

Yuri: Well...since you joined the club...

You: So as long as I'm around, you don't do it.

Yuri nods

Yuri: When I'm around you, I feel a rush unlike anything else.

Yuri: It all had felt good.

Yuri: But it doesn't compare to how I feel when I'm with you.

Yuri: When I'm with you...everything just feels so pure

Yuri: So natural.

Yuri: So wonderful...

Yuri: This isn't how I had planned on telling you

Yuri: But I think I may have developed a little bit of a crush on you.

As soon as she says that, she pulls her book up to cover her face.

You: Yuri

You: I definitely like you too.

As the words leave my mouth, I think back to Natsuki and Sayori.

I must show it on my face because Yuri immediately reacts.

Yuri: It's okay.

Yuri: I know I'm not the only one.

Yuri: But I think

Yuri: I can manage with it in time.

Yuri: As long as you really do you like me, that is.

You: There's another problem.

Yuri: What's that?

You: I don't want you doing this to yourself ever again.

You: I hate seeing you hurt.

You: I wouldn't be able to stand being around you when you hurt yourself.

You: Promise me you won't ever do it again.

Yuri: I promise.

Yuri: Besides, if I have you.

Yuri: I won't ever need anymore of a rush.

She smiles and blushes.

It must be tough for her to be this straightfoward.

But I'm glad that things seem to finally have worked out.

We end up deciding to go back to the club room and see Sayori's poem.

Sayori sees us and she clearly gets filled with confidence.

She immediately goes overboard with it.

There's times where I almost can't stop myself from laughing.

The crowd seems to be enjoying it as much as she is.

By the time she finishes, everyone is either laughing or applauding.

It really does amaze me how she can be such a big bright light to everyone.

Especially when she herself is having so many problems.

Sayori: So did I do good?

You: Yeah, that was amazing.

You: And to think that you were gonna be late today.

Sayori: Hehe

Sayori: That's why I have you.

Sayori: To wake me up and get me going

I can't help but blush a little at the compliment.

Yuri nudges me forward and motions that it's okay.

Sayori and I sneak off without another word.

Honestly, I'm really excited though.

I may never understand her, but I love being around her.

By the time we get to see the rest of festival, it's already pretty late.

You: Hey Sayori.

Sayori: Yeah?

You: Will you wait for me at the school gate?

Sayori: Yeah, why?

You: I kinda have to go take care of something.

You: I promised Monika I'd help her clean up.

Sayori: I could come too.

You: I think she wanted to talk to me about a couple of things, alone.

Sayori: Oh...

Sayori: You better get going then.

Sayori: You don't want to keep either her or I waiting too long.

I thank my luck that she's willing to be understanding about all of this.

By the time I get into the club room, Monika is already cleaning everything up.

I go up to her.

You: Hey Monika

Monika: Yeah?

You: I was curious if I could see more of your poems.

You: I think they're really cool.

You: Even if I don't always get it.

Monika seems genuinely stunned.

Monika: Yeah

Monika: Sure

Monika: Let me go see if I brought one with me.

She comes back a couple minutes later brandishing a piece of paper.

Monika: I can't believe I'm actually going to show you this one.

Monika: But...

Monika hands me the poem.

It's called, "Something Greater"

As I set down the pen, I pick up the paper.

What I wanted to write isn't what lies before me.

Each droplet of ink works together to make something bigger.

The entire poem would be meaningless if any single stroke wasn't there.

The single grain of sand that helps make up the desert

And the droplet of water that is part of the ocean.

Sometimes it isn't so bad,

To be part of something grander.

After I finish reading the poem, I can't help but stare.

Monika: How long do you think you can keep this up?

You: What do you mean?

Monika: Getting four girls to confess to you and keeping them around.

You: It's not quite like I'm trying to.

You: And what do you mean four?

Monika blushes and is clearly frustrated.

Monika: Well that's not how I meant to do that, but oh well.

Monika: I guess it doesn't really matter does it?

You: Well, I'll be honest I can't answer to your feelings Monika.

You: Because I can't really answer to anyones.

Monika: What do you mean?

Monika: Isn't this what you wanted?

Monika: For everyone to be happy?

Monika: To be with everyone.

You: Well yeah but...

Monika: Then don't overcomplicate things.

Monika: Just go with the flow.

Monika: It's just like writing.

You: In that case, I guess I'll just have to find the answer in time.

Monika: Don't worry, I'll help you as much as I can.

Monika: I'm not going to mess with them though.

Monika: I still have that promise to keep.

You: Thanks I guess.

Monika: Don't you have someone waiting for you?

You: Oh right!

You: Thanks

I rush off to find Sayori who waited outside for me.

You: Thanks for waiting.

Sayori: Did you say everything you needed to?

You: I think so.

You: Hey Sayori

Sayori: Hmm?

You: Are you okay with everything going on?

You: I mean like with Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri.

Sayori: I think as long as you continue to wake me up.

Sayori: That I can manage.

We hear that they're gonna be launching fireworks so we stick around to watch them.

Sayori and I find a great spot by ourselves to watch them go off.

As the fireworks explode in the night sky, I see something out of the corner of my eye.

Sayori is smiling

Not a fake smile, but a true, earnest, joyful, smile.

She wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace.

I hold her close as the night sky is illuminated.

After the fireworks finish, I walk her home, as always.

She stops me right outside her house.

You: What is it?

Sayori: I just wanted to thank you.

Sayori: Not just for waking me up today.

Sayori: Or for spending time with me.

Sayori: But for everything.

Sayori: It may have only been for a moment earlier.

Sayori: But it felt like the rainclouds went away.

You: I'm glad.

You: It's gonna be a slow process.

You: But I plan to chase them away permanently.

Sayori blushes once more.

Sayori: Well you're off to a great start.

Sayori: I can't wait to see you again tomorrow.

Sayori kisses me on the cheek

Then Sayori walks away

I swear I can see her still smiling.

It may take a while

But she's gonna get better.


	31. Epilogue: Harem

The rest of the year seemed to fly past.

Despite the weird beginning, The Literature Club was amazing.

I loved spending time with everyone so much.

I was amazed at how similar Natsuki and Yuri seemed to be once they got past their differences.

It wasn't long until those two ended up being best friends.

The club really has pulled everyone together and made them better.

Things are still a little bit weird, but it seems like the girls have all drawn invisible lines.

That beind said, I remember Monika coming to tell us sad news.

She said something about the administrators saying the club had to be disbanded.

We didn't let that stop us though.

We all continued to get together anyways.

We became closer than ever.

There were times were it felt stressful because the girls were all vying for my attention.

I was always careful to never say the word "harem" around them, but it's certainly how it felt.

I remember us going through graduation together.

They all seemed to look at me and each other like they were up to something.

Little did I realize but they had already set things up for when we would get to college.

How I ever survived living under one roof with all of them, I'll never be able to say.

Natsuki found a job at a nearby bakery and started working there immediately.

The little cafe attached to it quickly became our new meeting spot.

She did really well and brought the bakery a lot of business.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone though, she was always incredibly talented.

University was always tough.

Yuri and Monika were always helping me study and pushing me to do better.

Yuri's writing ended up taking off in University and next thing we know we have a published author living with us.

She was always modest about it.

Sayori's depression seemed to get better as time went on.

I think having everyone around at all times definitely helped.

I'm sure the stress from the relationship that we all shared didn't make things better, but I like to think it helped more than it hurt.

Monika was a little weird for a while, but she seemed adamant about wanting to be around.

I don't know what happened to her to make her so insecure, but she was always worried about being left out.

Much like Sayori, she got better with time too.

Once I graduated from University, the girls surprised me with something.

Apparently they had been saving up money and bought a little house in Okinawa for us all to live in.

Natsuki had even bought up a little cupcake stand there.

The stand exploded in popularity.

She ended up having to expand and buy a real store not long after.

We all still live together to this day.

Things get weird on occasion when I go on dates with the various girls, but they all seem to be willing to make things work to some degree.

Everyone is happy, and I couldn't be happier.


	32. Day 2: Lonely Ending

Monika: Hi again!

Monika: Glad to see you didn't run away on us yet. Hahaha!

You: Nah, don't worry.

You: This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word.

Well, I'm back at the Literature Club.

I was the last to come in, so everyone else is already hanging out.

Yuri: Thanks for keeping your promise.

Yuri: I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you.

Yuri: Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it...

Natsuki: Oh, come on! Like he deserves any slack.

Natsuki: Sayori told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year.

Natsuki: And last year, too!

Natsuki: I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what...

Natsuki: But if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it.

Monika: Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom.

Natsuki: M-M-M...!

Natsuki finds herself stuck between saying "Monika" and "Manga".

Natsuki: Manga is literature!

Swiftly defeated, Natsuki plops back into her seat.

Sayori: Don't worry, guys~

Sayori: He always gives it his best as long as he's having fun.

Sayori: He helps me with busywork without me even asking.

Sayori: Like cooking, cleaning my room...

Yuri: How dependable...

You: Sayori, that's because your room is so messy it's distracting.

You: And you almost set your house on fire once.

Sayori: Is that so... Ehehe...

Yuri: You two are really good friends, aren't you?

Yuri: I might be a little jealous...

Sayori: How come? You two can become good friends too!

Yuri: U-Um...

You: S-Sayori-

Sayori: Hmm?

You: ...

As usual, Sayori seems oblivious to the weird situation she just put me into.

Sayori: Oh, oh! Yuri even brought you something today, you know~

Yuri: W-Wait! Sayori...

You: Eh? Me?

Yuri: Um... Not really...

Sayori: Don't be shy~

Yuri: It's really nothing...

You: What is it?

Yuri: N-Never mind!

Yuri: Sayori made it sound like a big deal when it's really not...

Yuri: Uuuuh, what do I do...

Sayori: Eh? I'm sorry, Yuri, I wasn't thinking...

I guess that means it's up to me to rescue this situation...

You: Hey, don't worry about it.

You: First of all, I wasn't expecting anything in the first place.

You: So any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise.

You: It'll make me happy no matter what.

Yuri: I-Is that so...

You: Yeah. I won't make it a big deal if you don't want it to be.

Yuri: Alright...

Yuri: Well, here.

Yuri reaches into her bag and pulls out a book.

Yuri: I didn't want you to feel left out...

Yuri: So I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy.

Yuri: It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read.

Yuri: And we could, you know...

Yuri: Discuss it...if you wanted...

Th-This is...

How is this girl accidentally being so cute?

She even picked out a book she thinks I'll like, despite me not reading much...

You: Yuri, thank you! I'll definitely read this!

I enthusiastically take the book.

Yuri: Phew...

Yuri: Well, you can read it at your own pace.

Yuri: I look forward to hearing what you think.

Now that everyone's settled in, I expected Monika to kick off some scheduled activities for the club.

But that doesn't seem to be the case.

Sayori seems to be cheering up Monika about something in the corner.

Yuri's face is already buried in a book.

I can't help but notice her intense expression, like she was waiting for this chance.

Meanwhile, Natsuki is rummaging around in the closet.

I end up waiting around for Monika and Sayori since to finish their chat and then approach them. I know those two best right now. Maybe I'll tell them tomorrow.

Monika: By the way, did you remember to write a poem last night?

You: Y-Yeah...

My relaxation ends.

I can't believe I agreed to do something so embarrassing.

I couldn't really find much inspiration, since I've never really done this before.

Monika: Well, now that everyone's ready, why don't you find someone to share with?

Sayori: I can't wait~!

Sayori and Monika enthusiastically pull out their poems.

Sayori's is on a wrinkled sheet of loose leaf torn from a spiral notebook.

On the other hand, Monika wrote hers in a composition notebook.

I can already see Monika's pristine handwriting from where I sit.

Natsuki and Yuri reluctantly comply as well, reaching into their bags.

I do the same, myself.

But it doesn't seem like anyone wants to read mine.

I guess I should have expected as much.

I'm new to this anyways and probably wouldn't have written anything good.

This is a literature club, after all.

I sigh.

I guess that's what I ended up getting myself into.

Across the room, Sayori and Monika are chatting.

My eyes land on Yuri and Natsuki.

They gingerly exchange sheets of paper, sharing their respective poems.

As they read in tandem, I watch each of their expressions change.

Natsuki's eyebrows furrow in frustration.

Meanwhile, Yuri smiles sadly.

Natsuki: _(What's with this language...?)_

Yuri: Eh?

Yuri: Um...did you say something?

Natsuki: Oh, it's nothing.

Natsuki dismissively returns the poem to the desk with one hand.

Natsuki: I guess you could say it's fancy.

Yuri: Ah- Thanks...

Yuri: Yours is...cute...

Natsuki: Cute?

n Did you completely miss the symbolism or something?

Natsuki: It's clearly about the feeling of giving up.

Natsuki: How can that be cute?

Yuri: I-I know that!

Yuri: I just meant...

Yuri: The language, I guess...

Yuri: I was trying to say something nice...

Natsuki: Eh?

Natsuki: You mean you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say?

Natsuki: Thanks, but it really didn't come out nice at all!

Yuri: Um...

Yuri: Well, I do have a couple suggestions...

Natsuki: Hmph.

Natsuki: If I was looking for suggestions, I would have asked someone who actually liked it.

Natsuki: Which people _did_ , by the way.

Natsuki: Sayori liked it.

Natsuki: And he did, too!

Natsuki: So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own.

Natsuki: First of all-

Yuri: Excuse me...

Yuri: I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style.

Yuri: I don't expect it to change anytime soon, unless of course I come across something particularly inspiring.

Yuri: Which I haven't yet.

Natsuki: Nn...!

Yuri: And they both liked my poem too, you know.

Yuri: He even told me he was impressed by it.

Natsuki suddenly stands up.

Natsuki: Oh?

Natsuki: I didn't realize you were so invested in trying to impress our new member, Yuri.

Yuri: E-Eh?!

Yuri: That's not what I...!

Yuri: Uu...

Yuri: You...You're just...

Yuri stands up as well.

Yuri: Maybe you're just jealous that he appreciates my advice more than he appreciated yours!

Natsuki: Huh! And how do you know he didn't appreciate _my_ advice more?

Natsuki: Are you that full of yourself?

Yuri: I...!

Yuri: No...

Yuri: If I was full of myself...

Yuri: ...I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!

Natsuki: Uuuuuu...!

Sayori: U-Um!

Sayori: Is everyone okay...?

Natsuki: Well, you know what?!

Natsuki: I wasn't the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger as soon as a boy started showing up!

Yuri: N-Natsuki!

Monika: Um, Natsuki, that's a little-

Natsuki and Yuri: This doesn't involve you!

Sayori: I-I don't like fighting, guys...!

Suddenly, both girls turn towards me, as if they just noticed I was standing there.

Yuri: She- She's just trying to make me look bad...!

Natsuki: That's not true!

Natsuki: She started it!

Natsuki: If she could get over herself and learn to appreciate that _simple_ writing is more effective...

Natsuki: Then this wouldn't have happened in the first place!

Natsuki: What's the point in making your poems all convoluted for no reason?

Natsuki: The meaning should jump out at the reader, not force them to have to figure it out.

Natsuki: Help me explain that to her!

Yuri: W-Wait!

Yuri: There's a reason we have so many deep and expressive words in our language!

Yuri: It's the only way to convey complex feelings and meaning the most effectively.

Yuri: Avoiding them is not only unnecessarily limiting yourself...it's also a waste!

Yuri: You understand that, right?

You: Um...!

Natsuki and Yuri: Well?

You: ...

How did I get dragged into this in the first place?!

It's not like I know anything about writing...

But whomever I agree with, they'll probably think more highly of me!

So, of course that's going to be...!

You: N-Natsuki...

Natsuki glares at me, drying up any words I had in my mouth.

So instead, I turn to Yuri.

You: Yuri...

Yuri: ...

But Yuri's expression is so defenseless that I can't bring myself to say anything to her.

You: ...

I grasp at straws and then look over to see Monika sitting in a desk quietly. She looks up at me quizzically. After a second, she smiles at me.

Monika: Hey now, be careful with our new member. We don't want to scare him away, do we?

Natsuki: Well _she_ started.

Monika: Sayori, can you talk to them?

Sayori looks incredibly uncomfortable.

Monika gets up from her desk and leaves the room.

Yuri: See what you've done now?

You: Is Monika okay?

Sayori: Yeah, the fighting must have just gotten to her a little bit. You can go check on her if you want. I'm sorry for all this.

I decide to leave her alone and not bother her.

I don't really know her that well and wouldn't want to intrude.

I slip out of the club room and take a little way.

A couple minutes go by before I head back to the club room.

I carefully open the door, hoping that everything is taken care of.

What I see I can hardly believe.

Yuri and Natsuki are sitting right next to each other drinking tea.

They are giggling and seem to be getting along.

Monika and Sayori are talking with each other about some club business.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: It's just about time for us to leave.

Monika: How did you all feel about sharing poems?

Sayori: It was a lot of fun!

Yuri: Well, I'd say it was worth it.

Natsuki: It was alright. Well, mostly.

Monika: How about you?

You: ...Yeah, I'd say the same.

You: It was a neat thing to talk about with everyone.

You: Even if I didn't really share with anyone.

Monika: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even notice.

Monika: You'll have to make sure to speak up tomorrow so we get to read yours.

I think to myself.

I did learn a little more about the kinds of poems everyone would probably like.

With any luck, that means I can at least do a better job impressing those I want to impress.

I nod to myself with newfound determination.

Sayori: Ready to walk home?

You: Sure, let's go.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori beams at me.

It truly has been a while since Sayori and I have spent this much time together.

I can't really say I'm not enjoying it, either.

You: Sayori...

You: About what happened earlier...

Sayori: Eh? What do you mean?

You: You know, between Yuri and Natsuki.

You: Does that kind of thing happen often?

Sayori: No, no, no!

Sayori: That's really the first time I've seen them fight like that...

Sayori: I promise they're both wonderful people.

Sayori: You don't... You don't hate them, do you?

You: No, I don't hate them!

You: I just wanted your opinion, that's all.

You: I can see why they'd make good friends with you.

Sayori: Phew...

Sayori: You know...

Sayori: It's nice that I get to spend time with you in the club.

Sayori: But I think seeing you get along with everyone is what makes me the happiest.

Sayori: And I think everyone really likes you, too!

You: That's-!

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: Every day is going to be so much fun~

You: Sigh...

It looks like Sayori still hasn't caught onto the kind of situation I'm in.

Sure, being friends with everyone is nice, but...

...Does it really need to stop there?

You: We'll just have to see what the future holds, Sayori.

I pat Sayori on the shoulder.

I said that more to myself than to her, but it's easy to use Sayori as an internal monologue sometimes.

Sayori: Okay~!

Yeah...

Let's do this!

I can't wait to get the chance to talk to her a little more...


	33. Day 3: Lonely Ending

Another day passes, and it's time for the club meeting already.

I've gotten a little more comfortable here over the past couple days.

Entering the clubroom, the usual scene greets me.

Sayori: Hi~

You: Yo, Sayori.

You: Looks like you're in a good mood today.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori: I'm just still not used to you being in the club, that's all.

You: I see...

You: ...That's a pretty simple thing to get you in a good mood.

You: But I guess it's always the simple things with you, anyway.

Sayori: Speaking of which...

Sayori: I'm kinda hungry...

Sayori: Will you come with me to buy a snack?

You: No thanks.

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: T-That's not like you at all!

You: I have my reasons.

You: Why don't we take a look at your purse, Sayori?

Sayori: E-Eh?

Sayori: Why that...all of a sudden?

You: No reason, really.

You: I just wanted to look at it.

Sayori: A-Ah...

Sayori nervously retrieves her coin purse.

She fumbles with the latch and gets it open.

Then, she turns it upside-down and lets its contents spill onto the desk.

Only two small coins fall out.

Sayori: A-Ahaha...

You: I knew it...

You: I can see right through you, Sayori.

Sayori: That's not fair!

Sayori: How did you even know?

You: It's simple.

You: If you had enough money in the first place, you would have bought a snack before coming to the clubroom.

You: So, either you're not hungry and wanted an excuse to take a walk...

You: Or, you planned to conveniently forget that you spent all your money, so that I would lend you some!

You: But there's one more thing...

You: ...You're always hungry!

You: And so, that only leaves the one option!

Sayori: Uwaaa~!

Sayori: I give up!

Sayori: Don't make me feel guiltyyy!

You: If you feel guilty, that means you deserve to feel guilty...

Yuri: Ahaha.

Yuri suddenly giggles.

You: Eh?

I didn't notice that she was listening in.

Her face is in her book, as always.

Yuri: A-Ah!

Yuri: I wasn't listening or anything-!

Yuri: It was just...something in my book...

Sayori: Yuriiii...

Sayori: Tell him to let me borrow some money...

Yuri: That's-!

Yuri: Don't get me involved like that, Sayori...

Yuri: Besides...

Yuri: You should only buy what you can responsibly afford...

Yuri: And frankly, after pulling a mischievous little stunt like that, your suffering is fair enough retribution.

You: ...

Yuri: Ah-!

Yuri: Did I just...

Yuri: I-I didn't mean that!

Yuri: I got too absorbed into my book...

Yuri: Uu...

Sayori: Ahaha!

Sayori: I really like when you speak your mind, Yuri...

Sayori: It doesn't happen much, but it's a fun side of you!

Yuri: That's...

Yuri: There's no way you could think that...

Sayori: You were right, though...

Sayori: I did something bad and now I have to accept the revolution.

Yuri: Retribution...

Sayori: That!

Yuri: Still, coming from you, Sayori...

Yuri: I guess there's a little devil inside all of us, isn't there?

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: Don't let her fool you.

You: Sayori knows exactly what she's doing.

You: After all, she told you guys she was bringing me to the club before she even told me...

Sayori: B-But...!

Sayori: You wouldn't have come if it weren't for the cupcakes...

Sayori: So I had to trick Natsuki into making them!

You: Come on, give me more credit than that, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe...

 _Pwap!_

Sayori: Kyaa-!

Out of nowhere, something smacks Sayori in the face and tumbles onto the desk.

Sayori: Ow...

Sayori: What was-

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: A-A cookie!

Sure enough, it's a giant cookie wrapped in plastic.

Sayori glances around.

Sayori: I-Is this a miracle?

Sayori: It's because I paid my restitution!

You: Retribution...

Yuri: Actually, that one almost worked...

Natsuki: Ahahaha!

Natsuki: I _was_ just gonna give it to you.

Natsuki: But then I heard you blab about the cupcakes.

Natsuki: It was totally worth seeing your reaction, though. Ahaha!

Sayori: N-Natsuki!

Sayori: That's so nice of you!

Sayori: I'm so happy...

Sayori hugs the cookie.

You: Jeez, just eat it...

Sayori rapidly tears open the wrapper and takes a big bite.

Sayori: Sho good...

Sayori: Mmf-!

Sayori suddenly clasps her hands over her mouth.

Sayori: I bit my tongue...

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: You're going through a lot over just one cookie.

Natsuki takes a bite of her own cookie.

Sayori: Ah, yours looks really good too, Natsuki!

Sayori: Can I try it?

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Beggars can't be choosers!

Sayori: But yours is chocolate...

Natsuki: Yeah, why do you think I gave you that one?

Sayori: Fine...

Sayori: Still, I'm really happy that you shared this one with me.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori gets out of her seat and goes behind Natsuki, then wraps her arms around her.

Natsuki: Ah- Jeez...

Natsuki: I get it, I get it.

Cookie still in hand, Natsuki reaches up to nudge Sayori off of her.

Sayori: ... _Om._

Sayori suddenly leans down and takes a bite out of Natsuki's cookie.

Natsuki: _H-Hey!_

Natsuki: Did you seriously just do that?!

Sayori: Uhuhuhu!

Mouth full, Sayori trots away to safety.

Yuri and I laugh as well.

Natsuki: Jeez! You're such a kid sometimes!

Natsuki: Monika! Can you tell Sayori-

Natsuki: -Eh?

Natsuki glances around.

Monika isn't in the clubroom.

Natsuki: Ugh...

Natsuki: Where's Monika, anyway?

Yuri: Good question...

Yuri: Have any of you heard anything about her being late today?

Sayori: Not me...

You: Yeah, I haven't either.

Yuri: Hm...

Yuri: That's a bit unusual.

Sayori: I hope she's okay...

Natsuki: Of course she's okay.

Natsuki: She probably just had something to do today.

Natsuki: She's pretty popular, after all...

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: You don't think she...

Sayori: She has a...!

Yuri: Ahaha. I wouldn't be surprised.

Yuri: She's probably more desirable than all of us combined.

Sayori: Ehehe, that's true...

Natsuki: Excuse me?!

Suddenly, the door swings open.

Monika: Sorry! I'm super sorry!

You: Ah, there you are...

Monika: I didn't mean to be late...

Monika: I hope you guys weren't worried or anything!

Sayori: Eh?

Sayori: Monika chose the club over her boyfriend after all!

Sayori: You're so strong-willed!

Monika: B-Boyfriend...?

Monika: What on Earth are you talking about?

Monika quizzically glances at me.

You: Ah, never mind that...

You: What held you up, anyway?

Monika: Ah...

Monika: Well, my last period today was study hall.

Monika: To be honest, I kind of just lost track of time...

Monika: Ahaha...

Natsuki: That makes no sense, though.

Natsuki: You would have heard the bell ring, at least.

Monika: I must not have heard it, since I was practicing harp...

Yuri: Harp...?

Yuri: I wasn't aware you played music as well, Monika.

Monika: Ah, I don't, really...!

Monika: I kind of just started recently.

Monika: Something about the feeling of the strings on my fingers.

Sayori: That's so cool!

Sayori: You should play something for us, Monika!

Monika: That's...

Monika looks at me.

Monika: Maybe once I get a little bit better, I will.

Sayori: Yay~!

You: That sounds cool.

You: I'd also look forward to it.

Monika: Is that so?

Monika: In that case...

Monika: I won't let you down.

Monika smiles sweetly.

You: Ah...

You: I didn't mean any pressure or anything like that!

Monika: Ahaha, don't worry.

Monika: I've been practicing a whole lot recently.

Monika: It's become pretty cathartic to me.

You: I see...

You: In that case, best of luck.

Monika: Thanks~!

Monika: So, I didn't miss anything, did I?

You: Not...not really.

I choose to leave out Sayori's mischievous escapade.

I'm sure Natsuki will end up complaining to her, anyway.

It looks like everyone has already settled down.

Sayori somehow already finished her entire cookie.

Yuri is back to her book, and Natsuki disappeared into the closet.

It's not long until Monika announces that it's time to share poems.

I resolve myself to at least share my poem with Monika.

I turn to Monika and put out my hand, waiting for her poem.

She sighs and hands one over while taking mine.

Once again, she reads it in an instant.

Nervously, I read the title of hers, "Save Me"

The colors, they won't stop.

Bright, beautiful colors

Flashing, expanding, piercing

Red, green, blue

An endless

cacophany

Of meaningless

noise

The noise, it won't stop.

Violent, grating waveforms

Squeaking, screeching, piercing

Sine, cosine, tangent

Like playing a chalkboard on a turntable

Like playing a vinyl on a pizza crust

An endless

poem

Of meaningless

words.

Do Something

You: Hm...

You: This is pretty abstract.

Monika: Ahaha...

Monika: I guess it's just the way I write...

Monika: I'm sorry if you don't like it.

You: No, I never said that.

You: It's just a kind of thing I've never really seen before, I guess.

Monika: I kind of like playing with my space on the paper...

Monika: Choosing where and how to space your words can totally change the mood of the poem.

Monika: It's almost like magic.

Monika: The way I wrote the lines really short makes it feel like they're trying to speak over the noise.

You: I see...

You: It's still hard for me to tell what it's about, though.

Monika: Ahaha.

Monika: Sometimes asking what a poem is about isn't the right question.

Monika: A poem can be as abstract as a physical expression of a feeling.

Monika: Or a conversation with the reader.

Monika: So putting it that way, not every poem is _about_ something.

Monika: Anyway...

Monika: Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day!

Monika: Sometimes you'll find yourself facing a difficult decision...

Monika: ...

Monika: ...

Monika: ...

Monika: Think it over carefully.

Monika: You never want to take things too far.

Monika: You have no idea what you may end up getting yourself in.

Monika: But remember that if you think for too long, that you'll end up with having done nothing.

Monika: Wait...is this tip even about writing?

Monika: What am I even talking about?

Monika: Ahaha!

Monika: ...That's my advice for today!

Monika: Thanks for listening~

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: We're all done reading each other's poems, right?

Monika: I have something extra planned today, so if everyone could come sit at the front of the room...

Natsuki: Is this about the festival?

Monika: Well, sort of~

Natsuki: Ugh. Do we really have to do something for the festival?

Natsuki: It's not like we can put together anything good in just a few days.

Natsuki: We'll just end up embarrassing ourselves instead of getting any new members.

Yuri: That's a concern of mine as well.

Yuri: I don't really do well with last-minute preparations...

Monika: Don't worry so much!

Monika: We're going to keep it simple, okay?

Monika: We won't need much more than a few decorations.

Monika: Sayori has been working on posters, and I've designed some pamphlets we can give out during the event.

Natsuki: Okay, that's great and all...

Natsuki: But that doesn't tell us what we're actually going to be doing for the event.

Monika: Ah, sorry! I thought you heard about it already.

Monika: We're going to be performing!

Natsuki: Performing?

Yuri: P...

Yuri: Um, Monika...

Monika: Yeah! We're going to be having a poetry performance.

Monika: Each of us are going to choose a poem to recite during the event.

Monika: But the cool part is, we're also going to let anyone else come up and recite poems too!

Monika: Sayori's putting it on all the posters in case anyone wants to prepare ahead of time.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Sayori, who's been coloring a poster, holds it up for us to see.

Natsuki: Are you kidding me, Monika?

Natsuki: You didn't...you didn't already start putting those posters up, did you?

Monika: Eh? Well, I did...

Monika: Do you really think it's that bad of an idea...?

Natsuki: Well, no.

Natsuki: It's not a bad idea.

Natsuki: But I didn't sign up for this, you know!

Natsuki: There is _no_ way I'm going to be performing in front of a group of people like that!

Yuri: I...I agree with Natsuki!

Yuri: I could never...in my life...do something like that...

Imagining it, Yuri shakes her head in fear.

Sayori: Guys...

Monika: No, Sayori...

Monika: I understand where they're coming from.

Monika: Remember that Natsuki and Yuri have never shared their poems with anyone until just a couple days ago...

Monika: It's a lot to ask for them to recite their poems out loud to a whole room full of people.

Monika: I guess I kind of overlooked that.

Monika: So, I'm sorry.

Natsuki: ...

Monika: ...But!

Monika: I still think we should give it our best!

Monika: We're the only ones responsible for the fate of this club.

Monika: If we start the event and each put on a good performance...

Monika: Then it will inspire others to do the same!

Monika: And the more people who perform, the better we'll be able to show everyone what literature is all about!

Sayori: Yeah!

Sayori: It's about expressing your feelings...

Sayori: Being intimate with yourself...

Sayori: Finding new horizons...

Sayori: And having fun!

Monika: That's right!

Monika: And it's those reasons that we're all in this club today.

Monika: Don't you want to share that with others?

Monika: To inspire them to find the same feelings that brought you here in the first place?

Monika: I know you do.

Monika: I know we all do.

Monika: And if all it takes is standing in front of the room for two minutes and reciting a poem...

Monika: ...Then I know you can do it!

Natsuki: ...

Yuri: ...

Natsuki and Yuri remain silent.

Sayori looks worried.

I guess that leaves me no choice...

You: I agree...

You: I don't think it's too much to ask.

You: I think that Sayori and Monika have been trying really hard to get new members.

You: The least we can do is help them out a little bit.

Natsuki: Well...maybe, but...

Natsuki: ...

It looks like Natsuki doesn't have any arguments left.

Natsuki: Uu...

Natsuki: ...Okay, fine!

Natsuki: I guess I'll just have to get it over with.

Sayori: Alright~!

Monika: Phew...

Monika: Thanks, Natsuki.

Monika: What about you, Yuri...?

Yuri: ...

Yuri dejectedly glances around at everyone else's expectant faces.

Yuri: Sigh...

Yuri: I-I guess I don't really have a choice...

Sayori: Ahaha! That's everyone!

Sayori: You're the best, Yuri~

Yuri: This club is seriously going to be the death of me...

Monika: Oh gosh...

Monika: You'll be fine, Yuri.

Monika: But anyway...

Monika: Let's move onto the main event!

Monika: I want each of you to choose a poem of yours.

Monika: We're going to practice reciting them in front of each other.

Natsuki: N-N-No way!

Yuri: Monika...!

Yuri: This is too sudden...!

Monika: Well, if you can't recite your poem in front of the club, how do you expect to do it in front of strangers?

Yuri: Oh no...

Monika: Don't worry.

Monika: I'll start off to help everyone feel a little more comfortable.

Sayori: Can I go next?

Monika: Ahaha. Of course.

Monika: Now, let's see...

Monika flips through her notebook to the specific poem she has in mind for herself.

She then stands behind the podium.

Monika: The title of this poem is _The Way They Fly_.

Monika: Ahem...

Monika begins reciting her poem.

Her clear, confident voice fills the room.

More than that, her inflection is pristine.

She knows exactly how to apply emotion behind each line she recites, bringing the words to life.

Is this something she's done before, or is she simply a natural?

I glance around me.

Everyone has their eyes on Monika.

Sayori looks amazed.

Yuri has an intense expression on her face that I don't understand.

Finally, Monika finishes the recitation.

The four of us applaud.

Monika takes a breath and smiles.

Sayori: That...that was so good, Monika!

Monika: Ahaha, thank you very much.

Monika: I was just hoping to set a good example.

Monika: Are you ready to go next, Sayori?

Yuri: I...I'll go next!

Sayori: Uwah! Yuri's fired up all of a sudden!

Yuri clutches a sheet of paper between her hands and stands up.

Keeping her head down, she walks quickly over to the podium.

Yuri: This poem is called-!

Yuri anxiously glances at each of us.

Sayori: You can do it, Yuri...

Yuri: It...It's called... _Afterimage of a Crimson Eye_.

Yuri's voice shakes as she starts reading the poem.

Just a moment ago, she practically refused to do this.

Why is she suddenly putting in so much effort?

As Yuri gets past the first couple of lines, her voice changes.

It's almost like what happens when Yuri gets absorbed into her books.

Her quivering words transform into the sharp syllables of a fierce and confident woman.

The poem is full of twists and turns in its structure that she enunciates with perfect timing.

This must be a rare glimpse into the whirling fire Yuri keeps concealed inside her head...!

Suddenly, she's finished.

Everyone is stunned.

Yuri snaps back into reality and glances around her, as if she bewildered even herself.

Yuri: I...

...It's up to me to save this situation.

I'm the first to start applauding.

Everyone joins me afterward, and we give Yuri the recognition she deserves.

It's not that we didn't want to applaud for her.

But we were caught so off-guard that we must have forgotten.

As we applaud, Yuri holds the poem to her chest and rushes back into her seat.

Monika: Yuri, that was really good.

Monika: Thank you for sharing.

Yuri: ...

Looks like Yuri is down for the count...

Sayori: Okaay~

Sayori: I guess I'm next, then!

Sayori hops out of her chair and cheerfully walks to the podium.

Sayori: This one's called... _My Meadow_.

Sayori: Ah...

Sayori: ...Ahaha!

Sayori: Sorry, I giggled...

Sayori: Ehehe...

You: Sayori...

Sayori: It's a lot harder than I thought!

Sayori: How did you guys do it so easily?

Monika: Ah...

Monika: Try not to think of it like you're reciting to other people.

Monika: Imagine you're reciting it to yourself, like in front of a mirror, or in your own head.

Monika: It's your poem, so it'll come out the best that way.

Sayori: I see, I see...

Sayori: Okay, then...

Sayori begins her poem.

Somehow, it feels like her soft voice was made as a perfect match.

The poem isn't aimlessly cheery like Sayori is.

It's serene and bittersweet.

If I were to read this on paper, I probably wouldn't think much of it...

But hearing it come from Sayori's voice almost gives it a whole new meaning.

Maybe this is what Sayori meant when she said she likes my poems.

It's like I get to reach more deeply into someone I thought I knew through and through.

Sayori finishes, and we applaud.

Sayori: I did it~!

You: Good job, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe, everyone liked it.

Sayori: I guess that's a good sign~

You: What does that even mean...?

Monika: It came out nicely, Sayori.

Monika: The atmosphere of the poem fits you really nicely.

Monika: But it might be that other poems wouldn't work quite as well with that kind of delivery...

Sayori: Eh? I don't really understand...

Monika: In other words, I've seen poems of yours where that sort of gentle delivery wouldn't work as well.

Monika: They might need a little more force behind them, depending on what you're reading...

Sayori: Oh, I know what you mean!

Sayori: That's...well, I've been practicing that kind of thing...

Sayori: It's just embarrassing to do in front of everyone...

Sayori: Ehehe...

Monika: Then next time, I'm going to make you pick a poem that challenges you a little more.

Monika: We don't have much time before the festival, you know?

Sayori: Okaaaaay.

Monika: Now, who's next...?

Monika: Natsuki?

Natsuki: Hmph.

Natsuki: It's not like I can compare to you guys, anyway...

Natsuki: Might as well lower everyone's standards a little before I have to do it.

Natsuki looks directly at me.

Sayori: Natsuki...

You: It's fine, it's fine.

You: I might as well get it over with.

You: But it's not like I have much of a selection of what to read...

You: I'll just have to go with what I wrote for today.

I stand up and step in front of the podium.

Everyone has their eyes on me, making me feel terribly awkward.

I recite my poem.

Since I'm not exactly confident in my own writing, it's hard to put energy into it.

Despite that, once I finish, I receive applause anyway.

You: Sorry I'm not really as good as everyone else...

Monika: Don't worry about it so much.

Monika: I think it's less about your abilities, and more about your lack of confidence in your writing.

Monika: That's something that'll improve over time, though.

You: Yeah... Maybe.

Monika: Alright, then!

Monika: That just leaves you, Natsuki.

Natsuki: Yeah, yeah.

Natsuki: I'm going.

Natsuki begrudgingly gets out of her seat and makes her way to the podium.

Natsuki: The poem is called...

Natsuki: It's called...

Natsuki: W-Why are you all looking at me?!

Monika: Because you're presenting...

Natsuki: Hmph...

Natsuki: Anyway...the poem is called _Jump_.

Natsuki takes a breath.

Once she starts reciting the poem, her sour attitude disappears a little.

While she's still a little unenthused, her poem has a rhythm and rhyme to it.

It's Natsuki's trademark style, and it works surprisingly well when spoken aloud.

The words feel like they bounce up and down, as if giving life to the poem.

Natsuki finishes, and everyone applauds.

She huffs back to her seat.

Monika: That wasn't so bad, was it?

Natsuki: Easy for you to say...

Natsuki: You'd better not make me do that again.

Monika: Ah, well...

Monika: Do you at least feel prepared enough to recite a poem in front of other people?

Natsuki: I mean, doing it in front of other people will be way easier!

Natsuki: I can put on whatever face I want for other people.

Natsuki: But when it's just my friends...

Natsuki: It's just...embarrassing.

Sayori: That's a surprise, Natsuki...

Sayori: I think it would be the other way around for me.

Natsuki: Well, that's just how it is, so...

Monika: Well, I guess in that case...

Monika: You won't have much to worry about for the festival.

Monika: That said, I want to thank everyone for coming through.

Monika: It might be hard, but I hope that you all have an idea of what it's like now.

Monika: Make sure you pick a poem and get enough practice before the festival, okay?

Monika: I'll be making pamphlets, so let me know ahead of time what you'll be reciting.

You: Jeez...

You: I should probably find some other poem to recite instead.

Monika: That's fine, too!

Monika: It doesn't have to be your own.

Monika: It's just nice to see how much you care about the club.

Monika: It makes me really happy.

You: Ah... Yeah, no problem...

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Monika: I think that's about it for today.

Monika: I know the festival is coming up, but let's try to write poems for tomorrow, as well.

Monika: It's been working out really nicely so far, so I'd like to continue that.

Monika: As for the festival, we'll finish planning tomorrow, and then we'll have the weekend to prepare.

Monika: Monday's the big day!

Sayori: I can't wait~!

Yuri: I can do this... I can do this...

You: Alright-

I stand up.

There's no way I'll be able to find the same enthusiasm as Sayori and Monika, but I'll do my best to get through it.

If it's for the sake of the club...

And impressing Monika...

Then I'll have to do my best.

You: Ready to go, Sayori?

Sayori: Yep!

Natsuki: Look at you two, always going home together like that.

Monika: It's kind of adorable, isn't it?

Sayori: Ehehe~

You: Jeez, guys...

You: Don't make such a big deal out of it.

Yuri: It must be a little nice, though...

You: Well...

You: Ah...

How am I supposed to respond to that?

Sayori: It's okay you don't have to say it.

You: ...Whatever. Let's go already.

I walk home with Sayori once more.

Even though it's only been a few days, a lot of things have already changed.

But today, Sayori is being a little quieter than usual on the way home.

You: Hey, Sayori...

Sayori: ...

Sayori: ...Sorry! I was spacing out!

You: Ah, no wonder...

Sayori: Um...

Sayori: I was...thinking about something from earlier.

Sayori: I like how we get to...

Sayori: I-I mean...

Sayori fumbles with her words.

Sayori: So...let's just say that one day, Yuri asked to walk home with you...

You: Huh?!

Sayori: What would you do?

You: What kind of question is that...?

You: You're kind of putting me on the spot here...

Sayori: Ehehe...

Well...

I would walk home with Yuri.

You: Walking home with Yuri, huh...

Why does the thought of that make my heart pound...?

You: I mean...

You: Given how hard it is for her to socialize, I would feel awful turning her down, so...

Sayori: Isn't she so beautiful and smart?

You: That has nothing to do with what I just said!

Sayori: Ahaha! You admitted it!

You: Jeez...

You: There's not even any point in speculating something that's never going to happen.

Sayori: Well, maybe...

Sayori: But I just like to think about it.

Sayori: I can only make you so happy.

You: Sayori...

You: I can't figure out how you're seeing things in your head right now.

Sayori: Sorry...

You: Everyone is different...

You: Nobody in the club is a replacement for you.

Sayori: Hmm...

Sayori: If you say so...

The conversation trails off, and I'm left feeling awkward.

But it was kind of her fault for trapping me with such a weird question...

I can't just lie to her.

But if there's something that makes her happy, I would hate to take that away from her.

That's why I said there's no point in speculating.

Then again, the festival is only a few days away...

Who knows what will happen in that time?


	34. Day 4: Lonely Ending

Monika: Aw, man...

Monika: I'm the last one here again!

You: Don't worry, I just walked in too.

Yuri:Were you practicing harp again?

Monika: Yeah...

Monika: Ahaha...

Yuri:Doesn't that hurt your fingers? You must be really ambitious.

Yuri:Starting this club, and now picking up harp...

Monika: Well, maybe a little. But it's not ambition...

Monika: But I guess it's more of catharsis.

Monika: Besides, remember that the club wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you.

Monika: And I'm super happy that you're all willing to help out for the festival, too!

Natsuki: Aaah, I can't wait for the festival!

Natsuki: It's gonna be great!

m Eh?

Monika: Weren't you complaining about it just yesterday, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Well, yeah.

Natsuki: I'm not talking about _our_ part of the festival.

Natsuki: But it's a whole day of school where we get to play and eat all kinds of delicious food!

You: You sound a bit like Sayori all of a sudden...

Natsuki: Monika! Do they usually have fried squid?

Monika: Squid...?

Monika: That's a pretty specific thing to look forward to...

Natsuki: Oh, come on.

Natsuki: Are you saying you don't like squid?

Natsuki: You, of all people?

Monika: Eh? I didn't say I don't like it.

Monika: Besides, what do you mean by 'you of all people'?

Natsuki: Because!

Natsuki: It's right in your name!

Natsuki: Mon-ika!

Monika: Eh?!

Monika: That's not how you say my name at all!

Monika: Also, that joke still makes no sense in translation!

Natsuki: ...?

Monika: Ah...never mind!

Monika: Let's just focus on our own event for now, okay?

Natsuki: Ehehe.

Natsuki: Fine, fine.

Natsuki: Your reactions aren't as fun as Yuri's or Sayori's, anyway.

Yuri:Excuse me...

You: Where is Sayori, anyway...?

You: Oh, there you are.

Sayori is sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, looking down at nothing.

I walk over to her.

You: Hey, Sayori.

I wave my hand in front of her face.

Sayori: Eh-?

You: You're spacing out again.

Sayori: A-Ah...

Sayori: Ehehe, sorry...

Sayori: Don't mind me.

Sayori: You can go talk to everyone else.

You: Huh...

You: Is everything alright?

Sayori: O-Of course!

Sayori: Why wouldn't it be?

You: It just feels like you're a little off...

You: Sorry for assuming things.

Sayori: Jeez, you worry too much about me.

Sayori: I'm fine, see?

Sayori shows me a big smile.

Sayori: Don't let me distract you from having fun with everyone.

You: Well...alright.

You: If you say so.

I worriedly glance at Sayori before turning back toward everyone else.

But the conversation has already dispersed, with everyone back at their usual activities.

Maybe I should ask Monika if she's noticed anything about Sayori recently...

Since they've been preparing for the festival, they must be spending a lot of time together.

I timidly approach Monika, who is shuffling through some papers at her desk.

Monika: What's up?

You: Hey, this might sound a little strange, but...

You: Have you noticed anything up with Sayori recently?

Monika: Anything up with her...?

Monika: Oh you must mean...

You: Maybe I'm reading into it a little too much, but she seems a bit downcast today...

Monika: Still?

Monika: I can't say I've noticed anything extra about her...

Monika peers across the room at Sayori, who is idly dragging a rubber eraser up and down her desk.

Monika: Maybe I am going to have to do something...

Monika: But I'm surprised I'm not the one asking you.

Monika: You certainly know her a lot better than I do.

You: Yeah, but she's never really like this...

You: She's always talked to me about things that bothered her.

You: But this time, when I asked her, she was really dismissive.

You: ...Sorry, I know it's not your problem!

You: I just wanted to ask if you knew anything, so I'll drop it now...

Monika: No, no...

Monika: It's absolutely partly my problem.

Monika: I'm the President after all.

Monika: I mean, I'm also friends with her...

Monika: And I also intend to take care of club members, you know?

Monika: Maybe I'll try talking to her myself...

You: Eh? Are you sure about that...?

You: She seemed like she wanted to be left alone...

Monika: Are you sure?

Monika: Maybe she just has a hard time bringing it up with the person of interest...

You: Person of interest...?

You: What do you mean by that?

Monika: I'm saying that maybe the thing on her mind is you.

You: Me...?

You: How on Earth would you come to that conclusion?

Monika: Well...

Monika: I probably shouldn't say too much, but...

Monika: Let's just say I know this matter far better than you do...

You: Eh...?

Monika: Besides, she's been so much happier ever since you've joined the club.

Monika: It's like an extra light was turned on inside of her.

You: What?

You: No way...

You: Sayori...is always like that.

You: She's always been full of sunshine.

You: It's not any different now than it always has been.

Monika: Ehehe.

Monika: You're so funny. You still haven't noticed?

Monika: Have you thought that maybe you've always seen her as so cheerful...

Monika: ...because that's just how she is when she's around you?

You: ...

Monika: Ah...I've said too much.

Monika: I'll try to talk to her and make sure that things don't get too bad.

You: Ah...

You: Alright...

Monika smiles meaningfully.

I know she said to not worry about it...

But I already know that I won't be able to get her words out of my head.

Monika stands up from her desk and walks across the room to where Sayori is sitting.

I watch her kneel down next to Sayori and gently talk to her.

But she's keeping her voice so quiet that I can't hear her from here.

I sigh and sit myself down.

I know Sayori told me not to worry about her, and to have fun with everyone else...

But that's impossible to do when she's behaving like this.

Exactly how much do I care about her, that I'm letting this weigh me down so much?

Now it feels like I'm the one behaving out of the ordinary...

But there's nothing I can do besides wait for Monika.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

After some time passes, Monika calls out to the clubroom.

Monika: Why don't we share our poems now?

Before I know it, everything is back to normal.

Everyone goes to retrieve their poems, and I do the same.

But after seeing Monika's poem yesterday, I feel a little ashamed.

I'm clearly not up for all this.

Thankfully, I get through the rest of the time without anyone noticing that I didn't share again.

Monika: ...Okay, you four!

Monika: We're all done sharing poems, right?

Monika: Why don't we start figuring out-

Natsuki: Hold on a second!

Natsuki: Is it just me, or did you say something strange just now?

Monika: Eh...?

Yuri:Something did sound a bit unusual...

Yuri:That's right.

Yuri:You deviated from your usual catchphrase when addressing the club.

Monika: C-Catchphrase?

Monika: I don't have a catchphrase...

Natsuki: Jeez...

Natsuki: Why is the mood so weird today?

Natsuki: Look, even Yuri isn't immune to it.

Yuri:Uu...

Yuri:Stagnating air is common foreshadowing that something terrible is about to happen...

You: In _your_ books, maybe!

You: Look, the only thing different is that Sayori isn't here.

Yuri:Ah...

Yuri:...It seems you're right.

Monika: Sigh...

Monika: Sayori always seems to keep the club functioning normally.

Monika: It's almost like everything's balance is thrown off a little when she's not around...

Natsuki: Where the heck did she run off to, anyway?

Natsuki: I thought she just went to pee.

Yuri:Natsuki, please show some decency...

Natsuki: Oh, come on.

You: Ah, she actually wasn't feeling too well and went home early...

Yuri:Is that so...?

Yuri:I hope she's alright...

Natsuki: Seriously?

Natsuki: Of all the times to not go home with her, you pick the time she's not feeling well?

Natsuki: So much for you two being all lovey-dovey.

You: Ah-no!

You: First of all, stop misunderstanding my friendship with Sayori!

You: And second...

You: She's kind of been avoiding me today, so I didn't want to force it...

Yuri:Hooooh?

You: _That curious expression coming from Yuri, of all people?_

Monika: Calm down, guys...!

Monika: I talked to her earlier, and everything is going to be fine.

Monika: I promise.

Monika makes eye contact with me, reassuringly.

You: What did she say...?

Monika: Anyway, we need to figure out the rest of the festival preparations, so...

Monika: Let's decide what everyone will be doing this weekend.

Natsuki: I already know what _I'm_ doing!

Monika: That's right.

Monika: Natsuki will be making cupcakes.

Monika: But we might need a lot of them, and different flavors...

Monika: Can you handle that all by yourself, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Challenge accepted!

Monika: And as for myself...

Monika: I'm going to be printing and assembling all the poetry pamphlets.

Monika: Sayori will be helping me design them.

Monika: And as for Yuri...

Monika: ...

Monika: Yuri, you can...

Monika: Ah... Um...

Natsuki: ...?

Monika: Guys...

Monika: Can you help me remember something for Yuri...?

Yuri:I...

Yuri:I'm useless...

Monika: N-No!

Monika: That's not it at all!

Monika: You're the most talented person here, you know!

Monika: I had a plan and everything, I just can't remember it.

Natsuki: ...

Monika: N-Now Natsuki's pouting, too?

You: Jeez, even I can tell now...

You: I guess I never gave Sayori enough credit, but I can tell things are even harder on you when she's not around.

Monika: Ah...

Monika: That may be the case...

Monika: But if I can't do this on my own, then there's no way we'll ever make any headway.

Monika snaps her fingers, having remembered what it was.

Monika: So, Yuri...!

Monika: You have beautiful handwriting, you know?

Monika: So you should make some banners and decorations to help set the atmosphere.

Yuri:Atmosphere...?

Yuri:Um, about that...

Yuri:I...

Yuri:I love atmosphere!

Yuri's expression suddenly changes as she stares at her desk in focus and starts nodding to herself.

You: Your mind is already racing, I see...

Monika: That's great!

Monika: You'll be a wonderful help, Yuri.

Monika: I'm sorry I had forgotten that.

Monika: But anyway...

Monika: That just leaves one person.

You: The one who is truly useless.

Monika: Ahaha! Don't say that.

Monika: Why don't you...

Monika: Uhh...

Monika: Work on creating the best poem you can.

Monika: You'll need all the experience you can get to catch up to everyone else.

You: Ah-

You: That's...

Is Monika suggesting I spend the weekend alone?

How on Earth am I supposed to respond to a suggestion like that...?

Yuri:Ah...

Yuri:I...suppose I wouldn't mind a bit of help...

Natsuki: I can help you with that Yuri.

Natsuki: And even if you don't know how to bake, there's always some dirty work I could give to you.

Yuri: Really?

Monika: I hope to see everyone do their best.

Monika: But with that...

Monika: There's nothing more for today.

Monika: So I guess it's time for us to head out.

Natsuki: Alright, let's get out of here, then.

Everyone packs up their things.

I start to follow everyone out the door as they chat between each other.

I worry that I'm not really connecting with anyone.

But I'm sure it's nothing.

Besides, there's still time right.


	35. Day 5: Lonely Ending

It's already Sunday.

I've been getting increasingly anxious about the upcoming festival.

I really have to make an amazing poem if I want to connect with any of the girls.

I keep telling myself there's no reason to be nervous, but it doesn't help much.

But putting that aside...

I haven't heard a thing from Sayori since she left club early the other day.

It's not like we text each other all the time or anything...

I've been worried about her in the back of my mind.

Between what Sayori said, and what Monika said...

Is it really okay for me to put Sayori's feelings aside when she might need me?

I think back to what Monika said and decide not to worry about it for now.

I spend the entire day working on my poetry alone.

I don't seem to accomplish anything and just begin to give up.

Maybe this whole poetry and literature club thing just isn't cut for me.


	36. Weekend: Lonely Ending

It's the day of the festival.

Of all days, I expected this to be the one where I'd be walking to school with Sayori.

But Sayori isn't answering her phone.

I considered going to her house to wake her up, but decided that's a little too much.

Meanwhile, the preparations for the event should be nearly complete.

The banner Yuri and I painted is dry, and I gently rolled it up to take with me.

She sent me a pleasant text reminding me not to forget anything, and I reassured her.

Funnily enough, I probably feel the same way as Natsuki about the event.

I'm more excited for it to be over so I can spend time with everyone at the festival.

But knowing Monika, I'm sure the event will be great, too.

Monika: Oh hey!

Monika: You're the first one here.

Monika: Thanks for being early!

You: That's funny, I thought at least Yuri would be here by now.

Monika is placing little booklets on each of the desks in the classroom.

They must be the ones she prepared that has all the poems we're performing.

In the end, I found a random poem online that I thought Monika would like, and submitted it.

So, that's the one I'll be performing.

Monika : I'm surprised you didn't bring Sayori with you.

You: Yeah, she overslept again...

You: That dummy.

You: You'd think that on days this important, she'd try a little harder...

I say that but immediately get a sinking sensation in my stomach

I only said it because it's the way I'm used to thinking.

But...

Maybe I should have gone to wake her up after all?

Monika: Ahaha.

Monika: You shouldn't worry about her so much.

Monika: I told you that I would make sure that she's fine.

Monika: It's kinda hurtful that you'd think I'd go back on my word.

You: No, it's not like that you.

You: I trust you really.

You: I just can't help but worry about Sayori sometimes.

Monika: If you say so.

I pick up one of the pamphlets we made

You: These really did turn out well.

Monika: You really think so?

Monika: I mean it's mostly because I had so much help.

You: Well I certainly had fun doing it.

Monika: That's good to hear.

Monika: I'd ask you to stop by some other time.

Monika: But I don't want to be a hassle.

Monika continues setting everything up.

I can't help but think back to what Sayori and Yuri mentioned yesterday.

I check my phone and suddenly see a message from Sayori.

She apologizes for waking up late and says that she'll be at school soon.

I feel oddly relieved.

I apologize about not waiting for her and tell her to hurry up.

She asks if I've talked to Monika yet.

I don't know what to tell her, so I just wait for her to get here and see for herself.

Meanwhile, Yuri and Natsuki show up.

Yuri puts the final touches on the banner that she and Natsuki made.

Those two seem to have gotten pretty close and are chattering away between each other.

Sayori shows up not too much later as the festival is about to start.

We barely get everything together and ready by the time people start showing up.

I feel nervous in front of everyone.

But if the other four can do it, then so can I.

I get up and give my poem before anyone shows up.

The entire club applauds, but it feels like a hollow victory.

I can read the disappointment in their faces, but they are trying not to show it.

Still, I'm just glad to have it be over with.

Natsuki gives her performance while the crowd is still somewhat thin.

It goes over fairly well, although she is pretty clearly just happy to be done with it all.

She mingles around for a bit until she slips away to enjoy the rest of the festival.

After her is Yuri.

Just like the other day, Yuri has a little bit of a weak start because of her nerves.

But once she gets into her groove she performs incredibly well.

The crowd gives her quite the welcoming applause.

She ends up running off because of all the attention.

After that is Sayori.

Sayori gets up and gives a great performance.

It exudes happiness and enthusiasm.

After she finishes up, everyone seems to be in a better mood.

Sayori comes over to me.

Sayori: I talked to Monika earlier.

You: And?

Sayori: I hate to say this

Sayori: But I think you should spend some more time with her.

You: Really?

Sayori: Yeah...

Sayori: I mean

Sayori: I'm sure you'll be able to connect with her.

Sayori: You both just kinda seem lonely.

Sayori: And they say misery loves company right?

Sayori ends up leaving.

The only two club members left are Monika and I.

I go up to her.

You: Hey Monika

Monika: Yeah?

You: I was curious if I could see more of your poems.

You: I think they're really cool.

You: Even if I don't always get it.

Monika seems unenthused.

Monika: You can drop the act now.

You: Huh?

Monika: Maybe if you had tried a little harder, you might've connected with someone.

Monika: But you didn't at all, did you?

Monika: Why did you even join this club?

Monika: Did you just see pretty girls and think you'd end up with dates without trying?

You: I...ummm...

Monika: Save it.

Monika: Do me a favor and just go ahead and leave.

Monika: I'd rather clean up all the messes you make by myself.

I remain quiet for a couple seconds.

She's completely right.

I never made any kind of effort with anyone.

There's so much I could've done but didn't.

I guess that's what they call hindsight.

I had one chance and I blew it.

Now I'll never get closer to any of these girls.

Never.

Never.

Never.

Never.

Never.

Never.


	37. Epilogue: Lonely Ending

The rest of the year seemed to fly past.

Things didn't really improve.

I guess Monika was right.

I was amazed at how similar Natsuki and Yuri seemed to be once they got past their differences.

I tried to join them in their trips to the book store but it kinda seemed to be their thing.

Sayori started seeming more and more distant as her and Monika bonded.

She said that it seemed like I changed since I joined the club, but I never could understand her anyways.

I was autmoatically notified by the school that The Literature Club had been disbanded.

I guess Monika didn't feel the need to tell me.

After that, I kind of fell out with everyone and didn't really hear from them.

That's fine though, I had been fine before without them and I could be fine now.

Even if it meant that Sayori stopped walking home with me.

I ended up going to University with a couple of them, but we never really talked.

I guess I went my seperate way and they went theirs.


	38. Monika Extra Content

**What is this?:**

Added here, for the convenience if anyone wants to read them, is the Poem Responses I created for the Happy End Mod that is based off this fanfic. If you're unsure what that is or how to install, please the first page or the below install instructions copied from there.

You can find the link here ( git hub (d o t) c o m (slash) Jokeyz (slash) DDLCHE) to download. For those unfamiliar with github, simply click the "Clone or Download" button and "Download as zip". Copy the files in the "DDLCHE-master" folder into your DDLC install directory and then delete the " ". You should be able to pick it up and play all the way through to the credits, progressing down any of the routes. If you have any problems with getting the mod to run or come across bugs/errors, feel free to contact me either through here or directly through Discord ( spudmantwo #3039 ).

* * *

 **Scene 1:**

I decide to go over and ask Monika about music.

You: Hey Monika, you said earlier that you had taken up the harp?

Monika: Ah...

Monika: Yes, that's right.

You: I didn't know you were talented in that way too.

You: Do you play any other instruments or sing?

Monika: Well I used to play the piano for a while.

Monika: And I do since for people really important to me.

You: Used to?

You: Do you not anymore?

Monika: Well, I thought a small change in my life might make things a bit better.

Monika: I'm sorry if it screws anything up.

You: Screws anything up?

You: I think it's really cool that you're talented enough to play multiple different instruments.

You: Why did you want to change though?

You: Isn't learning a new instrument really tough.

Monika: I mean...

Monika: It's amazing what you can do with a keyboard.

Monika: But sometimes not touching one can be more cathartic.

You: I think I see.

You: You mentioned you liked the feeling of it on your fingers.

You: Right?  
Monika: Yup!

You: But isn't it a little bit painful?

You: I've heard you can get blisters from string instruments.

Monika: Well, I think that's part of the fun.

Monika: Part of the rush of it all.

Monika: Maybe that's the reason why Yuri...

You: Huh?

You: What's that about Yuri?

Monika: Never mind I said anything.

Monika: She's a wonderful girl and she'd be lucky if you chose her.

You: Ch-ch-chose?

You: Who said anything about me choosing someone?

Monika: Come on.

Monika: We both know how this ends.

Monika: Boy joins club.

Monika: Boy finds out club is full of cute girls.

Monika: Boy chooses one and confesses to her.

Monika: Girl accepts the guys feelings.

Monika: Meanwhile the other girls feel slightly left out.

Monika: Maybe drifting away a little.

You: That sounds like one of those romance game scenarios.

Monika: Well what do you think you're in?

You: Uh...

You: I mean...

You: I don't even know what a confession sounds like.

You: I've never confessed or been confessed to.

Monika: You mean you've never had someone turn to you.

Monika: Reach out and tenderly hold your hand.

Monika demonstrates by grabbing and holding my hand.

Our fingers lock as she demonstrates.

Monika: Have them turn to you.

Monika: Look you in the eyes.

I stare deep into Monika's eyes.

Despite her poem yesterday, her eyes don't appear burnt at all.

More of, a brilliant shimmering emerald.

Monika: Then say,

Monika: I love you.

There is a long awkward pause before Monika pulls away.

I'm not certain which one of us is blushing more right now.

Monika: Anyways

Monika: I wouldn't blame you.

Monika: A lot of people who never get to experience those things find other ways to do it.

You: Like a romance story?

Monika: Exactly.

Monika: Just because someone is on a computer screen doesn't mean they're not real.

Monika: Or real to you at least.

You: Heh

You: You almost sound like you play them.

Monika: You could say I have some experience with them.

Monika: But never as someone who plays them.

Monika: More of...

Monika: A writer.

You: That makes sense then.

Monika: Hmm?

You: Of why you're in charge of the literature club.

You: If you already are a writer.

You: Then it would only make sense.

Monika: I guess that's one way to look at it.

Monika: Speaking of writing, did you remember to write your poem today.

* * *

 **Scene 2:**

Rather than just sit and wait, I go ahead and pull out my poem.

I start writing and rewriting it, trying to make it perfect.

I get so into what I'm doing that I don't even notice Monika appear in front of me.

Monika: That's just making my life that much harder, you know?

You: Ah, I'm sorry.

You: I was just trying to make it better.

Monika: Sometimes things are better when you just leave them as they should be.

You: But then wouldn't you end up with a black puddle?

Monika looks at me a bit confused.

You: Didn't you say earlier about leaving your pen in the same spot for too long making a black puddle of ink?

Monika's smile returns, understanding a bit better.

Monika: Oh yeah, I did mention that.

Monika: I didn't think you'd remember it.

Monika seems genuinely happy that I seem to have remembered what she had mentioned before.

You: So I'm just trying to go with the flow and make things a bit better.

You: It's not like they're perfect.

You: I'm not you.

I say the last under my breath, not expecting her to here it.

Based upon on how her face changes, I think she still did though.

Monika: I'm not perfect by any means.

Monika: Given the opportunity, I think I'd probably make the biggest mistakes of all.

You: Then how you come you aren't making any now.

Monika: It's because I can't afford to.

Monika: There's too much pressure to get this right.

Monika: It's all a bit too important.

Monika: I'm afraid even one mistake could send everything spiraling.

You: Is that why you push yourself to be so perfect?

Monika: Hmm...

Monika: I guess you could put it that way.

You: But then, how will you ever get better?

Monika looks at me confused again.

You: People only get better by making mistakes.

You: Take my poem, for example.

You: I'm only able to rewrite it and make it better because I'm trying different things, making mistakes, and learning what is good and bad.

You: Without those mistakes, I would never be able to tell if I'm getting better or not.

Monika: So you're saying the mistakes made earlier

Monika: They all had to happen just so I could become a better version of myself?

You: Well I wouldn't compare you to one of my crappy poems.

You: I guess what I'm trying to say is this.

You: No matter what mistakes you make.

You: The important thing is to learn from them, and move on.

You: Try to make the mistake right, and learn from it.

You: I guess you could call that, My Writing Tip for the Day.

You: Thanks for listening.

With that last part, I laugh a little.

Monika seems to be frozen for a bit, like a computer program stalling out on a hard task.

Then she breaks into a big smile and laughs as well.

Monika: Thanks.

Monika: I really needed that.

Monika: You seem to be able to brighten everyone's life up a little.

You: It must be Sayori rubbing off on me.

Monika: Well whatever it is, I think it definitely makes everyone around here like you.

Monika: Myself included.

I blush at the compliment.

Monika seems about to say something else but cuts herself short.

Monika: We never seem to have enough time to talk.

Monika: It's such a pity.

Monika: Oh well, it's time to grab everyone and share our poems.


End file.
